Por error
by Pantico91
Summary: Kougyoku una joven de grado medio con muchas cosas en mente se encuentra de frente con el amor aunque no sera como ella alguna vez se lo imagino los personajes perteneces a Shinobu Ohtaka
1. Chapter 1

**Amor al primer golpe**

Kougyoku caminaba por los pasillos de su secundara sin darle importancia, veía a los demás estudiantes pasar a su lado pero no les prestaba atención, nunca lo hacia su vida en el instituto era muy regular, demasiado regular y ordinaria… rayaba en lo aburrido, pero que más podía pedir… su nivel de inteligencia no superaba al promedio a diferencia de sus hermanos mayores, Koumei y Kouen que ya estaban estudiando en una muy reconocida universidad, muchas de sus compañeras de clase se le burlaban pero ella simplemente las ignoraba increíblemente su medio hermano kouha que también estaba en su clase era de los mejores en su salón, lo cual a veces la enojaba; el no prestaba mucha atención y aun así era de los mejores.

Ella se esforzaba a diario por sacar buenas notas pero debía reconocer que no era una estudiante muy brillante, sus esfuerzos le daban apenas para sacar notas aceptables, admiraba mucho a sus hermanos mayores que a decir verdad también eran medio hermanos, ella era hija ilegítima del hombre que le dio su apellido y solo por eso compartía nombre con ellos, pero aunque su padre había fallecido dejándole una considerable fortuna a ella y su madre, el resto de su familia, los Kou no la aceptaban de hecho no les dirigían la palabra, al menos eso la calmaba, no le agradaba ser ignorada pero pensó que era mejor que ser tratada de una manera humillante.

Vivía sola con su madre, la cual uso parte de su herencia para hacer un negocio propio y no depender más de los Kou, una historia que no quería recordar, bajo los escalones que sin darse cuanta aparecieron frente a ella, para quedar justo enfrente de la tabla de calificaciones, sus notas ni siquiera destacaban, observo los primeros cincuenta lugares, la institución solía premiar a esos primeros puestos, allí y solo allí estaban los mejores estudiantes de todo el plantel, su nombre claro esta no estaba y no tenía esperanzas de estar ahí.

Se acercó a los primeros diez lugares, soñar no cuesta nada pero se imaginó por un momento como sería su vida si ella lograra alguno de esos lugares; en la escuela elemental sus notas eran medio altas, claro está todo era más fácil, pero una vez llego a la escuela media sus notas pasaron a ser una cifra más entre las de sus compañeros, estando por acabar el segundo de sus tres años, ella no quería terminar como una más, quería ser al menos una buena estudiante y llegar a escuela superior y ser de las mejores, apoyo su mano sobre esos primeros diez lugares, el alumno más destacado de toda la escuela era un alumno peor que kouha en cuanto a vagar se refería, Judar, un chico de tercero, lo veía a veces evadiendo clases y aun así cuando llegaba la temporada de exámenes ocupaba el mejor lugar.

Se apartó rápidamente de la hoja con aquellos nombres, recorrió el listado pero no encontró más nombres conocidos, el plantel en si era realmente gigante, una edificación capaz de albergar a más de 800 alumnos, entre básico medio y medio superior, claro está cada nivel de educación separado en diferentes edificaciones, las cuales estaban separas por rejas muy altas, a ella a veces le gustaba acercarse a las rejas de los de nivel superior y observarlos, los uniformes cambian en cada nivel, y le gustaba el de sus superiores. Sonó la campana y dejo de caminar sin rumbo para dirigirse a su casillero tomar algunos de sus apuntes e ir a su última clase del día. Era una clase compartida con los de tercero, la única que compartían.

Siendo una clase extra que ella tomo para mejorar sus notas y por no haber muchos alumnos en esa clase, decidieron unirlos era un refuerzo de ciencias, le gustaba mucho todo ese tema aunque no era muy buena en la práctica; como sea su alegría cuando se inscribió se esfumo al ver quienes más eran sus compañeros, los que estaban allí presentes eran en su mayoría de los primeros cincuenta lugares, exceptuando unos cuantos dé los cuales solo reconoció a cierto chico rubio que también compartía clase con ella; decidió ignorar las seguras buenas notas de aquellos alumnos y se alegró ya que estaba casi segura que con ayuda extra es decir algún tutor enseñándole ella mejoraría

-buenas tardes- entro el profesor de costumbre, llevaba el primer semestre viendo ese refuerzo con el mismo profesor y le alegraba que no lo hubieran cambiado para el segundo trimestre- antes de empezar clases debo hacerles un anuncio- ¿anuncio? Por extraño que le pareció su corazón dio un vuelco, tenía un mal presentimiento- por órdenes del director…- esas palabras comenzaban a asustarle, observo a su alrededor no había nadie más con su expresión todos estaban serios- tendremos dos alumnos más en esta clase, la primera es la señorita Ren Kourin- quedo helada al oír ese nombre, precisamente ella, fuera de sus hermanos mayores tenía una hermana la cual la odiaba y entraba por la puerta de ese salón en ese instante, de tercero- que nos acompañara este trimestre por motivos personales- la observo pero la chica en un tono altivo no dijo nada- y … esta si es una verdadera sorpresa- todos se sorprendieron cuando el profesor dijo eso- Judal- kougyoku casi se levanta de su silla al oír ese nombre, no lo distinguía muy bien pero sabía que una clase extra y más de refuerzo no era para ese chico, al nombrado entro sin muchos ánimos- que está aquí por orden directa…mmm… ¿judal puedo saber el motivo de tu presencia aquí?

-el director me odia- contesto sin dar muchas explicaciones- solo estaré este trimestre

\- bien…- fue lo único que el profesor logro decir después de oírlo- bueno jóvenes tomen asiento, busquen lugares- mientras ellos se acomodaban, Kourin al ver a kougyoku le dirigió una sonrisa que claramente decía que la atormentaría por diversión propia, suspiro- para los nuevos mi nombre es Clemens seré su profesor de física este periodo, espero que nos llevemos bien- el profesor no podía ocultar su felicidad, Kourin estaba entre los primero veinte lugares de la educación media, debía ser emocionante enseñar a mentes brillantes, y aunque muchos de los allí presentes también lo eran ninguno estaba entre los primeros puestos, pero su sonrisa era por judal, el primer puesto en esa soñada lista, el cual no encontró otro lugar mejor para ocupar que el que estaba justo al lado de kougyoku.

El apenas se sentó coloco la silla asía atrás y empezó a mecerse en ella, claramente estaba aburrido y las clases ni empezaban, Kogyuku vio su esfuerzo por mejor irse por la ventana justo en la que ella estaba, ocupaba el ultimo asiento al lado de la ventana, ya que no quería que nadie le hablara o se le burlara, pero ahora con un fuerte rival como el que tenía al lado… volvió a suspirar, decidió no rendirse y una vez más vio asía su nuevo compañero que se había colocado audífonos, se enojó por eso ¿Cómo podía tener buenas notas con semejante actitud?

La clase transcurrió normal pero ella no logro concentrarse, su nuevo compañero siempre asía algo que terminaba captando su atención, si no estaba moviendo la silla, estaba "decorando" el escritorio con muchos garabatos o simplemente levantaba un libro para que el profesor no lo viera y poder dormir. Salió furiosa del salón lo odiaba y ni siquiera le había hablado, volvió a suspirar- así que él es judar- continuo su camino a casa, no estaba en ningún club así que no se demoraba en irse, y más ese día que se sentía tan frustrada, le alegro por primera vez desde que se inscribió a ese curso extra el que solo fuera los viernes en la tarde, tendría toda la semana sin tener que verle de nuevo.

Había escuchado ese nombre muchas veces, el plantel se enorgullecía de tenerlo de estudiante por lo que lo enviaban a muchas actividades extras en otros colegios de los cuales siempre regresaba con los primeros puestos, lo había imaginado diferente, como un típico Nerd, es decir de lentes muy gruesos y como un topo, bajo con dientes chuecos y ni siquiera ella sabía porque se los imaginaba así, pero se rio, aunque dejo de reír al recordarlo entrar por esa puerta; un chico alto de cabello largo y oscuro, tenía el típico aspecto de un rebelde y era muy atractivo, volvió a suspirar tenía un largo camino por delante si quería mejorar sus notas, quería que su madre estuviera orgullosa de ella como seguramente lo estaba la madre de Judal.

Llegando a su casa decidió dejar de pensar en él, debía concentrarse en sus estudios, seria de las mejores si o si… y este nuevo semestre debía demostrar todo lo que había estudiado el anterior. Paso el fin de semana sin salir concentrada estudiando, se acercaban las vacaciones de invierno y con ellas las ferias escolares, en la que había una actividad que le gustaba mucho, los proyectos, aunque nunca se había inscrito, tampoco tenía algún nuevo proyecto para inscribirse así que de costumbre solo observaría como los otros años. Pasando el fin de semana regreso a clases feliz y completamente dispuesta a olvidarse de todo lo malo y por malo se refería a la pesadilla de clase el viernes pasado; estando en receso kougyoku caminaba sin un rumbo como de costumbre pero esta vez no sería como siempre, sin saber cómo o de donde sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro que la envió al piso sin vacilaciones, choco contra el suelo y vio varias gotas de sangre, coloco su mano en su rostro para detenerla, observo aquello que la golpeo y para su sorpresa era un balón

-ups- decía un chico de tercero que se le acerco, -lo siento much…

-deja de disculparte y traer el balón- oyó otra voz detrás, el chico pareció enojarse

-ven tu por el fuiste el que lo golpe muy duro, y mira lo que causaste- kougyoku que observaba el suelo estaba furiosa con esa conversación

-ni que hubiera matado a alguien- la voz del causante resonó en los oídos de la chica, y tuvo un mal presentimiento, levanto el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos rojos de judal que la observaba curioso- vez no la mate- se dirigió al otro que no podía creer su cinismo

-tu…- intento decir pero no pudo, llego una profesora que al ver la escena ordeno a judal llevarla a la enfermería, el después de alegar un rato con ella termino cediendo, levanto de un brazo a kougyoku y comenzó a caminar con ella asía la enfermería; la chica no podía creer su mala suerte, primero su clase extra y ahora la golpeaban, ¿acaso su suerte podría empeorar?

Judal aún le sostenía el brazo, ella quería zafarse pero no supo cómo hacerlo tampoco lo quería de enemigo y menos por algo como eso, aunque el si le debía una disculpa, se sentía extraña, era la primera vez que caminaba al lado de un chico así que se puso nerviosa, sin darse cuenta en que momento, llegaron

-aquí esta- la soltó enfrente de la puerta- la enfermería- se dio la vuelta- adiós

-espera un momento- grito, volvía a estar enojada- ¿no crees que me debes algo?- aún tenía su mano ahora con un pañuelo en su nariz, el medio ladeo la cabeza en dirección a ella con expresión desinteresada

-¿algo?

\- si algo

-mmm no nada, no tengo nada tuyo- se volvió a girar

-¡UNA DISCULPA!- grito- fuiste tú el que me golpeo en la cara – esta vez giro completamente así ella

\- cierra la boca, si te escuchan pensaran que es cierto

-¿y es que acaso no es cierto?- su semblante se tornaba molesto- con un balón pero me golpeo- kougyoku se sintió intimidada, él se le acerco, ella retrocedió unos pasos pero solo se estrelló con la puerta de la enfermería

\- no pienso disculparme- dijo secamente colocando su mano derecha por encima del hombro de ella, apoyándose en la puerta- no es mi culpa que estés en donde nadie te llamo

-e-el pa- patio es de todos- dijo nerviosa, de nuevo era la primera vez que un chico se le acercaba tanto y más uno atractivo y debía reconocer que ese idiota lo era, porque inteligente y todo pero se estaba comportando como un perfecto Idiota

-bien ágamos un trato

-¿trato?

-si trato- se acercó un poco más casi susurrándole al oído- no te me acerques a menos de 20 metros y así evitamos conflictos- kougyoku podía sentir su aroma, era agradable, con esa cercanía muchas emociones comenzaron a invadirla- ¿entendido?- dijo apartándose

-q-que… ¿Qué? Ahora resulta que lo que pasó es mi culpa

-claro- se apartó por completo- es por eso que nunca acepto ninguna invitación- dijo más para sí mismo- mejor no hacer nada- la observo- ahora demuestra ser inteligente y haz caso- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar alejándose

-tu…-grito de nuevo saliendo de su estupefacción-¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA ORDENARME? – el susodicho ni se inmuto ella solo lo vio desaparecer por el pasillo, se había quitado el pañuelo del rostro de la furia sin darse cuenta, el sangrado se había detenido, observaba ese artículo con furia apretándolo entre sus puños… porque simplemente porque era de judal

Cuando la profesora lo estaba regañando por lo que había causado, el de mala gana saco ese pañuelo y se lo dio, quería evitar llevarla a la enfermería pero no pudo, solo para que la profesora lo dejara en paz termino aceptando; ella no entro en la enfermería, se dirigió asía el baño y allí se lavó la cara, ya había perdido la clase que seguía así que solo se quedó por ahí recorriendo los pasillo, evitando que los profesores la vieron, se sentía extraña evadiendo clases pero no veía sentido ingresar a mitad de una, se recostó contra una pared y recordó la cercanía de judar, no quería pero no podía evitarlo, Suspiro.

Sin saber cómo o porque giro su rostro a otro de los patios del plantel para verlo bajo uno de los arboles allí dormido sin darle importancia a nada; así que una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro, ya que él no se disculpó ella tenía derecho a vengarse, no le rompería la nariz pero si se desquitaría, saco un marcador que casi siempre lleva por si acaso y se le acerco sigilosamente, verifico que estuviera dormido tirando un par de piedritas a su lado, al ver que este no se movió se acercó, inclinándose a su lado saco el marcado y lo destapo acercándolo a su rostro, pero se detuvo… aquellas emociones que la había invadido cuando este se le acerco volvieron, sintió como su rostro se enrojecía, se preguntaba que le pasaba, su mano empezó a temblarle así que la retiro y guardo el marcador, pero no se movió se quedó observándolo… y una vez más suspiro, en verdad es atractivo, pensó.

-me pregunto…-susurro- que clase de chicas te gustan- se inclinó un poco más asía el, el se movió un poco pero no abrió los ojos-judal…- se inclinó un poco más, después de unos segundos se percató que se estaba acercando peligrosamente asía el rostro del chico por lo que se apartó rápidamente colocándose en pie, ¿Por qué estaba ella pensando en eso?, pensó sin dejar de observarlo, desde que recordaba ella no había tenido novio y siempre evadía el tema, era muy enamoradiza pero casi nunca correspondía, además quería que su primer novio fuera alguien especial, quizás pedía mucho, volviendo a suspirar se sentó de nuevo a su lado

-el mejor alumno de todos- dijo en voz baja- no, es imposible que te fijes en mí, seguramente con tu aspecto y tus notas debes tener a muchas detrás de ti- suspiro una vez más- así que…- una loca idea se cruzó por su mente, no podía perder nada así que decidió hacerlo, le robaría un beso, al menos quería poder presumir que beso a alguien popular, además conociéndose sabía que él le gustaba, desde que lo vio.

Tímida pero decidida se inclinó una vez más asía el, nunca antes había besado así que estaba nerviosa pero sabía que esa oportunidad era única, después lo ignoraría como él dijo, aunque los viernes en la tarde le sería imposible evitarlo, pero… no importaba estaba cansada de permanecer siempre al margen, así que se fue acercando a el poco a poco y justo cuando lo tenía a escasos centímetros sonó el timbre para cambiar de clase, se quedó estática, quiso desaparecer pero no se pudo mover, rogaba que judal no despertara, él se volvió a mover y comenzó a desperezarse pero no abrió los ojos, luego se quedó quito, ella sintió alivio y juro que nunca más aria caso a sus impulsos quiso apartarse pero cuando se dio cuenta su rostro estaba unido al del chico en un beso.

Pasaron unos segundos así antes de comprender que había pasado, judal abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de ella, la cual se aparto rápidamente y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, entro al baño y encerrándose en uno de estos se desvaneció contra la puerta colocando su cabeza entre las piernas, aún no podía creer lo que paso, un beso… lo había pensado pero sabía que nunca será capaz de hacerlo, todo fue porque judal se levantó sin que ella se diera cuenta y con lo cerca que estaba pues terminaron besándose, se llevó los dedos a los labios, esa sensación fue cálida… al instante se sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a golpear las paredes, definitivamente no sabía que hacer a partir de ahí

Quería que la tierra se la tragara, pero no podía recordando el cambio de clase salió rápido del baño y se dirigió a esta rogando por no encorárselo de nuevo, aunque sabía que al acabar la semana tendría que verle de nuevo pero ya inventaría algo, esperaba que el la olvidara en esos días, se detuvo frente al salón- quizás si estoy pidiendo demasiado- susurro y luego entro

Al pasar los días el temido vienes en la tarde al fin llego, Kougyoku dudo en entrar a esa clase pero si quería mejorar notas no debía fallar, así que respirando hondo entro, ya le inventaría algo a Judal por si el preguntaba; como siempre era la primera en llegar después de ella sus compañeros fueron llegando poco a poco, no eran más de veinte en el salón, de ultimas llego Judal en compañía del director, claramente lo obligo a entrar, les dedico a todos una sonrisa y se fue

Judal comenzó a caminar asía su asiento, kougyoku sentía que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más y más fuerte a cada paso que el daba, pero para su tranquilidad Judal solo se acomodó a su lado sin darle importancia, al parecer su deseo se había cumplido, aunque reconocía que tenía la leve esperanza de que no fuera así, suspiro de nuevo y comenzó a ver por la ventana

-oye-escucho per supuso que no era con ella así que siguió viendo a la nada- oye… volvieron a hablar, también reconoció la voz era de él, separo la vista de la ventana y se quedó observando asía el frente fingiendo que no era con ella. –Oye- la voz de Judal sonaba molesta así que decidió mirarlo, en efecto el la observaba así que si la estaba llamando

-¿q-que?- intento sonar casual

-¿Cómo qué?- definitivamente estaba molesto, kougyoku sintió que su corazón volvía a acelerase- ¿acaso estas sorda?

\- no, pero no pensé que me llamara- intento tratarlo distantemente, y volvió su mirada a sus cuadernos-¿Qué quiere?

-en realidad nada- dijo, ella volvió a fijarse en el

-¿entonces porque me habla?

\- estoy aburrido y quería saber si…- se detuvo la observo y prosiguió- nada olvídalo- ella no supo qué hacer ante su actitud asique simplemente lo ignoro

-¿eres tú?- volvió a hablar

-¿soy qué?-contesto secamente, estaba molesta

\- la del otro día- kougyoku sintió el tiempo a su alrededor detenerse, entonces el si lo recordaba

-¿de qué habla?

-de lo que paso el lunes más o menos

-l-lunes…

-si...lunes

-mmm no sé de qué me habla- abrió uno de sus libros fingiendo interés

\- bien entonces no importa- se recostó en su escritorio

\- si habla- se apresuró a decir ella, un quería su disculpa- habla del incidente del balón si fui yo- él se giró asía ella- y aun espero una disculpa- él se rio- ¿qué?

\- si no me disculpe en ese momento no lo are ahora- ella se volvió a enojar

\- bien como guste- apretaba los dientes- espero que nunca llegue a necesitar algo de mi…

-deja de hablar así- interrumpió- parece que no nos hubiéramos besado- dijo sin dar mucha importancia mientras la observaba aun recostado en su escritorio, kougyoku quedo de piedra

\- no… no se…mmm… ¿cu-cual beso?

\- tu sabes cual, pero si te quieres hacer la desentendida bien- se cubrió la cabeza con el saco que se había quitado

Kougyoku quería decir algo pero no supo que, no se esperaba eso… se arrepintió de sus locos impulsos y ahora debía afrontar su suerte.

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Una sorpresa

-las cosas no podría salir peor- susurraban un par de alumnas que pasaban a su lado, estaba en uno de los pisos superiores, no quería por nada del mundo encontrarse con judal, después de lo que le dijo…. si recordaba el beso lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo apenas sonó el timbre de salida

Sin opciones ya estaba nuevamente iniciando semana, pero esta vez no se le acercaría, por lo cual opto por pasar sus descansos en esos pasillos, se arrepentía de haber sido tan impulsiva de donde había sacado ella ese pudor si siempre se acobardaba y buscaba cubrir su rostro con lo que tuviera a la mano porque se sonrojaba casi de inmediato… volvió a considerar seriamente el abandonar esa clase, era lo único en lo que coincidía con él, de resto podía pasar la semana sin verlo ni una vez, pero en verdad quería mejorar su promedio, suspiro y comenzó a caminar, recorriendo los pasillos como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, en un lugar tan grande como ese… en verdad había sitios a los que no había ido nunca, se dio cuenta que su vida era monótona

De su casa a estudiar, siempre recorrió el mismo pasillo del baño, de sus respectivas clases, y por el cual forzosamente tenía que pasar…el primer piso donde solía ver jugar a los demás o leer y si había exámenes estudiar, quizá ella no merecía estar entre esos puestos, ser de los mejores.

Dicen que cada persona nace con una habilidad, observo sus manos deteniéndose en las escaleras-¿Cuál mi habilidad?-se dijo volviendo a suspirar, su promedio como ya se había dado cuenta era normal ni bueno ni malo, y estudiando como lo hacía se volvía bueno pero…

-¿no piensas moverte?- la voz de alguien tras suyo la hizo dar un pequeño saltito asía un lado y girar su rostro para ver quién era, era de su mismo curso pero otro salón- si quieres saber cuál es tu habilidad caminando descuidadamente no lo sabrás- hablo mientras cruzaba por su lado y terminaba de bajar los escalones- con pensar nunca harás nada

-tu… quien te crees para entrometerte- grito pero él ya se había ido, era saluja, alibaba saluja, otro chico promedio como ella pero a diferencia de ella él era feliz siendo así, tenía muchos amigos y no le costaba socializar con los demás, parecía poder hacerse amigo de casi cualquier persona

Si ella pudiera ser así seguramente sus notas serian lo último en lo que pensaría, lo más probable es que ella se la pasara con sus "amigas" hablando de todo y no sola por los pasillos, le había costado una vez término primaria acoplarse a la secundaria lo cual significa que no logro hacer ni una amiga, si habla de vez en cuando con sus compañeros y compañeras pero no con tanta confianza como quisiera

-oye despistada- esa voz trono en su cabeza, sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el primer piso y tras ella su peor pesadilla

-Kourin- dijo entre dientes girándose-¿Qué quieres?

-yo...-rio viéndola de arriba abajo- nada que alguien como tú puedas darme

-entonces permiso- se dio la vuelta y no le dio tiempo de refutar, porque comenzó a caminar y se metió en el primer salón que vio, pegándose contra la puerta y acomodándose para poder escuchar el pasillo, escucho pasos acelerados y rio, seguramente kourin quería matarla, por primera vez había logrado evadirla, cuando escucho los pasos alejarse se levantó y rio triunfalmente

-mmmm- escucho en el fondo del salón, se paralizo, el salon estaba a oscuras seguramente era de los que no usaban, pero al parecer había alguien más allí, no quiso voltear y ya que estaba tan cerca de la puerta se dirigió asía ella con la firme intención de salir corriendo- me encantaría saber- hablo un chico detrás suyo, kougyoku reconoció la voz- cuál era el chiste…- aunque su mano ya estaba por abrir la puerta no pudo evitar el girar la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de un curioso Judal

El chico en cuestión parecía haber juntado varios escritorios y usarlos para recostarse y dormir, no llevaba puesto su saco y tenía algunos botones de su camina desabrochados, también la misma fuera del pantalón, la observaba con una sonrisa en los labios-¿y bien?

Kougyoku maldijo su suerte, de entre todos los lugares donde ella se podía esconderse o Judal podía estar, tenían que coincidir en el mismo salón- ni…ninguno- contesto abriendo la puerta y saliendo para empezar a correr pero no pudo kourin que seguía por ahí le freno el paso dejándola en el marco de la puerta

-tu mocosa crees que te vas a burlar de mi- esta vez no estaba sola, varias de tercero estaban con ella, en su miradas y con sus acciones se notaba que no serán nada amables con ella

\- yo no fui grosera- se apresuró a decir- si…si no necesitabas nada de mi entonces para que…

\- no me dejes hablando sola de nuevo- casi grito kourin en tono amenazante y acercándosele- y no te vas sin que yo lo diga- se detuvo a unos pasos de ella- por lo visto voy a tener que enseñarte modales…- sus amigas o cómplices como comenzaba a verlas sonrieron maliciosamente

-lo lamento- dijo, ya estaba acorralada así que no tenía más opción que suplicar piedad- yo…

\- ¿Cuál es el escándalo afuera?- Judal había salido del salón quedando justo detrás de kougyoku, la misma no pudo hacer más que agachar el rostro, más que preocuparle lo que kourin planeara hacerle ahora le preocupaba lo que pensara al verlo allí

-j…Judal-dijo ella-¿Qué haces aquí?

-no se responde a una pregunta con otra-contesto el- ¿no te enseñaron modales?- por un instante kougioku sintió que él decía eso con doble intención, como si hubiera escuchado lo que kourin dé dijo

-jeje….-kougyoku levanto su rostro- disculpa Judal- sonriera dulcemente al igual que sus amigas, una sonrisa muy forzada- es solo que no esperaba encontrarte en este lugar, ni en estas circunstancias

-me doy cuenta- él se había colocado al lado de kougyoku y se recostó contra el marco de la puerta, dando a entender que no se iría, lo cual kourin con algo de sorpresa capto rápidamente- ¿y… que quieren ustedes aquí?

-nada- se apresuraron a decir las otras interrumpiendo a kourin que iba a hablar - pero ya que te vemos- hablo una de ellas de cabello y ojos claros- ¿pensaste nuestra propuesta?

-¿Cuál?- todas ellas no pudieron evitar su sorpresa al escucharlo

-lo…lo que te dijimos al comenzar el año- casi susurro

-mmm no, no recuerdo- el claramente no se esforzaba por recordar- pero sea lo que haya sido mi respuesta es no

-pero…

-dije no-se apartó del marco- ahora váyanse y no molesten

-entendido- dijeron de nuevo tomando del brazo a kourin y casi arrastrándola yéndose lo más rápido que pudieron, seguramente quería pasar el rechazo lejos del culpable

-que obedientes- dijo kougyoku

\- molestas más bien…. ¿y cuál era el chite?- kougyoku recordó instantáneamente lo que había pasado antes de que ellas aparecieran, así que le sonrió, sin querer pero la había ayudado una ayuda que seguramente le costara más que lo que kourin hubiera planeado hacerle, después de todo Judal era muy popular entre las mujeres y por lo que vio entre kourin y sus amigas también

-¿las conoces?- le dijo sin apartar la vista del chico el cual también la observaba

-no- contesto

-¿no?... pero si también son de tercero

\- ni idea

-¿te fijas en alguien de los que te rodea en el salón de clases?

\- no

-pero… ¿Por qué?

\- me aburro y no le prestó atención a nadada que no me interese-dijo sin dar importancia, kougyoku no entendía como es que él era el más inteligente del plantel

-eh… bueno no era ningún chiste- contesto dejando de mirarlo, sentía que comenzaba a sonrojarse, además de que también estaban muy cerca- simplemente…- no sabía cómo explicarse- sentí que podía ganar algo por primera vez- sonó un poco deprimida

-ya- contesto secamente, pero ella no lo miro…pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el celular de kougyoku sonó, contesto era su madre, no solía llamarla así que se extraño

-madre ¿pasa algo?

…. No, solo quería informarte que tendremos un invitado en nuestro hogar….

-¿invitado?

…si…

-¿Quién?

… cuando llegues a casa te lo cuento, solo quería avisarte….

-¿Cuándo llega?

…este fin de semana…

-bien, supongo que si lo aprobaste está bien

…gracias hija, te espero temprano hoy...chao….

-chao-colgó- ¿invitado?- coloco el celular en su rostro pensativa, hasta que judal rio a su lado, así recordó que el aún estaba ahí-¿Qué…?-se sonrojo- ¿Qué pasa?

-nada –dijo apartándose y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, el timbre del descanso sonó… ella simplemente lo vio alejarse, había tenido unos minutos para hablarle de lo que fuera y no supo que decir…. Empezaba a entender porque no tenía novio, cerrando la puerta del salón empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a su respectiva clase, mientras lo hacía noto que el cielo se oscurecía

-que no llueva- dijo, no llevaba paraguas, era extraño que lloviera pero no imposible. Para su desgracia una vez hubieron concluido las clases estaba lloviendo… mientras que todos a su alrededor se marchaban arriesgándose a mojarse menos los prevenidos que si llevaban paraguas, ella solo suspiraba al lado de la entrada viendo llover e intentando darse ánimos

Pensó que si estuviera en un club ella probablemente no tendría que irse tan rápido a casa y quizás hubiera evadido la lluvia pero como no era así… giro asía atrás esperando ver a alguien conocido con paraguas pero no vio a nadie excepto kourin que aún no la había notado, así que como no quería dar explicaciones y menos a ella, decidió salir a mojarse, comenzó a caminar rápidamente cubriendo su cabeza con el maletín rogaba porque sus cosas no se mojaran

Detuvo su caminar en el primer sitio que vio para esperar a que pasara la lluvia, estaba completamente mojada, reviso su maletín y para su alegría sus cosas aún estaba secas, ya que estaba mojada decidió no seguir usándolo como sombrilla, suspiro la lluvia no cesaba y poco a poco se hacía tarde

-toma- escucho por lo que levanto la mirada, era saluja que le extendía al parecer su paraguas

-¿Qué haces?

-solo tómalo, ¿aún estas lejos de casa?-ella asintió- ves tómalo, yo estoy cerca

\- pero te mojaras…- estaba sorprendida

\- es una forma de disculparme por lo que dije en las escaleras- no la veía- estaba molesto y hable sin pensar, lo lamento- kougyoku tomo el paraguas algo sorprendida, él le sonrió y siguió su camino, ella solo lo vio alejarse

-gracias- susurro aunque él ya se había ido

Aunque ya estaba empapada se alegró de poder terminar su camino sin seguirse mojando, y esperaba no pescar un resfriado, tenía dos formas de llegar a su casa, dirigiéndose a la estación o caminado, ella optaba por caminar para poder despejarse y ver a los demás a su alrededor, le gustaba observar además no vivía tan lejos como para justificar ir a la estación…. Eso y que ahorraba lo que su madre le daba para el pasaje

Llegando a casa hablo con su madre casi de inmediato

-¿Quién es el invitado?- dijo después de haber llegado a casa, haberse bañado con agua caliente y cambiado de ropa, bajo a la cocina y allí le pregunto

-es nuestro nuevo inquilino

-¿inquilino?

\- si, ya que la casa es tan grande y solo estamos viviendo aquí tu y yo, decidí que arrendaría las otras dos habitaciones que sobran

\- mmm ¿si crees que sea buena idea?

-claro, un poco de dinero extra no está de más- le sonreía- además no entrare a cualquier desconocido a nuestro hogar tranquila, pedí referencias…. En pocas palabras me dijeron que es alguien educado, un buen estudiante, porque si aún está estudiando y creo que hasta va al mismo colegio que tu… además también le busque antecedentes policiales por si acaso y está limpio

-MAMA…- dijo su madre podía ser algo exagerada-¿y quién es?

-es… ahora no recuerdo su nombre, espera busco los papales que me entrego, firmamos contrato y todo- era la primera vez que la veía tan feliz, seguramente le gustaba la idea de ver la casa llena, aunque no estaba muy convencida si su madre era feliz con eso ella no protestaría…espera… ¿era un chico?

-aquí esta- regresaba con una hojas- se llama…

-¿es hombre?

-...ah…si…

-mama… ¿crees que sea adecuado que un hombre viva aquí con nosotras dos?

-bueno como ya te dije es bien portado así que no creo que eso sea problema, donde vivió anteriormente me dijeron que el suele encerrarse en su habitación y casi no lo ves, así que no creo que…

-si pero… mama… siempre hemos estado solas y ahora que un extraño llegue, y más un hombre….

-tranquila hija, me asegure de que no hubiera problemas, hable con él y créeme es alguien que por lo que escuche y vi cuando nos entrevistamos, educado

-pues no se

\- hija nunca metería a nadie extraño a casa si no fuera importante

-¿y porque lo haces ahora?, no creo que estemos tan mal como para que….

-en parte es un favor si- dijo dejando los documentos a un lado- me pidieron el favor de que lo aceptara aquí en mi hogar y por eso accedí, el no quiso que fuera así, entonces acordamos que llegara como inquilino

-¿Quién te pidió ese favor?

-el tutor del chico, fue amigo mío hace mucho, esta fuera del país así que por eso me lo pidió

-Debía haber sido un muy buen amigo- su madre sonrió

-si de hecho lo fue, fue alguien muy importante para mí, y no preguntes más- tomo los documentos- este fin de semana llega así que espero te lleves bien con el

Kougyoku no quiso seguir preguntando, no le interesaba la vida amorosa de su madre, por lo menos no a detalle y presentía que ese favor era por esos motivos, al día siguiente fue estudiar común y corriente pero se sentía cansada y con el cuerpo pesado, no vio ni a kourin ni a judal en todo el día, cosa que la alegro y entristeció un poquito por Judal, y al próximo día se dio cuenta que tenía fiebre pero aun así fue a estudiar no le gustaba perder clases y creyó que en el trascurso del día se le pasaría, no fue así, empeoro al siguiente día ya no pudo ir su madre no se lo permitió, paso lo que quedo de la semana enferma todo por haber sido descuidada con su salud, no le gustaba fallar y aun así tuvo que hacerlo

Estando recostada en la sala viendo televisión el día sábado, Kougyoku recordó que su nuevo compañero de convivencia llegaría pronto y también recordó que su madre no le había dicho quién era, bueno su nombre al menos-mama

-¿sí?-contestaba desde la habitación de huéspedes del primer piso, seguramente la estaba arreglando

-cuando llega nuestro visitante…-se levantó y fue hasta la habitación la vio llena de cajas-¿y dónde se va a quedar?-su madre que estaba recogiendo y organizando algunas de las cajas se levantó del suelo

-planeaba que aquí pero no tuve tiempo de limpiar, va a ocupar la habitación que está enfrente de la tuya

-¿Qué?

\- si está más arreglada que esta- le volvió a sonreír, genial ahora no solo sería un extraño en su casa sino un vecino de su habitación, la idea comenzaba a inquietarle, además también era estudiante e iba a su mismo colegio… ¿Quién era?, no sabía que pensar del asunto, mientras regresaba a la sala llamaron a la puerta- Kougyoku debe ser nuestro invitado ve a abrirle-grito desde la habitación, aún se sentía enferma por lo que su madre prefería que descansara

-¿Cómo sabes? Puede ser un vecino

-no lo creo, acordamos que llegaría a esta hora más o menos

-bien- susurro, se dirigió asía la puerta podía distinguir la silueta de alguien enfrente de la puerta, parecía ser alto, más alto que ella o su madre y delgado

Deslizo la puerta para ver quién era, estaba de espaldas pero no le fue imposible reconocerlo, ya lo había visto antes en su colegio, sintió como las pocas fuerzas que tenia se iban de su cuerpo-judal- dijo, el simplemente giro así ella con una maleta en la mano

-¿tu?

**Continuara…**

_Pido disculpas por la demora XD, no sé donde tengo la cabeza, espero que les guste el capítulo, no olviden comentar_


	3. Chapter 3

**RETO**

-Judal- decía kougyoku aun sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, era el… pero ¿Cómo? O mejor ¿Por qué?

-tu- el sostenía una maleta no muy grande- ¿no me digas que vives aquí?

-p…pues si…es…esta es m… mi casa

-mmm – observo asía las casas vecinas y luego volvió la vita al frente- bueno que más da no planeo quedarme mucho

-¿y que se supone que significa eso?- no sabía si debía enojarse el como siempre lucia desinteresado-acaso…

-Kougyoku- la señora de la casa se asomaba al ver la demora de su hija-si es nuestro… oh… veo que si es- le sonrió al verlo

\- buenos días

\- buenos días muchacho, ¿tuviste buen viaje? ¿No te perdiste?

\- no señora se me ubicar bien

\- no me digas señora, me haces sentir mayor muy mayor- soltó una risita, kougyoku estaba tan avergonzada que bajo la mirada, su madre podría ser demasiado confianzuda

\- bien señ… bien- era la primera vez que ella lo escuchaba corregirse así que levanto la mirada así el, seguía inexpresivo pero se comportaba… extraño, si esa era la palabra, él era extraño

\- bueno muchacho entra- las dos le abrieron paso y el entro kougyoku habría jurado que lo pensó antes de entrar- te preparamos- no entendió porque su madre la incluyo en esa frase siendo que había estado enferma y no había hecho mucho- una habitación en el segundo piso, las habitaciones están ubicadas allí, aquí en el primero ahí una, la de huéspedes, pero está llena de cajas así que mejor te acomodamos arriba- volviendo a sonreírle, le hablaba mientras lo guiaba a la sala, cuando llegaron le señalo que tomara asiento, el sin embargo permaneció de pie

-gracias y disculpen las molestias, me podría indicar donde esta esa habitación fue un viaje largo además quisiera arreglar mis cosas- tanto madre como hija no pudieron evitar fijarse en la maleta que Judal llevaba en sus manos, no parecía caberle mucho así que no entendían que llevaba allí o si ese era todo su equipaje

-¿contrataste a alguien para que traída el resto de tus cosas?

-ah, no… esto es todo

\- ¿eso es todo?- interrumpió kougyoku- no puede ser todo

-¿y tú desde cuando sabes que tengo y que no?- parecía molesto, ella se sonrojo, había sido impertinente

-disculpa…. Pero entonces ¿ustedes se conocen?- preguntaba curiosa y muy sonriente su madre

\- más o menos- se apresuró a decir kougyoku- nos hemos visto un par de veces

-si claro... ¿tú eres mayor verdad?- el asintió- no pueden estar en la misma clase… a menos que seas un alumno desjuiciado- volvió a reír

-¡mama!- ya no lo resistió más- él es de los mejores de todo el colegio

-ya… disculpa solo estaba molestando, ya sé que eres buen estudiante… pero volviendo al tema de tus pertenecías… ¿no traerás nada más?

\- no señora- definitivamente estaba molesta pero intentaba disimular

\- bueno, entonces bienvenido a nuestro hogar espero que nos llevemos muy bien esto… ¿me recuerdas tu nombre?

\- Judal señora

-te dije que no me digas… bueno dejémoslo así por ahora, no nos conocemos así que así estará bien… por ahora- recalco esas palabras- Kougyoku me haces el favor de llevarlo a su habitación

-¿eh? ¿Yo?

\- si tu… seguiré organizando y luego preparare la cena… ¿quieres algo de comer mientras la cena?

\- no gracias, estoy bien

\- bien no se diga más entonces, espero que la habitación sea de tu agrado, avísame si algo te molesta o si tienes dudas respecto a algo aquí

\- bueno sígueme- sin más preámbulos comenzó a guiarlo por el pasillo así las escaleras y de ahí a su habitación que no estaba nada delos de la suya, ella no podía creer su suerte, después de lo que paso… y ahora vivirían juntos

-oye…- le hablo sacándola de sus pensamientos, ya estaban frente al cuarto pero kougyoku lo guio al de ella y no al de el- ¿no me digas que ese es el mío?

-claro que no, es el mío

-¿me llevas a tu habitación? Pensé que directa- ella se sonrojo completamente mientras él mientras el dibujaba con sus labios una sonrisa malévola

-¿CARO QUE NO?-grito nerviosa él se rio- esa es la tuya- señalo la que estaba justo enfrente

\- bien- dijo observándola- aunque eso no quita el hecho de que me hayas guiado hasta tu cuarto y no el mío

\- m…me equivoque…m…me dis… distraje, no… no fue apropósito

-ah ¿no?- la había arrinconado contra la puerta igual que en el colegio - ¿entonces porque tan nerviosa?- dijo casi susurrando observándola muy fijamente

-¿Qué… que pre…pretendes?- aunque quiso no agacho el rostro como solía hacerlo, esa cercanía le gustaba y su aroma le recordó "aquel" suceso y aunque quería negarse a la ves quería que volviera a pasar

-que pretendo… nada- se acercó un poco más a ella- fuiste tú la que me trajo aquí- estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, soltó la maleta que aún tenía en su mano libre y la coloco en la perilla de la puerta, que estaba cerca de la cintura de kougyoku, esta se puso más nerviosa

-e…espe…espera… que…- no podría hablar bien y su mente estaba en blanco, quería besarlo ya no podía negárselo más, quería besarlo

-que espere que… sabes ha sido un largo viaje- abrió la puerta- y me encantaría relajarme un poco- la había mantenido entrecerrada pero de un empujón la abrió completamente, provocando que kougyoku terminara en el suelo, ella estaba confundida pero al ver su expresión comprendió todo, judal solo jugaba con ella, le seguía sonriendo maliciosamente, se inclinó para recoger su "equipaje"- así que eso are- le dio la espalda y sin perder tiempo entro en esa habitación y cerró la puerta; Kougyoku tardo un momento en reaccionar para al final terminar maldiciéndolo mentalmente y cerrando la puerta de su cuarto.

Se tumbó sobre su cama abrazando la almohada, ese tonto solo se estaba burlando de ella pero para ella no había sido solo una broma, ella se lo había tomado enserio, en verdad pensó que el la besaría, eso quería…quizás fue demasiado evidente, había pasado un par de semanas desde aquel "beso" que ni siquiera era uno como tal, apenas si habían juntado los labios, hundió la cabeza en la almohada pensando que su convivencia con el sería más compleja de lo que era en el colegio, claro allí podía evadirlo, pero en su casa no tenía escapatoria.

Porque su madre tenía que meter a un extraño a vivir con ellas, y porque ese extraño tenía que ser precisamente el… su casi primer beso porque decidió que eso no contaba como beso, y el chico del cual se estaba descubriendo muy interesada, esperaba que fuera un interés pasajero, pero se conocía y más si tenía que verlo de seguido… tenía pocas opciones, una de ellas era arriesgarse e intentar salir con él, bueno al menos declarase, se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba.

Era tonta, deseaba que su interés fuera pasajero y ya estaba pensando en declarársele, su otra gran opción era encontrar a alguien más, si empezaba a salir con alguien mas no le sería difícil evitarlo… pero no le interesaba nadie más y tampoco era muy sociable como para decirle a cualquier extraño-saluja- pensó en la amabilidad del chico, aún tenía que devolverle el paraguas, suspiro riendo- no, definitivamente no

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, Judal aun seguía encerado allí, así que se alegró y bajo con su madre; aunque esta le dijo que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo ella no hizo caso, quería y necesitaba distraerse, no le dijo nada a su madre no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera el solo recordarlo la ponía nerviosa.

A diferencia de su primer día en casa judal se comportó como su madre le había dicho solo salía al baño y a comer lo cual parecía incomodarle, kougyoku juraría que el preferiría comer en su cuarto; después de ese largo fin de semana al fin pudo entretener su mente estudiando que era lo que le gustaba, podría no ser la mejor por le encantaba estudiar, quería por curiosidad preguntarle muchas cosas a judal pero después de la broma que le hizo decidió mejor evitarlo, se dio cuenta que no eran amigos como para llevarse bien con él y tampoco pretendería serlo, fue solo casualidad que terminaran viviendo juntos, pero aún siguen siendo extraños.

No quería su amistad, quizás ella quería algo mas pero mejor dejaba las cosas como estaban, le alegraba que judal fuera tan distante así ella tenía oportunidad de olvidar cualquier interés que pudiera tener en él; como así todos los días estaba caminado asía su colegio feliz viendo pasar a los demás estudiantes y saludando a uno que otro conocido de su madre

-oye…- ese oye taladro su cabeza y su buen ánimo, ya reconocía a la perfección esa vos y comenzaba a molestarle, giro levemente la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de judal que se le acerco

-tengo nombre sabes- dijo intentando no darle importancia

-¿estas molesta?- le escucho reír

-tu qué crees- hablo apretando los dientes- será mejor que dejes ese tipo de bromas pesadas para tus amigas, y no vuelvas a hacer algo semejante en casa… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi madre sube?

-sí, si ya entendí… pero hubieras visto tu expresión- volvió a reír, ella apretó los puños

\- si vas a seguirte burlarlo mejor… ¿Por qué no tomaste la ruta rápida?

-quería conocer esta otra ruta también, ¿Por qué?

\- nada – evita míralo a la cara, quería evitarlo lo más que pudiera pero él seguía buscándola… un momento… ¿el la buscaba?-¿Qué quieres?

-que quiero-se dijo- ah sí, quería perdiste el favor de que no menciones que ahora vivimos bajo el mismo techo

-¿Por qué, arruinaría tu reputación o qué?- estaba más que molesta triste, los sospechaba, aunque tampoco era necesario que se lo dijera, ella no tenía a quien contárselo

-¿mi reputación?... hasta donde se tengo fama de "chico problema"- ella se detuvo fijándose en el- me da igual lo que piensen de mi-el seguía caminado, cuando avanzo unos cuantos pasos ella le alcanzo

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, que?

-porque no te importa lo que piensen los demás

-porque habría de importarme, es mi vida, soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca

-y eso haces- dijo sin pensar, pero el solo sonrió

\- si eso hago

-¿chico problema?... ¿Cómo puedes ser un chico problema si eres el más inteligente del colegio?

-eso es solo exageración

-¿seguro?- lo miraba incrédula el volvió a reír

-si

\- entonces te encierras en tu habitación a estudiar, para mantener un promedio tan alto

\- no- metió una de sus manos a al bolsillo de su uniforme- no soy muy amigo de los libros

-¿entonces cómo es que eres el mejor del colegio?-se volvió a detener

\- no se- dijo también deteniéndose- memorizo fácilmente y a diferencia de muchos si presto atención a las explicaciones, no necesito que me estén repitiendo

-te he visto en clases- se le acerco- en la única que compartimos, tú no prestas nada de atención

-ah esa, bueno estoy ahí por obligación, obviamente no estarás a gusto en un lugar en el que te obligan a estar, además esas clases ya me las se

-¿ya te las sabes?

-si ya vi todos esos temas-siguió su camino, ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo a su lado

-claro estas dos grado arriba, debiste haber visto esos temas hace mucho

\- no hace mucho, pero si ya los vi y ya me los se

\- debe ser bueno- dijo sonriendo para sí misma- no tener que esforzarte mucho

\- tal vez, es aburridor para mi

-¿Por qué? Tienes buenas, muy buenas notas, tus padres deben estar orgullosos de ti

\- no tengo padres

-¿Cómo qué no?

\- no, murieron hace mucho y no preguntes mas

Decidió hacerle caso y ya no preguntar más, avanzaron en silencio varias calles hasta que no pudo evitar más la curiosidad- ¿entonces quien es tu tutor? Mi madre dijo que tu tutor era un buen amigo suyo o algo así…

-hasta haya no se- comenzó a sonreír- me preguntaba cuanto más tardaría en seguir con el interrogatorio- ella se sonrojo- el hace parte del orfanato en el que crecí, cuando nadie me adopto y por mi "inteligencia" el decidió hacerse cargo

-ah bien- seguir colorada- solo por aclarar no es un interrogatorio

\- pues es lo que parece, no dejas de preguntar

\- bueno fuiste tú el que me busco

\- lo que quería decirte ya lo dije, es enserio no lo comentes pensaran lo que no es, y no lo digo por mi

-¿Qué, te preocupas por mí?- volvió a hablar sin pensar, se fijó en su expresión pero Judal parecía no haberla escuchado, agradeció eso -¿me ayudarías a estudiar?- el verlo algo disperso se le ocurrió, ya que convivirían no sería mala idea si lograba que él le ayudara

-¿ah?

\- si… -veía asía el frente, se estaba poniendo nerviosa- ya que las clases para ti son aburridas, porque no me ayudas a estudiar, quiero un mejor promedio

-Es chiste, ¿cierto?- él estaba serio, lo cual ella entendió al verlo con el entrecejo fruncido

-claro- rio un poco- solo quería molestarte un poco por lo del otro día- hablo rápido- bueno apresurémonos - y sin penar comenzó a caminar rápido, si había sido mala idea

\- bien- dijo- no ayudo casos perdido

-¿QUE DIJISTE?

\- vivimos juntos recuerdas, tu madre me estuvo comentando tus notas- kougyoku quiso regañar a su mama

\- M… Mis notas no son tan malas

\- tampoco son buenas, estas igual que el resto del alumnado el cual solo busca graduarse y ya

\- yo no quiero eso, yo quiero ser de las mejores

-¿sí? ¿Apareces dentro de los cincuenta mejores de la educación media?- ese fue un golpe bajo, ella misma sabía que lo que él decía era cierto pero esos no eran sus planes, aunque no podía salirse del promedio, por más que estudiara, seguía atorada siendo una más de los tantos estudiantes en el colegio

\- no- dijo secamente- se me ara tarde adiós- Se adelantó, quería llorar no quería escuchar esas palabras y menos de quien se la pasan diciendo es el mejor de todos, pero tampoco se mostraría débil frente a el

-espera

\- no le diré a nadie, así que ya déjame en paz- no se detuvo, al contrario camino más rápido

\- ¿te rindes tan fácil?- le escucho decir y se detuvo, giro con furia asía el que estaba cruzado de brazos- ¿y así esperas ser de las mejores?

-de ti que ni te esfuerzas, es de la última persona que quiero oír eso- se acercó a el furiosa- he pasado noches enteras estudiando, no salgo por pasármela estudiando así que no vengas a decirme que no me esfuerzo

-entonces pruébalo

\- he intentado de todo y mis notas no cambian

\- deberás encontrar la manera, si logras mejorar tu nota entonces te ayudare a estudiar

-de nuevo juegas conmigo ¿cierto?

-yo no juego, ahora no

\- primero que todo no tengo que probarte nada y sé que no cumplirás, hasta ahora no haces más que molestarme- el rio- y segundo claro que mejorare mi nota, no permitiré que me sigan contando como una más… y tercero… - él se extrañó no esperaba que hubiera un tercero-are algo más que solo mejorar mis notas

-¿ah sí? ¿Qué harás?

-esto- y sin pensarlo se acercó a el coloco ambas manos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso, un beso que fue correspondido mientras duro, ya que ella se apartó muy rápido de el roja como de costumbre, de nuevo sus impulso la habían vencido -¿saldrías conmigo?- dijo… el parecía desconcertado por unos momentos hasta que le sonrió

-no

-¿eh?- tardo unos momentos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, Judal después de rechazarla siguió caminado, había varios estudiantes a su alrededor que no dejaban de murmura, se dio la vuelta y contiguo asía su colegio esperando no encéntraselo, cuando llego estaba aún confundida pero en el fondo sabía que eso sería así, judal seguramente tenia mejores propuesta de mejores chicas que ella, aunque fue rechazada de la maneras más fría y cruel, otra cosa que no les sorprendía, estaba feliz, había hecho algo que nunca antes había intentado así que se dio merito por ello y decidió no entristecerse

Mejor que terminara sin que pudiera avanzar más, ahora que había sido rechazada entendía perfectamente que no debía enamorase de él, por más que vivieran juntos el solo era un invitado en su hogar y así decidió pasar la página y seguir estudiando para no pensar más en…. A quien engañaba, ¿Por qué demonios la había rechazado de esa manera?... al menos una explicación conseguiría, no le costaba nada ser amable

Estando en descanso lo busco por todas partes, hasta en los salones desocupados no estaba en ningún lado parecía como si no hubiera ido a estudiar, pero ella misma lo vio así que en alguna parte tenía que estar… ¿pero dónde?... estaba enojada y era la actitud de Judal la que la enojaba más, tenía que saber porque esa condenada actitud, sonó la campana anunciando el fin del descanso, no lo vio por ninguna parte así que solo regreso a continuar con su clase para su sorpresa lo vio recostado en el marco de la entrada a su salón, todos murmuraban a su alrededor, él también estaba enojado

-¿qué haces aquí?

-tenemos que hablar- la tomo del brazo y la aparto un poco del salón, todos su compañeros se asomaron

-¿qué te pasa ahora?

\- tu madre se ofreció a prepararme el almuerzo y no pude negarme

\- si ¿yo que tengo que ver?

\- que me dio tu almuerzo y no el mío… no traje dinero para comprar algo y no me gusta lo que te preparo así que dame el mío

\- bien ya voy… por cierto, estas seguro de estar aquí… todos nos miran, comenzaran a sospechar algo- se estaba desquitando de lo del beso- judal

\- ah, veo que tu actitud mejoro un poco…- estaba serio- mejor no juegues conmigo y no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste

-¿Por qué no?- el no dijo nada a lo que ella fue a salón saco su bolso y de la maneras más disimulada que pudo cambiaron los almuerzos

\- porque no me interesas- dijo dándole la espalda- no me interesan las tontas

-¿QUE?- eso más que ofenderla o deprimirla como de costumbre la enfado y la hizo decidirse a hacerlo retractarse, juro que lograría conquistarlo y mejorar sus notas, así fuera lo último que hiciera – idiota- dijo entrando al salón

Perdón por la mala ortografía trato de mejorar pero cuando me doy cuenta algo está mal…. Bueno espero que les guste el fic y recuerden comentar

Perdón la demora en actualizar también jeje


	4. Chapter 4

**Noticia**

Un reflejo o un mal sueño, después de tantas cosas, se sentía extraña y sabía que Judal era el causante de eso, ella jamás habría tenido la valentía para confesarse a un chico y menos besarlo, pero con el cambiaba completamente, ahora estaba presenciando una escena que jamás creyó llegar a ver, ha pasado más de un mes desde que Judal se fue a vivir a su casa, como su madre le conto, el en efecto se encerraba en su habitación y salía muy pocas veces, casi ni se daban cuenta de si estaba o no.

Había entrado a la habitación de Judal mientras este se encontraba dándose un baño, su curiosidad fue más grande, y fuera de sorprenderse por lo ordenado que este podría llegar a ser, lo que más llamo su atención fue una nota sobre la cama, era una carta abierta… no era reciente, había una foto, tomo la carta y la leyó, no decía mucho solo unas cuantas palabras

"_Siempre y cuando sigas mirándome… esa mirada estará bien"_

La carta no tenía firma y la letra era de una impecable caligrafía, también sabía que no pertenecía a Judal, la foto que estaba bajo el sobre dejaba ver a Judal abrazando a alguien; no pudo con la curiosidad así que levanto el sobre y tomo la foto, en efecto era Judal …con alguien, era una chica de cabello negro largo, ambos sonreían, de hecho ella no pudo apartar la vista de aquel Judal, diría que la foto tendría apenas un par de años de haber sido tomada… ella jamás lo ha visto sonreír de esa manera, se ve feliz, verdaderamente feliz.

Si algo caracteriza a Judal es su sonrisa fingida, es decir no sonreía porque quisiera hacerlo, y en la mayoría de veces siempre era con sarcasmo, entonces su ojos saltaron asía la chica ¿quién era ella?... ¿Quién era…?¿y cómo era capaz de hacerlo sonreír así?

Dejando la carta y la foto sobre la cama como los había encontrado no pudo evitar quedarse allí observándolos… ¿Quién era? ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían? Pero su mayor pregunta era si aún seguían en contacto… lleva sin darse cuenta la mano al pecho, sintió un fuerte apretón, no llevaba mucho de haberse dado cuenta que Judal le gustaba y ahora se encuentra eso… la carta no la acababa de recibir de eso se daba cuenta por lo desgastada, pero… ¿Por qué Judal la tenía ahí? Era obvio que la estaba viendo antes de irse a bañar… se sentía triste, recordaba el rostro de aquella chica, era bonita, muy bonita, se abrazó a sí misma y quiso salir corriendo pero a la vez no podía apartar la mirada de ese sobre.

Se arrepintió de haber entrado, nadie la había obligado a hacerlo, si ahora se sentía así de mal era su propia culpa, no pudo evitar comparase con ella y darse cuenta que no se parecían en nada, es decir ella no estaba entre los estándares de Judal, era común como las demás y el muy popular aun así quería mantener la pequeña esperanza de llegar a gustarle, no era popular ni la más bella pero… sentía que ella podía ganarse su corazón, que era especial...

Aunque claro esta quizás solo eran imaginaciones suyas, Judal solo jugaba con ella, a veces se le acercaba más de la cuenta pero solo para verla intimidarse y hacerla tartamudear, parecía ser su pasatiempo favorito suspiro pesadamente… lo quería, lo quería mucho, en tan poco tiempo y ya lo quería de semejante manera, pero como acercársele, como hacer para que el sienta lo mismo, y sonriendo tristemente se preguntó cómo lo había logrado aquella chica, asumiendo que la relación ente ellos era más que de amigos, la carta y la foto daban a entender eso… y volvió a preguntarse si ella aun asía parte del presente de Judal

-¿te importaría…- kougyoku sintió un fuerte escalofrió pasar por todo su cuerpo, quedando prácticamente paralizada, esa voz… esa bendita vos era la de Judal- explicar que haces aquí?- giro la cabeza muy lentamente para verlo recostado en el marco de la puerta con el ceño fruncido, su baño había terminado, aún tenía el cabello húmedo y la toalla colgando de su cuello

-eh…- no se le ocurría que decir, su mente en blanco, estaba atrapada, que podía decir…- es…esto… y… yo

-yo…Yo… ¿tú qué? Habla- entendió rápido que estaba muy molesto, claro ella también se enojaría si entraran sin permiso a su habitación, volvió su mirada de nuevo asía la cama, no podía hablar si lo veía

-lo siento- era en lo único que podía pensar- de verdad lo lamento, yo… yo solo quería…- no solía mentir muy seguido pero a veces se sorprendía de lo fácil que podía llegar a ser- quería pedirte un favor, pensé… de verdad pensé que estabas aquí y por eso entre sin llamar a la puerta- no escucho nada, ese silencio era peor que los posibles insultos de parte de Judal, aunque extrañamente el no solía pasar de decirle tonta

-¿favor?- no supo si el aún estaba molesto o no, solo una palabra… solo eso, se fijó una vez más en la carta sobre la cama

-si… recuerdas que te pedí que me ayudaras a estudiar- hablaba tristemente quería ser importante para él, quería poder entrar en su vida y más aún en su corazón- quería saber si… si lo habías reconsiderado, si me ayudarías…

-mmm- ahora ni una palabra, después de ver esa imagen que había quedado grabada en su mente, cada gesto de parte de Judal solo la entristecía

Volvió a suspirar decidida a darse la vuelta y salir de allí, supuso que con aquella escusa el no preguntaría más, pero no pudo… nuevamente se paralizo al sentir que los brazos de Judal rodeaban su cintura, y este apoyaba la cabeza contra la suya sobre su hombro; de hecho parecía la escena de una película romántica

-¿ju…Judal?- estaba completamente confundida

-te dije que no te ayudare a menos que mejores tus notas, algo que dudo mucho pase pronto- le hablaba casi al oído, causando que se estremeciera, aunque ella intento disimular- y te lo advierto- comenzó a susurrar- esa no es excusa para que entres a mi habitación como si fuera tuya

-lo…lo…lo lamento- estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que el solo jugaba con ella como siempre, pero esta vez estaba llegando a extremos, estaban a solas en una habitación y no muy lejos de una cama, su imaginación comenzaba a volar

-escucha y escucha muy bien- volvió a susurrarle cada vez más cerca al oído- podrá ser tu casa, pero estoy pagando por esta habitación, lo cual me da derecho a decidir quién entra y quién no

-yo…

\- no interrumpas- kougyoku podía sentir la respiración de Judal en su nuca- la próxima vez que entres aquí sin mi autorización, te lo garantizo no saldrás

-¿d…de que…de que hablas?

\- vamos…- ella podía imaginarse su sonrisa malévola muy bien dibujada en la comisura de su labios, unos labios que añoraba poder besar, pero sabía que Judal no le daría oportunidades de nuevo- en verdad tengo que decirlo…- sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la fuerza en sus piernas y se desvanecería, ella yo no era una niña y cada vez que situaciones como esas se presentaban lo recordaba muy bien

-de...deja de jugar- aunque estaba a punto del colapso también estaba triste, la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero sabía muy bien donde estaba aquella carta, aquella foto… con esa chica, la luz del pasillo que antes dejaba verla ahora era interrumpida por la silueta de ambos- tu…-suspiro- tu novia se podría molestar si te escuchara-Judal no se movió aunque escucho una leve risa

-¿novia?- ya no le susurraba aparto levemente la cabeza de la suya- no tengo tiempo para perder con novias

-¿no tienes?- esas palabras en cierta forma alegraron su tristeza, sin una novia entonces no tenía que preocuparse… bueno no al menos por eso, el volvo a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro, aun no la soltaba

-no es asunto tuyo

-entonces si tienes

-¿acaso…- volvió a susurrar- besas a alguien sin saber si está o no con otra persona? Que atrevida- la situación comenzaba a ser insostenible y más cuando le decía cosas que eran ciertas, se sentía como una tonta- no tengo novia, ni planeo tener… estoy mejor solo

-b…bien… entonces- respiraba agitadamente- s…suéltame

-¿Por qué, te pongo nerviosa?- lo escucho de nuevo reír, comenzaba a enfadarle pero…- es tu culpa…

-lo se… y ya me disculpe por eso- sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde kougyoku intento zafarse, pero no pudo Judal era claramente más alto y más fuerte que ella, y extrañamente no quería soltarla-déjame… ya te divertiste ahora déjame

-¿Qué me divertí? Pero si aún no me divierto nada…- hablo con tranquilidad y apartando la cabeza de la suya, pero empezó a empujarla hacia la cama

-j…Judal…q…que…- intentaba oponerse pero su cuerpo parecía no responderle, Judal de manera muy ágil le dio vuelta dejándola de frente a él y continuaba empujándola muy despacio- que…

-sabes, hace mucho que esto dejo de ser un juego- sonreía de medio lado, ella pudo percibir que sus palabras eran ciertas- tu madre aun no llega… ¿verdad?- sabía que no tenía caso mentir, el ya conocía muy bien la rutina de ese hogar, y su madre solía llegar a casa muy tarde- perfecto- deslizo una de sus manos que estaba en la cintura de kougyoku muy despacio deteniéndola en su espalda y empujándola asía el, dejándola a escasos centímetro de su rostro

-e…espera…- su voz era apenas audible no podría creer lo que estaba pasando, Judal estaba llegando muy lejos con aquella broma, quería detenerlo pero ya no se sentía dueña de su propio cuerpo, entonces el comenzó a acercársele, ella cerro lo ojos esperando a que su labios hicieran contacto, su marcha se detuvo cuando sintió chocar contra la cama, y entonces…

-¡Kougyoku!- era la voz de su madre, abrió los ojos rápidamente para encontrarse con que Judal observaba asía la puerta, que aún estaba abierta

\- mi madre- dijo saliendo del ensimismamiento que aquella situación le había causado, volvió a ser dueña de sus actos, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, sentía como si se le fuera a salir del pecho

-llego temprano- dijo Judal, pero aun la tenía por la cintura

-kougyoku - volvió a gritar su madre, esta vez ella se movió y el la libero, ambos observaban la puerta esperando a que apareciera por ahí

-aun no sube- dijo ella con la mano en el pecho

-si no contestas subirá a buscarte

\- ya se- ambos hablaban en vos baja- esto es tu culpa, tú y tus tontos juegos

-¿tontos juegos?... te dije que…

-Kougyoku- esta vez escucharon pasos acercándose, ella subía las escaleras, se observaron y luego muy coordinados ambos se asomaron a la puerta- porque no contestas, no sueles dormite tan temprano…- la escucharon detenerse

-debe estar viendo el reloj… ¿Qué hora es?

-cerca de las siete

-llego muy temprano… ¿habrá pasado algo?

-no - kougyoku sintió un empujón casi perdiendo el equilibrio- pero pasara si te encuentra aquí- dijo cerrando la puerta- ella se descubrió fuera de la habitación de judal desorientada, hasta que ordeno sus ideas y no pudo evitar enojarse, ese personaje y sus juegos algún día le contarían caro, iba a golpear con todas sus fuerzas la puerta cuando su madre apareció por el pasillo

-aquí estas, ¿Por qué no contestas?

-por…por nada, perdona estaba – observo la puerta de judal- estaba distraída

-te llame tres veces ¿Qué te tenía tan entretenida?

-ah…. Bueno… yo… es que estaba, bueno estaba intentando terminar unos ejercicio un poco complicados y te escuche, pero quería acabar primero- no era capaz de verla a los ojos, su madre la conocía muy bien y sabía que se delataría sola si lo hacía, aunque todo había sido culpa de Judal

-aja… entonces ¿Qué haces aquí en el pasillo y enfrente de la habitación de nuestro inquilino?

-esto…

\- kougyoku tenías la intención de llamar a su puerta – la interrumpió- ¿en verdad estabas estudiando?

-si estaba- se apresuró a decir- y como te dije, quería terminar rápido y ya que él es bueno en esto, pensé en pedirle ayuda- termino bajando la voz, casi susurrando estaba muy nerviosa, sentía la mirada acusadora de su madre sobre si aunque no la veía

-mmm… ¿Segura?

-por…por supuesto…. Me…me conoces yo…-suspiro- yo solo me dedico a estudiar

-si- sintió la mano de su madre sobre su hombro entonces levanto la mirada asía ella, le sonreía-lo sé y sabes, me gustaría que no solo te la pasaras estudiando, eres muy joven para vivir encerada en tu habitación tras unos libros, no me quejo al contrario estoy muy orgullosa de ti, pero a veces siento que estas dejando pasar años muy importantes en tu vida que no recuperas esforzándote y esforzándote…sé que tienes sueños y metas que quieres lograr, pero hija… la vidas es más que solo estudiar- la abrazo- quisiera que salieras divertirte con tus amigas algunos fines de semana o no se… con tu novio

-mama- ella también la abrazo- no tengo… no tengo tiempo para tener novio- se extrañó repitiendo las mismas palabras que judal y a la vez se preguntó si él tendría algún motivo para decir eso, en su momento no lo pensó pero ahora sí, quizás Judal ocultaba más de lo que ella pudiera imaginarse

Habiendo pasado el peligro kougyoku bajo a la sala y se quedó hablando un rato más con su madre, hacía mucho que no hablaban, estaba feliz

-…mama- dijo, viendo el reloj, ya eran más de las ocho y media- ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?

-como que porque… ¿acaso te molesta que llegue temprano?-se sonrojo recordando la escena que ahora se veía tan distante en su mente

-no… no para nada, es solo que es extraño

-si bueno- se acercó a ella con un tea- tengo que decirte algo importante

-¿Qué paso?-su madre se había puesto seria-mama no me asustes- al ver el rostro de preocupación de su hija ella soltó una carcajada

\- no te asuste no es nada malo- kougyoku volvió a respirar aunque se molestó un poco

-¿entonces qué es?

-bueno, en realidad quería hablarlo contigo y con el joven judal

-¿con Judal?... ¿po…porque?

\- hija es algo de lo que considero él también debe estar enterado

-pero… ¿porque?

-bueno la semana acaba de empezar, supongo que se lo comunicare mañana o cuando le vea- volvió a sonreír- el hecho y para que no te sigas preocupando- rio- es que tendremos otro inquilino

-¿Qué?- tardo un poco en procesar la idea-otro inquilino

-ves porque quería decirle a él también

-si pero… ¿Por qué otro?... no me digas, otro amigo tuyo y otro favor

\- pues no señorita y no me hables así

-perdón

-bueno las cosas con el negocio van bien pero no tan bien como en años anteriores, me preocupa aunque me esforzare porque mejoren, de todas formas si sería buena idea empezar a sacarle provecho a las habitaciones vacías de esta casa

-mama hablas como si hubieran muchas- intento sonreír, no había tenido problemas económicos desde hace mucho, pero entendió que en parte eran su culpa, el lugar donde estudiaba era un sitio muy costoso

-si tienes razón, solo nos queda una habitación

-entonces otro inquilino- su madre que estaba sentada a su lado la abrazo

-sí, otro extraño en nuestra casa

-supongo que ya tienes referencias y todo eso que hiciste con Judal

\- si ya lo hice

-y bien… ¿Quién es y cuando llega?

-sabes también estudia en tu colegio

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?... ¿pero llega solo?

-no, no llega solo, dije un inquilino pero en realidad son dos

-¿y quiénes son?

\- estarán aquí hasta que encuentren alguna casa para vivir, planean quedarse en esta zona hasta donde se

-si pero quienes son-ella sonrió-¿mama?

\- tranquila, el más joven que estudia en tu colegio apenas va en primaria, y el adulto con quien hable fue transferido de sucursal en su trabajo por eso el cambio de casa

\- bien por ellos, supongo

-pues supones bien, lo ascendieron así que tendrá mejor sueldo, es el tío del muchacho

-¿te dijo eso?

-si aunque es un poco no sé, me dio la sensación de ser tímido

-¿tímido?

-si pero bueno, esperemos llevarnos bien con ellos mientras vivan aquí

-sabes que por mí no hay problema

\- si lo se, Ugo

-¿Qué?

-el nombre de uno de los inquilinos, es Ugo y el más joven se llama Aladdin

-¿Aladdin?

-si hija, ¿Por qué, lo conoces?

\- no, pero creo que he escuchado ese nombre antes… bueno no importa, ya lo recordare en algún momento ¿y cuando llegan?

\- aun no me dice, esta arreglando algunos detalles de su contrato o algo así, entonces aún no se sabe, pero ya termine de limpiar la habitación que ocuparan, así que no hay problema en cuanto a que día lleguen

-bien

Terminado la charla con su madre ella decidió concentrase en estudiar y dejar de pensar en las niñerías de Judal, aunque los futuros nuevos inquilinos la inquietaban-Aladdin- dijo deteniéndose en la puerta de su cuarto- ¿Dónde he escuchado yo ese nombre?-abrió pero no entro, intentaba recordar- Aladdin- repitió

-¿Qué pasa con el enano?

-¿eh?- se dio la vuelta rápidamente, Judal estaba asomado en la puerta de la otra habitación-¿po…porque preguntas?

\- bueno acabas de mencionar al enano de Aladdin

-¿acaso lo conoces?- le sorprendió la tranquilidad con la que Judal le hablaba mientras ella estaba aún nerviosa, claro pronto entendió que eso no era algo nuevo, Judal siempre hacía lo mismo

-me lo he chocado un par de veces, es muy irritante- tenía una manzana en la mano y planeaba morderla, al escucharlo kougyoku sonrió

-bueno pues te lo chocaras más veces- abrió la puerta de su habitación

-¿Porque?

\- bueno mi madre acabe de decirme que…- sonrío entrando y volviendo a ver a Judal, el cual estaba extrañado- que él y un familiar vendrán a vivir a esta casa, se recostó contra la puerta mientras Judal fruncía el entrecejo, sintió un gran alivio al ver esa expresión, era su compensación por la anterior broma- vamos a vivir todos juntos- cerro la puerta y recostándose contra ella escucho a Judal

-¿Qué?

…..

**GRACIAS POR LEER, recuerde comentar y perdón por la demora y la ortografía**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aladdin y Yunnan**

La semana paso común y corriente, se aproximaba el invierno y con él varios eventos que involucraban a los de primaria, los intermedios y los grados avanzados; varios de esos eventos eran ferias escolares, por lo grande del plantel y la cantidad de alumnos eran un evento realmente renombrado, muchos otros colegios solían ser invitados inclusive varias universidades afiliadas asistían y aunque muchos estaban felices otros simplemente veían los carteles que comenzaban a colgarse por todas partes con desanimo, cada salón debía prepara algo para aquellas ferias

Kougyoku observaba las carteleras un poco aburrida, su salón aún no se decidía aunque la idea de un café cosplay estaba empezando a tomar fuerza, la sola idea de tener que disfrazarle la asustaba, pero esa idea no había surgido de su salón era una propuesta a nivel de todo el primer nivel de intermedio, lo cual involucraba a los 7 salones y las directivas parecían estar de acuerdo con la idea

-porque- se dijo observando el anuncio del consejo estudiantil- ¿Por qué?- repitió sin apartar la vista de esas letras que decían

"_café cosplay: APROBADO, grados participantes todo el primero del nivel medio salones 1 A al 1F"_

No podía creer su suerte pero ya sabía que eso sería aprobado, se empezaba a ingeniar la forma de no tener que participar y la encontró más pronto de lo que se imaginó; para no ser participa de los eventos por salón solo tenía que estar en los eventos individuales que eran a nivel de todo el colegio… la mayoría eran de deportes y los eventos científicos, que eran muy populares

No era buena en ninguno de los dos o por lo menos no sobresalía, también le quedaba ofrecerse de voluntaria a ayudar a los organizadores, los preparativos empezaban aun cuando tenían más de un mes para la primera feria, pero como siempre el colegio quería que todo fuera impecable… también había un evento de parte de los estudiantes con aprobación del consejo y directivas en el cual se veían involucrados aquellos que eran considerados los más populares

Kougyoku no había presenciado ninguno de los anteriores eventos de popularidad, todos eran invitados pero solo los populares participaban, le aburría verlo y no se imaginaba de que podían tratar, pero viviendo con un de esos aclamados populares se puso a pensar si el habría participado, quería preguntárselo pero no se animaba, cada que lo veía ya fuera en la casa o en el colegio se ponía más nerviosa de lo usual y todo por el ultimo chiste de Judal, el por su parte no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo, actuaba con total tranquilidad como si no hubiera pasado nada

Aunque la feria sonaba mucho al alumnado en general le interesaba más el evento popular como decidieron nombrarlo, el consejo estudiantil participaba activamente en ese evento y lo promovía mucho, la mayoría de los miembros del consejo entraban entre los más populares, mientras que representantes del consejo pasaban por cada salón para votar quien eran los más populares de estos y luego dejar una pequeña lista de apenas cinco en una nueva votación, claro quería según ellos a los mejores, los profesores entregaban las notas de los exámenes parciales antes del gran evento, ya que después de este se llevaba a cabo un pre examen para recontar a aquellos más inteligentes, la famosa lista de los cincuenta mejores, aquellos que aprobaran el pre examen podrían dar por seguro que su nombre aparecería en esa lista, los exámenes se hacían cada mes, son en total tres exámenes generales que solían durar todo el día, siendo el ultimo el que determinaba a los cincuenta mejores, pero no se podía tomar el ultimo sin haber tomado los otros dos

Por más que intentaba concentrase estudiando kougyoku simplemente no podía, ni en casa, culpa de Judal, ni en el colegio, culpa de lo que estaba por venir, no se explicaba como lograban aquellos que estaban entre los cincuenta concentrase, claro pensó, si ellos eran como Judal no necesitarían de mucho estudio para asegurar su entrada, se acababa la semana y la última clase del día, estaban a una semana con exactitud de presentar el primer examen y antes del gran día, los profesores solían preparar pruebas por cada asignatura para medir el nivel de cada alumno, claro está aquellos profesores que presentara un mejor rendimiento de sus alumnos recibían bonificaciones

La idea de que todo fuera por incentivos le molestaba pero a la ves los entendía, claro sin premios quien estaría motivado, aquellos cincuenta mejores también recibían algo aunque no sabía que, supuso que también algún tipo de bonificación, mientras el profesor entregaba el resultado de examen que había hecho clases pasadas, kougyoku dejo de ver asía afuera y giro la cabeza así el sujeto al lado suyo, Judal que como de costumbre tenía la cabeza cubierta con su saco

-me pregunto…-dijo colocando las manos sobre el pupitre y apoyando la cabeza en ella, sin apartar la vista de Judal- ¿Cómo te ira?- el levanto un poco la cabeza y con una de sus manos se quitó el saco, también la veía

-¿tu cómo cree?- sonreía, volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre el escritorio

-sabes te odio, deberías esforzarte mas

\- ja ¿y para qué?

-¿Cómo para qué?... acaso no tienes algún plan a futuro

\- primero no es asunto tuyo y segundo… sigue sin ser asunto tuyo

-eres un…

-Judal- llamaba el profesor que se tomó la molestia en acercársele a entregarle sus resultados- bien como de costumbre, es brillante y me preguntaba si participara en…

\- no gracias- contesto tomando la prueba que el profesor le extendía

-¿seguro?... tengo entendido que hace unos años participaba en la feria científica, pero dejo de hacerlo, ¿puedo preguntar porque?- no era el único que quería saber todos los demás allí presentes presentaban mucha atención al profesor y más a la respuesta de Judal, Kougyoku recordó que en ese mismo grupo había varios que eran del grado de Judal y que no los había visto hablar con ninguno, se preguntó si él tenía algún amigos…

-simplemente no me interesa

-bien…- el profesor entendió rápidamente que por más que preguntara no obtendría respuesta concreta, así que desistió rápido de seguir preguntando, una vez les dio la espalda y regreso adelante de todos, y los demás dejaron de ponerles atención…

-¿si nunca- comenzó a hablarle mientras fingió leer sus apuntes- te intereso la feria entonces porque participaban en ellas?- lo escucho reírse, sin saber porque recordó aquella foto que había visto en la habitación de Judal, aquella chica… pensó que tal vez el participaba por ella- de seguro- hablo ocultando sus ojos tras los mechones de su cabello- tenías algún motivo para hacerlo, quizás impresionar a alguien…- esta vez no escucho nada, pero tampoco lo miro ese silenció decía mucho

Cuando le entregaron sus notas como siempre el profesor le decía que podía mejor, de nuevo era un resultado común; empezaba a preguntar si sus esfuerzos no servían de nada, si debía rendirse y simplemente ser una más entre sus compañeros, graduarse normalmente, entrar a la universidad o conseguir trabajo, quizás ambas… mientras salía habiendo ya terminado su última clase decidió no irse inmediatamente, comenzó a caminar recorriendo pasillo del primer piso, se asomó a primaria, no podía pasar pero estaban conectados con ese edificio por una reja que normalmente estaba cerrada, pero seguro para la feria que se aproximaba lo abrirían, pensaba en ir a ver que habían preparado ellos una vez estuviera abierta, vio a lo lejos a varios alumnos y recordó su antiguo uniforme, sonriendo se alejó de ahí y se dirigió al otro lado donde estaba la reja que los unía con los del nivel superior.

Mientras llegaba se extrañó de ver la reja abierta, se supone que debía estar cerrada pero no, observo a todas partes y se asomó sin exceder el límite no se atrevía a hacerlo, no se veía a nadie por ahí, ningún alumno lo cual era extraño, cada nivel tenía su propia entrada y salida así que supuso se habían ido por sus respectivos lados pero… ¿Qué hacia esa reja abierta?, pensó avisar a algún profesor pero no lo vio conveniente, así que decidió solo darse la vuelta y fingir no haber visto nada, pero no pudo alejarse un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que casi la derriba la detuvo.

Definitivamente no tenía suerte observo que la había golpeado, era un balón… lo recogió con furia, de nuevo lo mismo, se alegró de que al menos no la goleo en la cara y recordó a Judal, así lo había conocido, con un golpe… se dio la vuelta estaba claro que había sido lanzado de esa cede, y el responsable aparecería buscando el balón, así que planeo un par de respuestas ingeniosas cuando apareciera y segundos después como supuso alguien se acercaba corriendo

-¿son ciegos o qué?-grito antes de que llegara-¿Por qué no…?- no pudo seguir cuando vio salir pro aquella reja a un joven muy guapo que le sonreía

-hola- dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza- disculpa, golpee muy fuerte el balón y me desvié un poco

-u..un poco…¿un poco?-él sonrió amablemente, era más alto que ella

\- bueno mucho, estamos practicando, lo lamento… y… ¿Cuál es su nombre?- parecía en verdad interesado

-Ren- dijo ella algo molesta, aun le dolía la cabeza, y pensó que alguien como era un conquistador innato

-bien Ren… un gusto en conocerte así fuera por un accidente- le extendió la mano- soy sinbad

-¿sinbad?

\- si- volvió a sonreír- ¿me devuelve el balón?

-oh, sí claro- se lo entrego- bien yo mejor me voy- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar- adiós- le dijo para no sonar maleducada

-¿es del intermedio verdad?- le escucho- claro basta con ver el uniforme –siguió hablando- un guste haberte conocido, espero poder volver a verte-quiso ignorarlo pero no pudo evitar reírse, seguramente los sujetos como el estaban acostumbrados a que todas se derritieran por ellos

Las cedes eran separadas por amplios jardines donde estaba ubicada las canchas de deportes, no se alejó mucho de la reja que dejaba ver el nivel superior, por curiosidad decidió devolverse pero no pudo asomarse de nuevo, ya que el presidente del consejo estudiantes salía por ahí, otro chico atractivo, le sonrió al verla

-¿necesitas algo?

\- no- respondió tímidamente, el consejo estudiantil tiene bastante autoridad sobre todo el colegio, y eso podía ser intimidante aunque ella no lo había visto antes ni le había hablado tampoco, lo reconoció por las menciones de honor en algunos pasillos donde estaba su foto

-pues parece que si necesitabas algo- se giró así la reja la cual él había cerrado y volvió a verla- si no de mí, entonces de tus superiores

-ammm- no supo que responder, tampoco podía apartar la mirada así que suspiro y comenzó a hablar- vi la reja abierta y me dio curiosidad, pero no pretendía pasar-aclaro rápidamente él sonrió, parecía amble

\- menos mal sabes que está dentro de las reglas del plantel no pasar a ninguna de las otras sedes- ella asintió- bien, no siendo más entonces que tengas un resto de día agradable- sostenía algunos documentos, le volvió a sonreír y paso a su lado siguiendo su camino; hasta donde recordaba Kougyoku el presidente del consejo era de nivel superior y el numero uno dentro de los cincuenta mejores allí, en pocas palabras otro sujeto listo, no podía creer con el ya eran dos del grupo de los más populares a los que conocía, solo le faltaba conocer al de primaria y así podría darse el lujo de decir que los había visto a los tres mejores, si tenía mala suerte

-Yunnan- dijo mientras caminaba, el presidente del consejo estudiantil a nivel general de todo el plantel se llamaba Yunnan…- Yunnan y Judal, genial- nótese el sarcasmo- solo me falta Aladdin- se detuvo-¿Aladdin?- siguió pensando- ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?

Como no recordó decidió solo irse a su casa rápidamente, ya que quería entrar entre los mejores estudiantes a esa soñada lista, ella había averiguado sobre las otras dos listas, cada cede postulaba a sus cincuenta mejores estudiantes, por eso sabia los nombres de los primeros sitios aunque no conocía sus rostros. las cosas con Judal parecían haber entrado en un punto muerto, lo cual la aliviaba pero también preocupaba, siendo fin de semana decidió invitarlo a alguna parte, sabía que la rechazaría pero al menos quería intentarlo

Su madre de nuevo no estaba, ya era medio día, después de estudiar un rato y no lograr concentrase por andar pensando en Judal, decidió salir e invitarlo, frente a su puerta recordó todo lo que había pasado pero fuera de la broma de Judal no podía dejar de pensar en aquella foto… ¿quién era ella? Duro varios minutos frente a la puerta pero no fue capaz de golpear, suspiro y bajo por algún refresco o algo para seguir estudiando, mientras estaba en la cocina llego su madre

-hola- le saludo

-hola- contesto alegremente- ¿estas estudiando?

-si Salí un momento a estirarme y por algo de beber pero ya regreso para seguir

-hija…

\- mama, ya sabes que me gusta estudiar

-si lo sé, pero me gustaría que te divirtieras un poco, porque no llamas a alguna de tus amigas y hacen planes

-amigas…- repitió tristemente- no puedo, se acercan los exámenes generales

-mmm bien como gustes… ¿nuestro inquilino esta?

-¿eh?... p… pues no sé, supongo que si

-buenas tardes- las dos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la vos de Judal bajando las escaleras

\- buenas… llegue a pensar que no estabas, no sales mucho… es más, se me acaba de ocurrir… ¿Por qué no sales con mi hija a algún lado?- kougyoku se sorprendió al escuchar a su madre, pero en vez de verla a ella observo la reacción de Judal, estaba serio

-¿salir?- termino de bajar las escaleras- no podre lo lamento

-¿puedo saber porque?-preguntaba muy curiosa su madre

\- en general porque tengo que reunirme con alguien, - de nuevo el rostro de aquella extraña aprecio en su mente -de hecho salgo en este momento

-oh claro, con tu novia seguro

\- no, en realidad no- dijo amablemente- bueno me voy- se dirigió asía la puerta, ambas solo lo vieron irse sin decir mas

-es un chico algo extraño ¿no crees?

\- si… un poco- su madre se fue a la cocina, ella permaneció frente a la puerta un rato más, y justo cuando decidió subir a su habitación, golpearon, antes de que su madre lo dijera ella abrió rápidamente esperando que Judal se hubiera devuelto, no quería que se fuera a ver con nadie, pero no era Judal, llegaron algunos paquetes para su madre y unas cuantas cartas, ella firmo y la recibió

Tomando las cartas se percató de que una era para Judal, las otras eran cuentas por pagar, las cuales le dejo a su madre en la sala y subió a su cuarto aun observando la carta para Judal, la letra era impresa y no parecía haber mucho dentro, tenía curiosidad por abrirlo pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, Judal no era nada de ella así que no tenía derecho a sentir celos de nuevo se encontró frente a la puerta de Judal pensando en aquella foto, era la primera vez que veía algún tipo de correspondencia para él desde que se mudó, quiso dejarla debajo de la puerta pero pensó que se vería mal, así que la guardo para entregársela cuando volviera.

Paso el fin de semana y se olvidó por completo que tenía la carta de Judal, el tampoco parecía estarla esperando puesto que no pregunto nada cuando volvió, además parecía estar de mal humor; estando en medio de sus primeras clases para su sorpresa, la misma se vio interrumpida cuando entraron algunos representantes del consejo, todos sabían para qué, pero nadie esperaba ver allí al presidente

-buenos días a todos, lamentamos molestar e interrumpir su clase- profesor- se dirigió a el brevemente- no le quitare mucho tiempo

-descuida, adelante

\- bueno supongo que todos ya conocen el motivo por el cual estamos aquí- todos comenzaron a murmurar pero se callaron al ver que el seguiría hablando- ya que este evento se volvió al parecer algo tradicional, mis compañeras- dos chicas a su lado con unas urnas y unas hojas de papel – les entregaran un papel donde ustedes… bueno ya saben- sonrió, las chicas a su lado empezaron a repartir los papeles, el los observo a todos hasta que detuvo su mirada sobre kougyoku en los últimos puestos al fondo del salón, ella al cruzar mirada con el agacho el rostro, luego de que le pasaran el papel solo escribió el nombre de su medio hermano Kouha, extrañamente él era muy popular en su salón.

Una vez todos recibieron los papeles y escribieron a sus postulados, de nuevo pasaron con unas pequeñas urnas de cristal donde depositaban los papeles, pero para sorpresa de todos mientras sus acompañantes recogían los papeles Yunnan se dirigió asía el puesto de kougyoku, sus compañeras no le quitaban la vista de encima

-tú de nuevo- dijo, kougyoku levanto la mirada al escucharlo muy cerca, en efecto estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella- entonces este es tu grupo y salón

-esto- sentía que estaba siendo observada por todos a su alrededor, así que no los miraba- sí, buenos días

\- buenos días- contesto, ella se sonrojo

\- yo… yo no- kougyoku pensó que le diría algo de lo sucedido en el pasillo así que se puso nerviosa, el rio

-Yunnan senpai- lo llamaron sus compañeros

\- bueno hasta pronto- se despidió regresando con los demás- contaremos los votos frente a ustedes, será seleccionado un hombre y una mujer- decía mientras regresaba al frente- recordemos que este evento es para la participación de aquellos que según todos ustedes son los más populares, por diversos motivos- volvió a sonreír kougyoku pensó que era un poco raro pero alguien agradable, aunque no tuvo mucho que pensar las miradas curiosas, acusadoras y seguramente molestas de muchas de sus compañeras la forzaron a concentrarse en el primer libro que saco de su bolso.

Fueron seleccionados de su salón Kouha y Morgiana, después de aclarar un par de cosas se retiraron del salón, las clases trascurrieron normal excepto en los intermedio donde podía escuchar claramente que hablaban de ella, claro había dado motivos de no darse a notar de repente dos chicos y no comunes, no, muy populares le hablan como si nada; definitivamente su suerte no podía empeorar.

-eres kougyoku ren- escucho la vos de alguien hablándole, estaba en hora de almuerzo, deambulando por el primer piso sin darse cuanta evadiendo los rumores de su salón y rogando porque no se extendieran, giro y no vio a nadie- por aquí- volvió a girar y a su derecha estaba un chico joven muy joven, cabello y ojos azules-buenas tardes

-b-buenas tardes… ¿Quién eres?

\- muchos gusto- le extendió la mano- soy…

-¿ENANO?-escucharon ambos gritar detrás así que se giraron, era Judal que al parecer iba pasando justo en ese momento-¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?

-Judal- contesto el un poco serio- te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas así, tengo nombre

\- si pues enano te queda mejor- Judal sonreía como siempre con ironía, pero extrañamente kougyoku podría jurar que estaba feliz

\- solo tú me llamas así- el por otra parte parecía querer evitarlo- y te agradecería que no…

-sí, sí, si- interrumpió- ¿Qué haces aquí enano?

-que no me digas así- parecía molesto aunque aún se veía tranquilo- me llamo Aladdin

-y sigues sin responder, tu no deberías estar aquí, está prohibido - kougyoko no dejaba de verlo, era extraña ese par a pesar de la diferencia de edades claramente se conocían

\- ya se, pedí permiso- levanto un papel doblado

\- no me consta, eso podría ser cualquier cosa

\- no tengo porque darte explicaciones Judal- esta vez sí se veía molesto- solo la vine a ver a ella no a ti- señalo a kougyoku

-¿a mí? ¿Porque?

-bueno…

-Aladdin- de nuevo Yunnan aparecía, tenía una caja en sus manos- hola, como estas

\- bien Yunnan senpai, gracias por permitirme venir un momento

\- no hay problema, y tu Judal ¿Cómo estás?... hace mucho no te veía

-¿de dónde rayos saliste?... eres molesto- el solo sonreía, no entendía porque Judal claramente quería enojarlo- así que es tu culpa que el chibi este aquí

-¿chibi?- Aladdin parecía desconcertado- me pregunto si en algún momento se te acabaran los sobrenombres

\- pues para que veas que no, tengo muchos más- volvía a reír

-Tu…

-señores por favor un poco de compostura- Yunnan se interponía entre ambos, él era más alto que Judal -hay una señorita aquí- y como por reflejo los tres se fijaron en kougyoku, la cual estaba desorientada, como sujetos tan diferentes como ellos tres se podían conocer

-ah- hablo Judal- tengo mejores cosas en que perder mi tiempo así que me largo- se iba a ir pero Yunnan lo detuvo dejándole caer la caja en las manos, Judal por reflejo la atrapo -¿pero qué…?

-ya que tienen tanto tiempo libre porque no me ayudas un poco, por favor

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?... no soy tu sirviente

\- no te lo ordene, te lo pedí amablemente

-¿según quién?

\- según yo, Judal no protestes… bueno- se dirigió a kougyoku- un gusto verte de nuevo, que tengas un buen día, y tu también Aladdin

-espera, espera. Nunca dije que ayudaría… ¡hey, te estoy hablando!…- Yunnan comenzó a caminar y Judal detrás protestándole

-igualmente- susurro Aladdin-…menos mal se fue

-qué raro…- dejo de verlo cuando doblaron en la esquina y se fijó en el que quedo a su lado-¿y tú…querías verme?

-ah sí, bueno solo quería entregarte esto- saco de uno de sus bolsillos una carta- es de mi tío se escusa pero no podrá ir

-¿tío? ¿Ira a dónde?

-amm, ¿tu madre no te lo ha dicho?

-¿Qué?-sentía que había olvidado algo importante

-qué extraño, mi tío dijo que ya lo sabias… bueno en esencia lo que importa es que viviremos en la misma casa

-¿eh? – al oírlo y recordar su nombre…- eres Aladdin- el asintió- el nuevo inquilino- volvió a asentir- ah… esto, perdona lo olvide- definitivamente lo había olvidado, pero fuera de recordar eso sentía que había olvidado otra cosa- un gusto conocerte- le tendió la mano- espero que nos llevemos bien

-igualmente- le estrecho la mano- bueno tenía que darte esto- le entrego el sobre, kougyoku aun sorprendida lo tomo- bien mejor regreso a la otra cede antes de que Judal vuelva aparecer- volvió a ver por donde se había ido- puede llegar a ser muy molesto… bueno adiós- se dio la vuelta y se comenzó a alejar

Kougyoku de nuevo solo lo vio hasta que doblo en la esquina para ir a su cede, observo el sobre en su manos y solo pudo guardarlo y por inercia caminar de regreso a su salón, aún estaba desorientada, esos tres juntos la habían confundido

-así que…- la vos de kourin la hizo volver a la realidad, no estaba muy lejos de su salón- kougyoku… ¿desde cuándo conoces a esos tres?

…

**Bueno no olviden comentar, perdón la ortografía **


	6. Chapter 6

Amigos

-¿y bien?- repetía cruzándose de brazos- no me moveré hasta que me respondas

\- pues haya tu… yo tengo que entrar a clases- quiso seguir caminado pero ella le cortó el paso

-tampoco dejare que entres al salón

-¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?- ya no la aguantaba más

-mmm Qué existas, tu sola presencia me molesta

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo porque?...eres hija ilegítima de mi padre, y aun así fuiste reconocida y no solo eso, no tu ambiciosa madre tenía que hacer que te incluyera en la herencia… tu… alguien como tú y tu madre no merecen na…- no pudo seguir hablando, kougyoku se movió enojada, la había abofeteado, tanto ella como kourin se sorprendieron, pero su sorpresa duro poco, ambas estaban furiosas

-tu…- kougyoku apretaba los puños de la ira- habla mal de mí si quieres, pero no te metas con mi madre… a ella no la mires, no la conoces, no sabes nada…

-no necesito ni quiero conocerla- tenía la mano en su mejilla- por mi ambas pueden morirse, solo quiero que te quede claro, sea cual sea tu relación con esos tres no durara, eres insignificante… no vales nada…nunca kougyoku, óyeme muy bien, nunca te tomarían enserio- se dio la vuelta y se fue respirando agitadamente, Kourin no era de pelear físicamente, pero sabía muy bien como lastimar a los demás

-ignórala- una suave vos la saco de sus pensamientos, Morgiana recientemente escogida como la más popular del salón al parecer había escuchado a kourin y ahora se acercaba a kougyoku- sé que no es asunto mío,-sostenía un par de libros- pero sabes que ella solo quiere herirte, no le des el gusto de verte mal…

-lo sé- kougyoku no pudo evitar que se le escaparan un par de lágrimas- pero aun así duele…

\- no sé qué pase entre ustedes, pero escuche por kouha que son familia….- ella asintió- entonces si no puedes llevarte bien con ella solo ignórala

\- lo he intentado, pero su pasatiempo favorito es molestarme- se secaba las lágrimas… se quedó pensando- ¿hablas con kouha?- Morgiana asintió

\- varias veces, es extraño pero agradable

-¿define agradable?- kougyoku se sorprendía porque si de algo tenía fama kouha era de sádico, podía hablar de muertes y desmembramientos como si fuera lo más común del mundo con una gran sonrisa en los labios

\- bueno… definir… yo diría que él es fuerte a su manera, no se deja afectar por los demás y es feliz tal cual es, además de que no le cuesta hablar con otros… yo no soy de muchas palabras

-bueno, si lo pones así… yo tampoco hablo mucho, es más casi ni existo- volvió a observarla- oye, - la observaba sabía que ella era amable y como decía de pocas palabras, quizás podían entenderse, pensó pedirle que fuera su amiga pero eso sonó muy desesperado…- gracias, mejor entramos al salón

-Si- ambas caminaron los pocos pasos que les quedaban asía el salón hablando un poco, terminaron riéndose, sus puesto no estaban muy lejos, así que entre clases a veces se enviaban mensajes en papeles, su tema hasta el momento curiosamente era kouha

Parecía entenderse bien con Morgiana, quizás no era que la aislaban sino que ella misma se aislaba, al charlar con Morgiana, empezó a hablar con aquellos con los que ella hablaba, que para su sorpresa eran su medio hermano kouha y otros más fuera del su salón. Era extraño ella pensaba que kouha la odiaba pero al igual que sus hermanos mayores la traba con normalidad o simplemente ella no le interesaba cosa que agradeció, quitándole lo alocadamente sádico que podía llegar a ser era divertido, se sorprendo al enterarse de que aunque se habla con Morgiana no son muy amigos, apenas comparten un par de proyectos juntos y ya, pero gracias a eso ahora ella podía tenerle un poquito más de confianza.

Se olvidó por completo de kourin y deseaba que ella también la olvidara, quería y necesitaba paz en su vida

-ahhh…- decía Judal estirándose a la salida de clases, por casualidad kougyoku se lo había encontrado y ahora ambos recorrían el mismo camino de vuelta a casa, claro está uno lejos del otro, por las aceras opuestas, pero aunque estaba lejos ella podía escucharlo-… sindad idiota- ¿sinbad? Recordó a aquel que la había golpeado accidentalmente el otro día, y no pudo apartar la vista de Judal, sentido curiosidad al escucharlo nombrar

Una vez se apartaron lo suficiente del resto de los alumnos kougyoku cruzo la calle y comenzó a caminar al lado de Judal que tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos-tu… - quiso preguntar pero al ver los ojos de Judal sobre los suyos se sonrojo y se arrepintió, así que cambio el tema-…tu…-respiro hondo, Judal la observaba con curiosidad lo cual la ponía más nerviosa- tu…

-¿yo que?- parecía entretenido al verla esforzarme y medio molesto porque tartamudeara

\- ¿tú tienes amigos?- fue lo primero de entre tantas preguntas que quería hacerle y no se atrevía, que cruzo por su mente en ese instante, lo dijo rápido y sin pensar… pero una vez lo dijo agacho la mirada, no se imaginaba la expresión de Judal… caminaron un poco y ninguno hablo, ella entendió que no debió preguntar eso

-¿amigo?- hablo Judal sobresaltando un poco a kougyoku, entonces ella giro su rostro asía el, no la veía tena la mirada fija asía el frente- no, no tengo- parecía no darle importancia al tema

-¿Por qué?

-la pregunta sería ¿para qué?

-pa…¿para qué?... bu… bueno para salir, para divertirte, para tener a alguien que…

-no necesitas de un "amigo" para hacer esas cosas- le corto tajantemente, lo vio un poco enojado así que desistió

– bueno, cada quien ve las cosas a su manera…- quería seguir hablándole pero se dio cuenta que no sabía nada de él, por lo cual no tenía ningún tema de conversación que no fuera hacerle preguntas, así que permanecieron en silencio varias cuadras más, kougyoku juntaba las manos, el frio de invierno comenzaba a sentirse, suspiro, caminaba con el chico que le gustaba pero era incapaz de hablarle, quería hacerlo, sentía que debía hacerlo pero no se le ocurría nada

-¿te gustan los dulces?

-¿ah?- no quería seguir preguntándole pero era la única forma de conocerlo, así se enojara, además ya no soportaba más el silencio -¿dulces?

-si, dulces…de…de cualquier tipo… ¿te gustan?

-…mmm… no como muchos, pero supongo que sí, no me molestan- ella sonrió, una respuesta muy extraña- ¿y a ti?- no se esperaba que él le devolviera la pregunta

-¿a mí?...ah, bueno… si…si me gustan- de nuevo sonroja, estaban hablando de dulces y ella se sonrojaba, se sentía muy tonta-me gustan mucho…- avanzaron otro poco de nuevo en silencio

-oye…- Judal la saco de sus deprimentes pensamientos, comenzaba a sentirse mal por ser incapaz de mantener una conversación, así fuera de dulces

-¿eh?...- el seguía sin obsérvala, estaban ya cerca de su casa

-¿vas a hacer algo este domingo?- la sola pregunta la dejo en shock, pensó que se lo había imaginado… pero Judal se veía serio

-¿yo?- de nuevo quedaba como tonta por responder sin pensar

-si tú quien más…- la observaba de reojo-a veces eres muy rara- volvió a ocultar su rostro tras los flecos de su cabello

-nada

-¿eh?

-dije… que nada… no are n...nada el d…do…domingo – quería hablar con normalidad y fluidez pero no podía, con el simplemente no podía

-bueno- hablo Judal después de un rato sacando a kougyoku de sus pensamientos, estaban a un par de casas de llegar- ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a un lugar? -kougyoku lo vio tenso, la pregunta le sorprendía en sí, pero la actitud de Judal era más extraña de lo usual

-¿ir a un lugar?... ¿a dónde?

\- aun no lo sé- aunque la observaba su mirada parecía distante

-mmm ¿pasa algo?- podía ver claramente que eso no era una propuesta de cita y como no quería hacerse tontas ilusiones, pregunto directamente, Judal sonrió

-ves que si eres lista- se sonrojo, iba a protestar pero él siguió hablando- mi tutor quiere verme, estará este fin de semana aquí, no quiero ir solo

-¿puedo saber porque?

-si vienes lo sabrás

-suena como si fuera una especie de villano- soltó una carcajada

-retiro lo que dije anteriormente- aún se reía- eres tonta

-Judal- casi grito estaba enojada- si estas pidiendo un favor, no crees que tu actitud debería ser mejor…- susurro, se habían detenido frente a su casa

-como sea ¿vienes o no?- quiso negarse, pero aunque sabía que no era una cita, en parte también significaba que pasaría tiempo con él y aunque debía estudiar para el examen que estaba a días de presentar, la idea de estar con Judal fue más fuerte

\- iré –contesto- ¿nos demoraremos?- intentaba sonar molesta, giro el rostro orgullosamente y cruzo los brazos

-no, supongo... todo dependerá de para que me quiere el, pero descuida serás mi excusa para que sea breve la reunión

-¿excusa?- sorprendida volvió a verlo, Judal otra vez tenía la actitud usual, con una siniestra sonrisa malévola

-si excusa- se acercó ella- serás mi novia-le susurró al oído dejándola sola en la puerta, abrió y entro sin esperarla

-¿eh?... acaso dijo…- lo siguió pero tarde, él ya se había encerrado en su habitación, se quedó allí un rato- acaso dijo… novia…- después de darse cuenta que se veía como tonta parada frente a la habitación de Judal sin razón alguna se dio la vuelta y entro a la suya

Intento estudiar pero no pudo, las palabras de Judal daban vueltas en su cabeza, no lograba concentrase, no le costaba entender que era solo una artimaña tramada por el para evadir aquella reunión, pero aun así… su novia… tanto que deseaba escuchar esas palabras, aunque quería que las circunstancias fueran otras, quería algo un tanto romántico y el título permanente, no solo por un día y ni eso, unas horas.

Pensó que si jugaba bien su oportunidad, podía poner ese día a su favor, quizás existía la manera de que Judal la tomara enserio, tal vez si lograba ganarse a su tutor, no era mala idea… claramente Judal no se llevaba con él, una vez más se cuestionó por qué pero lo olvido rápidamente… falsa, pero tenía una cita con él, no puedo evitar emocionarse, aunque no dejaba de decirse asimismo que no era real

Comenzó a esculcar entre su ropa, aún faltaban unos días pero quería vestirse lo mejor posible, lamento no haberle hecho caso a su madre y comprase algo bonito, algo digno de una cita… viendo sus cosas comprendió que no tenía nada que pudiera hacerla lucir hermosa ese día, ya que tenía tiempo pensó en pedirle a su madre que le diera dinero para comprar… no, se desanimó -primero no es realmente una cita- dijo en voz alta- y segundo no hay dinero para gastar en ropa- nunca le pedía esas cosas a su madre y tenía su autorización para hacerlo, pero pensó que mejor no… usaría lo que se viera mejor y ya, no molestaría a su madre

Regreso a su escritorio decidida a estudiar, dejar de pensar en lo que no es y concentrase en lo que si debe concentrarse, busco algunos apuntes entre sus cajones pero un sobre llamo su atención, al sacarlo y ver a quien iba recordó que ella no debería tenerlo, se levantó rápidamente y salió deteniéndose solo cuando estuvo frente a la habitación de Judal, debía haberle entregado ese sobre hace días pero lo olvido, pensó en muchas excusas pero sabía que al final sería incapaz de decirlas, con el ella quedaba en blanco, llamo dos veces, no hubo respuesta iba a golpear de nuevo pero observo que la puerta estaba tenuemente abierta, la empujo con suavidad y esta se abrió dejando ver el cuarto vacío

-¿j…Judal?-se asomaba pero en verdad no estaba ahí –Judal…- repitió, nerviosa recodando lo ocurrido en ese lugar, pensó en que nuevamente estaban solos, "_entra y no saldrás_", escucho la vos de Judal diciendo aquellas palabras dentro de su cabeza, también recordó las sensaciones que ese momento le habían dejado, se ruborizo al darse cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba que Judal no se detuviera y lo molesta que estuvo cuando su madre llego, pero sabía que era lo mejor… ella no tenía ninguna experiencia con los hombres, así que esa interrupción fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado o eso quería pensar, suspiro entrando solo para tomar la perilla de la puerta y cerrar la habitación.

Debía encontrar otra ocasión para darle la carta a Judal, pensó hacerlo en la cena, también recordó y sin poder evitarlo, observo la cama de Judal, allí, sobre esa cama había visto aquella carta con esa foto, una foto que la deprimía cada que la recordaba y la eterna pregunta que la rondaba desde entonces volvió… ¿Quién era ella?, suspiro dándose cuenta que aún estaba dentro de la habitación de Judal, en realidad eran un par de pasos, pero eso podía contar como estar dentro sonrojada no se atrevió a girar, el solía a aparecerse en esos momentos, simplemente quiso creer que tenía buena suerte y él no se daría cuenta…"_entra y no saldrás_"… esas palabras la detuvieron de nuevo, también recordó el rostro de Judal, quería besarlo, de verdad quería besarlo.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo, es más juraría que choco con algo cuando salió, pero no se quedó a ver que era, se encerró y no volvió a salir, dejo el sobre en un lugar visible para entregárselo en otra oportunidad, estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa, decidió concentrase estudiando pero tampoco pudo, no como lo hacía antes de que el llegara a su casa. Al siguiente día…

-buenos días- la saludaba Morgiana que llegaba a los casilleros donde kougyoku se había perdido en sus pensamientos

-¿ah?...si claro, buenos días- la había hecho sobresaltarse un poco, pero se animo era la primera vez que la saludaban llegando a estudiar- ¿cómo te fue ayer?- quería definitivamente ganársela de amiga

-bien…- contesto cabiéndose las zapatillas- los senpais son a veces molestos

-¿senpais?- al acomodar sus zapatos no se marchó se quedó allí con ella, cosa que la alegro aún mas

-sí, con el presidente y la tesorera no tengo problemas pero el vicepresidente es muy descomplicado en algunos asuntos… aunque el secretario trata de mantenerlo controlado, es difícil

-espera… ¿acaso estás hablando del consejo estudiantil?-ella asintió- ¿el consejo estudiantil?- volvió a sentir, kougyoku estaba sorprendida-¿estás en el consejo?

-si- contento ladeando un poco la cabeza- hago parte de los representantes del nivel intermedio y de nuestra clase en el consejo, en pocas palabras ayudo cuando me lo piden… ¿no lo sabias?

-¿eh?...- no supo que contestar, morgiana era amble aunque siempre la veía seria-esto… no- suspiro- no presto mucha atención a esas cosas

-bueno no eres la única- mientras hablaban sonó el timbre, así que las dos empezaron a dirigirse así a su respectivo salón

-¿y…- kougyoku viendo de nuevo la amenaza cosplay que se venía con el festival vio quizás su oportunidad de evadirlo - … no necesitan ayuda?

\- mmm creo que sí, actualmente el consejo maneja varias actividades y necesitan de mucho apoyo, el presidente aún está buscando a quien delegarle o el evento popular o el próximo festival, pero todos saben que son temas importantes para el alumnado así que nadie se arriesga

-crees… ¿crees que yo podría ayudar un poco?- Morgiana sonrió levemente- bueno es Yunnan el que decide, pero estoy segura que no se enojara con un poco de ayuda

Llegaron al salón y no pudieron seguir con su charla, pero estaba contenta, había encontrado la forma de no tener que participar en la actividad de su curso, le gustaba la idea de ayudar al consejo y decidió que el siguiente año se postularía para ser representante

La hora del almuerzo no fue como siempre ella sola en el salón, no esta vez salió con Morgiana mientras llegaban al primer piso donde se ubicarían para comer kougyoku intentaba retomar la charla, quería que ella intercediera por si acaso ante el presidente, aunque si necesitaban ayuda esperaba no ser rechazada

-morgiana- escucharon y ambas giraron aunque kougyoku sabía que no era con ella, no pudo evitarlo- hola- era saluja que se acercaba alegremente –oh, buenos días Ren- la saludo también al verla- ¿están en la misma clase?

-si- contestaron al tiempo, al verlas rio un poco

\- bien… oye Morgiana…- parecía nervioso- esto…-ambas no le quitaban la mirada de encima lo cual lo ponía más nervioso

-alibaba- dio la impresión de estar agradecido porque le hablaran, entonces miro quien le hablaba, era hakuryuu que sostenía un balón, kougyoku comenzaba atenerle desconfianza los balones, tampoco sabía si saludarlo o no-¿vas a jugar?

\- si… si voy, dame un momento - se dirigió asía ellas de nuevo- esto…- kougyoku entendió que debía apartarse un poco y así lo hizo, ubicándose al lado de su primo que les había dado la espalda, parecía aburrido

-hola- dijo al fin después de mucho pensarlo, el la observo y luego volvió a fijar la mirada asía el pasillo

-hola- contesto

-¿Cómo estás?

\- bien ¿y tú?

\- bien también- era la conversación as distante que había tenido, claramente él no quería hablar, lo que se le hizo extraño, las pocas veces que lo trato antes el solía ser muy amable

\- disculpa- dijo suspirando pesadamente- han sido días complicados para mí, no estoy de humor

\- oh, bien lo lamento, no quería molestar

\- no molestas, solo no es un buen momento…-al término de la frase se apartó del muro que los separaba y se giró pero no siguió hablando alibaba se dirigía asía ellos, al verlo hakuryuu se despidió y se adelantó, alibaba extrañado comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo, despidiéndose al pasar al lado de kougyoku, ella por su parte se acercó a Morgiana que se había sentado cerca unos arboles

-volví- dijo acomodándose a su lado- buen provecho- quiso preguntar pero mejor guardo silencio

-en la tarde- después de terminar el almuerzo Morgiana volvió a hablar –iré al consejo, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-claro- contesto entusiasmada- bueno, me da curiosidad ver el consejo

\- no es muy diferente a cualquier salón, aunque eso si no te extrañes de ver a muchos por ahí, casi todos entran y salen con cajas

-están realizando las votaciones para el evento de los populares, ¿cierto?

-si

-¿Qué hacen en ese evento?

\- de todo un poco, las pruebas en general son al azar, escogidas por un jurado

-¿vas a participar?

\- aunque me escogieron en el salón para hacerlo no creo pasar, es decir aún se tiene que disminuir el grupo de intermedio, no pueden ser los 32 escogidos de cada salón que van hasta el momento, creo que deben ser seis más o menos, solo dos de primero, no creo que voten por mí para hacer parte de esos dos

\- bueno- sonrió- si haces campaña quizás lo consigas- soltó una risa nerviosa, Morgiana también rio un poco

\- no, no creo y si te soy honesta no soy de mostrarme mucho

\- bueno es tu decisión también- kougyoku volvió a pensar en Judal, se preguntó si el participaría en ese evento, era para los más populares pero con su convivencia se daba cuenta que el no era de ese tipo de actividades, regresaron a clases y como dijo Morgiana al terminar estas, ambas se encontraban caminado asía el consejo estudiantil cuyo salón estaba el nivel superior, aquella reja por donde había visto a eso dos singulares personajes volvía a estar frente a sus ojos, esta vez ella podría cruzarla, estaba con una representante y pretendía ayudar en lo que el consejo necesitara así que no estaba haciendo nada malo

Vi varios clubes a los lejos en algunas canchas practicando, el de baseball y el de tenis, los de futbol al parecer estaba descansando, aunque quiso entrar al edificio de los superiores no pudo, al parecer el consejo no estaba allí, estaba en un edificio alterno donde también habían varios clubes reunidos, a kougyoku le llamo la atención el club de ciencias y el de artesanías, también habían clubes con nombres curiosos pero no pudo ver ninguno solo los nombres en las puertas, subió junto con Morgiana hasta el último piso donde empezó a escuchar un gran alboroto, se toparon con varios de su nivel que saludaron a Morgiana y siguieron rápidamente su camino cargando un par de cajas, mientras caminaba veía por los ventanales muchos estudiantes reunidos en pequeños grupos, y otros intentando escuchar algo al parecer, vio delante de ella un letrero que sobresalía con facilidad a pesar de ser casi transparente que decía: consejo estudiantil, sintió una gran felicidad al estar allí, de verdad quería hacer parte de todo eso .

El salón ocupaba todo el piso, kougyoku no se dio cuenta de en qué momento se había terminado el muro y los ventanales, ahora giro un poco para ver el pasillo por donde había llegado, claro la puerta estaba abierta así que no noto cuando la cruzaron, y menos con tanto alboroto a su alrededor; Morgiana se dirigió asía un par de mesas que estaban ubicadas juntas en lo que ella definió como el frente del salón, en esas mesas estaban con muchos papeles sobre ellas sentados varios superiores, de los cuales reconoció a dos, uno era el presidente que por esa ocasión llevaba puestos unos lentes, no se fijó en ella, al parecer estaba ocupado leyendo algo se veía concentrado, y al lado de él otro muchacho, aquel que la había golpeado por accidente, este sí que se fijó en ellas que se detenían frente a la mesa y frente a él, también leía algo pero se veía aburrido, y al igual que Yunnan usaba lentes, les sonrió

-buenas tardes señoritas

\- buenas tardes - contesto Morgiana

-bu…buenas tardes- kougyoku no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, jamás imagino que el hiciera parte del consejo

-Sinbad ya terminaste- tras él se acercaba un muchacho con otra pila de papeles, Sinbad no podía creerlo

-¿me odias Jafar?

\- no-sonrió- pero no tendrías tanto que hacer si no perdieras el tiempo- su sonrisa desapareció así como apareció- buenas tardes-las saludo al verlas- perdón el desorden, Yunnan insiste en que terminemos pronto esto de…- observo a kougyoku-a ti no te había visto antes…¿Quién eres?

-So…soy- intento hablar pero de repente todos los que estaban en la mesa sentados y de pie la observaban con curiosidad, lo cual la sonrojo y la puso muy nerviosa

\- Ah, hola- Yunnan había despegado la vista de lo que leía y la saludaba alegremente, kougyoku pudo escuchar extrañamente silencio a sus espaldas y con el algunos susurros, inclusive de los que estaba en aquella mesa algunos murmuraban – buenas tardes ¿cómo estás?

-b…b…buenas tardes

-¿ustedes se conocen?- la pregunta la hizo Sinbad al lado de Yunnan que lo veía con incredulidad

\- nos hemos visto un par de veces- kougyoku sintió de nuevo murmullos a sus espaldas, era increíble que ese lugar el cual era muy ruidoso cuando llego se hubiera silenciado cuando Yunnan hablo

-¿enserio?- se extrañó de escuchar eso, no comprendía porque todos actuaban así

-buenas tardes- escucharon decir desde la puerta, todos giraron al unísono, y allí frente a ellos había una joven también bella, de un cabello muy largo y claro, sostenía lo que parecía ser una bata blanca de laboratorio en sus manos – siento el retraso - se acercó a la mesa descolgándose su bolso y colocándolo sobre una de las sillas libres- tuve que pasar a mi club un momento, algo de emergencia

\- descuida- contestaba Yunnan- los importante es que ya estás aquí- se levantó- y ya que están todos o bueno – observo a todas partes- los que podemos estar, quería agradecerles su colaboración, a los representantes de clase y a sus respectivos amigos que accedieron aprestarnos sus manos, se acerca la temporada de exámenes así que de preferencia quisiera terminar el conteo de votos y elegir a los participantes finales antes de que termine la semana o a más tardar el siguiente lunes- todos prestaban mucha atención- sé que aún falta mucho para que este evento se haga, pero tengamos en cuenta que también tenemos que organizar las ferias escolares, de la cual una se aproxima rápidamente, además de un par de sorpresas para el resto del alumnado… ¿cuento con ustedes?

-si- respondieron a la vez

-bien, entonces confió en ustedes – todos los demás volvieron a agruparse y a concentrar en lo que asían cuando ellas llegaron, kougyoku se alegró, aunque Yunnan aun la observaba- ¿vienes a ayudar?

-s…si- contento apresuradamente- si puedo claro que si

\- bien, gracias – busco entre los papeles que estaba revisando, y luego entre los que parecían ser cajones en la mesa-donde…- les escucho decir-… esta… aquí esta- saco una insignia con el nombre del colegio que decía también apoyo- toma- se lo entrego, aun nerviosa lo tomo- será mejor que lo tengas por si acaso, los profesores a veces molestan un poco, Morgiana serias tan amable de indicarle en que nos puede ayudar

-si señor

\- no me digas señor, bien entonces no siendo más, mejor sigo en lo mío- se giró asía su lado donde se suponía que debería estar Sinbad pero este ya no estaba, jafar también se sorprendió al ver la silla vacía, luego con clara expresión de molestia salió de allí seguramente a buscarlo, kougyoku lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció

-por aquí- le escucho decir a Morgiana, entonces la siguió, se ubicaron en una mesa pequeña no muy lejos de las centrales, kougyoku observo a todos los que estaban allí, Yunnan le dedico una última sonrisa antes de volver a concentrase en los que estaba leyendo, también observo a la que acababa de llegar, se ubicó leyó algunas cosas y luego se levanto asía Yunnan enseñándole algunos de esos papeles

-es la tesorera- dijo Morgiana llamando su atención- ella es la tesorera, está en tercero aquí en superior, es su último año al igual que el del presidente y el vicepresidente que acaba de desparecer

-¿él es el vicepresidente?

-sí, ¿Por qué?

-no, por nada… es extraño, no parece gustarle esto

-A muchos también se les hace extraño pero nadie pregunta ni cuestiona nada el consejo como esta funciona bien, bueno mejor nos concentramos si queremos salir pronto

Lo que tenía que hacer era fácil, duraron hasta que anocheció allí, entonces decidieron detenerse ahí, entregar lo que habían hecho e irse, jafar regreso pero solo y aunque duro un rato enojado después se le olvido, kougyoku aun podía sentirse observada de vez en cuando y presentía que algunas murmuraciones eran para ella, lo cual la hizo mirar sin querer asía donde estaba Yunnan, estaba porque había salido del consejo y por lo visto no regresaría

-¿Por qué…- pregunto mientras bajaban las escaleras y aprovechando que estaban solas- porque todos actúan… mmm…. Actúan extraño cuando se trata de Yunnan?- termina no haberse explicado bien

\- bueno no lo sé con exactitud, pero supongo que es porque él está entre los 50 mejores de superior

-¿y eso es malo?

\- para los ajenos sí, creo que te habrás dado cuenta que todo popular tiene sus admiradores- pensándolo un poco se dio cuenta de que así era, incluso Judal que parecía rechazar a todos tenia a más de una incluyéndola suspirando por el- bueno algunos son un tanto exagerados en cuanto a eso, parecen no querer que nadie que no esté a "su nivel" les hable

-gente obsesiva- sin querer pensó en kourin

-sí, la mayoría de estos están entre aquella lista y con algunos "fan" ya se creen mejores que los demás, así que el resto supone que todos son así, de hecho si Yunnan no me habla yo pensaría que es como me han dicho

-¿y que te han dicho?

\- nada que valga la pena repetir, solo te digo que no prestes atención, y que las apariencias engañan

-si me doy cuenta- le sonrió de nuevo, el resto del camino estuvo silencioso, como ya era tarde esta vez tomo el tren para no exponerse, la estación estaba a no más de tres calles de su casa, aunque el tren daba una vuelta ridícula antes de dejarla cerca aun así era rápido; al llegar vio una nota sobre la nevera que la dejo congelada

"tuve que viajar, motivos que te explicare luego, por esta noche estarán solos…pórtense bien"

Kougyoku podía imaginar la cara de su madre guiñando un ojo al término de la frase, arrugo el papel y se preguntó si Judal habrá visto la nota, comenzaba a preguntarse si su madre era consciente de lo que implicaba tener a un hombre en una casa donde solo Vivian mujeres, mas siendo joven y atractivo y más, si ella consideraba lo que podía pasar si dejaba a su hija sola con el… quizás confiaba demasiado en ellos. Suspiro y subió con un vaso de agua a su cuarto, al llegar se detuvo observando primero la puerta del cuarto de su inquilino, cerrada como siempre, pero no fue eso lo que llamo su atención sino una pequeña nota en la puerta, se acercó a leerla

"_leí la nota de tu madre, así que dejo la mía por si acaso, entra si gustas, pero ya sabes lo que pasara… además ya cene_"

Kougyoku se sonrojo y dio varios pasos alejándose de esa puerta la cual comenzaba a ver como un monstruo devorador, al chocar con la de su cuarto la abrió y entro lo más rápido que pudo cerrándola y quedándose allí, estaba agitada, no podía creer el descaro de Judal, coloco el vaso con agua a un lado, descolgó su bolso y se sentó en la cama, viendo asía la puerta, también se imaginó a Judal asiendo colocando aquella nota ahí, sonrió un poco

-ese sujeto…- dijo observando su escritorio, entonces vio de nuevo aquella carta que ya debería haber entregado, se levantó y la tomo… ya no podía perder más el tiempo, quizás era importante y quizás Judal se enojaría si ella dejaba pasar más días, se llenó de valor y salió del cuarto con la carta esta vez la entregaría, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Judal y en lo que leyó, estaba decidida, no pensaba entrar a su cuarto así que él no podía hacerle nada, además hace mucho que debía entregarla, pensó que en primer lugar nunca debió tomarla.

Vio el sobre y luego se volvió a fijar en la letra de Judal… era extraño, aquellas palabras la inquietaban pero no era lo que la tenían intranquila, se acerca la puerta hasta quedas a unos centímetros de la nota, esa letra… esa perfecta caligrafía… reconoció que Judal tenía buena letra y aunque esa era la primera vez que la veía, tenía la impresión de haberla visto antes, con curiosidad kougyoku toco la nota apoyando un poco la mano sobre la puerta, para su sorpresa esta se abrió y Judal de nuevo no estaba allí, del susto perdió el equilibrio cayendo de golpe dentro del cuarto.

Al caer se golpeó en los codos, pero el dolor desapareció rápidamente cuando se percató dónde estaba, o mejor dicho donde no debía estar, aun sostenía la carta que iba a entregar así que se levanto rápidamente dispuesta salir, no estaba lejos de la puerta pero desde su perspectiva era como si hubiera caído a kilómetros, podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón acelerado, estaba de espaldas a la puerta así que comenzó a retroceder pero…

_**Perdón la demora en actualizar, no olviden comentar y perdón la ortografía **_____


	7. Chapter 7

**La chica de la foto **

Sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió los paso suficientes para salir de la habitación, cerrándola de paso, pero no pudo Salir completamente ya que choco con algo o más bien alguien, soltó la puerta que volvió a abrirse-¿J…Judal?-pregunto sin obtener respuesta, era el, quien más podía ser, su madre últimamente llegaba mucho más tarde que antes pero justo esa noche ella no llegaría - j…Judal escucha yo…

-SHHH- escucho en su oído, podía sentir la respiración de Judal en su nuca- tu definitivamente no entiendes- susurro- o eres muy obediente a lo que lees

-e…es…esc… escúchame…- repitió pero las manos de Judal rodeaban de nuevo su cintura-ju…

-Shhh- volvió a interrumpirla- fui lo suficientemente claro la última ves- susurro de nuevo, kougyoku se estremeció al sentir las manos de Judal aferrándose a su cuerpo con fuerza, ella tenía una falda gris no muy larga con un suéter muy ancho que le gustaba, la mantenía caliente, le descolgaba por el hombro derecho dejando ver un esqueleto del mismo color que la falda, sintió aquellas invasoras manos comenzaron a recorrer su cintura deteniéndose por un momento y una de ellas bajando con cuidado por su cadera

-ju…- quiso hablar pero se paralizo al sentir los labios de Judal sobre su piel, la había besado en el cuello y no parecía que fuera a ser solo uno, a los segundos otro beso un poco más arriba del anterior y tras este otro más cerca de su oído, aquella sensación que era nueva para ella, le resultaba muy agradable, su respiración comenzaba agitarse, podía sentir que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento, quería y a la vez no quería detenerlo

Judal la empujo asía dentro de la habitación con sumo cuidado, sin detener sus curiosas manos que exploraban el cuerpo de aquella a la que estaba determinado a no dejar ir; aquella mano que había bajado por su cadera volvía a subir pero debajo del suéter de kougyoku, levantándolo mientras subía delicadamente deteniéndose brevemente al sentir la piel de la chica, entonces y sin previo aviso mordió levente la parte inferior del oído de su presa, Kougyoku no pudo evitar soltar un quejido muy satisfactorio para Judal, lo cual hizo que el prosiguiera con sus actos, siguió levantando el saco y de paso el esqueleto volviendo a besar el cuello y su cercanía, pero no era suficiente, quería más.

Entonces se apartó de ella, la cual comenzaba a jadear, pero no la soltó simplemente le dio la vuelta dejándola de frente, se apartó con el único fin de retirar esa molesta prenda, con mucha agilidad y sin encontrar resistencia le quito el suéter a kougyoku tirándolo a un lado, luego volvió a acercarla a sí mismo y de nuevo beso su cuello, un nuevo quejido, hizo que aquella situación se tornara peligrosa, dejo su cuello en paz dirigiéndose asía sus labios; Kougyoku claramente ya no era dueña de sus actos, veía el rostro de aquel al que quería tan cerca que no pudo evitar el besarlo de nuevo , esta vez su beso fue claramente correspondido, Judal la besaba con pasión, mordió levemente su labio para volver a besar su cuello, mientras que una de sus manos permanecía aun en su cintura pero debajo de su esqueleto, la otra bajaba por su pierna y se devolvía con ímpetu forzándola a levantarla y rodear la cadera de Judal, se habían detenido pero no necesitaba pensar mucho para darse cuenta que estaban frente a la cama

Judal no se detendría y kougyoku perdió la voluntad de querer detenerlo, aquel éxtasis la consumió completamente, aunque era plenamente consciente y un nuevo beso volvió a sus labios, esta vez sus más manos que había permanecido inactivas rodearon el cuello de Judal pero no se quedaron ahí, ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo que él, no le costaba Judal apenas si tenía una camisa de botones puesta y el pantalón del colegio, comenzó a desabotonar aquella camisa con fuerza , mientras Judal metía la mano por debajo de su falta deteniéndola justo en su ropa interior, se apartó levemente de ella agitado de nuevo para quitar estorbos, esta vez aquel esqueleto que ya dejaba ver el abdomen de kougyoku, sin apartar la vista de su rostro quito rápidamente aquella prenda para volver a besarla y empujarla con suavidad sobre la cama.

Deteniéndose un momento para observar el rostro de su acompañante sonrojado, Judal se quitó la camisa que kougyoku ya había desabotonado, luego colocándose sobre ella volvió a besarla, un beso que a diferencia de los demás era tierno y sutil, un beso que pedía permiso para continuar y llegar a donde nadie más ha llegado.

La carta que fue a entregar término en el suelo siendo ignorada una vez más, aquel sutil beso desapareció rápido, Judal desabrocho el sujetador de kougyoku muy hábilmente quitándolo con cuidado y dejándolo de lado, para cuando volvió su vista adelante kougyoku cubría con sus manos su pecho desnudo, él le sonrió y volvió a besarla, a esas alturas ya no había espacio para la timidez, pero no podía evitarlo esa era su primera vez, aunque considerando las circunstancias se alegraba de que fuera con él.

aquel momento juntos fue eterno muchas cosas no volverían a ser iguales empezando porque no pasó nada, Judal se detuvo justo en el momento en el que kougyoku le dijo que era su primera vez, sin saber cómo, pero se lo dijo, ella cubriéndose con la camisa de Judal se quedó un rato en su habitación, ambos en silencio no dijeron nada por más que intentaron, las palabras no salían, hasta que finalmente Judal se levantó, tomo su cacheta del colegio se la puso y se dispuso a salir- tomare un baño, tu vístete … regresa a tu habitación- dijo cerrando la puerta al salir; kougyoku quiso llorar pero sabía que ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento para hacerlo.

Al final Judal se había comportado como un caballero respetándola, otro en su lugar no se habría detenido, había sido su culpa por imprudente, tomo sus cosas y se vistió rápidamente para irse pronto de allí, aunque salió no se fue, se quedó en el pasillo esperándolo, sentía que debía hablar con él además de que también quería y necesitaba una ducha; cuando lo vio subir con una toalla en la cabeza secando su cabello se sonrojo, sentía vergüenza de verlo a la cara así que agacho la mirada- J…ju…- si antes le costaba ahora más, no lograba hablar con claridad

-No digas nada- hablo primero el deteniéndose frente a ella, no veía su rostro pero si sus pies, estaba descalzo – debí suponerlo, eres…- hizo una pausa, ella seguía sin mirarlo- eres una niña de tu casa, en muchos aspectos

-ju…

\- creo- interrumpió- que será mejor que me vaya de aquí - paso a su lado sin detenerse y abrió la puerta de su habitación

-NO- grito kougyoku sentía su rostro acalorado, pero más que la pena del momento era la impotencia al escuchar aquellas palabras, por encima de cualquier cosa ella no quería que él se fuera, no así- no te vayas…- sus palabras se oyeron como suplicas, Judal aún estaba de espaldas a ella

\- desde un principio no fue buena idea que yo viviera aquí, y lo sabes – giro levemente el rostro asía ella

\- puede ser- pero ella no lo observaba, tenía la mirada en el piso, más por vergüenza consigo misma que por lo que casi pasa- pero… no quiero que te vayas

-¿Por qué?- era la pregunta que sentía que jamás podría contestar, pero si de algo le sirvió aquella experiencia era de poder hablarle con más confianza y eso quiso hacer ser honesta

\- porque no es el modo, no debe ser así- intentaba encontrar las palabras para convencerlo-porque me gustas- dijo casi en susurros

\- entiendes que no te convengo

\- eso no lo sabemos…- levanto un poco el rostro pero seguía sin verlo, aún estaba avergonzada- ¿y…yo te gusto?

-¿te parece que es buena idea preguntar eso?- su rostro ya estaba rojo pero ella podría jurar que se estaba sonrojando mas

-no…- movía las manos inquietamente- pero no te vayas, aun no

-¿aún no? ¿Entonces cuando?

-cuando…- no sabía que decir, no sabía cuándo- no lo sé- lo escucho reír un poco

-al menos eres honesta- comenzó a avanzar asía su cuarto

-espera…- sin darse cuanta y movida por sus impulsos kougyoku lo había abrazado por la espalda deteniendo sus pasos, lo abrazaba con fuerza- respóndeme por favor- apoyaba la cabeza sobre él, algunas gotas de su cabello cayeron en su rostro- ¿te vas a ir?

-no lo sé, considerando las circunstancias debería irme

\- no…. Por favor no- se aferró más a el- aun… aun no me ayudas- su voz era apenas audible, estaba a punto de llorar, no quería hacerlo pero si él se iba no podría evitarlo

-¿es enserio?- podía imaginar el rostro de Judal un poco enojado, medio sonrió al imaginarlo

\- sí, pero no es por lo único que quiero que te quedes… además de eso también es porque quiero que me des una oportunidad

\- sigues con eso…

\- si- interrumpió- pero no es lo único

-¿acaso hay más?- sonaba sorprendido, con lágrimas en los ojos y aun abrazándolo ella sonrió

-sí, no quiero que estés solo

-solo- repitió Judal pero no dijo nada más

-no sé cómo habrá sido tu vida hasta ahora pero se ve muy solitaria, incluso cambias de lugar donde vivir con frecuencia, aun siendo un estudiante…

-¿me estas espiando?

-no, solo lo supuse

-si estoy "solo" es porque quiero- dijo sujetando las manos de kougyoku y apartándola de si, soltándose de su abrazo, pero girándose asía ella – y lo último que necesito es lastima

-no es lastima- se apresuró a decir- es… es…- volvió a ponerse nerviosa agacho su rostro, pero Judal lo levanto tomándola del mentón, obligándola a verle, estaba un poco inclinado asía ella

-¿es?-pregunto seriamente, kougyoku sentía como si el pudiera leer su mente o por lo menos quisiera hacerlo- no te he tratado muy bien y casi te quito algo muy valió hace poco, aun así quieres que me quede… ¿Por qué?

-porque…- avanzo un poco asía el – porque…- no podía dejar de verlo aunque estaba nerviosa, avergonzada y seguramente muy sonrojada, las circunstancias la habían llevado hasta ese punto, era el momento debía decirlo – yo…-quería salir corriendo y a la ves solo quería besarlo, sabía que no debía pero ese deseo era as fuerte que ella –yo…

-veo- Judal sonrió- que aun soy capaz de ponerte nerviosa a pesar de todo-kougyoku presintió que él se apartaría así que hablo sin pensarlo tanto

-te amo- dijo casi saltando sobre él y abrazándolo- yo te amo- repitió, ya que no la veía fijamente podía hablar con más libertad- quédate y déjame demostrarse cuanto me importas….- nuevamente sonó a suplica- dame una oportunidad de entrar a tu vida… yo… - Judal se apartó de ella

-ves, es exactamente por eso que debo irme

-¿Qué?-estaba desconcertada, el simplemente se dio la vuelta entrando a la habitación, pero no la cerro -¿Por qué? –quiso entrar pero no fue capaz, el volvió a verla, le sonrió y cerro

-Judal…- muchas emociones inundaban su cabeza mientras la tenía apoyada contra la pared bajo la ducha, no entendía que le pasaba, no entendía que sería de ellos a partir de ese punto, pero presentía que pronto tendría que decirle adiós y era lo que mas temía

Quería hacer lo que solía hacer siempre, llorar pero a no había derramado ni una sola lagrima, no quería parecer débil, así lo fuera… estuvo a punto de hacer el amor con el chico que le gustaba, ya no estaba para actuar como una niña, aunque no podía evitar estar triste, deseando que nunca amaneciera se durmió; pero para su propio pesar amaneció y aunque estuviera muy triste tuvo que prepararse para ir a estudiar, su madre aun no llegaba supuso que lo harías mas tarde, salió sin desayunar no estaba de ánimos, tampoco escucho ruidos por lo que supuso que Judal ya había salido.

Siendo viernes, inevitablemente lo volvería a ver en la tarde, él no podía saltársela varias veces que lo había intentado las mismas directivas lo obligaban a ingresar al salón, sonrió recordándolo refunfuñar entrando de mala gana, era divertido verlo molesto aunque no cuando estaba enojado con ella. Mientras caminaba recordó cuando se conocieron, había visto su nombre en aquella lista en la que quería entrar pero nunca se había tomado las molestias de intentar conocerlo, quizás si lo hubiera visto en otras circunstancias… suspiro… a quien quería engañar, no importaba donde o cuando, inevitablemente se habría terminado enamorando de él.

Amor… una palabra que había evadido mucho tiempo, él porque era simple, ella era muy enamoradiza, pero nunca correspondida y con muy poco valor como para confesarse, antes de entrar a intermedio lo intento pero alguien más se le había adelantado, en ves de confesarse lo único que consiguió fue ver como aquel que le gustaba empezara a salir con alguien más y al pensar en eso, no pudo evitar recordar aquella foto de Judal, deteniéndose en la mitad de la calle tuvo muchas ganas de devolverse a casa y no ir, no se sentía de ánimos para hacerlo pero habría prometido a Morgiana ayudarla, así que por ella su … aun no sabía si eran amigas, pero quería creer que sí, entonces siguió su marcha.

Era curioso como todo a su alrededor parecía de un tono gris, kougyoku pensó que era su imaginación pero el clima también ayudaba, parecía que iba a llover así que no salió del salón y agradeció que Morgiana se quedara con ella acompañándola; mientras ella tomaba su clase extra Morgiana se adelantó asía el consejo, prometiendo alcanzarla cuando su clase terminara se encontraba aburrida observando los patios, efectivamente comenzó a llover, así que no había nadie que observar, excepto unos cuantos intentando retar la lluvia, asiéndose los valientes

La clase se había retrasado eso era extraño, ni el profesor ni Judal parecían llegar, muchos comenzaban a preguntarse si algo le había pasado al profesor, mientras que todos murmuraban los de tercero estaban reunidos hablando de forma que los demás no les escucharan, aunque no se veían preocupados, kougyoku esperaba que no hubiera pasado nada se sentía tonta, no se habían escuchado rumores así que no podía haber pasado nada, es decir siempre que algo ocurre en muy poco tiempo todos terminan sabiéndolo.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando alguien entro por aquella puerta llamando la atención de todos, no era ni el profesor ni Judal… era Yunnan

-Buenas tardes a todos- todos allí estaban sorprendidos – tengo dos anuncios importantes- aunque hicieron silencio nadie se movió de donde estaba- el primero es que el profesor tuvo un percance y no pudo quedarse a dictar esta clase así que no hay clase por hoy- algunos no pudieron evitar enojarse esperaban esa clase, estaban a pocos días del gran examen, necesitaban todo el estudio posible- y la segunda es que Judal…- kougyoku presto especial atención cuando lo menciono- se quiere disculpas por no haber llegado a tiempo- observaba a la puerta, por un instante ella no entendió hasta que Judal entro muy molesto

\- no lo are- dijo- no era necesario venir, no había clase

\- pero debiste haber estado aquí… bueno- se volvió a dirigir a todos mientras que Judal permaneció recostado al tablero, cruzando los brazos- supongo que será mejor que se vayan ya, el profesor no vendrá, bien yo regreso al consejo ¿vienes?- observaba a Judal

-no

\- contesto saliendo del salón

\- Judal…- Yunnan lo siguió y ya que no había clase kougyoku tomo sus cosas y salió tras ellos muy veloz mente

-senpai- grito llamando la atención de los dos que se giraron a verla, por un instante kougyoku había olvidado que Judal no era de su clase así que el también era su superior, un poco nerviosa se acercó a ambos, había decidido no pensar en aquella noche, de nada le servía y aunque aún quería saber si Judal se iría o no, tampoco le preguntaría

-oh, hola, no sabía que estuvieras en esta clase

\- si quería mejorar un poco

\- bueno yo me largo- Judal se dispuso a irse pero Yunnan le cortó el paso

-tienes que venir al consejo

\- no tengo que hacer nada, ya déjame en paz – se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse

\- sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que ir al consejo – hablo levantando un poco la voz mientras judal se alejaba- que terco

-p…puedo- Yunnan se volvió a fijar en ella- puedo saber…- estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa- ¿para qué quiere que vaya al consejo?

-bueno hay varias cosas suyas allí, me parece prudente que las recoja

-¿cosas?- él sonrió- ¿Cómo llegaron esas "cosas" al consejo?

\- Judal fue uno de los representantes de primero hace unos años, ¿no lo sabias?- ella negó- él se retiró cuando ella murió, un evento desafortunado que nos tomó por sorpresa a todos… he intentado que regrese desde entonces pero no hace caso

-ella… ¿murió?... ¿quien murió?- definitivamente no sabía nada de Judal, Yunnan simplemente sonrió- perdón, no sé nada de eso

\- eres de primero verdad… no, no tenías como saberlo, Judal estaba en primero cuando ocurrió

-¿p…puedo saber que paso?

-¿Por qué el interés?... ¿te interesa Judal?- se sorprendió al escucharlo, no pudo evitar volver a estar nerviosa

-Eh… esto…yo… no…es…es que…- no sabia que decir, el rio

-tranquila, supongo que es normal tener algo de curiosidad, Judal suele causar ese efecto en muchos, apuesto a que te has preguntado porque es de los mejores estudiantes cuando inclusive el mismo director ha tenido que obligarlo a entrar a clases

-pues ahora que lo menciona si- se había calmado un poco- es algo extraño

\- bueno entre las tantas cosas que Judal debería ir a recoger están sus menciones de honor, o bueno las que recibió en primero, creo que actualmente por su comportamiento no le han vuelto a otorgar ningún título, o no me he tomado las molestias de averiguar, Judal es brillante- hablaban mientras caminaban asía el consejo- es simplemente un genio, demostró sus capacidades desde que empezó a leer y escribir, cada profesor que tenia se sorprendía de él, muy pocos como el suelen salir de un entorno tan complicado

-¿entorno?

-sí, no se mucho de él pero sus padres murieron entonces desde muy joven creció en un orfanato, si hablas con él no le digas que te conté, pensara que lo espió- volvió a reír un poco- no le gusta sentirse vigilado, lo que se lo sé por los archivos

-descuide, no creo tener tanta confianza con el- no era mentira hasta cierto punto

\- bueno lo que seguro no sabes, es que Judal tenía una hermana- kougyoku se detuvo

-¿hermana?... ¿C…cuál… hermana?

-si es lógico que no la mencione- se había detenido pero prosiguió su camino, kougyoku detrás de el

-dijo que alguien murió… ¿f…fue ella?

-si- se pauso un momento- era igual de brillante que él, de hecho se podía decir que mejor que él, se llamaba liz… bueno Lizara pero todos le decíamos liz, era la anterior presidenta del consejo estudiantil y hermana mayor de Judal- kougyoku no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Judal tenía una hermana, una hermana – su perdida nos dolió a todos, pero especialmente a el

-de… ¿de qué murió?

-fue una enfermedad desconocida, la ataco de repente y en cuestión de meses… su luz se apagó, muchos comprendimos que nadie tiene la vida comprada, debemos valorar a los que nos rodean, nunca sabes cuando sea la última vez que los veas- le sonrió

-¿ella, fue compañera suya?

-sí, yo era el vicepresidente cuando enfermo me pidió que me encargara del consejo, mientras se mejoraba…- hizo silencio su vos se escuchó un poco apagada- y como veras no volvió- quiso seguir preguntando pero no lo encontró prudente, guardo silencio, sabía que no era la ocasión para ser curiosa

El resto del camino no se escuchaba más que las voces de los pocos que aún quedaban en el colegio y sus clubes, aún seguía lloviendo; un poco incomoda kougyoku quería decir algo pero no sabía que, al llegar al consejo observo tras la mesa donde se ubicaba Yunnan varios cuadros con fotos, instintivamente se acercó a ellos observándolos, en el centro de todos los demás donde estaban el primer lugar de la lista y los miembros del consejo, tanto retirados como actuales, había una foto con un liston negro en la esquina, una joven y bella muchacha resaltaba… kougyoku la observo incrédula

-Ella es Liz- Yunnan hablo a sus espaldas, pero ella no se movió

-liz…- dijo sin poder apartar la vista de aquella imagen, la recordaba tan claro como el agua, era ella, la chica de la foto de Judal… entonces no era un romance como ella se lo había imaginado… era su hermana…

-Bien- casi gritaron desde la puerta, de nuevo todos los allí presentes incluida kougyoku se giraron asía la entrada, era Judal- aquí estoy, ahora si ¿qué demonios quieres?

Yunnan volvió a sonreír, Judal se les acerco inevitablemente vio la foto en aquel muro, y aparto la vista rápidamente- espérame un momento iré por tus cosas- al término de la frase ya se encontraba en camino saliendo del consejo

-si no estaban aquí, para que me hizo venir- se escuchaba molesto

\- Judal- hablo por fin kougyoku, la observo de reojo, no quería volver a ver aquellas fotos o eso supuso ella- aun… aún está en pie la invitación que me hiciste- hablaba con tranquilidad ya que los murmullos a su alrededor se lo permitían, después de la entrada de Judal al salón, todos volvieron a lo suyo. Ya nadie la observaba cuando Yunnan le hablaba aunque aún estaba segura que murmuraban

-supongo- contesto sin dar importancia, ella solo sonrió echando un último vistazo al cuadro, lo había decidido definitivamente se ganaría el corazón de Judal, lo convencería de no irse y lo conquistaría, quería verlo sonreír de la misma manera que lo hacía con ella, con su hermana

\- bueno, entonces… estaré esperando- no vio ni quiso saber que expresión había colocado, solo sonrió y se dirigió asía donde estaba Morgiana, había prometido ayudarla, aunque aún quería saber más sobre esa carta y esa foto, se sintió culpable por tenerle celos sin saber quién era, pero ahora lo sabía, volvió a observarlo, él estaba tan aburrido que tomo un par de papeles de la mesa en la cual estaba recostado y comenzó a leerlos

**No olviden comentar, perdón la ortografía **


	8. Chapter 8

**Día de descanso**

"hola a todos regrese, después de mucho tiempo de ausencia eme aquí, recupere mi pc y me encuentro mejor, así que procurare actualizar más…. Gracias por su paciencia de nuevo perdón la ortografía sé que no soy perfecta, intento que quede lo mejor posible pero se me escapan varios errores q veo después de publicar, mil disculpas por la usencia, bueno prosigamos con la historia"

-es…- hablaba judal en la sala justo en el momento en el que kougyoku bajaba las escaleras asustándola un poco, no había notado su presencia- el descanso más largo que hemos tenido- comentaba sin verla, estaba muy relajado en uno de los sillones cambiando sin muchos ánimos los canales, apenas era de mañana

-exageras- contesto dirigiéndose a la cocina- eso pasa cuando no planeas nada para tus días de descanso- y sin darle oportunidad a refutarle entro rápidamente a la cocina, al estar ahí llevo su mano asía su pecho, podía sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza, estaban nuevamente solos, su madre había salido de nuevo con maletas por todo el fin de semana, esta vez ella la había regañado, sintiéndose extraña al hacerlo, no era posible que saliera tanto y tan de seguido, claramente parecía querer que estuvieran a solas

-no- contestaba su madre en la puerta dispuesta a marcharse- no lo hago a propósito o por gusto, lo hago por ti

-¿por mí? ¿A qué te refieres?

-cuando regrese te lo contare, esta vez traeré algo

-¿algo?- no entendía nada, pero sabía que ella no le diría mas-mmm bueno supongo que solo me queda desearte buen viaje- su madre sonrió

-esa es mi chica- le beso la frente- te quiero como no tienes idea- la abrazo para luego apartarse tomar su maleta y salir no sin antes decir- pórtense bien- y cerrando la puerta

Todo había pasado la noche anterior, judal dormía por lo que no se percato de nada, o eso creí ella ya que como vivía encerrado no sabía a qué horas el dormía o si dormía… no lo veía cansado así que supuso que si lo hacía; suspiro revisando que había en el refrigerado para ver que preparaba, inevitablemente no pudo evitar pensar si judal sabría cocinar, por lo poco que daba a entender parecía que si pero ya que su madre era la que les preparaba la cena y los desayunos no lo había podido comprobar, además judal parecía comer poco, sacudió la cabeza no podía creer que cada cosa que hiciera terminaría dirigida asía el, tenía que dejar de pensarlo tanto

"me gustas", recordó sonrojándose, no podía creer si ímpetu en aquel momento, ella que siempre se había reservado todo y guardado silencio, de la nada le dijo eso a él sin estar muy segura de sus sentimientos y sin conocerlo bien, recién había llegado a su vida pero por alguna razón pudo decirlo como si lo hubiera conocido desde niña.

-me gustas- susurro con la mano aun en el pecho-¿porque me gustas?-intentaba contestarse esa preguntas desde que se confesó y más después de su ultimo "encuentro" en el cuarto de su huésped

Viéndolo desde ese punto, ella aun no sabía mucho sobre él, judal no hablaba de sí mismo, aunque se alegraba un poco de que la hubiera invitado a aquella reunión con su tutor, sentía que al ir podría conocerlo un poco más o así quería verlo, judal no era de los que dijera cosas como la que le dijo "no quiero ir solo"… eso solo la inquietaba más, ¿Qué clase de persona era para que judal se expresara así?... también recordaba su miraba, había agachado la vista cuando la invito, se veía claramente desanimado…

Se dio cuenta que de nuevo estaba divagando por él, suspiro y se recostó contra el fregadero, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, judal llenaba casi por completo sus pensamientos, decía casi porque aún tenía algo de espacio en su mente para estudiar… aunque siendo honesta consigo misma no esperaba mucho de sus resultados en el primer gran examen, no había estudiado mucho y a esas alturas no tenía caso intentarlo, si se excedía hasta el último momento solo conseguiría cansarse y bloquearse a la hora de presentar las pruebas

Volvió a suspirar preparándose algo ligero, había perdido el apetito, casi era medio día… no entendía porque judal exageraba tanto con lo del descanso, es más, no entendía que hacia judal a esas horas fuera de su cuarto, se apartó de lo que hacía y comino lentamente hacia la puerta asomándose con cuidado, desde donde estaba solo podía ver uno de los sofás de la sala casi enfrente de la cocina, salió al pasillo y se pegó a la pared para saber si podía escuchar algo, solo se oía el ruido del televisión en lo que parecía ser una entrevista a alguien, pero de judal no se oía nada, se asomó con cuidado sin entrar para ver tenuemente los pies de judal y regresar a su anterior posición.

Se sentía tonta espiándolo y enderezándose decidió entrar con confianza a la sala; era una casa extraña, la sala era lo primera q estaba casi a la puerta de entrada, y por la cual se llegaba al segundo piso, en ella habían dos puertas una que conducía a otro pasillo donde estaba la habitación de huéspedes y la cocina y la otra asía el sótano al cual no le gustaba ir, desde niña y era algo que le avergonzaba siempre ele tuvo miedo a ese lugar, regreso rápidamente a la cocina y tomo el emparedado que se estaba preparando para dirigirse así a la sala con toda la intención de quedarse allí, esa era su casa y judal no la intimidaría de estar en un espacio común como lo era la sala, o eso quería creer, a decir verdad judal siempre lograba ponerla nerviosa con su sola presencia.

Entro sin observarle fingiendo interés en la televisión, era un canal de investigación y estaba entrevistando a un científico, intento fingir que el programa en cuestión le interesaba pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse, inevitablemente había tenido que acomodarse al lado de judal, dejado un espacio entre ambos; después de unos minutos no pudo evitarlo más y giro su rastro levemente asía él iba a hacer algún comentario aunque no había prestado suficiente atención pero al ver el rostro de judal las palabras no salieron de sus labios.

Judal estaba recostado al brazo del sillón al parecer profundamente dormido, dejo sobre la mesita frente a ella el emparedado y por inercia se acercó un poco a él, precavida judal solía engañarla y luego burlase, tenía a cabeza apoyada contra el espaldar, kougyoku paso un poco su mano frente a el para ver si fingía, pero no se movió, realmente estaba dormido, se acercó más desapareciendo casi por completo el espacio entre ambos, judal movió un poco la cabeza pero no abrió los ojos, al ver que este no se movió de nuevo kougyoku que se había enderezado volvió a fijarse en él; lo observo completamente, vestía una camisa gris y unos pantalones no muy ajustados negros, claramente no planeaba salir, suspiro regresando a su rostro e inevitablemente recordó cuando le conoció, estaba dormido en ese instante y de no ser por la campana no se habría despertado y eso no la habría llevado a su primer beso…

Se llevó la mano a los labios, muchas cosas habían pasado entre ellos desde ese instante y la última era la que más nerviosa la tenía, aunque debía admitir que la atracción por él era incontrolable por eso no se opuso mucho cuando casi hacen el amor, y no le molestarías que su primera vez fuera con el… pero también le gustaría que él le dijera si siente algo por ella, lo observo un rato sin apartarse ni un poco de su lado, no dejo de verle hasta que sintió el impulso de besarlo, esos labios que tantos besos le habían robado a esas alturas… sonrió, supuso que robarle un beso de vez en cuando no estaría mal, así que tomando con cuidado su rostro entre sus manos lo beso tenuemente, un beso que no demoro en ser correspondido

Judal se levantó levemente tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a sí mismo, el beso duro un momento luego se apartaron unos segundos

-¿e…estabas despierto?- susurro

-no- contesto besándola y apartándose de nuevo

-e…en…entonces….

-no pude dormir y por lo visto estos sofás son muy cómodos

-s…si pero…

-tú fuiste la que me beso, ahora no te quejes- y sin dejarla contestar la volvió a besar

Kougyoku no pudo ni quiso hacer nada mas solo dejarse llevar como las otras veces, no sabía en que terminaría esta ves ni sabía si estaba lista o no para ese gran momento en la vida de una chica, pero se sentía feliz de que fuera con judal, aunque esta vez judal no se movió solo la besaba de una forma muy inusual, era extraño ya que sus besos solían ser apasionados y con el fin de llevarla a la cama, pero en ese instante eran diferentes eran…Se apartaron un poco para tomar aire

-j…judal- estaba muy nerviosa más que cuando sus manos comenzaban a ser muy curiosas y recorrían todo su cuerpo, también estaba inquieta-¿e… estas bien?

-mmm…- contesto recostando su cabeza contra la de ella- estoy cansado

-e…entonces de…deberías descansar- no pudo ni quiso moverse, algo andaba mal, o así lo sintió

-no….

-pe…pero si estás cansado…- volvió a ser interrumpida por un beso, judal la volvía a tomar por sorpresa, esta vez si la empujó un poco pero no movió sus manos como siempre, solo la beso; aunque era una sensación agradable ella podría sentir que algo andaba mal así que se apartó un poco-…e…e…- no podría preguntarle el la observo un momento luego volvió a su lugar-¿estás bien?- dijo casi gritando

\- ya te respondí eso- volvió a ver la tele, ella sintió un vacío dentro y luego hubo un silencio incomodo, lo observo de nuevo acomodándose frente a su emparedado, detallándolo el lucia diferente, débil

-¿quiere comer algo?

\- no, así estoy bien

\- si estás cansado y no comes enfermaras- extrañamente judal no contesto a lo que ella empujo su emparedado asía el- ten come, yo iré por otro- y sin decir más se levantó y regreso a la cocina, eso había sido extraño

Había algo mal, estaba segura de que algo andaba mal ese no era el judal de siempre pero no sabía que hacer o como preguntarle, judal simplemente no contestaría y contra eso ¿Cómo enfrentarse?, regreso a la sala con otro emparedado pero esta vez judal ya no estaba ahí, tampoco el otro emparedado así que sonrió un poco

Quiso ver tele pero no pudo ni tampoco logro probar bocado, ordenando un poco la sala y revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar regreso a su habitación no sin antes ver la puerta cerrada del cuarto de judal, quiso llamar a la puerta pero no supo con qué excusa hacerlo… suspirando pesadamente entro a su cuarto e intento estudiar un poco tampoco logro concentrarse termino tumbada boca arriba en su cama abrazando la almohada, así paso una medio horas más o menos pensando en judal y muy inquieta hasta que se harta de imaginarse lo que le podría estar pasando y decidió preguntárselo directamente.

Salió sin pensarlo y acobardase con la firme intención de no dejar a judal en paz hasta que contestara sus preguntas, pero no pudo hacer ninguna, la habitación de judal estaba tenuemente abierta y a los segundos escucho como cerraban la puerta principal, él se había ido, no supo cómo reaccionar, por fin se había armado de valor para preguntarle y él se iba, era como si leyera su mente, se extrañó de ver la puerta así, normalmente la deja cerrada o deja una nota avisando que no está, parecía haber salido de afán, de nuevo y por curiosidad la empujo un poco asiendo que esta se abriera casi por completo.

Esta era una escena que ya había vivido, frente a la puerta sobre la cama de judal estaba aquel sobre con aquella nota y esa foto se acercó y ya que sabía que él no estaba se sentó en la cama y leyó de nuevo aquella nota

"_Siempre y cuando sigas mirándome…esa mirada estará bien"_

Se preguntaba que significaban aquellas palabras, siempre y cuando sigas mirándome…. La letra seguramente era de su hermana pero... ¿Qué significan esas palabras?.., observo la foto, sonrió al ver a ese sonriente judal y a aquella chica, se sintió tonta de tenerle celos sin saber quién era, se preguntó como habría sido, como se habrían llevado… siendo chicas quizás hubieran podido ser amigas, volvió sus ojos a la carta y luego levanto la mirada, estaba en el cuarto de judal, observo curiosa un poco, las cortinas cerradas no dejaban ver más de lo que la luz que se colaba por el pasillo mostraba, era un cuarto en verdad oscuro, al lado de la cama había uno de los apuntes de judal, le dio curiosidad y lo tomo, era una especia de tarea que por lo visto él ya había terminado, pero lo que llamo verdaderamente su atención fue la letra de aquel informe, era la misma de aquella carta, no pudo evitar ponerse en pie, ella juraba que aquella letra era de la hermana de judal pero no, era de él, él había escrito esas palabras para ella y una vez más volvió a fijarse en las mismas

"_Siempre y cuando sigas mirándome…_

No entendía nada, volvió a sentarse sin dejar de ver aquella carta y luego la foto, ¿a qué hacía referencia judal con aquellas palabras?

…_esa mirada estará bien"_

Comenzó a inquietarse de nuevo, definitivamente quería saber que significaban; algún significado importante debían tener, uno que ella no lograba imaginar, quizás era una especie de código entre ellos, suspiro, definitivamente era tonta, solo le faltaba imaginárselos como espías… porque era tan imaginativa, estaba segura que sus divagaciones estaban lejos de la realidad… y una vez más se volvió a fijar en aquellas palabras luego dejo todo como lo había encontrado y se dispuso a Salir, no sin antes observarla una última vez y salir lentamente de allí, con la mirada en el suelo, quería saber tanto de el pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, llegando a la puerta observo en el piso unas manchas rojas, se extrañó e inclino para verlas más de cerca, parecía sangre… era extraño no recordaba haber visto herido a judal, quizás se había lastimado antes de salir

Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando escucho el timbre de un celular dentro del cuarto, abrió sin entrar y descubrió que entre las penumbras estaba el móvil de judal, pensó en contestar pero mejor no eso ya sería invadir su privacidad, dejo de sonar y ella cerro de nuevo pero esta vez lo que sonó fue el teléfono de su casa, la espanto un poco y luego corrió a contestar

-¿hola?- dijo nerviosa

-buenos días- la voz del otro lado del teléfono era de un hombre- ¿judal está en casa?- sintió un fuerte palpito

-em… no… no señor, el salió- quien fuera que estuviera llamando conocía a judal, sintió el impulso de hacer más preguntas pero a la vez no

-¿se demora?

\- honestamente no lo se

-mmm… ¿con quién hablo?

-co…con Kougyoku…soy la hija de la dueña de casa y… y yo con quien hablo…- se sintió muy nerviosa al preguntar

-oh, si habla Ithnan soy el tutor de judal- de nuevo el fuerte palpito- ¿señorita podría hacerme un favor?

-¿f…favor? ¿q…qué favor?

-mmm podría por favor decirle que no vaya a faltar el día de mañana, que lo estaré esperando como siempre y que conteste mis llamadas, es importante que hablemos

-s…sí, sí señor yo le diré

-gracias, confiare en usted, siento las molestias iría hasta allá pero él no me dio la dirección, fue una gran batalla que me diera algún número fijo, es más pensé que era falso- era extraño ella lo había imaginado como un monstruo aterrador, pero sonaba amable – bueno no molestare más, que tenga buena tarde

-gra…gracias, igualmente- terminado de decir esto el colgó y ella después, estaba muy confundida y lo único que podría hacer era esperar a que el regresara y darle aquel mensaje, de nuevo tuvo aquel fuerte palpito y sintió que algo definitivamente estaba mal allí… -j…judal…

….

A todos gracias por leer estaré actualizando pronto


	9. Chapter 9

**Despedida**

_**Perdón mil perdones por la demora, lo sé no tengo perdón pero en verdad hay una muy buena excusa, en fin lo lamento mucho… he aquí el capítulo al fin **_

Se hizo de noche y judal no regresaba a la casa, un poco preocupada kougyoku no pudo hacer más que esperar impaciente, no tenía su número móvil además había comprobado que él lo había dejado, suspirando preparo algo de cenar no tenía mucho apetito y conociendo a judal este tampoco comería mucho peor aún así preparo algo.

Pasadas las ocho de la noche y con algo de sueño, no sabía porque, seguro del aburrimiento que tenía en ese instante ya que no logro estudiar y se quedó esperando a judal toda la tarde, se encontraba en la sala pasando canales, por poco se queda dormida de no ser porque escucho que entraron y cerraron con algo de brusquedad la puerta, se levantó casi que de inmediato y corrió asía la entrada para casi chocarse con judal, el al verla y de forma muy ágil la freno abrazándola y pegándola contra la pared riendo un poco

-¿qué haces?

-qu… ¿qué haces tú?- judal se apartó para poder ver la cara sonrojada de kougyoku- ¿do…dónde estabas?-arrugo el entrecejo

-¿desde cuándo tengo que dar explicaciones?

-n…no me refería a eso, yo…yo estaba preo…- no pudo terminar de hablar judal la silencio con un beso, definitivamente no lo entendía, no entendía nada de lo que él hacía y menos podía saber en qué estaba pensando, pero desde la pasada noche juntos su actitud había cambiado un poco, parecía no querer tocarla, se apartó al rato para subir las escaleras y desaparecer de su vista, ella solo pudo escuchar su pasos alejándose completamente confundida.

Después de unos segundos reacciono solo para correr a la sala apagar la televisión y subir al cuarto de judal, si esta vez y sin pensarlo subió y entro de golpe a su habitación, judal que se estaba cambiando la observo atónito nunca se había imaginado tal acto de parte de aquella chica tímida, ella por su parte se dio la vuelta casi de inmediato al verlo semidesnudo, se había alcanzado a quitar la chaqueta y camisa, y se iba a quitar los pantalones.

-¡qu…que…que estás haciendo!- grito la chica sin saber que hacer

-¿Qué haces tú, porque demonios entras así?

-yo…yo…

\- a no ser de que…- no supo en que momento pero los brazos de judal la rodearon atrapándola muy rápidamente – buscaras verme desnudo

-cal…claro que no….…. ¿co…como puedes cambiarte tan rápido?- lo escucho reír

\- pues, aún no he terminado de cambiarme- le susurró al oído- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de entrar a esta habitación?- kougyoku sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo

\- no… yo no…. Discúlpame- fue lo único que se le ocurrió- tenía que decirte algo y… entre sin pensar- casi grito entonces judal se aparto, ella muy despacio se fue dando la vuelta para obsérvalo, se había colocado la camisa de nuevo y sentado sobre la cama algo serio

-¿decirme algo? ¿Qué?

-eh, pues….- no entendía sus estados de ánimo pero por ese instante le pareció que se había enojado por la respuesta que le dio… y si era así entonces ¿Qué quería escuchar judal?-esto…- al no decir nada concreto judal volvió a fruncir el entrecejo pero no dijo nada tomo su celular y comenzó a revisarlo

\- si no vas a hablar vete – se recostó contra la pared de la cama subiendo los pies a la misma

-te llamaron- recordó al verlo con el móvil

-¿me llamaron?- repitió observándola y viendo algo antes de soltar el celular-¿cómo que me llamaron? ¿Acaso tu….?

\- no- interrumpió sospechando lo que el seguro estaba pensando- no conteste tu móvil, aunque si sonó, atendí la llamada que hicieron a la casa, que creo fue de la misma persona….

-mmm ¿y quién era esa persona?

\- eso ya lo sabes…- el no dijo nada- se presentó como tú tutor – judal volvió a observar el móvil y de nuevo a ella

-¿qué dijo?

\- que no faltaras mañana a la cita que tienen y que contestes tu celular, creo que quiere hablar contigo con urgencia o eso me pareció- dijo casi susurrando, la penetrante y fría mirada de judal la estaba paralizando, jamás lo haba visto poner esa expresión

\- no es tan urgente- dijo levantándose- solo exagera – parecía despreocupado- ¿dijo algo más?

\- no, no dijo más… ¿judal, pasa algo?- se animó a preguntar ya que este no decía nada, pero no obtuvo respuesta el seguía serio y con cara de pocos amigos

\- quiero cambiarme y darme una ducha a menos que planees acompañarme, mejor vete- ella se volvió a sonrojar ante tales palabras, aunque sabía que él se burlaba de ella no lo noto como de costumbre mas bien parecía haberlo dicho con el fin de que lo dejara solo

-tu… no cambias cierto- dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrándola tras sí… ¿Qué le pasaba?

Cada vez estaba más convencida de que algo le ocurría y temía que fuera grave y no poder ayudarlo, suspiro un rato recostada a la puerta de su inquilino y entonces recordó que había déjalo algo cocinando, se apartó de golpe y corrió a la cocina para terminar llevándose una gran sorpresa…

-¿mama?- su madre que estaba probando lo que ella había hecho le sonrió al verla

\- hola- saludo acercándosele, luego la sonrisa despareció- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué dejas cosas a la estufa y sin vigilancia? ¿Quieres provocar un incendio?

-lo…lo siento

\- bueno- suspiro sonriendo de nuevo- ya no importa… ¿Cómo estás?

\- b…bien…. Yo… espera un segundo- ahora ella era la molesta- ¿tú no estabas de viaje?- ella rio – ¿qué es lo gracioso?

-tu expresión, definitivamente te pareces a mí- volvió a reír- ella no supo si enojarse o no, así que decidió tomar aire y calmarse de todas formas era su madre no podía enojarse mucho con ella

Después de un rato y con un par de jugos ambas se fueron hacia el comedor para sentarse a charlar pero en el camino se encontraron con judal que se disponía a entrar al baño, su madre sin saber cómo logro convencerlo de que se sentara a la mesa y comiera junto a ellas, judal no pudo negarse, después de un rato y de que este se duchara, estaban los tres juntos cenando, bueno más o menos judal difícilmente probaba bocado, kougyoku no podía evitar observarle y por ello tampoco comía y su madre los observaba divertida a ambos

-¿y bien? Preguntaba muy sonriente, kougyoku que solo observaba su plato se extrañó por la pregunta-¿Qué han hecho ustedes estos días que he estado viajando mucho?- kougyoku sintió como se ponía pálida de inmediato recordando todas aquellas cosas que habían pasado entre ella y judal, cosas que no podía contarle a su madre…

-ma…mama que clase de pregunta es esa- muy nerviosa no apartaba la mirada de su plato- pues estudiar qué más podemos hacer… ¿verdad? – le pregunto a judal que estaba enfrente de su madre en la esquina, ella los tenia a ambos a los lado, su mesa no era muy grande y por alguna razón esperaba que judal le siguiera la corriente, pero este no dijo nada- ¿judal?- lo llamo de nuevo esta vez el pareció escucharla porque aparto la mirada del plato y se fijó en ellas

\- lo siento- dijo recostándose en el espaldar- no estaba prestando atención

-descuida- interrumpió su madre cuando kougyoku parecía querer decir más- ¿estás bien?

\- si señora- contesto volviendo a fijarse en su comida, esta vez probando bocado- gracias por la comida- dijo en voz baja

\- te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas señora- sonrió, judal también sonrió aunque no levanto la cabeza- bueno si dices estar bien te creeré no tienes motivos para mentirnos… ¿verdad?

\- no ninguno

\- bien entonces ya que por fin te tenemos a la mesa con nosotras que les parece si nos conocemos un poco mejor, los tres digamos que nos gusta de comer y que no, empiezo yo, me encantan los vegetales y el curry- kougyoku no podía creer la actitud de su madre, parecía una niña- ¿y a ti kougyoku?

\- mama conoces mis gustos

\- yo sí pero nuestro inquilino no- ambas voltearon a observarlo, él comía muy despacio

-n…no creo que él quiera saber- dijo casi susurrando

-mmm bueno entonces tu judal, ¿Qué te gusta más?

-mmm- dijo pasando bocado y viendo hacia la lámpara que colgaba del techo- nunca lo había pensado, creo que es más fácil decir que no me gusta

-bien… ¿y qué es?

\- los vegetales- su madre soltó una carcajada

\- bueno me asegurare de no prepararte muchos, pero si tendrás que comer, son buenos para la salud

\- eso dicen- contesto extrañamente un poco animado, kougyoku se sentía fuera de charla así que decidió hablar

-p…pues a mí me gustan las frutas – el bajo la mirada para observarla- ¿Qué?- se sonrojo inevitablemente

\- nada -volvió a comer un poco, entonces el silencio volvió a la mesa por un momento

-esto es incómodo no les parece- dijo su madre recogiendo los platos de la mesa- iré por el postre y espero que la charla sea más amena con un poco de dulce- salió de allí

-judal

\- no digas nada- la corto tajantemente, en ese momento regreso su madre, y acomodando los postres volvió a su lugar

\- bueno-volvió a hablar al notar que ellos no lo harían- y dime judal… ¿tienes hermanos?- kougyoku la observo y luego a él sin apartar la mirada del mismo, no parecía molesto ni incomodo

-no

-¿y hermanas?- el sonrió levemente

\- no

-oh eres hijo único

-tampoco- contesto luego la observo- tenía una hermana pero murió hace ya casi tres años

-lo lamento, no quería ser imprudente… mi sentido pésame

\- descuide no lo fue, no importa ya han pasado muchos años- se recostó contra el espaldar de la silla- no sé porque mucho asumen que soy hijo único, nadie nunca me pregunta si tuve más hermanos…

-honestamente das la impresión de solo ser tú, eres un chico brillante y encima te cuidas tu solo

\- tuve que aprender a hacerlo- aunque contestaba con calma no las observaba nuevamente su mirada estaba fija en el techo- desde niño cuando mis padres murieron solo la tuve a ella, y por lo mismo ella me enseño que no debía depender de nadie

-¿y tú tutor?

\- él es un caso aparte, honestamente no nos entendemos, supongo que la única mediadora entre ambos era mi hermana, sin ella difícilmente nos hablamos

-veo que has tenido una vida complicada, es de admirar que a pesar de todo sea un alumno brillante, muchos otros suelen salirse de estudiar después de una gran perdida y meterse en el bajo mundo… ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero, cierto?- el asintió

\- lo pensé- dijo, esta vez observándolas- cuando ella murió escape y dure en las calles varios días, no quería seguir, pero recordé que se enojaría mucho si no terminaba de estudiar así que volví

-veo que la quería mucho

\- si….mucho

-¿y de que murió?

\- no lo recuerdo, nunca pude pronunciar ese nombre y menos recordarlo… o más bien no quise hacerlo…- hubo otra pausa, kougyoku se sorprendió de ver la facilidad con la que judal le hablaba a su madre mientras que con ella escasamente se dedicaba a jugar sus bromas pesadas, se volvió a fijar en su plato no probo bocado el postre agradeció la comida y subió a su habitación

\- hija- su madre el espanto un poco- es en estos momentos en los que deberías seguirle

-pero…

-ve, sigue hablando con él, es claro que algo le ocurre, tienes que hacer que te lo diga, además empezando porque de seguro nunca habla de su hermana ni de su muerte- se levantó- la muerte es algo muy doloroso y más cuando se trata de algún ser querido, si no nos desahogamos de ese dolor no podremos avanzar, y puedo decirte con certeza que el aún son supera su duelo, por lo poco que dijo lo sé, ve escúchalo…

\- mama el no habla casi conmigo

-si lo hizo conmigo también lo ara contigo, se que le quieres- ella se sonrojo- te conozco mejor que nadie, aunque es un problema el que vivan juntos ¿no han hecho nada indebido, verdad?

-claro que no- se sonrojo aún mas

\- vez, por eso me agrada, sé que él nunca se propasaría contigo ni te tocaría sin tu consentimiento, por eso no me dio temor dejarlos solos

-eres demasiado confiada

-descuida no volveré a marcharme, aunque si llegare muy tarde…- parecía pensativa- veré como organizo mis horarios, como sea ve habla con el- la hizo levantar de su silla y casi la empujo a que lo siguiera, luego recogió los platos y los llevo a la cocina

Si judal era extraño su madre no se quedaba atrás, sin decir más decidió hacerle caso, subió las escaleras con algo de temor; temía que él no quisiera seguir hablando con ella, aunque no perdía nada intentándolo, nuevamente como ya en muchas otras ocasiones se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de judal, la cual estaba entre abierta, esta vez llamo primero

-¿Quién?- pregunto el

-y…yo kougyoku… ¿puedo entrar?- no escucho respuesta pero antes de poder hacer algo judal ya estaba asomado

-tu no aprendes verdad- sonrió - tanto deseas que te haga…

\- no es eso- interrumpió sintiendo su cara roja, estaba un poco molesta y un poco nerviosa, el soltó una carcajada

-¿Qué quieres?

\- solo hablar un poco

-¿hablar, de qué?

\- no se… siempre desde que me entere de ella he querido saber un poco sobre tu hermana – la sonrisa en el rostro de judal desapareció, volvió a estar serio

\- no hay mucho que decir sobre ella, si tanto quieres curiosear revisas sus expedientes en el colegio- se dio la vuelta y entro al cuarto cerrando la puerta

\- no quería curiosear- dijo pegada a la misma- lo siento yo solo quería… quería… -pego su frente a la puerta,-lo siento- se disculpó de nuevo- supongo que conmigo no hablas como con mi madre, quiero saber un poco más de ti pero tú no me lo permites y…

\- no hay nada que saber sobre mi- contesto detrás de la puerta- soy lo que vez

\- lo sé- dijo apartándose de la puerta- y tal cual eres te amo- no obtuvo respuesta- supongo que mejor nos dormimos, buenas noches

Se encerró en su habitación un poco deprimida, ¿porque no lograba hacer que él le hablara como lo hacía su madre? … no logro dormir temprano se hicieron casi la media noche y seguía dando vueltas en la cama, así que se levantó por un poco de leche a ver si con eso dormía, para su sorpresa judal estaba en la cocina a oscuras, con la carta y la foto que ya había visto antes, a la luz tenue de la luna que se colaba por la ventana

Al encender la luz el no dijo nada seguía observando aquella foto, ella paso a su lado saco el vaso de leche y se dispuso a salir pero…

-no salía mucho…- dijo judal haciéndola detenerse y girar asía el- nunca me gusto salir, prefería quedarme en casa y ver televisión, ella me decía que no era bueno que debía divertirme más… así que en uno de mis cumpleaños, hace cuatro años más o menos me obligo a ir a un parque de diversiones- kougyoku se acomodó a su lado, estaba recostado contra el marco de la ventana

-¿Cómo te obligo?

\- en realidad me engaño, dijo que era una visita al doctor y aunque ella solía estar muy enferma y yo solía acompañarla, no era nada grave solo unas cuantas consultas y revisiones, o eso creía – kougyoku pudo sentir como su voz se apagaba un poco

-¿esa… esa foto- la señalo- es de ese día?

-sí, tampoco me gustaban las fotos- se la paso a kougyoku- pero por alguna razón logro convencerme dijo algo así como que "debemos forjar recuerdos que el tiempo no nos pueda quitar"

-luces alegre

\- con ella siempre me divertía

-debes extrañarla mucho

-demasiado…- hubo un silencio ambos observaban la foto y debajo de esta kougyoku observo la carta así que decidió preguntarle

-¿y eso?- señalando el papel-¿Qué es? ¿Es de tu hermana?

\- no es mía- se la paso también

¿Y…-recibiéndola y observándola fingiendo interés, ya la había visto pero no podía decirle eso- que significan estas palabras? ¿Algún código entre ustedes?- el rio

-¿código?- rio mucho provocando que ella se sonrojara

\- pues las palabras no parecen tener coherencia- decía algo molesta

-no- dijo parando de reír un poco- por supuesto que no la tienen…. Necesitas- rio un poco luego se calmó del todo- necesitarías del resto de la conversación para entenderlas

-¿conversación?

\- sí,- tomo la carta- esto es el final de una conversación

-¿y dónde está el resto?

\- no los sé en la basura supongo

\- no logro entenderlo… ¿Por qué esta en la basura?

\- bueno es una conversación inconclusa así que no se ni porque conserve este

-mmm ¿y que decía el resto?

\- no lo recuerdo muy bien

-mmm entonces ¿Dónde hablaban? ¿En su casa?

\- no, en casa nunca hablábamos solíamos dedicarnos a estudiar mucho nos veíamos en las mañanas y en las noches, siempre estábamos cada quien en su habitación

\- bueno oficialmente no entiendo- se apartó de el- será mejor que durmamos, mañana tienes que reunirte con tu tutor- se había enojado un poco

-la conversación… al igual que muchas otras- dijo haciéndola detenerse de nuevo- eran en el hospital

-¿hospital?-ella regreso a su lado

-sí, no recuerdo el nombre de esa enfermedad pero si sus efectos, en general la debilitaba poco a poco hasta el punto de que ya no pudo moverse más por sí sola, escuche que los doctores decían que era una enfermedad agresiva que en pocas palabras devoraba su cuerpo internamente, por lo cual solía sangrarle mucho la nariz y a veces la boca

-suena horrible

\- yo diría que doloroso, pero ella nunca se mostró cansada débil o enferma frente a mí, siempre me sonreía y ayudaba cuando se lo pedía

-¿la hospitalizaron?

-sí, duro en el hospital cerca de cuatro meses, luego murió

-¿tú la visitabas mucho?

\- en realidad deje de estudiar durante esa época, tenían no sé porque la tonta idea en la cabeza de que si permanecía con ella se repondría, es más años antes al verla enferma yo solo pensaba que no quería perderla que quería ayudarla, así que en parte estudiaba mucho para poder ser doctor, es más aplique a una beca y de hecho me la gane, pero los resultados llegaron después de que ella murió

\- no te imagino de doctor

\- ni yo… esta nota- tomo el papel- es la última nota que le escribí, el último mes de su enfermedad ella perdió la voz, no podía hablar ni esforzarse mucho, así que yo escribía cosas para que solo contestara escribiendo, sí o no, le contaba cómo me iba en los estudios y en las ferias, me había obligado a regresar así fuera unos días a la semana, lo último que ella me escribió, antes de perder movilidad en las manos, era que le gustaba verme esforzarme y estudiar mucho para conseguir mis metas, que ella sería muy feliz si pudiera verme como doctor y yo le escribí esto –le mostro el papel una vez más kougyoku sonrió tristemente al fin al saber que significaban

-¿Y después que pasó?

-me fui y al día siguiente no me dejaron verla, ni ese ni los días después de ese, entro en cuidado intensivo y al final nunca salió, lo último que supe era que su corazón se había detenido, no pudieron hacer nada – kougyoku lo abrazo, no supo porque pero sintió el impulso de hacerlo

\- lo siento mucho, debía haber sido una gran perdida

\- lo fue…- dijo sin apartarse de su abrazo y recostando la cabeza contra la suya- la extraño mucho pero principalmente….

-¿principalmente…?

-me hubiera gustado poder despedirme- su voz era apenas audible, en verdad estaba triste aunque en sus ojos no había ninguna lagrima- tenía miedo de decirle adiós, temía que si lo hacia la estuviera matando… y por eso nunca me despedía, así que nunca pude hacerlo…

-entonces hazlo- el la observo algo confuso

-¿Qué lo haga? ¿Te estas burlando de mí?

\- n…. no para nada

-¿entonces como según tu si ella ya no está me despido?- se había enojado, ella sonrió

\- bueno me dijeron una vez de un par de amigos, ellos eran inseparables, y les gustaban las motos de carreras, un día en una carrera y después de una pelea uno de los amigos choco y murió, el otro amigo se sintió muy mal por la pelea y mucho más por no haber podido despedirse, alguien le dijo que debía escribir en un papel una carta diciéndole todo lo que no pudo decirle y obviamente despidiéndose y luego quemarla y lanzarla al viento para que donde estuviera sus palabras le llegaran, y así logro decirle adiós… no sé si sirva pero estoy segura de que te ayudara, porque no lo hacemos juntos

\- no lo sé suena tonto

\- no perdemos nada haciéndolo

-¿y tú a quien le escribirás?

\- no era muy apegada a él pero aun así era mi padre, siendo honesta tampoco me despedí y me gustaría hacerlo, que te parece… ¿no despedimos de ellos?

Judal no dijo nada entonces kougyoku tomando unas velas y un encendedor tomo de la mano a judal y lo llevo hasta el balcón de su habitación, allí y entregándole unos esferos ambos empezaron a escribir, no esperaba que él lo hiciera pero al final terminó cediendo, no supo ni pregunto qué fue lo que él escribió pero noto que había sido bastante, de seguro y por la forma en la que perdió a su hermana le faltaron muchas cosas por decirle, ella simplemente le pidió disculpas a su padre y contándole algunas cosas como su amor por judal se despidió, después de que ambos terminaran encendió las velas, judal rio haciendo referencia a algún ritual mágico, kougyoku se molestó un poco pero no pudo evitar reír.

Ambos encendieron las cartas que habían escrito y diciendo los nombres de para quien iban las lanzaron al aire, la brisa de otoño se llevó los papeles muy alto, ambos los observaron hasta que ya no los vieron más, después de un rato en silencio judal coloco la mano sobre la de kougyoku la cual estaba apoyada en el barandal de su balcón, esta sintió un vuelvo en su corazón con esa acción, el la observo sonriendo de una manera que jamás o había visto, sonreía como en aquella foto, no tan alegre pero percibía que así

-gracias-dijo

-p… ¿Por qué?

\- por ayudarme a despedirme de ella

-n… no tienes que agradecer….

\- de todas formas gracias- volvió a ver hacia el cielo- siento que me quite una gran carga

\- por eso siempre es bueno despedirse y más cuando se sabe que no se volverá a ver a alguien… o eso supongo- kougyoku sujeto la mano de judal la cual aun estaba sobre la suya

-si… despedirse- una vez más su semblante pareció cambiar pero no duro mucho de nuevo la observaba esta vez con su sonrisa de siempre, un tanto siniestra

-q… ¿qué pasa?- logro ponerla nerviosa como de costumbre

-oh, nada- dijo regresando a la habitación, ella lo siguió- es solo que es la primera vez que entro a tu cuarto – le sonrió de nuevo – es tal cual me la había imaginado

-¿y… y que significa eso?- no sabía si enojarse o sacarlo rápidamente de allí

-la habitación de tu madre está en el primer piso, ¿cierto?

-no, está aquí en el segundo, pero al final del corredor bajando otras escaleras, no sé porque diseñaron la casa así pero…- no pudo terminar la frase una vez más se vio interrumpida por judal, más específicamente por un beso

-no crees…-dijo apartándose un poco- que ya es hora de que concluyamos lo que dejamos pendiente las noches anteriores- kougyoku pudo sentir como su rostro se acaloraba más que de costumbre

-no…no creo que…. Yo no…

-no mientas- la beso de nuevo- se por la forma en que correspondes a mis besos que lo deseas tanto como yo y el hecho de que pongas tan poca resistencia cada vez que te toco solo lo confirma

-yo…- no supo que contestar él tenía razón, pero le daba vergüenza admitirlo

-lo sabía- sonrió besándola de nuevo ye empujándola hacia la cama… kougyoku no sabía cómo terminaría esa noche, ella solo se dejó llevar por aquellos besos…

_**Pido perdón por la ortografía, reviso y reviso y cuando publico veo errores, espero poder actualizar pronto XD**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Cita**

_**Perdón por la demora sé que no tengo perdón **___

Kougyoku un tanto tímida y nerviosa caminaba tras un judal algo molesto, se dirigían a la estación de trenes, ya era casi medio día y su "cita" había comenzado, judal la llevaba a conocer a su tutor… suspiro intranquila; llevaba puesto un vestido rosa con un saco corto de mangas rosa pero más claro que el vestido, su cabello como de costumbre había pensado soltárselo pero se arrepintió de hacerlo y un bolso algo común desde su perspectiva, volvió a suspirar esta ves viendo la espalda de su "novio" el cual apresuraba el paso ya que por ser medio día comenzaba a hacer calor

-ju…

-apresúrate- corto tajantemente sin dejarla hablar, estaba molesto

El porqué de su enojo no era nada mas ni nada menos que su tutor y es que la noche anterior cuando estaban solos en su cuarto….

Judal la besaba de forma sutil y tierna al principio, a medida que la empujaba asía la cama sus besos se volvían más agresivos; nuevamente aquellas invasoras manos comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, kougyoku podía sentir como se estremecía al contacto de su piel con esas manos que no dejaban de moverse por todas partes, aun respetaban sus áreas más sensibles pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo.

Una vez más judal empezó a desvestirla poco a poco, intentando que se sintiera cómoda después de todo era su primera vez o así lo quiso entender ella, ya que no entendía muchas de las cosas que hacía y decía judal; estando en las mismas circunstancias de la última vez, judal sin camisa sobre ella y ella semidesnuda, este volvió a besarla pero…. Un sonido que los tomo por sorpresa los asusto

Provenía del pantalón de judal, este que se había sentado sobre la cama rápidamente busco que era, su sorpresa y enojo al ver que se trataba de su teléfono celular, no fue nada comparada con la cara de furia cuando vio quien era, kougyoku rápidamente se cubrió con su almohada

-¿q…que pasa?

-es ese sujeto- intentaba calmarse pero claramente estaba molesto- ¿qué jodidas horas cree que son?- decía más para sí mismo, como si le hubieran preguntado observo su reloj eran ya casi la una de la madrugada, aunque no le dijo a judal

-¿v…vas a contestar?- Él la fulmino con la mirada

-no- tiro el teléfono a un lado pero no volvió con ella, el ruido ceso pero al momento volvió a sonar y duro así un buen rato, kougyoku no podía hacer más que observar, judal por su parte parecía irritarse cada vez mas

-C…creo…- hablaba al fin un poco molesta también por aquel ruido- creo que deberías contestar- el volvió a verla casi como si quisiera callarla a la fuerza- r…responde- tomo el celular que se callaba y nuevamente volvía a sonar y se acercó a al que permanecía a la orilla de su cama- no sé pero presiento que no dejara de llamar hasta que contestes

-ya se cansara- dijo apartando la mirada de ella y colocando sus manos sobre su rostro, parecía pensativo- siempre se cansa

-judal- ella bajaba de la cama y se arrodillo frente a el- ¿no crees que podría ser importante?

-son la una de la mañana- dijo levantando un poco la voz- esta vez sí que se joda no pienso contestar, ese sujeto cree que no duermo o que

-judal- ella dejaba el celular a su lado y tomando sus manos lo obligo a verla, seguía molesto- cuando conteste me pidió que te dijera que le contestaras cuando volviera a llamar

\- no lo are

\- no sé qué tipo de relación tengan ustedes pero deberías considerar contestar, - judal iba a hablar pero ella no lo dejo- ¿no crees que a estas alturas el ya debería saber que si llama no le contestaras?- judal solo torció el gesto haciendo una mueca- y dime ¿ha llamado antes a estas horas?

-no- dijo sin dar importancia

\- bueno entonces estoy muy segura de que es importante… contesta- tomo de nuevo el teléfono y se lo extendió una vez más, volvió silenciarse y luego a sonar, judal lo tomo de mala gana se levantó de la cama y contesto; kougyoku por su parte se dio cuenta que aun estaba semi desnuda se sonrojo y busco su pijama rápidamente

-… - escucho contestar a judal mientras se arreglaba un poco- ¿Qué demonios quiere?...- como no podía escuchar lo que respondía el que llamaba no entendió mucho- no me importa… dije que no…

Kougyoku se acercó a él un poco ya que sentía mucha curiosidad por saber que pasaba- no es no…- decía impaciente- no lo are y punto y no hay forma de que pueda….- por alguna razón judal guardo silencio y su rostro dejo de estar enojado aunque permanecía tenso

\- ¿Por qué?

\- _porque tengo poco tiempo_\- alcanzo a escuchar kougyoku

-¿y que se supone que significa?- el giro hacia ella, hasta el momento le daba la espalda

\- _que no estaré allí…_

-¿eso es todo? – Judal estaba realmente serio y la observo frunciendo el ceño, obviamente la culpaba por hacerle contestar, al parecer no era tan importante - ¿voy o no voy?...- una vez más son podía escuchar ni moverse judal la observa - ¿y para que voy si no…?... ¿ella?

-¿ella?-repitió muy curiosa kougyoku

-…son la una de la madrugada, ¿me llama solo para eso?

…

-No volvamos a lo mismo, y no me vuelva a llamar no contestare- colgó y estuvo a punto de estrellar el teléfono pero se contuvo solo apretándolo con fuerza y luego guardándolo entre sus cosas que recogió del suelo para salir del cuarto de kougyoku

-e…espera… ¿Qué paso?- no pudo evitar preguntar, el giro levemente hacia ella, estaba serio

-que mañana es la cita- dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo- o más bien hoy- cerro kougyoku pudo escuchar cuando entro a su cuarto después ya no escucho nada

….

Volvió a suspirar entrando en el tren con él no sabía hacia donde se dirigían, no le conto mucho explícale a su madre que saldrían y ella como de costumbre no le dijo nada solo que se divirtiera, comenzaba a preguntarse en que pensaba su madre o si de verdad la quería…. Llegaron a Tokio todo el camino no se dijeron nada, kougyoku no dejaba de suspirar le gustaría saber que le dijo ese señor a judal, aunque tampoco dejaba de pensar en que hubiera pasado si esa llamada nunca hubiera sucedido, no podía evitar sonrojarse cada que se lo imaginaba, judal por su parte no había cambiado su expresión, seguía frunciendo el entrecejo

Tomaron un último transporte que lo dejo enfrente de una cafetería grande y por la cantidad de clientes que entraban y salían popular,- es preciosa- dijo observando por las ventanas su interior, era al estilo barroco

-¿verdad que si?- escucho la voz de una mujer tras ella por lo que giro rápidamente, en efecto había un mujer frente a ella vestida elegantemente – por eso me gusta venir aquí cada que estoy en la ciudad- se acercaba a ellos pero por su mente solo cruzaba una pregunta ¿Quién era?... observo a judal que seguía sin cambiar de expresión

-así que…- dijo sin apartar la vista de aquella mujer- después de todo no vino

\- no pudo, creo que te había avisado

\- lo hizo a la 1 de la mañana

\- esta fuera del país, su horario es diferente quizás no pensó que fuera tan tarde

-para que me cita si no vendrá

-no planeo no venir- ninguno daba tregua a no contestar, hablaban sin dejar que el otro respirara

\- entonces que no me vuelva a citar

\- judal ya deberías saber que no somos dueños de nuestro tiempo

\- si lo sé, todo el mundo es más importante para ustedes

\- no es cierto- ella parecía molestarse por el comentario- ¿sigues culpándonos por lo que paso?

-¿acaso no fue su culpa?

-sabes muy bien que no- levantaba un poco la voz- hicimos lo que pudimos

\- no fue suficiente…- el también elevaba la voz

-¿y que podíamos hacer?

\- no lo sé ustedes son los genios- comentario sarcástico

-judal…- esta vez sí grito

-oigan- hablo kougyoku

-¿Qué?- dijeron al unísono, la espantaron un poco

-disculpa- se sereno un poco- es difícil hablar con él sin terminar peleando- lo observo de reojo

-Lo sé- dijo la chica, aunque al hacerlo pudo sentir la mirada asesina de judal sobre su persona, aquella mujer sonrió

-¿y tú quién eres?

-mi novia- contesto judal, ella se sonrojo, la extraña mujer la observo algo curiosa

-bien, no me imagine que traerías a tu novia…

\- no la traje, en realidad estamos en una cita por lo que no planeo demorarme aquí- mientras decía aquello, abrazo a kougyoku que estaba completamente sonrojada y estática

-cita… mmm, me pregunto si será cierto o solo es una excusa para irte rápido

-no me interesa si me cree o no, ya que no vino y la envió ¿me puede decir para que me citaron?

-sí, pero no aquí, entremos- hacía gestos con las manos de que entraran primero

-¿será demorado?- judal no tenía ni la más mínima intención de obedecer

-entre más pronto entres, mas rápido saldrás- contesto suspirado y entrando primero

-eh…

-es mi tutora, su nombre es Falan- interrumpió judal al ver la curiosidad de la chica

-oh, ¿son pareja?

-¿Qué te hace suponer eso?

\- no lo sé, ambos están a cargo de ti

-No lo son, ellos son… por así decirlo parte de un cierto grupo que maneja orfanatos si, toman de entre los huérfanos a aquellos que le son de utilidad y los usan a su antojo- definitivamente estaba enojado

No quiso seguir hablando y entro, kougyoku lo siguió, lo que dijo le había sonado extraño… ¿usarlos a su antojo?... pero aun así no pregunto más al respecto, tampoco pudo curiosear, judal seguro tenia afán y no le permitiría quedarse atrás, ya que como se lo había dicho antes ella era su excusa para irse rápido de aquel lugar y de la presencia de aquella persona

Llegaron a una de las mesas cerca a las ventanas, donde estaba falan que ya había ordenado su bebida- ¿quieren algo?- pregunto tomando un poco de su taza de te

-no- judal se cruzó de brazos- ¿para qué me citaron aquí?

-y tu querida- lo ignoro- ¿quieres algo de tomar?- por un instante pensó en pedir algo, pero supuso que judal se enojaría si lo hacía… lastima ese lugar en verdad le gustaba y las cosas que se veían en vitrina, en especial los pastelitos, se veían deliciosos

-no, gracias, así estoy bien

\- bueno…- volvió a hablar después de un rato de silencio y de terminar su te, mientras tanto judal estaba cada vez más molesto, kougyoku sabía que en cualquier momento podría explotar si ella no decía nada- judal, me alegra volver a verte después de tanto tiempo, has cambiado un poco

\- eso no importa, ¿Qué demonios quieren? ¿Para qué me hicieron venir?- ella sonrió

\- que muchacho tan impaciente- kougyoku pudo sentir como judal apretaba la mandíbula

-si no va a hablar me voy- hizo el gesto de levantarse pero…

\- es simple- volvió a hablar- ¿queríamos saber cómo te has estado estos meses? – judal se acomodó de nuevo en su silla kougyoku no entendió la pregunta, es decir, no se le hizo muy diferente al comentario anterior pero a diferencia de la otra vez judal no se enojó, por el contrario parecía incomodo- ¿y bien?

-estoy bien- hablaba sin verla

\- no te creo

\- no me interesa si me creen o no- se giró de nuevo hacia ella- estoy bien

-bueno- sonrió- me alegra oír eso, dime judal ¿puedes venir conmigo?- tomo un poco de te

-¿ah?

\- lo que escuchaste, necesito que me acompañes

-no, ya dije, estoy en medio de MI cita- tomo la desprevenida mano de kougyoku que estaba sobre la mesa, y la apretó levemente, kougyoku se sonrojo

-vaya, vaya… bueno no puedo quitarte a tu novio- se dirigía a ella que se sonrojaba cada vez más- bueno supongo que podre esperar ¿me ayudarías a convencerlo?- le guiño un ojo

-algo que quiero que les quede claro es que no permitiré que la molesten o la usen para manipularme

-oh, pero que mala impresión tienes de nosotros, jamás haríamos algo como eso- aunque lo dijo seria al instante soltó una risita

-poco creíble- guardaron silencio por un instante- ¿algo más?

\- no, en general eso era todo

\- bien- se levantó- me voy- y sin decir comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con kougyoku a la cual aún llevaba de la mano, puesto que no la había soltado

Kougyoku giro hacia ella antes de salir para verla sonreírles y despedirse con la mano, era una persona extraña pero no podía juzgarla no la conocía lo suficiente y judal no le dio el tiempo de averiguar nada

Salieron y se alejaron un poco de aquel lugar, judal ya no caminaba con tanto afán pero seguía caminado, kougyoku que iba tras el aun de su mano, se preguntaba si él iba a algún lugar

-ju…judal…- se animó a preguntar después de caminar en silencio por un buen rato- ¿a… a dónde vamos?- él se detuvo

-pues…- antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo el timbre de su teléfono sonaba, los volvió a sobresaltar un poco, aunque judal estaba de espaldas a ella lo sintió cuando este le soltó la mano de repente, saco su móvil y lo observo un rato, ella aprovecho para ponerse a su lado y ver quien era, no decía nombre solo estaba el número que claramente ella no conocía

Judal lo observo por un rato, luego el aparato se silenció y volvió a sonar, kougyoku creyó que sería lo mismo de la otra noche, que judal no contestaría pero si contesto

-espérame aquí- le dijo alejándose un poco y colocando el móvil en su oído, kougyoku tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era y porque a ese alguien judal si le contesto, era claro que el conocía aquel numero… pero sabía que no tenía caso preguntarle, el sencillamente no le diría nada, suspiro

-señorita- un poco asustada giro a su derecha de dónde provenía la voz, era aquel sujeto de nivel superior, sinbad- buenas tardes- sonreía- ¿Qué hace por aquí tan sola?- el por su parte no se veía solo, tras él había varios sujetos que lo acompañaban pero no prestaban atención y estaban a un par de metros de ellos, estaban reunidos al parecer decidiendo algo, y el se había apartado un poco para hablarle cuando la vio

\- n…no estoy sola- no quería pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa, debía admitir que él era alguien atractivo

-oh, bueno me alegra, sería imperdonable que alguien tan bella como usted este aquí sola

"aquí" a que se refería con "aquí", vio a su alrededor y noto a mucha gente desde parejas hasta familias completas, todos iban en la misma dirección que judal la llevaba, doblaban en la esquina donde se encontraba esperando, decidió asomarse y para su sorpresa vio que había un parque de diversiones allí, sonrió, desde hacía mucho que no iba a uno, pero lo que más la alegraba era el pensar que judal la llevaba allí, es decir iban a en esa dirección, quizás fue a propósito o quizás accidente, pero no le importa si no fue planeado lo convenciera de entrar

-y…- escucho a sus espaldas entonces giro de nuevo asía el que aún seguía allí- ¿puedo preguntar con quién está?

\- no es asunto suyo- dijo tímidamente intentando sonar molesta, quería imitar a judal pero no le resulto el sonrió y ella se sonrojo

-bueno, sea quien sea espero regrese pronto, o podría extraviarse- le sonrió una última vez antes de darse la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su grupo que al parecer lo estaban esperando- ah, y si llega a necesitar ayuda, puede buscarme, estaré por aquí- sonrió coquetamente, kougyoku se puso nerviosa y luego algo molesta, definitivamente sujetos con la actitud que el demostraba la hacían enojar mucho

Espero un rato más y judal no regresaba, es más ni siquiera lo veía por donde lo vio alejarse, intento buscarlo sin alejarse mucho de donde le dijo que esperara, pero no tuvo éxito había muchas personas, además pensó que si se alejaba judal podría regresar y al no verla irse sin ella, no sabía qué hacer, comenzaba a impacientarse y a estar nerviosa, muchos sujetos extraños se quedaban observándola, uno en peculiar ya había pasado cerca varias veces, la segunda lo tomo como que olvido algo pero las demás no tenía como justificarlas, definitivamente ese sujeto lo hacía a propósito, era un señor de unos treinta años con barba y bigote, llevaba unos lentes oscuros puestos.

Espero un poco más pero judal seguía sin aparecer…. De repente sonó su teléfono, era un número desconocido pero no le importo necesitaba distraerse en algo, así que contesto

-hola- dijo nerviosa, el sujeto en cuestión estaba a unos metros de ella, al parecer iba a "pasar" de nuevo, esta vez más cerca de ella

-hola- esa voz… era de judal

-j… ¿judal?

-sí, lo siento no poder volver contigo- kougyoku sitio como sus planes se desmoronaban, aunque se entristeció también se preocupo, judal sonaba extraño- tendrás que volver sola, planee llevarte a ese parque de diversiones como recompensa por acompañarme hoy, pero no pude…

-d...descuida- se aferró al teléfono intentando oír donde estaba el- ¿estás bien?

-si lo estoy- no podía distinguir ningún sonido, parecía haber murmullos pero nada que se entendiera – regresa rápido, aun no almuerzas

\- tu tampoco, te debilitaras…- intento sonreír un poco- ¿de verdad estas bien?

-que si- sonaba molesto esta vez si sonrió era un poco divertido hacerle enojar, mientras reía un poco y se imaginaba a un molesto judal escucho algo extraño de donde él estaba, era un como un timbre, de esos de anuncios… se le hizo conocido pero no fue hasta que hablaron que supo que era_…"doctora tachikawa se solicita en emergencia, doctora..."_

-¿estás en un hospital?

-mmm

-¿judal?

-debo colgar, regresa rápido, no es bueno que estés por ahí sola

-pero…

-solo regresa, adiós

Sin decir más y sin esperar respuesta colgó, kougyoku quedo angustiada pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en el

-señorita- aquel extraño sujeto estaba muy cerca de ella, demasiado- disculpe…. – sonreía de una manera inquietante- ¿puede darme la hora?

-yo… -no sabía qué hacer, no veía sus ojos por aquellos lentes oscuros pero sabía que la miraba fijamente-no…- pensó en correo pero había muchas personas y sospecho que a él no le costaría nada alcanzarla-l...lo siento pero no…

-disculpe- sin darse cuenta alguien de repente la abrazaba por la espalda, solo podía ver sus brazos alrededor de sí misma- señor, ¿Qué necesita? – kougyoku reconocía aquella voz casi de inmediato era el, era sinbad

-n-nada, solo preguntaba la hora

\- mmm bueno son cerca de la una de la tarde, ¿necesita algo más?

-no, nada más- y sin decir más se dio la vuelta y se marchó rápidamente, sinbad se apartó de kougyoku y le sonrió

-será mejor que le diga a su compañía que no la deje sola, sujetos como ese rondan por aquí buscando jóvenes desprevenidas y sin compañía

-g…gracias- de los nervios no supo reaccionar y termino abrazándolo y llorando en su pecho- gracias…


	11. Chapter 11

**Cita II**

_**Perdón por la demora y la ortografía**_

-¿segura que está bien señorita?- sinbad preguntaba desde la cafetería más cercana a los sucesos que encontró, después de que kougyoku comenzara a llorar no tuvo más ideas que llevarla allí para que se relajara, aunque después de llegar y calmarse ella no dijo nada…

Duraron en silencio algunos minutos hasta que kougyoku se calmó, lo agradeció mucho, el que dejara de preguntar… estaba inquieta y algo molesta con judal, pero más que todo consigo misma, ya que salía tan poco de casa por pasarla estudiando, se puede decir que era una completa ingenua en cuanto al mundo que la rodeaba, creía que todos eran buenas personas.

-lo siento- susurro, pero su acompañante que se vio sorprendido por aquellas palabras sonrió al escucharle, estaba algo sonrojada y evitaba mirarlo

-no fui tu culpa… ¿te puedo tutear, cierto?- asintió, no podía negarse después de que la ayudara-puedo preguntar ¿con quién estabas y porque te dejo sola?

\- tuvo que irse- no quiso decir más ya que ni ella misma sabía que había pasado con judal, solo recordaba verlo alejarse y perderse entre la multitud… presentía algo malo, por eso no podía estar muy molesta con el- lo demás no interesa…

-bueno, estamos cerca de un parque, solo por pasar el mal rato y distraerte un poco ¿no quieres venir conmigo?

\- sinceramente solo quiero irme- juntaba sus manos nerviosamente, y seguía sin verlo a los ojos, debía admitir que era alguien atractivo y seguramente alguien que sabía cómo obtener lo que quería, en cierto modo le recordaba a judal, después de todo él también es popular

-bueno, entonces te acompañare hasta la estación- ella levanto la mirada rápidamente muy sorprendida, el la observo con una cálida sonrisa- y no aceptare un no de nuevo, quiero asegurarme de que salgas de aquí bien

-e...es… no es necesario- se puso inevitablemente nerviosa

-para mi si lo es, quiero hacerlo- se levantó para pedir la cuenta

-p…pero…

\- señorita… a menos que quieras que te acompañe hasta tu casa será mejor que me dejes acompañarte a la estación- le sonrió de nuevo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era un manipulador…

-…e…está bien- dijo evadiendo de nuevo su mirada

Al pagar la cuanta y encaminarse hacia la estación sinbad comenzó a conversar con ella, o a intentarlo ya que kougyoku solo respondía con sí, no tal vez y movimientos de cabeza, pero aunque era claro que ella no quería hablar con él, el seguía hablando de igual manera, el algunas ocasiones logro hacerla sonreír, aunque ella intentaba disimular

Llegando a la estación kougyoku intento despedirse rápidamente con un gesto de mano y salir corriendo pero su intento se vio frustrado cuando sinbad tomo su desprevenida mano, antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca de la entrada

-¿q…que hace?

-nada…-sonrió sin soltar su mano- solo quiero despedirme

-b...bien… gracias por todo- intentaba zafar su mano del agarre pero no podía, este acto ocasionaba que tuviera que verle a los ojos, acción que la ponía nerviosa y la hacía sonrojar

-de nada- levanto un poco la pequeña mano que sostenía con firmeza y se inclinó para dar un suave beso en ella, kougyoku se puso pálida para luego ponerse supremamente roja- espero que nos volvamos encontrar, en mejores circunstancias y esta vez solo los dos

-ah…- no sabía que decir su mente estaba en blanco, ese gesto la dejo completamente en shock, no lo esperaba ni imaginaba-eh….q…¿qué hace?- escasamente logro articular palabras, el aprovecho verla tan nerviosa para acercarse un poco

-¿yo?... solo estoy pidiendo que nos encontremos de nuevo, nada más- tomo con su otra mano libre la barbilla de la chica, ella no sabía que hacer es más, no reaccionaba estaba completamente atrapada-sabes, desde que te vi me interesaste, tienes algo especial, aunque no se decir que- se inclinó hacia ella ya que era muy alto, más alto que judal… judal… al recordarlo kougyoku coloco su mano libre en el pecho de sinbad intentando apartarlo, aunque era claro que él tenía más fuerza que ella, el sonrió ante el gesto

-eh…ya…ya debo irme-dijo rápidamente deseando que él se alejara

-lo sé, lo cual es una lástima- su intento por apartarlo había sido en vano, el seguía a la misma distancia y cada que hablaba acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros, su intención era clara- al menos bella señorita, prométame que volveremos a encontrarnos

-n…no se podrá, es…estudio casi todo el día, todos los días- lo cual no era mentira

-genial me gustan las chicas estudiosas- definitivamente no sabía cómo hacer que el la soltara, aunque pudiera inclinarse de manera sobre humana no podía salir corriendo, tenía su mano muy firmemente sosteniendo la suya, y la otra sobre su rostro, debía admitir que era una sensación cálida, pero le preocupaba su cercanía… aunque…- una cita, es todo lo que pido, solo una cita

-eh…- kougyoku presintió que la única forma de poder irse sin que pasara nada era aceptando aquella petición, pero le preocupaba pensar que si aceptaba, lo que intentaba evitar en ese instante quizás pasaría en esa cita, después de todo ella no tenía novio, quizás las cosas que habían pasado con judal en su casa eran solo juegos para él, y especialmente pensó que si él no se hubiera mudado a su casa probablemente ellos jamás habrían hablado-yo…- aunque su mirada se había entristecido un poco el que sinbad levantara un poco más su rostro, hizo que volviera en sí y recordara lo que estaba pasando-esto…- estaban ya muy cerca

-sabes, me pregunto a que sabrán tus…- sus palabras eran apenas audibles y antes de terminar su propia frase al parecer decidió atacar, termino de acortar la distancia entre sus rostros en un solo movimiento, kougyoku pudo sentir un suave tacto sobre sus labios, pero no duro ya que el timbre de su móvil que los había tomado por sorpresa los espanto a ambos ocasionando que se apartaran de golpe

Nerviosa y de manera involuntaria saco rápidamente su móvil, no conocía el número, contesto rápidamente –h… ¿hola?- sinbad por su parte respiraba agitadamente, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y rascándose la parte de atrás de la misma, aunque reía un poco e igual no se movió hasta que kougyoku colgó

-¿y bien?- dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada, kougyoku por su parte aun sonrojada, guardo el móvil, quería no contestarle pero no podía ser así de grosera con alguien que acababa de ayudarle, aunque por lo visto planeaba cobrarle el favor de otra manera

-n… no era importante, bueno debo irme ya- se dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta, pero sinbad nuevamente la alcanzo frenándole el paso

-espera…- ella se apartó no quería darle oportunidad de repetir "eso"

-es enserio, será mejor que regrese- comenzaba a molestarse

\- lo se y será lo mejor, pero primero quisiera escuchar tu respuesta- y de nuevo su móvil sonaba, pero esta vez no contesto ni lo miro

-re… ¿respuesta?-el rio al verla una vez más nerviosa por su culpa

-de la cita- intentaba acercarse pero ella no se lo permitía, retrocedía o caminaba de un lado a otro evitando estar muy cerca

-no se… después, ahora debo irme

-pero, entonces ¿si aceptas salir conmigo? – nuevamente presintió que debía aceptar o él no se iría, así que solo por poder irse rápidamente decidió

-sí, ¿Contento?- el sonrió de forma triunfal, kougyoku se convenció de que era un manipulador, atractivo, pero manipulador

-a decir verdad si, esperare ese momento con ansias- hizo un ademan entendiendo que no tenía caso intentar acercarse, su "presa" estaba muy alerta y no se lo permitiría- que tengas un resto de domingo agradable- comenzó a alejarse de ella, mientras que kougyoku entro rápidamente a la estación y casi que corrió a comprar su tiquete y luego hacia su tren, veía a todas partes esperando que él no se hubiera puesto a seguirla; media hora después de que comenzara su viaja de regreso a casa, ya no tan sonrojada y nerviosa, no pudo evitar recordar ese casi beso… por inercia se llevó las manos a los labios, lo había sentido, por unos segundos pero lo había sentido, él la había besado, o bueno, intento besarla.

No entendía como su día que había comenzado "bien" termino de esa manera, no podía apartar su rostro de su mente y de nuevo paso sus manos por sus labios, debía admitir que ese intento de beso no le había desagradado aunque tampoco sabía si le había gustado, no hubo tiempo de confirmar nada…pero, con judal las cosas había sido muy diferentes, así una vez más el recuerdo de judal perdiéndose entre la multitud vino a su mente y con él la preocupación, saco su móvil recordando que el la había llamado, alguno de los últimos números que habían llamado ese día debía de ser el de él, tenía que adueñarse de ese numero

Tenía dos números sin registro, el de la llamada que la salvo de un posible error, o así quiso verlo ella, y el otro seguro era el de judal, pero debía confirmarlo, marco a ambos números, el primero contesto de donde la habían llamado que era para promocionar algo, le costó bastante colgar y el segundo el cual descubrió era la llamada entrante que ella no contesto, supuso que era de judal… se preocupó y arrepintió de no haber contestado, pero debía confirmar primero antes de matarse la cabeza pensando si era judal o no

Aunque marco y marco a ese número nunca le contestaron, no le daba alegría el que no contestaran pero casi le aseguraba que era el número de judal, así que lo registro como tal y por si acaso coloco un 1 al lado del nombre; llegando a su destino y posteriormente a su casa kougyoku camino con su móvil desprevenidamente en su oído marcando y marcando, pero no obtenía respuesta, suspiro pesadamente entrando a su casa, había una carta bajo la puerta era para judal, sonrió esa sería su excusa para hablar con él si ya había llegado

-ya llegue- grito esperando respuesta de su madre-¿mama?

\- la casa estaba extrañamente en silencio- ¿hola?

Se dirigió hacia la cocina donde su madre solía dejarle notas si salía y en efecto, en la cocina había una nota

"_dije que no volvería a irme de viaje por muchos días pero a decir verdad esto me surgió de improvisto, debo irme por aproximadamente una semana, te prometo que esta vez cuando regrese hablare contigo, no me llames dejare el móvil, tratare de marcarte entre semana… con amor mama"_

Vio con mucha desconfianza esa última frase ¿de verdad la amaba?, quería pensar en lo que su madre podría estar haciendo con esas ausencias pero no lograba imaginar que, de por si su negocio al permanecer cerrado tanto tiempo obtenía más perdidas que ganancias; suspiro subiendo a su cuarto, y freno girando rápidamente hacia el de judal, no parecía haber nadie en casa pero por si acaso comprobaría que él no estaba, marco de nuevo a aquel número y una vez más no obtuvo respuesta, tampoco sonó dentro de la casa pero no estaba muy segura que fuera de el así que respirando hondo decidió entrar al cuarto, tenía la coartada perfecta y era aquel sobre que se había encontrado

-judal te llego…- dijo anímicamente pero no tuvo necesidad de terminar la frase, judal no estaba

Pensó en llevarse el sobre y dárselo luego pero se arrepintió sin saber porque, lo dejo en el suelo frente a la puerta, dando a entender que lo había tirado bajo esta, decidió dejar de jugar con judal, esos "juegos" solo la lastimaban

Salió de la habitación y se encerró en la suya, colocándose los audífonos para poder concentrarse y así comenzó a estudiar como solía hacerlo antes de que judal apareciera en la puerta de su casa. Así termino su día, sola ya que entradas las casi once de la noche cuando decidió dormir verifico que seguía sola, al parecer judal no llegaría

Trasnochada, cansada, triste y aburrida se levantó y arreglo para ir asía su colegio, era el gran día, bueno un día importante, si quería entrar entre los 50 mejores que siempre fue su sueño debía sacar un muy buen puntaje; llego a su salón no sin antes y a escondidas marcar de nuevo a aquel número de nombre "judal1" que seguía sin contestar

Aunque esperaba que el examen comenzara para su sorpresa se encontró con que el examen había sido pospuesto, el por qué seria aclarado en una asamblea que daría lugar el viernes, y el nuevo día del examen no había sido puesto; aunque se alegraba ya que tendría más tiempo para estudiar se entristecía un poco porque quería hacerlo ya, mejor así, pensó viendo sus últimas notas, su promedio había subido un poco pero no lo suficiente.

Y para colmo de males como había accedido a ayudarle a morgiana en la tarde no pudo regresar rápido a casa, aun quería saber de judal, se preocupó al no verlo por los pasillos, lo busco en la hora de almuerzo, intento tranquilizarse pensando en que el lugar era lo suficientemente grande como para no encontrarlo así lo buscara

-¿estás bien?- morgiana que cargaba unas cajas por lo visto llevaba rato intentando hablar con ella pero ella perdida en su mente, no contestaba, le sonrió

-si… si estoy bien, disculpa- también cargaba una caja

Llegando al consejo yunan les salió al paso- buenos días- morgiana saludo pero no se detuvo, quería descargar las cajas, kougyoku cayó en cuanta de que debían ser pesadas y se sorprendió de la fuerza de la chica, ella por su parte solo pudo con una

-buenos días- intento imitar, pero yunan le cortó el paso

-buenos días- sonreía amablemente- ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?- algo intranquila descargo la caja en una mesa que habían dejado cerca

-¿Qué pasa?- comenzaba a inquietarse ya que yunan se veía serio

-bueno primero que todo quería decirte que sé que vives con judal- kougyoku observo a todas partes y luego a el que sonrió un poco

-p…pero como….

-bueno, es una de las ventajas de ser el presidente, tengo acceso a los datos de los estudiantes y revisando la nueva ficha de judal me di cuenta que coincidía con la tuya –se sonrojo

-él es el inquilino de mi madre, llego por casualidad, no fue planeado…- hablaba rápido y agitadamente, el volvió a sonreír

-tranquila, lo sé - rio des complicadamente lo cual relajo un poco a kougyoku-lo que hagan fuera del colegio ya es asunto suyo y eso incluye el vivir bajo el mismo techo

-jejeje… es que si alguien se entera pensaran lo que no es- aunque lo decía no podía evitar recordar aquellos "escenas" inapropiadas que había vivido con su "inquilino"

\- me imagino, bueno mi pregunta es con respecto a judal

-¿paso algo con él?

-es curioso, quería saber eso mismo

-¿ah?

-judal, según me informo un miembro del consejo y de su grupo, no vino hoy

-¿Qué?- no esperaba esa noticia, entonces realmente no fue

\- lo cual es malo ya que si se hubiera realizado el examen judal probablemente habría perdido por inasistencia, aunque no habría salido de la lista, igual hubiera sido un problema…

-¿por…porque?

-bueno, judal según me dijo el director está aplicando para una beca fuera del país, por lo que necesita tener las mejores notas, aunque había decaído con eso, de alguna manera y por alguna razón que desconocemos el volvió a interesarse en estudiar, por lo que se nos hizo extraño que no viniera justamente hoy. Lo cual da a entender que si no vino fue por algo serio, por eso te pregunto

\- lo siento, pero no se de judal desde ayer a medio día

-mmm, es extraño ¿se había ausentado así antes?

-no, siempre estaba en su habitación, pero estaba en la casa – por algún motivo kougyoku vio decaer el ánimo de yunan, como si le hubiera dicho una mala noticia -¿p…asa algo?

\- no, o espero que no – intento sonreír- es la fecha

-¿fecha?

\- ren, quería saber- comenzó a susurrar acercándosele un poco, sin invadir su espacio personal claro está- ¿has visto algo inusual en judal?

-¿inusual?

-si, es decir, convives con el seguro tiene una rutina, mi pregunta es si has visto que haga algo fuera de lo que hace habitualmente

-p-pues la verdad no, como ya dije antes judal se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto

-excepto ayer que no regreso

-bueno si, si hablamos de cosas inusuales esta contaría como una, pero es algo de ayer así que…. ¿a qué fecha se refiere?- yunan no la observaba parecía preocupado-¿q-que pasa?-el suspiro recostándose a la mesa donde kougyoku había dejado la caja

-una última pregunta… judal, ¿él está bien?

-¿Cómo?... no entiendo esa pregunta

-me refiero a su salud

-¿su salud?

-sí, ¿le has visto, decaído, débil…sangrando?

-¿s-sangrando…?- yunan volvió a suspirar pesadamente, aunque esta vez sonrió un poco

-supongo que deberé explicarte para que entiendas mejor- kougyoku se acomodó a su lado

-la verdad es que, me es inevitable no preocuparme por el ahora, y te aseguro que no soy el único

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

\- su hermana, liz

¿q-que tiene que ver ella?

-Tenía la misma edad que judal tiene ahora cuando enfermo

-q…que…- la noticia la tomo por sorpresa, y no era tonta como para no entender por qué decía eso

-más explícitamente, cuando liz cumplió la misma edad de judal hace tres años, los síntomas de su enfermedad comenzaron a aparecer, pero no fue hasta un año después cuando consiguió ser presidenta que callo en cama

-p…pero, ¿acaso judal también está enfermo?

-no, oh bueno, no lo sabemos

-¿Cómo no lo saben?

\- es una enfermedad silenciosa, solo lo notaríamos si presentara alguno de los síntomas que te dije ¿has visto algo de eso en él?

-no, a decir verdad así los presentara supongo que no lo notaria, el casi nunca sale de su cuarto

-eso es un problema, y aquí hasta donde sé, se la pasa solo… bueno quizás estoy exagerando, seguro no tiene nada- se levantó y tomo la caja que llevaba kougyoku

-pero, ¿porque creen que él podría tener la misma enfermedad de su hermana?

-en realidad no lo sabemos, nunca supimos de qué o como enfermo ella, y menos si fue heredada, pero el miedo de que se presentara en él siempre ha estado, incluso la misma liz lo pensó

-¿ella?

-si, ella me pidió explícitamente que estuviera pendiente, estaba muy angustiada y seguramente deseaba ser solo ella la victima

-bueno, lo único que me queda es prometer estar más pendiente de él, por si acaso, aunque lo he visto muy enérgico estos días,-recordó la noche del sábado sonrojándose un poco- no creo… no creo que este enfermo – intentaba sonreír, yunan también

\- tienes razón, seguro solo exageramos, y es que en verdad nos dolió perderla a ella… y no queremos pasar por lo mismo con el

-no, no creo que eso vuelva a pasar…- dijo muy animada, intentando convérsese a sí misma y a yunan, él le sonrió y entro al consejo, ella no se movió y la sonrisa en sus labios desapareció, a decir verdad si lo había visto débil y cansado los últimos días, como si no lograra conciliar el sueño, y aun recordaba esa mancha de sangre en la entrada de su cuarto…. Y si sumaba eso a lo que paso el domingo en su cita… era un hospital, él estaba en un hospital… se llevo la mano al pecho apretándola con fuerza y cerró los ojos dejando escapar un par de lagrima-ju…judal…

-¿y a ti que demonios te pasa?- la voz de judal la saco de su preocupación obligándola a abrir los ojos y levantarse rápidamente de donde estaba, para encontrarse con un judal sin uniforme cruzado de brazos frente a ella, en cuanto a animo lucia como de costumbre

-ju…judal- aun sollozando no pudo evitar correr hacia él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas; judal sorprendido y extrañado correspondió a ese abrazo y comenzó a susurrarle al oído

-¿me quieres explicar que pasa?- ella solo se hundía con mucha fuerza en su pecho

-yo…yo…- no podía hablar sentía un nudo en la garganta, aunque la calidez de judal la calmaba un poco, no quería soltarlo, sentía que si lo soltaba el solo desaparecería

-¿Qué pasa?- sonaba un poco molesto, ella sonrió tenuemente

-no… no puedo explicarlo ahora- abrió los ojos, los cuales hasta ese momento había apretado con fuerza, para verle a los suyos, siempre le llamo la atención ese todo de ojos de judal, era inusual –te amo- lo dijo sin pensar para sonrojarse segundos después, aún estaba abrazada a él, él sonrió de medio lado al escucharla

-sabes…- la aparto un poco pero sin deshacer el abrazo, también separo una de su manos y levanto el rostro de la chica del mentón- lo sé- dijo acercándose y besándola, pero este beso al igual que el de esa noche no era agresivo o pasional, el tierno y se podría decir que emotivo… ¿acaso judal le correspondía?

Después de unos segundos de estar unidos en ese beso se apartaron un poco dejando juntas sus frentes y tomando algo de aire- ¿me vas a decir Qué te pasa?

-nada… no me prestes atención, tonterías mías- volvió a pegarse a su pecho pero esta vez más calmada, quiso verlo así como una tontería- judal, ¿ayer te fuiste a un hospital?- quería confírmalo, quería que él le dijera que era mentira

-¿es por eso que estas así?

-yo… no… bueno un poco…

-sí, estaba en un hospital-ella se apartó para verlo a los ojos- vengo llegando de allá de hecho

-¿p-porque? ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Te sienes mal?- judal soltó una carcajada, lo cual la dejo confundida

-¿Tengo cara de estar enfermo? -Sonreía maliciosamente como de costumbre- para nada, tuve que ir por mi intento de "padre" llego al país y me obligo a ir a ese lugar de muerte

-¿t-tu padre?

\- mi tutor- dijo rompiendo al fin el abrazo y mostrándole un papel que sacaba de la mochila que llevaba consigo, la cual kougyoku no había visto, también su ropa era diferente a la del domingo, ella lo tomo, el papel en cuestión era una especie de orden militar para que se presentara con él en ese hospital

-wao… ¿tuvo que recurrir a esto para que le obedeciera?- judal volvió a reír

-sí, es un exagerado

-pero esto se ve importante, ¿Cómo lo obtuvo?

-es amigo de mucho personajes influyentes no es novedad- se sentó en la mesa donde estaba ella y tomo uno de los volantes de una caja que estaba allí- la feria, lo había olvidado… ¿Qué paso con el examen?

-¿viniste por eso?- ella sonrió

\- bueno, se supone que de todo el año hoy no debía fallar, se lo dije a ese sujeto pero no entiende razones, solo cuando le conviene

-judal… ¿Por qué te cito en un hospital?-leyó de nuevo el papel- y en especial este que es tan…

-porque es suyo

-¿ah?

-ese hospital le pertenece al igual que muchos otros alrededor del mundo, si regreso lo hizo porque tuvo una emergencia allí y aprovecho para fastidiarme la existencia

-¿Es dueño de un hospital? ¿Acaso es doctor?- recordó a aquella mujer, falan… por alguna razón la charla respecto a liz parecía estar hablando de eso

\- si es un médico científico, y tiene no sé cuántos títulos más, y falan, la mujer de ayer es médico cirujano, se supone que son de lo mejor en cuanto a la elite de medicina- hablaba con recelo, entonces ella lo entendió, entendió porque no los quería… si, los culpaba por la muerte de su hermana y con justa razón- y bueno… vine a entregar la excusa y ver si aún puedo presentar el examen

-buenas noticias- corro a abrazarlo de nuevo- el examen se canceló, aun no dicen porque- lo tomo desprevenido y le beso, judal correspondió a ese beso, kougyoku podía sentir que algo había cambiado.

-lo siento- dijo apartándose

¿Por qué?- se extraño

Por dejarte sola ayer

.

.

.

Bueno he aquí el cap, espero les guste :3

Y nuevamente perdón la ortografía


	12. Chapter 12

**Aladdin**

**Perdón por la demora en actualizar, me han pasado muchas cosas y ando medio deprimida**

**También me disculpo por la ortografía**

Terminado el día ambos regresaron en silencio a su casa

-eh…

-tu madre no está- dijo Judal interrumpiéndola y descargando su bolso sobre la mesa de entrada a la sala

-co…como…

\- vi la nota en el refrigerado cuando llegue- se dirigía en dirección a la cocina aunque sonrió como de costumbre, maliciosamente, paso a su lado con una extraña expresión, un poco seria

-ju…dal-suspiro, espero un rato en aquel lugar a que Judal regresara a la sala pero no lo hizo, suspirando de nuevo subió a su cuarto para darse cuenta de que él estaba allí encerrado, lo supo porque extrañamente tenia música un poco alta en su cuarto, definitivamente no quería que lo molestara

Era una extraña situación, bueno con el todo era extraño pero esa era aún más extraña… veía a Judal bien pero sentía en su corazón que algo andaba mal, y sabía que preguntarle no tenía caso, él no le diría nada

Aunque tampoco es que su mente pudiera concentrarse solo en Judal; no dejaba de pensar el Sinbad… ese roce con sus labios fue…-sacudió la cabeza- en qué demonios estaba pensando…- se levantó de la cama donde se había tumbado y empezó a dar vueltas por su habitación, no entendía porque se inquietaba tanto por eso, es decir a él lo había visto apenas un par de veces… aunque debía admitir que era alguien que sabía llamar la atención y era atractivo…

-sinbad…- se sentó de nuevo en la cama pasando rápidamente sus dedos sobre sus labios, ese intento de beso… no dejaba de pensar en que fue cálido, y se puede decir que agradable; se volvió a levantar y a dar vueltas por su cuarto esta vez apretando los puños

-quien se cree que es ese sujeto…- giro asía la puerta en su cuarto para luego acercarse a la misma y terminar pegando el oído en ella, aun escuchaba algo de ruido proveniente del cuarto de Judal, sonrojada recordando todo lo que había pasado desde que el llego a esa casa. Se quedó allí un rato, hasta que finalmente la música se silenció, no dejaba de preguntarse que estaría haciendo él nunca ponía la música alta y menos una como esa, era algo así como rock; escucho que habría a la puerta de su cuarto e inmediatamente se apartó de la puerta quedando sentada en el piso con una de sus manos en el pecho, su corazón latía fuertemente

Aunque escuchaba pasos fuera de su cuarto no estaba segura de sí Judal se dirigía a su habitación o solo está rondando el pasillo, porque eso si lo escuchaba cerca y a veces lejos… quiso en muchas ocasiones asomarse pero sabia y recordaba que hacer eso solo le daría Judal el impulso que quizás esperaba para terminar lo que han dejado inconcluso… se sonrojo aún más recordando aquello

Espero unos minutos cuando ya no escucho nada por un buen rato decidió asomarse, al hacerlo su sorpresa fue completa al notar que Judal había regresado a su habitación y dejado un letrero bien grande que decía "NO MOLESTAR", él sabía muy bien que su madre no estaba, que estaban solos así que el letrero era innecesario… se sintió un poco mal y decidió darse la vuelta para regresar a su cuarto, aunque en realidad nunca había salido del umbral de la puerta, entro cerrando la puerta con cuidado para luego apagar las luces y dormir, no tenía ánimos de nada… de repente su celular sono, un poco asustada por oír el timbre lo reviso era un mensaje y era de Judal, confundida, muy confundía lo leyó

(9:30)- ya que estamos solos porque no vienes a mi habitación, deberíamos terminar lo que iniciamos- se sonrojo completamente al leer eso y a la vez molesto

(9:31)- si eso quieres, ¿porque colocaste ese letrero?- tardo unos minutos en contestar

(9:36)- ¿Cuál letrero?- eso la enfado más

(9:36)- no te hagas el tonto Judal, sabes muy bien cual letrero- volvió a demorar en contestar, escucho como abrían y cerraban la puerta frente a la suya

(9:42)- listo, asómate de nuevo-… no supo cómo interpretar eso

(9:43)-¿Qué me asome?

(9:43)-si asómate – lo pensó mucho, se levantó y nerviosa camino asía la puerta con su móvil aun en la mano

(9:45) ¿para qué quieres que me asome?

(9:46)- que lenta, ¿vas a asomarte o no?- trago saliva, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero a la vez no quería hacerlo, sospechaba que Judal podía estarla esperando fuera…. Pero a decir verdad, si era para concluir aquello pendiente… ella también quería… se sonrojo pensando en eso…

(9:50)- dime que pusiste…- esta vez no contesto, lo imagino bufando molesto y dejando el móvil de lado, como no obtuvo respuesta respiro hondo y abrió la puerta

Su sorpresa fue indescriptible tanto así que por inercia cerro inmediatamente la puerta y envió otro mensaje a Judal

(9:53)- ¡eres un tonto Judal! – el letrero decía "ves que si quieres terminar lo que empezamos"

(9:53)-jajaja pero no es mentira, te asomaste, eso solo significa una cosa

(9:54)-¿Qué? ¿Qué significa?

(9:54)-¿voy a tu habitación o vienes a la mía?- quedo completamente helada con esa pregunta, sabía que Judal no desistiría, y que si no le daba una respuesta pronto el tomaría la iniciativa

(9:55)-emmm, no, no te parece algo apresurado

(9:55)- es broma ¿cierto?

(9:56)-no… es solo que… no se

(9:56) ¿voy o no?-quería ganar tiempo y que el olvidara el tema lo cual era algo imposible en ese momento

(9:57)- ¿y el otro letrero para que era?- Judal tardo en contestar se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo en esos minutos de silencio, aunque también vigilaba la puerta

(10:01)- bueno, era para colocar cuando estuviéramos juntos – no alcano a planear responder cuando él envió otro mensaje- voy para allá- se quedó sin oxígeno al leer eso, estaba recostada en su cama aun uniformada, había olvidado del enojo cambiarse, ahora no sabía qué hacer, no tenía caso intentar seguir hablándole por el móvil, él ya se había decidido… podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba muy velozmente, como si se fuera a salir de su pecho

Dejando el móvil sobre su mesa de noche escucho como llamaba a su puerta, bueno debía reconocer que Judal era bastante caballeroso, pensó en no abrir y fingirse dormida, pero sabía que no funcionaría además… ella también quería, completamente roja camino asía la puerta, sus piernas le temblaban como gelatinas, al colocar las manos sobre el pomo de la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba temblando completamente, incluso su labio inferior, el cual mordió para que dejara de temblar, entonces tomando un poco de aire abrió la puerta

Judal tenía una de sus manos apoyada al marco de la puerta y en la otra su móvil, era claro que estaba dispuesto a refutar cualquier excusa que ella le pusiera, sonrió de medio lado cuando ella abrió –ves que no era mentira

-tu…- no alcanzo a terminar la frase, Judal dejando su móvil en algún lugar de la habitación de Kougyoku la tomo por la cintura y la beso sutilmente, aunque como siempre en el no duro, aunque ella esperaba que la empujara asía dentro de su cuarto, pero él no lo hizo, para su sorpresa solo la beso y la siguió besando por varios minutos, aunque sus manos si eran bastantes curiosas, no dejaban de recorrer su cuerpo especialmente su cintura espalda y de vez en cuando sus piernas; cuando termino aquel beso Judal volvió a sonreírle tomo su móvil y regreso a su cuarto… ella atónita cerró la puerta del suyo y volvió a la cama, no sin antes cambiarse primero

No supo si enojarse o alegrarse, veía su móvil y pensó muchas veces en enviarle algún mensaje, pero curiosamente no sabía que escribir, que decirle… no entendía que había pasado, estaba casi segura de que Judal y ella… bueno que… que harían eso, se sonrojo inevitablemente de solo imaginarlo y asusto un poco cuando el móvil volvió a sonar

(10:34)- aun no- pensó mil formas de interpretar ese mensaje pero decidió dejar de imaginar y preguntar directamente

(10:35)-¿aún no qué?

(10:37)- aun no es el momento, pero tranquila si lo deseas tanto regresare a tu habitación- se puso nerviosa para enojarse casi de inmediato, podía imaginarlo con esa tonta sonrisa de auto confianza

(10:37)- si te abrí la puerta era para decirte que no molestes- contesto furiosa

(10:38)- jaja, ¿de verdad? No fue esa la impresión que me dio- se irritaba cada vez más

(10:38)- te tienes demasiada confianza, ni se te ocurra volver aquí, te estrellare la puerta en la cara

(10:39)-ah, pero si la abrirás de nuevo, ves que no soy yo- estuvo a punto de estrellar su móvil pero se contuvo solo porque no le daría el gusto de tener la ultima palabra

(10:39)- eres un tonto

(10:40) – ¿tonto? No creo que tenga que recordarte quien es el mejor promedio de educación media – ese si fue un golpe bajo, y como tal se lo devolvería

(10:40)- diré esto una única vez, no te vuelvas a asomar por mi habitación, lo que ha pasado antes no ha sido más que un error, solo te aprovechas de la situación –tardo en contestar de nuevo

(10:43)-¿Cómo me aproveche? Nunca vi que tú te opusieras a mis besos o caricias- volvió a sonrojarse

(10:45)- mejor duérmete ya- no se le ocurrió nada mejor para contestarle, había perdido él tenía toda la razón, aunque observo su móvil por varios minutos Judal no contesto, supuso que ese era el final de su conversación

(11:30)-¿quieres ser mi novia? – el timbre de su móvil nuevamente la asusto un poco ya estaba casi dormida, le había costado conciliar un poco el sueño pero ese nuevo mensaje la despertó, aunque quedo sentada al leerlo… no supo si era enserio o en broma pero contesto sin preguntas, supuso que Judal solo buscaba burlarse de ella

(11:33)-si

Esta vez no obtuvo más respuestas, se quedó dormida por completo; al día siguiente no podía creer en lo que había ido a parar esa conversación, los dos últimos mensajes era lo que más la inquietaban… no dejaba de preguntarse si Judal hablaba enserio, tampoco podía creer lo fácil que se sonrojaba por cada cosa que pasaba con el-suspiro- decidió dejar eso de lado e ir a estudiar como de costumbre, llegando a la entrada se dio cuenta de que Judal no estaba por ahí, no escuchaba ni un ruido por lo que supuso que ya se había ido.

Llego por primera vez desde que su inquilino había llegado, sola… se sentía extraña y con un vacío en su interior, en ese momento se dio cuenta de cómo Judal había empezado a ser muy importante para ella, no solo era atracción, ella, por lo menos ella, le quería de verdad

-Hola- la saludaron en la entrada del plantel educativo donde se había detenido a pensar, giro rápidamente para ver a kouha llegar con Hakuryuu, lo cual se le hizo extraño

-buenos días- saludo el haciendo un gran intento por sonreír pero era obvio que estaba inquieto y seguramente era por kouha, Kougyoku pudo imaginarse como había sido ese encuentro, por lo que soltó una pequeña risita, ambos sonrieron también

\- buenos días- les contesto- es extraño verlos juntos

-dímelo a mí- dijo en susurro Hakuryuu observando a kouha

-¿ah?- kouha no había alcanzado a escucharlo ya que cuando lo dijo Hakuryuu tosió un poco

\- no nada… bueno si me permiten entrare ya, debo recoger algunas cosas en la biblioteca

-¿a esta hora?

\- sí, lo olvide ayer- sin dar más tiempo al posible interrogatorio de kouha Hakuryuu se despidió y se marchó rápidamente

-es algo extraño ¿no lo crees?- Kougyoku no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo, Hakuryuu no era extraño, más bien era reservado, en cambio kouha si era….

-buenos días- una nueva interrupción, esta vez no se asusto, era Alibaba que los saludaba alegremente

-buenos días Saluja – Kougyoku se alegraba de verlo, había olvidado que antes de toparse con Judal ella solía estar sola, increíblemente una cosa llevo a la otra y termino hablando con ellos, aunque eran un grupo bastante peculiar

-buenos días- otro saludo esta vez era Morgiana que se acercaba a ellos

-Hola Mor- sonreía muy alegremente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero no duro mucho al sentirse observada por los dos chicos a su lado-¿cómo estás?

-bien…eh... debo hacer algo- termino la frase y entro muy rápidamente al colegio

-¿paso algo?- decía curioso kouha

-ni idea- contestaba Alibaba con la misma expresión que Kougyoku

\- ¿entramos?- los tres rieron al darse cuenta que eran de los últimos en la entrada, así que siguiendo por donde se había marchado Morgiana llegaron a su respectiva clase

Kougyoku no quiso decir nada frente a los chicos pero entendía quizás, por qué Morgiana había actuado así, y es que ella no está acostumbrada tampoco a interactuar con muchas personas y menos si son chicos, aunque sospechaba que quizás había algo más, en su descanso se le acerco con la firme convicción de preguntarle

-hola- estaban bajo el mismo árbol en el primer piso donde había visto dormido a Judal cuando se conocieron

-hola- Morgiana ya había terminado sus onces- ¿necesitas algo?- se acomodó a su lado

\- pues necesitar no, pero si quería preguntarte algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿te gusta alguien de nuestra clase?- pudo ver claramente como el rostro de Morgiana impresionado por la pregunta cambio a tímido y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco

-¿g…gustarme?

-sí, digamos… no se quizás… ¿Alibaba?- Morgiana se colocó de pie casi de inmediato

-no. Corto tajantemente y se marchó, Kougyoku corrió tras ella- lo siento, disculpa- logro frenarla- no quería molestarte… es que… a mí me gusta alguien, y pues quería poder hablar sobre eso con alguien que me entienda

\- pues te equivocaste de persona- se veía molesta

\- lo lamento, soy algo imprudente

-mmm ¿Quién te gusta?- Kougyoku que había agachado la vista la miro al rostro, estaba aún sonrojada, sonrió un poco

-¿prometes no decirle a nadie?- ella asintió- bien, me gusta…-se acercó más a ella y comenzó a susurrar- j…Judal…- era la primera vez q se lo comentaba a alguien, Morgiana no cambio su expresión

-¿co…como sabes que te gusta?- se veía nerviosa

-b…bueno, no lo sé explicar… digamos que es algo que sientes

-sentir…- ella llevo la mano a su pecho

-¿estás bien Morgiana?

-no lo se

-¿Qué cosa?

\- no sé si me gusta alguien…- hizo un puchero- pero me pongo nerviosa cuando lo veo o el me ve a mi- Kougyoku sonrió

-¿de quién estamos hablando?

-preferiría no mencionarlo aun

\- bueno

-Ren- escucho una pequeña e infantil voz cerca así que se giró en dirección de dónde provenía, era un pequeño de cabello azul

-¿si?

\- no hemos visto antes, ¿me recuerdas?

\- creo… ¿quieres algo de mí?

\- pues yo no, pero mi tío insiste en hablar con ustedes

-¿tu tío?

\- sí, dice que ya debería haberme mudado, y que no logra contactar con la dueña de casa, pregunta si está de viaje

\- mi mama estará fuera por esta semana- contesto por inercia- espera… ¿Por qué quieren tú y tu tío saber eso?

\- no me digas que ya lo olvidaste- se cruzó de brazos

-eh…- a decir verdad si lo había olvidado, el pequeño suspiro

\- seré su nuevo inquilino, no he podido mudarme por problemas con los horarios de mi tío, en pocas palabras él se rindió no podrá llegar conmigo, así que me enviara a mí solo a instalarme

-¿eh?

-llegare hoy, no se preocupe ya tengo la dirección solo quería avisar

-b…bien- estaba en blanco no supo cómo tomar aquella noticia, sabía que tendrían un nuevo inquilino pero no sabía que era de su misma escuela… o no le presto mucha atención a su madre cuando se lo comentaba…

-bueno, no siendo más me regreso a mis clases

-eres…- interrumpía Morgiana asiéndolo detenerse - ¿Aladdin cierto?

\- si señorita- sonrió- mucho gusto

-el gusto es mío- ella también sonrió

\- bueno, que tengan un buen día- se dio la vuelta alejándose de ellas en dirección a la sede de primaria

-mor ¿lo conoces?

\- pues es la primera vez que hablo con él, pero ya había escuchado su nombre antes y visto su rostro

-¿Dónde?

¿Cómo preguntas dónde?- Kougyoku se sintió un poco tonta y no puedo evitar ponerse nerviosa- tengo entendido que quieres estar en la lista de los cincuenta mejores ¿no?

-sí, eso quiero pero ¿Qué tiene que ver ese niño?

\- bueno, nada en realidad es solo que como aspirante a esos lugares deberías conocer a los que ocupan los primero lugares en cada sede

-por supuesto

-¿y bien?

-¿y bien que…? – Morgiana suspiro

\- él es el primer lugar en los 50 de primaria

-eh…- nuevamente en blanco hasta que poco a poco a su mente llegó el nombre del primer puesto en primaria, era el… era Aladdin, luego recordó que camino al consejo estudiantil había visto varios cuadros de honor donde estaba la foto de aquel niño y la de Judal… supo que por prestarle atención a Judal había ignorado lo demás; también recordó sus anteriores charlas con él, recordó que ya había visto su nombre en los pasados listados… y entonces se dio cuenta…. Vivirá no solo con un genio sino con dos, dos de los más inteligentes de su colegio estarían viviendo bajo su mismo techo- ¿eh?- casi grito… como es que no lo había notado antes -¿Cómo es esto posible?- decía más para sí misma que los demás, Morgiana no se inmuto, empezaba a conocerla de a poco..

_**Bueno he aquí el cap, me disculpo por la demora, jejeje FELIZ NAVIDAD**_

_**Por cierto a mis lectores comento que ya tengo pensado más o menos el final, pero el que la historia sea larga o corta dependerá de ustedes y sus comentarios, si comentan la extenderé y si no comentan la acortare**_

Me disculpo por la ortografía


	13. Chapter 13

**Sentimientos**

**Perdón la ortografía **

-No puedo creer que no notaras que son la misma persona- decía Morgiana a Kougyoku, ambas detenidas en el lugar donde aún estaban las anteriores listas de los 50 mejores

-si… bueno, he tenido muchas cosas en mente últimamente… no me di cuenta

-bueno, supongo que es en parte por lo que me dijiste- aunque Morgiana estaba seria Kougyoku no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-b...bueno si en parte… han sido muchos sentimientos encontrados

-¿duele?

-¿ah?- aunque no entendía del todo la pregunta al observar a mor sonrió tenuemente, ella quizás era más ingenua- no cuando eres correspondida

-¿y tú eres correspondida?- volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con algo de tristeza

\- honestamente no lo se

-entonces si te duele- se quedó mirándola, Kougyoku veía el piso por primera vez desde que todo aquello empezó lo pensó, y si Morgiana tenía razón, dolía, estar enamorada dolía más de que deseaba

-pues… un poco

-¿le dijiste que te gusta?

-sí, muchas veces

-¿Qué te dice?

-en realidad… nada

-nada- repitió guardando silencio casi de inmediato, Kougyoku tampoco dijo nada, era extraño que se aferrara a algún esperanza cuando Judal fuera de querer llevarla a la cama, no le había mostrado ningún indicio de sentir algo por ella

Sin decir nada comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del plantel, faltaba poco para que acabara el descanso sin embargo Kougyoku no pudo regresar al salón, un nuevo balonazo en el rostro la detuvo; estaban por el segundo piso, Kougyoku roja de la ira tomo el balón y se asomó al balcón

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA?...¡ ¿NO PUEDE PATEAR BIEN?! – Respiraba agitadamente de la frustración, los del primer piso se habían congelado al verla furiosa, aunque tuvo la extraña idea de buscar a Judal entre los jugadores no lo vio, por el contrario al que si vio que subió rápidamente era su medio hermano, kouha

-lo siento- llego corriendo y se frenó al verla, Morgiana estaba un poco enfadada también, pero el enojo era de Kougyoku a quien le comenzaba a sangrar la nariz- de verdad lo lamento, fue mi culpa

-tu…- apretaba con fuerza el balón, parecía que lo fuera a estallar

-discúlpame hermana- hizo una reverencia, intentaba calmar a la enfadada chica y a decir verdad lo consiguió, pero no por su gesto sino por lo que dijo, aunque kouha no lo comprendió de inmediato; era la primera vez desde que supo que tenía hermanos, que escuchaba aquella palabra "hermana" hasta no hace más de un año ella era hija única, estaba inevitablemente asombrada aunque su rostro continuaba rojo por el golpe-¿estás bien?

-eh… si- soltó el balón para llevar una de su manos al rostro, kouha le paso un pañuelo que tenía enrollado en su mano y recogió el balón

-de verdad lo siento…

\- fueron muy descuidados- interrumpió Morgiana ganándose la atención de los dos

-me estoy disculpando- kouha parecía molesto- además no fuiste la afectada

-no, pero pudieron haberme golpeado a mí, y créeme no soy tan calmada como ella

\- lo siento- ese lo siento de parte de kouha había sonado a ironía, había una extraña tensión entre ellos, Kougyoku con el pañuelo en la nariz solo pudo observar

\- será mejor que tengan más cuidado

-cuidado… ¿es una amenaza? – el ambiente se tensionaba más, kouha fruncía el entrecejo mientras que Morgiana hacia lo mismo, Kougyoku solo podía observar, no supo con intervenir

-no lo es- hablo casi sin separar la mandíbula lo cual mostro aún más su enojo- es solo una sugerencia

-no la necesitamos- kouha cambio de expresión comenzó a darle vueltas al balón con una mano- sabemos lo que hacemos – mostraba una sonrisa falsa la cual irrito más a Morgiana

-ja si claro se nota

-son pequeños errores que ocurren de vez en cuando, tu no practicas ningún deporto así que no tienes ni idea de lo que hablamos- hablo con mucha auto confianza y superioridad, Kougyoku pudo ver como un aura especialmente maligna comenzó a rodear a Morgiana

-mor…- casi grito-m….me acompañas a la enfermería- dijo lo más rápido que pudo

-oh… si claro- un poco desconcertada ero aun molesta Morgiana dejo la discusión y comenzó a acercarse a Kougyoku – vámonos antes de que sigan con sus "errores"

-g…gracias- Kougyoku jamás había visto a Morgiana así de molesta, se extrañó y sorprendió, ella de entre todo el salón siempre había sido la más calmada

-eso huye- atinó a decir kouha lo cual causo que Morgiana se diera la vuelta y regresara a donde estaba el chico, esta vez encarándolo, quedo a pocos centímetros de el

-repite eso- volvió a decir con el ceño fruncido

\- que huyeras- sonrió al estilo de Judal

-nunca huyo de nada, no le tengo miedo a nada- volvía a apretar la mandibular, Kougyoku no entendía que demonios le pasaba a kouha cuando al fina había conseguido calmar a Morgiana

-e….- no sabía que decir- k…kouha… ¿Qué haces?

\- no te entrometas Kougyoku- hablo Morgiana

\- si… no te metas- por alguna razón Kougyoku presintió que esa pelea no era solo por el reciente accidente, parecía venir de más atrás

-¿Cuál es tu problema ren?

\- ¿mi problema? Ninguno… o bueno- dejo el balón de lado, pero al ver que sus compañeros le hacían señas de que lo lanzara lo dejo caer la primer piso – dices que no huyes, y sin embargo no dejas de evadirme

-no lo hago

\- te invite a salir la otra ves y nunca contestaste, dijiste que tenías "algo que hacer" y desapareciste

\- si conteste- Morgiana había dejado de estar molesta parecía haber un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas

-no escuche…- ella interrumpió

-el silencio es la mejor de las respuesta- mor había desviado la mirada asía el patio de abajo- si hubiera estado interesada la respuesta hubiera sido si de inmediato, no conteste esa era tu respuesta- kouha solo guardo silencio- no quería sonar brusca por eso mejor deje así, no debiste sacar ese tema de nuevo, ahora si no te importa acompañare a Kougyoku – se dio la vuelta y tomándola del brazo comenzó a caminar con ella en dirección a la enfermería, Kougyoku volteo a ver a su medio hermano el cual estaba serio, parecía alejado de la realidad cosa que no era extraña en él, luego simplemente regreso con sus compañeros de juego

-… ¿m—mor?- ella había estado caminado sin decir nada y aun sujetando fuertemente a Kougyoku del brazo

-si- dijo sacudiendo un poco la cabeza

-y…ya puedes soltarme…

-oh, lo lamento- la soltó y junto su manos parecía algo nerviosa

-¿estás bien?- ella asintió… tenía muchas preguntas en mente respecto a lo que acaba de suceder, y aunque quería ser prudente su curiosidad fue más grande- esto… ¿kouha te había invitado a algún lugar? ¿A una cita? –Morgiana se detuvo, Kougyoku hizo lo mismo

-se puede decir que si

-pero lo rechazaste…

\- era la mejor

-¿lo mejor? ¿Por qué?

\- no quiero seguir con el tema

\- Morgiana… ¿acaso te gusta kouha?

-dije que no quiero seguir con el tema- contesto sonrojada y apretando los puños

-es el de quien me hablabas en la mañana…- Kougyoku no iba a dejar la conversación a medias y menos después de ver esas reacciones, no eran muy diferentes a las suyas cuando de Judal se trataba- no entiendo, si te gusta ¿Por qué lo recházate?

\- porque yo no le gusto si, solo soy parte de una apuesta…además no sé qué siento- casi grito, su rostro se puso colorado y en sus ojos se asomaban un par de lágrimas, comenzó a limpiárselas con las manos

-¿a…apuesta?

-los escuche…- decía apretando con furia la falda de su uniforme – justo después de que me invitara, en la biblioteca, me puse nerviosa cuando lo hizo, nunca ningún chico me había invitado a nada y él me dijo muchas cosas… así que me levante al baño, cuando regrese él no estaba solo… habían otros del salón, no me fije quien, hablaban un poco duro aunque él les decía que no lo hicieran, y entre lo mucho que decían le preguntaron si ya me había invitado

-b…bueno, eso no quiere decir…

\- la conversación no termino hay- interrumpió recostándose en la pared y abrazándose a sí misma- le dijeron que debía apresurarse, que él había perdido y que su tiempo límite por perder estaba cerca; yo al escucharlo me escondí tras una estantería que estaba enfrente de donde ellos estaban, quería escuchar su respuesta

-¿Qué…que dijo?

-dijo con exactitud: "- no se preocupen sé cómo hago las cosas", no supe como tomar eso, pero decidí solo dejarlo así

-¿cómo sabes que la apuesta era contigo? ¿Te mencionaron?

-si- la observo tristemente- dijeron que debía invitarme a mí, mencionaron mi nombre, por ser la más extraña del salón o si no la apuesta no tendría gracia

-kouha que dijo- Kougyoku había dejado el pañuelo de lado, acercándose a ella

\- solo se rio

-pero tu estas especialmente molesta y no creo que fuera solo por eso

-no, me invito ese día en la biblioteca pero venía hablando conmigo desde mucho antes, me hacia reír mucho y era agradable estar con el –sonrió tenuemente- sé que no soy la más bonita, y que soy algo extraña…. Pero no tenía por qué meterme en sus apuestas, quien sabe desde cuando había perdido

-mor… ¿te enamoraste?

\- no lo sé, pero me dolió saber que solo se me había acercado por una apuesta

-por eso me preguntabas si dolía- guardaron silencio un rato

\- pensé que ese dolor era algo pasajero. Quise dejar las cosas así, pensé que si no le hablaba más ese dolor simplemente pasaría, pero me equivoque… cada que lo veo solo me duele mas

-y… ¿hablaste con él? Le exigiste alguna explicación

-no… no fui capaz, al saber de la apuesta solo Salí corriendo y corro cada que estoy a solas con él, invento cualquier excusa y me voy, incluso esta mañana con ustedes… no fui capaz de quedarme … supongo que él tiene razón y si huía

-pero deberías hablar con el

-¿y qué caso tiene?- una lagrima escapo y recorrió su mejilla

-Morgiana no eres fea, y no sabes si kouha siente algo por…

-fue una apuesta- corto tajantemente limpiándose el rostro, también frunció un poco el entrecejo- y no me interesa escucharlo reírse a carcajadas mientras me dice eso

-mor…

\- puede que duela pero sé que dolerá peor si el me lo dice así, entonces mejor dejemos este tema, tú tienes que ir a la enfermería

-yo…- quería decir algo que la alentara, pero no conocía a su medio hermano así que no sabía que decir, aunque jamás pensó que el pudiera llegar a gustarle a alguien como Morgiana, se puede decir que eran muy opuestos, aunque siempre estuvo la teoría de que los polos opuestos se atraen –no sé qué decir

-no digas nada- respiro hondo- es mejor dejar así y no permitir que nada avance, sabes pensándolo mejor debí enfrentar a kouha hace mucho así quizás ya me sentiría mejor, creo que en el fondo tenía la tonta esperanza de que… -suspiro-no, nada mejor olvidemos el tema, por favor no le digas a nadie

-descuida no lo are- mientras concluían la charla la campana de regreso sonó, a Kougyoku ya no le sangraba la nariz así que decidió no ir a la enfermería, aunque en un principio eso solo había sido por evitar una pelea, la cual se terminó dando, mientras recorrían el pasillo para devolverse Kougyoku vio que Judal iba en esa dirección

-j... ¿Judal?- el al verlo se detuvo, tenía un pañuelo sobre su rostro, el cual dejaba ver una mancha de sangre -¿estás bien?- se alarmo un poco

-yo...- dijo Morgiana- regresare al salón- y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar, Kougyoku sospecho por qué mor se fue rápido, no quería ver a nadie en esos momentos aunque inevitablemente tenía que regresar a clases, quizás se las saltaría, de hecho ella también estaba evadiéndolas clases, el timbre ya había sonado

\- mejor regresa antes de que te regañen- dijo el sacándola de sus pensamientos

-no- contesto colocando el pañuelo de nuevo sobre su rostro- también voy a la enfermería

-¿Cómo que también? ¿Qué te hace suponer que me dirijo asía allá?

\- bueno… estas sangrando…- al terminar la frase recordó inevitablemente lo que Yunan le había dicho, pero no quiso pensar que fuera ese el motivo- ¿te golpeaste con algo?

-no es asunto tuyo- siguió su camino, Kougyoku detrás, la respuesta de Judal no hizo más que preocuparla, sabía que a diferencia suya Judal no era de tropezarse o sufrir ese tipo de accidentes, pero si no era eso entonces su sangrado se debía a "ese" problema lo cual solo la preocupo; caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la enfermería

-ves que si venias para aquí

\- ¿y tuno deberías estar en clases?- sonaba molesto, quizás es porque no le gusto que ella se diera cuenta

-si hay muchas cosas que debería estar haciendo- llamo a la puerta- pero me golpearon en el rostro con un balón antes de que sonara la campana, así que vine a ver si no se me fracturo la nariz- exagero, Judal no dijo nada… parecía de piedra, en ocasiones era tan molesto, ella desearía verlo preocupado o incluso burlón como de costumbre

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, pero no estaba la acostumbrada enfermera que ya la había atendido antes, en esa ocasión era un hombre el que les habría la puerta, uno joven, algo simpático que les sonrió al verlos- buenos días jóvenes- se recostó en el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos

-que…- hablo Judal, Kougyoku giro asía el al escucharlo, se sorprendió mucho al ver la expresión en el rostro del chico, estaba completamente sorprendido, tanto que se había quitado el pañuelo de la nariz, pero inevitablemente se lo volvió a colocar ya que esta volvió a sangrar- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-como que, que hago, pues es claro… soy el…- giro asía atrás y sonrió volviendo a fijarse en ellos- el nuevo enfermero- rio un poco

\- no le veo la gracia y deja de decir tonterías- Kougyoku no entendía nada, era la segunda pelea ajena en la que se encontraba, pero no dejaba de extrañarle la actitud de Judal… era claro que conocía a ese sujeto, ahora su pregunta era esa…. ¿Quién era él?

\- no son tonterías. Mira la bata

-eso no dice nada, tú vives en bata- volvió a reír

-cálmate muchacho, quien te escuche no dirá que te alegras de verme

\- no me alegra, para nada… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-eso ya lo respondí

-estás jugando conmigo, ¿verdad?

\- no tengo porque hacer eso, la enfermera sufrió un pequeño accidente tiene una incapacidad algo larga, escuche que estaba buscando quien se encargara de la enfermería aquí y pues me ofrecí

-es chiste ¿no?

-para nada, es tal cual lo escuchas

\- no puede ser

\- claro que lo es, alégrate Judal, ahora estaré mas cerca de lo q…

-están locos por contratarte aquí

-¿locos? Yo diría que el director estaba más bien feliz, imagínate alguien con mi prontuario

-eso es lo que hace de esto anormal-casi grito, estaba enojado. Y Kougyoku seguía en silencio - ¿estas planeando algo cierto?

\- no tengo porque planear nada, ya te dije como pasaron las cosas

-¿Por qué tienes que ser explícitamente tú?

-bueno quería estar cerca

-mentira- Judal comenzó a retroceder- solo mientes

-calmante que no estamos solos- los dos giraron asía la callada y desconcertada Kougyoku

-esto…

-buenos días- saludo el interrumpiendo un futuro alegato de Judal- ¿Qué necesitas?

-b...bueno yo…

-ella- interrumpió Judal- no necesita nada y menos de ti

-Judal deja que sea la señorita la que lo diga, es más… veo que ese sangrado lleva un buen rato y no se detiene… ¿estás bien?

-si- contesto firmemente

-no lo creo, entra te revisare

-estás loco si crees que permitiré eso- dio la vuelta y se marcho

-ahh que terco- se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza- bueno es lo suficientemente terco para estar bien ¿no?- pregunto a Kougyoku- espero que no sea lo que imagino

-eh, si supongo…- pensó en irse y decidió irse, se sentía muy incómoda y más después de lo que presencio – bueno yo ya estoy bien- decía mostrando el pañuelo y el hecho de que su nariz ya no sangrara – lamento las molestias- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-espera… eres Kougyoku ren ¿cierto?- se detuvo, no era extraño que el encargado de la enfermería tuviera datos de los alumnos pero a él era la primera vez que lo veía, por lo cual era ilógico que supiera su nombre, se dio la vuelta, él sonrió- si eres, tu voz se me hizo conocida, me alegra poder hablar contigo- se le acerco, ella no sabía que decir- no tienes ni la menor idea de quién soy, ¿verdad? –negó con la cabeza, el volvió a reír- soy Ithnan el tutor de Judal- le extendió la mano ella se la estrecho un poco confundida aun, y nerviosa él era más joven de lo que se lo había imaginado, unos treinta años mínimo

-mucho gusto

-el gusto es mío, eres la joven que convive con el necio de Judal ¿no?... eres muy bonita, empiezo a entender porque no quería irse de tu casa

-¿i…irse?

-veras, no sé si Judal te lo comento pero yo no estuve de acuerdo con que se mudara, aunque claro está él es feliz llevándome la contraria así que se muda cada determinado tiempo solo por eso

-no, no lo sabía… bueno el sí dijo que no se llevaba bien con usted pero…-guardo silencio

-descuida, gracias por darle mi mensaje la otra vez, disculpa si las moleste

-no, para nada

-me alegra, déjame ver- se acercó a Kougyoku tomándola desprevenida del rostro y levantándolo un poco, ya que él era más alto que ella; movió cuidadosamente asía los lados la cabeza de Kougyoku la cual estaba sonrojada – no parece haber nada grave, el sangrado fue apenas por el golpe… ¿fue un golpe?

-si señor- dijo colocando las manos donde él las había colocado cuando la soltó- con un balón de soccer

-mmm ese juego es algo peligroso para los que lo ven- rio

-si un poco- nuevamente silencio- bueno, me marcho ya… estoy saltándome la clases y no quiero que me regañen mas

-descuida, toma- le extendió un papel en el que escribió algo- con esto no te dirán nada… ¿te puedo tutear?

-c…claro- tomo el papel y se dio la vuelta- gracias, con permiso- comenzó a caminar rápidamente- estaba muy aturdida, desearía haber seguido a Judal antes, no dejaba de pensar en donde estaba ahora, estando cerca de su respectivo salón, y pasando por un pasillo donde los salones estaba casi en su mayoría desocupados fue halada dentro de uno de ellos

-pero que…- no pudo hablar ya que le cubrieron la boca, entendiendo la situación intento gritar pero no pudo la sostenían fuertemente, mordió al que la sujetaba y solo escucho un chasquido, estaba completamente inmovilizada y asustada, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, aunque era inútil no dejaba de intentar gritar

-shhh- le susurraron al oído, se quedó quieta, ese aroma le resultaba familiar; quien la tenia se deslizo con ella asía el suelo, ella escucho paso acercándose y alejándose, eran profesores, quiso volver a gritar pero…- sabía que regresarías a tu salón, eres tan "tu"- esa voz definitivamente la conocía, el la soltó

-Judal- dijo moviéndose para quedar frente a él pero sin levantarse ¿Qué haces?

**Bueno comente, perdón por la ortografía **


	14. Chapter 14

**Relación**

_**Flash back *******_

-¿una cirugía?... ¿en el extranjero?

-sí, si seguimos así esto solo empeorara

\- si lo intentara… ¿Cuáles son mis probabilidades?

\- 30%

\- entonces tengo un 70% de morir

\- lo siento, tal vez no fue buena idea decírtelo…olvídalo- se levanta de su silla, Ithnan lucia cansado

-no…- también se levanta- no es eso- sonríe amablemente- es que me tomo por sorpresa

\- no se me ocurre que más hacer, tus resultados no son positivos, a cada instante agravas y aquí no tenemos los medios suficientes para operarte

-¿tú me operaras?

-sí, pero no estaré solo… necesito de mucha ayuda

-bueno- sonríe- si eres tu entonces lo are- hubo un silencio algo prolongado que fue interrumpido por uno pequeño ruido proveniente de la puerta-¿Judal? – el que había permanecido oculto en silencio tras la misma no supo que hacer- somos los únicos en casa, sé que eres tú, déjate ver- suspiro nervioso y abrió por completo la puerta

-l..lo lamento, no quería espiar

\- si quieres saber algo solo pregunta- hablo Ithnan

\- ya me disculpe si- levanto un poco la voz

\- no es necesario que hables en ese tono- dijo ella

-l…lo siento –ella sonrió

\- ¿escuchaste?- asintió- ¿y tú qué opinas?

-no lo sé… ¿estás tan enferma?- ambos adultos se observaron, ninguno sabía que contestar lo habían mantenido al margen de toda aquella situación, pero él no era tonto, encontró la manera de enterarse

-¿quieres un helado?

-¿eh?... ¿de qué hablas?

-es buena idea- Ithnan tomo su abrigo- hay un parque de diversiones cerca, ¿Por qué no van?

-si- seguía la corriente alegremente, Judal era el único que no entendía

-espera un momento…

-bueno, me tengo que ir- beso en la frente a la chica- cuídate- se dirigió asía el joven que solo frunció el entrecejo, el rio- adiós, nos vemos después

-ojala que no

-Judal-se encogió de hombros- que tenga un buen día- sonriendo y tomando su bolso se marcho

-no sé porque lo defiendes…- Judal se sentaba frente a ella- ¿me vas a contestar?

\- claro, ¿Cuándo no te he contestado algo?

-¿y bien…?

-vamos por un helado

\- no quiero helado, además el helado sobra en esta conversación

-me parece todo lo contrario

-¿me vas a decir o no?- se cruzó de brazos

\- ¿y tú crees que lo he olvidado?

-¿ah?

\- no te hagas el desentendido- se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos

-pero que…

\- tu cumpleaños- Judal quedo estático e involuntariamente giro su rostro asía un almanaque que había sobre el escritorio, era verdad, era su cumpleaños… lo había olvidado, ella suspiro abrazándolo sin que se diera cuenta o pudiera impedírselo- aunque no te guste celebrarlo… hoy es tu cumpleaños

\- porque no simplemente hacemos de cuenta que es un día más o vamos al cementerio

\- lo siento pero no, papa y mama habrían querido que lo celebráramos- él se deshizo de su abrazo

\- no hay nada que celebrar, más bien deberíamos estar de luto- la miraba fríamente

\- el luto ya paso, -sonrió- vamos por un helado ¿sí?

-y dale con el helado- comenzaba a impacientarse- no me gusta lo dulce- apretaba la mandíbula

-Judal… por mi… ¿sí?- golpe bajo, desde que sus padres murieron él no podía negarle nada a ella

\- ¿no te parece que el manipulador hoy debería ser yo?- ella soltó una carcajada

-voy por mi abrigo

-espera no he…- salió del despacho sin darle tiempo de nada, el suspiro resignado observando una vez más la fecha en el calendario… nuevamente su mirada se opacó, era un día que odiaba y también su cumpleaños

_**Fin del flash back******_

-¿enloqueciste?- Kougyoku exaltada y algo furiosa quería ahorcarlo, el simplemente se reía

\- no seas amargada- quería lanzarle lo primero que encontrara pero para su mala suerte no había más que sillas y escritorios en ese salón

-y tú no seas tan…- y nuevamente se encontraba en una situación extraña, Judal se había abalanzado sobre ella y le cubría la boca, por la caída Kougyoku quedo un una posición un tanto comprometedora con ambas piernas abiertas y una de su acompañante en medio, pero aunque la situación decía mucho Judal no prestaba atención, tenía la mirada fija asía la puerta y la ventana que estaba al lado, cubierta por una cortina amarilla, cerrada para su buena suerte. Kougyoku no entendía hasta que escucho pasos acercándose

-tengo turno en la tardé- escuchaba que decían, eran profesores

-y yo tengo jornada doble mañana- Kougyoku intento moverse pero Judal solo la aprisionaba más, dejo de vigilar la puerta para verla con cara de asesino, ella decidió quedarse quieta y el volvió a ver la puerta

-ya quiero mis vacaciones

-Aún falta…- las voces comenzaron a sonar distantes y los pasos cada vez más lejos, hasta que finalmente dejaron de escucharlos, pero segundo a estos pasas escucharon otros tanto que parecían estar corriendo

Judal menos tenso, quito la mano de la boca de Kougyoku, pero no se movió- ya se fueron- dirigió su mirada asía la chica que estaba sonrojada- tu eres la única tonta que ya llegando tarde a su clase decide aun así ir

-No es ser tonta, es ser responsable- el soltó una carcajada- claro…- decía un poco molesta, había colocado ambas manos sin darse cuenta sobre el pecho de Judal y en ese instante lo sostenía con firmeza de la camisa provocando que esta se abriera un par de botones, como siempre no tenía saco- ahora que los profesores se fueron no te da miedo hacer ruido

\- repite eso- su rostro de burlón pasaba aserio, Kougyoku debía admitir que él tenía una mirada amenazante

-eh… no… no tengo que repetir nada, escuchaste bien…- Judal comenzó a agacharse acortando la distancia entre sus rostros que de por sí ya era poca, era la primera vez que lo hacía teniendo una mirada tan fría… Kougyoku nerviosa como siempre y un poco intimidada hizo un movimiento involuntario, apretó sus piernas aprisionando la de Judal, ocasionando que este se percatara mejor de la "posición" en la que estaban

-mmm.- dijo observando su aprisionada pierna, Kougyoku no supo que hacer, separarlas podría ser un problema mayor que no hacerlo… así que solo pudo observar el rostro de Judal que dibujo una sonrisa que ya había visto en ocasiones anteriores- vaya… vaya- sonrió pícaramente- yo que solo buscaba que no hicieras ruido mmm

-¿q…que?

-por lo visto- se acercó hasta quedar casi juntos su labios- por lo visto tu buscas algo mas

-e…eso no es cierto- casi grito pero sabía que no podía levantar mucho la voz, fuera de estar escapada de clases estaba en una situación muy comprometedora- es tu completas culpa- volvió a intentar tironearlo de la camisa, haciendo que este se levantara un poco y dejando ver que otro botón se había desabrochado

-yo no soy…- rio un poco viendo su camisa y volviendo al rostro incrédulo y sonrojado de Kougyoku- el que está desvistiendo al otro

-n…no ha sido a propósito….- ya no sabía que más decir, y ya que esa situación se había dado de una manera irregular a la acostumbrada no sabía que pasaría

-dime algo…- sonreía de medio lado- pero di la verdad- sonaba un poco serio aunque mantenía la sonrisa

-¿q...que?- su voz inevitablemente sonaba temblorosa

\- ¿tú de verdad me quieres?- la pregunta la molesto un poco

-po…por supuesto

-mmm entonces, ¿quieres que tu primera vez sea conmigo?- esa pregunta si la dejo sin aliento, adiós a los nervios, enojo o cualquier otra emoción, quedo en blanco, jamás imagino que tendría que responder eso directamente, quiso decir no y salir corriendo pero sabía que sería mentir…

-eh… yo… c…como preguntas eso…- el nerviosismo volvió, Judal seguía sonriendo pero esta vez con algo de ternura

-ya que te cuesta tanto expresarte solo responde sí o no- rio divertido

-s…si- dijo cubriendo su rostro, casi abrazándolo aunque aún tenía las manos sobre su camisa- s…si es contigo… si

No escucho respuesta de Judal solo lo sintió besando con delicadeza su cuello, sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido que resulto placentero para Judal o así lo comprendió ella ya que sus manos comenzaron a moverse, y dejó caer un poco su cuerpo sobre el suyo, ella solo pudo colocar sus manos alrededor de la espalda del chico, que subía por su cuello y mordía levemente su oído, otro gemido, quería hacer algo pero era completamente inexperta en ese tema, solo podía dejarse llevar por él y aquellas emociones que comenzaban a llenar su mente

Judal no tardó en llegar hasta sus labios y besarla como de costumbre, Kougyoku se sorprendió de darse cuenta que ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de besos; aunque las inquitas manos de Judal estaban como siempre recorriendo su cuerpo no la desvestía, simplemente las mantenía una por debajo de su saco y blusa, sobre su abdomen y la otra sobre su pierna. El beso en cuestión fue algo prolongado y algo doloroso ya que Judal lo concluyo mordiendo sus labios ella soltó otro quejido que fue el último, Judal se levantó y le tendió la mano para que se levantara, ella estaba muy confundida

-¿q…que pasa? ¿H…hice algo mal? – Judal volvió a reír, se recostó contra la pared al lado de la puerta y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado

-nada- no paraba de reír pero en voz baja – no es un lugar adecuado- respondió, ella tomo una de las sillas vacías del salón y se sentó frente a el-pero si tanto lo deseas podemos seguir- se movió levemente así ella

-no…- dijo cruzando los brazos aun con el rostro rojo- ya no – el no paraba de reír

\- bueno, por ahora dejémoslo así, pero cuando sea el momento te lo aseguro no te dejare escapar – Kougyoku agradecía que su rostro ya estuviera rojo, porque era imposible sonrojarse más… aunque habiendo detenido aquello y sin poder regresar a clases pronto se vio envuelta en un silencio incomodo

-emmm- murmuro, vio a Judal con los ojos cerrado, aunque era imposible que estuviera dormido, carraspeo, esta vez con un tono más elevado, pero Judal seguía sin moverse, se preguntaba que hacia el cuándo se saltaba las clases… si era solo dormir entonces era una gran desperdicio de tiempo-j… ¿Judal?- no respondió

Se acercó a él, paso su manos por enfrente para ver si estaba dormido, el seguía sin reaccionar, pensó que solo jugaba con ella pero decidió arriesgarse, retiro algunos mechones que cubrían su rostro moviéndolos a los lados, increíblemente Judal tenía el cabello suave, los dejo caer de nuevo a donde estaban lentamente… lo comprobó, en efecto Judal estaba dormido

Suspiro sentándose a su lado, era la primera vez que lo veía dormir y no entendía como era que dormía en una posición tan incómoda, se recostó en el esperando que se moviera, no lo hizo así que apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos, si no podía salir de ahí hasta la siguiente clase pues hizo lo que el

_**Flash back*****_

-espera- gritaba corriendo para alcanzarla- ¿A dónde vamos?

-por el helado- también corría feliz

-e…espera, hermana…- era increíble lo rápida que podía llegar a ser, aunque no era novedad, después de todo hacia parte de los atletas de su secundaria- Lizara…- grito deteniéndose- no daré un paso mas

-oh vamos, no seas aburrido- también se detuvo

\- no se ni siquiera porque te hago caso- se cruzó de brazos, ella volvió a abrazarlo

-vamos, no te cuesta nada

-si me cuesta… tiempo

\- bien- se apartó también cruzándose de brazos- entonces luego no te quejes de que no salgamos

\- no me gusta salir de todas manera, ¿regresamos?- se dio la vuelta pero su hermana sujeto su chaqueta, el volvió hacia ella

-me operare- se veía triste- estoy más enferma de lo que espere y es necesario operar

-que…

\- no sabemos cómo resulte la cirugía y bien podría no resultar, así que por eso quiero pasar momento memorables contigo mientras pueda- lo soltó- quiero reír, saltar y correr mientras aun tenga aliento

-liz…

\- quiero no tener de que arrepentir por si acaso, aunque aún espero que todo salga bien

-yo igual -Ella lo volvió a abrazar- ¿vamos por el helado?- el asintió

-espera… ¿hasta dónde vamos por un helado?- sonrió y volvió a correr- Liz….

_**Fin del flash back*****_

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida solo se fue despertando poco a poco cuando escucho lo que parecía una alarma, aunque no quería abrir del todo los ojos, Judal se levantó causando que casi se cayera al suelo, se despertó por completo y recordó donde estaba… aunque no pudo evitar el levantarse molesta

-oye…

\- cambio de clase- contesto serio, estaba de espaldas a ella

No dijo más espero a que un grupo de alumnos que pasaba se marchara y salió, Kougyoku espero unos minutos e hizo lo mismo, por alguna razón sintió a Judal extraño pero no pudo saber que le pasaba, camino un poco cuando casi se tropezó con Morgiana

-hola

-hola, no te vi en el salón

\- no estuve… me quede en la enfermería- era una completa mentira pero no podía decir la verdad

-no pensé que fuera tan grabe el golpe

\- no lo era… solo que… bueno…

-¿te querías saltar la clase?- quiso mentir pero no se le ocurrió nada

-s…si… no he dormido bien y pues…

\- bueno supongo que de vez en cuando no está mal, si quieres te presto mis apuntes

-gracias- la abrazo, Morgiana por un instante estuvo indecisa, no se lo esperaba- te convidare algo… ¿quiere un helado?

\- bahh ¿helado?- escucho a su espalda, kouha se acercaba con varios panfletos en la mano- mejor otra cosa

\- que no te guste el helado no significa que a los demás tampoco- contesto Morgiana sin siquiera míralo- gracias por el ofrecimiento – Kougyoku sintió el ambiente tenso aunque a kouha no parecía afectarle ya que su expresión seguía igual, se veía calmado y algo feliz

-y tu…- atino a preguntar antes de que dijera algo más que molestara a Morgiana- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-primero voy a al salón y segundo te buscaba porque me entere de una gran noticia- sonrió ampliamente

-¿Qué noticia?

\- nuestro hermano mayor, Kouen, viene a las próximas ferias – entro en shock, no se imaginaba frente a él, desde que supo de ellos había tenido poco contacto por no decir casi nulo, aunque joven si la había llamado un par de veces

-¿e…enserio?

-si enserio, me llamo Mei a decirme

-¿Mei?

\- koumei, pero siempre le he dicho Mei- se veía realmente alegre, Kougyoku supo que kouha al igual que ella los debía admirar mucho

-tú los conoces de hace años ¿verdad?

\- pues más o menos, no nos hablábamos mucho hasta hace un par de años- sacudió los panfletos que llevaba en las manos

-¿Qué es eso?

-es para la feria- le extendió uno, solo a ella, Morgiana permanecía en silencio- anunciaremos el café cosplay

-Ahh- decía nerviosa, se puede decir que lo había olvidado- jeje… ¿tu participaras?

-sí, porque no, se ve divertido, igual no tengo nada más para hacer y no quiero unirme ni al consejo ni al comité disciplinario, aburridooo- Kougyoku sonrió ya que no podía contestar, ella intentaba huir de tener que hacer eso

\- b…bueno cada quien con sus gustos

-¿Por qué? ¿Tú no lo aras?

-Eh bueno… pensé en ayudar en el consejo

-psss, pues haya tu pero debe ser aburrido

\- me pregunto- interrumpía por primera vez Morgiana- que será divertido para ti

-pues muchas cosas que seguro no lo son para ti- era la primera vez que Kougyoku estaba en medio de una pelea de ese estilo, no sabía qué hacer, aunque ninguno de los dos hasta el momento había levantado la voz

-claro- tono sarcástico- destripar animales es divertidísimo

-primero eso fue en primaria y segundo pues para que lo niego, me divertí

-sanguinario

-aburrida

\- e...esto…- pensó que debía frenarlos pero no sabía que decir- ambos ni se miraban- p...porque no regresamos al salón

\- es cierto, pronto sonara de nuevo la campana – Morgiana reviso entre los libros que llevaba buscando algo mientras que kouha la espiaba de reojo

-¿b…buscas algo?

-si debía entregarte una nota, pero no la encuentro

-debe estar en el salo- dijo kouha

-mm quizás- de repente sonaban amables

-faltan unos minutos

-¿para qué?- preguntaron las dos casi al tiempo

\- para mostrarte que es lo divertido para mí- sin dejarle decir nada a ninguna de las dos tomo a Morgiana de la mano y comenzó a halara casi obligándola a seguirlo, cuando Kougyoku pudo reaccionar ya no estaban por el pasillo

-e… esto… - se quedó allí unos minutos cuando al final decidió regresar sola al salón, kouha podía llegar a ser muy impulsivo y Morgiana era de un carácter algo enojón, esperaba que no le terminara sacando los ojos

Llegando al salón se topó con Yunan- Hola- saludo alegremente- ya que te veo, ¿has visto a Judal hoy? No logro encontrarlo

-eh pues lo vi en la enfermería hace rato peor nos e quedo allí- no podía decirle que más paso- así que no, no sé dónde este

-mmm lastima

-¿Por qué?

-bueno, quería felicitarlo y darle un pequeño obsequio

-¿f…felicitarlo?... ¿obsequio?

-si…es su cumpleaños después de todo

-su…su…su cumpleaños…. ¿su cumpleaños?- casi grito

-veo que no sabías –rio un poco

-liz no hacia celébraselo aunque él no quería

-po…porque no

\- bueno también es una fecha un tanto triste

-¿triste?

-sí, porque en estas fechas, justo en su cumpleaños sus padres murieron.

-¿ah?

_**Flash back*****_

-¿un parque de diversiones?... ¿enloqueciste cierto?

-que malo eres- hacia pucheros- y yo que busco que te diviertas un poco

\- no me gusta, vamos a otra parte

-pero yo quiero estar aquí- seguía con pucheros y comportándose como niña pequeña

-liz…- Judal comenzaba a avergonzarse –para

-quedemos ¿sí? Solo por un rato… vamos di que si

-repito ¿el manipulador no debería ser yo?

-vamos- lo tomo del brazos- nunca he estado en un parque ni tu tampoco, probemos a ver qué tal

-no me gusta

\- si nunca has venido como sabes que no te gusta- no pudo refutar eso, lo que le molestaba no era el parque sino el escenario, familias felices en ese día en el que la suya se había acabado, aunque aún conservaba una parte de la misma, en parte por eso no podía negársele, termino asintiendo y siendo tironeado por ella asía la primera atracción que vio

_**Fin del flash back*****_

Bueno seguiré buscando, si no lo llego a encontrar… que se me hace difícil, podrías darle esto- saco un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel decorativo azul y se lo dio

-lo are-sonrió

-gracias- le devolvió la sonrisa y se marchó, ella entro al salón algo confusa, se había enterado e un gran evento que debía celebrar, pero la segunda parte del mismo la frenaba… no quería ser irrespetuosa, suspiro pensando en que hacer, pero al menos debía felicitarlo….

_**Gracias por leer, por los comentarios, perdón la ortografía y sigan comentando ;)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Inquilinos **_

Unos minutos después de haber sonado la campana del cambio de clases, llegaron kouha y Morgiana, ninguno de los dos parecía molesto o lastimado (físicamente Kougyoku aun esperaba alguna pelea), se ubicaron en sus respectivos lugares y así comenzó la clase y las siguientes, el resto de día trascurrió normal.

Sin esperar a Morgiana y disculpándose casi a gritos con ella, salió corriendo, si Yunan le daba un pequeño obsequio ella también debía darle algo, lo que fuera y ya era un poco tarde, agradeció una vez mas no estar en ningún club, necesitaba conseguir algo para Judal y llegar de preferencia antes que él, aunque dudaba poner hacerlo ya que Judal siempre llegaba temprano a casa, así que se le ocurrió asomarse por los salones de tercero y rogar que de alguna manera ese día él se viera retrasado un poco, se asomó a todos los salones ya que no sabía cuál era el de Judal.

Para su sorpresa lo ubico rápido, Judal estaba en los puestos de atrás cerca a la ventana rodeado por varios compañeros y por un par de profesores, se veía molesto, claramente le estaban pidiendo algo; recordó ese salón: grado 3 grupo o salo A; era lógico los mejores alumnos solían estar en el grupo A… lamentablemente para ella y algo tarde también recordó que cierta pesadilla estaba con él en su mismo salón, y se percató de ello cuando la vio salir del salón y reírsele al verla allí

-k…kourin…- era tarde para irse, kourin que como siempre no estaba sola la veía de pies a cabeza

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con desprecio

-solo pasaba….- era la mentira más tonta que se le puco ocurrir pero no podía responder algo como "solo buscaba a Judal" porque sabía lo que eso podría significarle

-solo pasabas- repitió, extrañamente se veía distraída, o eso pensó ya que no parecía encontrar alguna forma de insultarla como de costumbre –¿sabes…- continuo decidiendo, sus acompañantes también estaban extrañadas- que mi hermano mayor, Kouen, viene?- era extraño, con la pregunta kourin se sonrojo un poco

-s…si- respondió observando de vez en cuando sobre su hombre, la vista perfecta el lugar de Judal estaba ahí, lo vio intentando colocarse en pie, pero siendo neutralizado por los profesores, lo veía cada vez más molesto- kouha me lo comento

-mmm- definitivamente Kougyoku no sabía cómo reaccionar, ella no perdía oportunidad para tratarla mal, pero se veía nerviosa… quizás…

-kourin- llamo su atención una vez más- tu… ¿tú eres cercana Kouen?, es decir, ¿le conoces de hace años?

-no- contesto tímidamente- somos hijos de diferentes madres, así que no – y así Kougyoku comprobó que kourin estaba como ella, nerviosa y algo ansioso por la llegada de su hermano mayor-aunque…- decía cambiando de expresión después de ver de reojo a sus amigas – no es algo que te incumba- y ahí estaba la kourin de siempre, se dijo Kougyoku mentalmente, le sonrió causando que esta se molestara- ¿de qué te ríes?

-de nada...- sonría muy animadamente, kourin solo se enojaba más- descuida, no creo que Kouen sea mala persona- ella se sonrojo y se vio con claridad como hacia una mueca de rabia en su rostro

\- Y TU QUE DEMONIOS VAS A SABES….- antes de terminar de decir algo fue interrumpida por los profesores a los que Kougyoku había visto hablando con Judal, kourin hizo una reverencia y ellos solo se marcharon, tras ellos salió de uno en uno los alumnos a los cuales también había visto con Judal, Kougyoku supo que había perdido su "tiempo extra" para conseguirle algo a Judal- MEJOR LARGATE DE AQUÍ- dijo kourin cuando ya se marcharon los profesores- tu nunca estarás cerca de ningún salón clase A

-yo no estaría tan segura- decía con mucha confianza y aun sonriendo, ya que tenía a Judal y próximamente a Aladdin bajo su mismo techo los explotaría, aria lo que fuera con tal de dejar callada a kourin y a cualquiera de sus otros hermanos que las menospreciara, ya había perdido mucho el tiempo y uno de las cosas que quería de Judal era que la ayudara a estudiar

-tu…- nuevamente fue interrumpida por el ultimo alumno que salía del salón, era Sinbad…

-buenos días- dijo alegremente

\- corrección, buenas tardes- otro chico que salía tras él lo corrigió, no lo distinguía era de cabello rojizo- ¿vienes?- no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse como Sinbad

-te alcanzo más tarde- el pelirrojo siguió su camino sin decir más, Sinbad por su parte sonreía, Kougyoku no supo cómo reaccionar o que hacer, kourin permaneció en silencio cerca a la puerta con sus compañeras prestando mucha atención al nuevo suceso del cual no quería perderse nada- Kougyoku involuntariamente termino recostada contra el barandal de ese piso, frente al salón de Judal… y Sinbad se acomodó a su lado

-bella señorita, te estuve buscando en el almuerzo

-a…almorcé en el salón

\- lo supuse, aun no sé de qué salón eres ¿Cuál es?-no parecía querer perder el tiempo, Kougyoku solo rogaba para que Judal no saliera del salón

-Eh…- estaba nerviosa y quiso inventar, pero no supo hasta qué punto eso sería conveniente ya que el pertenecía al consejo, es mas era el vicepresidente - ¿p…para que me buscaba?- aunque sospechaba cual era la respuesta igual quería evadir el tener que decirle donde encontrarla, al menos eso lo mantenía alejado, aunque supuso que él podía conseguir esa información cuando quisiera

\- bueno aún tenemos un tema pendiente – dijo acercándosele un poco- tenemos una cita pendiente para ser más claros- ella se sonrojo recordando aquel "beso"

-Ehh…-inevitablemente se puso muy nerviosa, y lo que no quería paso, Judal salió del salón y se quedó observando la escena que ella estaba protagonizando, Sinbad no supo si a propósito lo saludo, Judal frunció el entrecejo y se marchó –esto…- dijo alejándose de el- me tengo que ir…

-pero…

-hablamos luego si…- sabía que no debía dejar ir a Judal así

-bien pero dame al menos tu número telefónico- supo que era mala idea, pero también supo que no la dejaría ir si no lo hacía, así que saco un cuaderno arranco un papel y escribiendo su número y entregándoselo salió casi que corriendo, pudo ver antes de marchase una sonrisa malvada en el rostro de kourin

Corrió por los pasillo sabiendo que no debía hacerlo y rogando que no la viera nadie del comité disciplinario, con el fin de alcanzar a Judal no lo ubicaba por ningún lado, le era imposible que él se hubiera alejado tanto en tan poco tiempo porque ella no se demoró nada; llego hasta la entrada y aun así no lo vio, se acercó al profesor que estaba de guardia y decidió preguntar aunque sonara extraño

-b…buenas tardes- le dijo, él le sonrió

-buenas tardes señorita Ren, vaya con cuidado

-g…gracias… ¿p…puedo preguntarle algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-es… es de un alumno, quería saber si usted lo había visto salir

¿Qué alumno?

-j…Judal- contesto tímidamente, el profesor parecía pensativo

-mmm no reconozco el nombre, ¿Cuál es su apellido? – Esa pregunta el dejo en shock, no lo sabía, así que inevitablemente negó con la cabeza- me cuesta responderte

-e…esto…

-bueno, lo lógico es que si, que ya se haya ido, la gran mayoría de alumnos ya salieron solo quedan los de los clubes y aquellos como usted que son algo rezagados- ella se sonrojo

\- bueno, gracias, lamento molestar – hizo una reverencia y salió muy rápidamente; Al doblar la esquina encontró a Judal casi destornillándose de la risa- ¿y tú de que te ríes?- decía aun sonrojada y algo molesta

-na…nada- decía tratando de calmarse

-no es lo que parece- se cruzó de brazos

-sabes, eres un desastre hablando con los demás – dijo limpiándose un par de lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Kougyoku lo veía así

\- me alegra ser tu bufón- aún estaba molesta, el soltó otra carcajada llamando la atención de los muchos alumnos que aún estaba por ahí, Kougyoku ya no podía más con esa actitud infantil que tomaba a ratos, aunque fuera del enojo, agradeció que Judal estuviera feliz y no molesto – d….deja de reírte…- no sabía que más decir, es más se percató de que Judal por primera vez desde que se mudo a su casa no caminaba por la acera opuesta la suya; y de hecho estaba muy cerca de ella, podía ver los rostros curiosos de los alumnos a su alrededor, todos de su colegio uno que otro de otra parte, pero la mayoría del suyo

Era una situación extraña, Judal excesivamente feliz y muy cerca de ella en frente de todos-o…oye… -Judal intentado calmarse le hablo, aunque Kougyoku estaba muy distraída como para escucharlo- oye- dijo una vez más pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica y acercándola a él, Kougyoku salió de su ensimismamiento y se puso una vez más nerviosa, podía escuchar cuchicheos a su alrededor, mientras que Judal solo mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios -¿de qué hablabas con el idiota ese?- Kougyoku sospechaba que tarde o temprano preguntaría eso, pero nunca imagino que sería bajo esas circunstancias

-Eh…

-contesta sin rodeos- pudo sentir como Judal la apretaba levemente, quizás estaba un poco molesto aunque lo disimulaba muy bien

-la otra vez, en nuestra "cita" cuando te fuiste, me lo encontré- Judal parecía escuchar atentamente- de hecho el me ayudo con un sujeto que me estaba molestando…

-¿te hizo algo?

-¿Quién?

-el sujeto tonta- le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente con su mano libre, ella solo pudo sobarse

-n…no, eres muy malo Judal- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, le había dolido, el volvió a sonreír

-entonces por ayudarte ¿el idiota te está pidiendo algo?

-n…no, o bueno u…una cita

-mmm- no sabía si había sido buena idea decirle, pero no quería tampoco mentirle, Judal estaba actuando raro, aunque eso ya no la extrañaba- ¿vas a aceptar?

\- no, no me interesa- no era mentira, pero se lo había prometido, aunque esa parte no se la dijo a Judal

-bueno…- tomo desprevenidamente el rostro de Kougyoku sin deshacer su abrazo y lo levanto levemente- mejor así- sonrojado Kougyoku podía escucha algo de lo que decía a su alrededor

_Mira, ¿no es Judal, de tercero?_

_Si, si es pero ¿Quién es ella?_

_¿Será su novia? _

La entretenida conversación de varias chicas a su alrededor la inquietaron mucho, sacudió un poco la cabeza y se apartó del agarre de Judal, aunque permanecía a su lado-no…- decía mirando asía el suelo- ¿no te molesta que nos vean juntos?

-no- contesto colocando ambas manos en sus respectivos bolsillos

-¿d…de verdad?

-porque habría de molestarme

-no lo sé… pero antes no querías que nos vieran juntos o nos relacionaran, ni mucho menos que supieran que vivimos…- Judal la tomo por la cintura y de nuevo la atrajo hasta el, esta vez abrazándola por la espalda

-eso ultimo- casi le susurraba al oído- aún debe permanecer en secreto

-p…

-por lo demás no te preocupes

-¿d…desde cuando dejo de interesarte?

\- porque habrá de importarme en primer lugar

-pe…pero dijiste…

-lo dije porque eras molesta

-¿mo…molesta?

-si muy molesta, me irritabas mucho, de hecho aún me irritas –apretó un poco sus manos sobre el abdomen de Kougyoku- pero ahora no importa, me diviertes así

-ju…Judal…no observan….- sentía que sus piernas fallarían en cualquier momento y es que no entendía nada a Judal, nada

-que sigan observando no me importa

-pero…

\- y tu deja de quejarte quieres- sonaba un poco molesto- de que otra manera podría tratar a mi novia- volvió a susurrar

-n… ¿novia?- repitió incrédula por lo que escuchaba, aunque casi de inmediato recordó aquel mensaje

-si novia ¿o es que ya te arrepentiste?- se apartó un poco para poder ver su rostro, Kougyoku había perdido todos los colores que tenía, lucia pálida

-no…no es eso…. ¿desde cuándo somos novios?

-¿Cómo preguntas eso?-sonaba molesto y fruncía un poco el entrecejo

-¿e…era enserio aquel mensaje?- no podía hacer más que seguir preguntando

-¿tú que crees?- nuevamente Judal estaba serio

-me…me pareció una de tus tantas bromas

-Ah, entonces no contestaste enserio – se apartó de ella y volvió a colocar las manos en sus bolsillos

-conteste enserio- dijo sonrojándose un poco- pero pensé que solo jugabas conmigo y que no era cierto

-¿Por qué?

-b…bueno no fue nada romántico como lo dijiste, es decir un mensaje… es poco creíble

-umm… ¿y que esperabas acaso? ¿Qué me arrodillara enfrente de una mesa adornada cursimente?- debía admitir que él tenía razón, lo conocía y jamás aria algo parecido, supuso que desde la perspectiva de Judal pedir eso vía mensaje era lo más lógico, aunque ella soñaba con algo parecido a lo que él decía

-t…tienes razón… lo siento…

-¿entonces?

-¿entonces qué?

-¿quieres ser mi novia o no tonta?- Kougyoku volteo a verlo, lucia molesto aunque un poco sonrojado, se notaba que ese tipo de cosas le costaban

-Eh…bueno yo…

-solo di que sí idiota- Judal que se había detenido, siguió su marcha, Kougyoku lo alcanzo aferrando sea su brazo

-si – dijo sonriendo mucho

Permanecieron el resto del camino asía su casa así, aunque en silencio, ella intentaba ver a Judal pero este no se lo permitía, podía imaginarlo sonrojado, empezaba a creer que Judal era un "dere"; llegaron y ella preparo algo ligero, no le costó nada recordar que su madre no estaba, le dio un poco a Judal que extrañamente no había llegado a encerrarse en su habitación, era cerca de las siete de la noche, mientras el veía algo de televisión ella arreglaba a cocina, estando ambos concentrados llamaron a la puerta

Judal fue el primero en ir a abrir, Kougyoku detrás, era extraño pero ella estaba feliz

-¿Quién?-pregunto sin ánimos Judal

-el inquilino- contesto una voz infantil

-¿Cuál inquilino?- Judal observo a Kougyoku y su vista volvió a la puerta

-Pues…espera un segundo- decían del otro lado de la puerta- esa voz…

-digo lo mismo…- Judal también parecía pensativo, así que por simple curiosidad abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa del otro lado estaba un chico peli azul con la misma expresión que el

-Judal, lo sabía

-¿chibi?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-decía el pequeño molesto- y no me digas chibi

-yo aquí vivió chibi, y tu ¿Qué haces aquí? – parecía muy feliz de hacerlo enojar

-¿Cómo que vives aquí?- ignoro a Judal y se dirigía a la tímida Kougyoku tras él, había ignorado el hecho de que el chico le había indicado que esa noche llegaría, podía verlo con un par de maletas, no había revisado si el cuarto estaba limpio, que era lo más probable aunque quizás tuviera algo de polvo -¿vive aquí?

-s…si- contesto asomándose también a la puerta- es el otro inquilino

-¿Otro inquilino?- Judal se cruzaba de brazos, Aladdin hizo lo mismo, ambos en la puerta la veían serios

-ehhh…..- tomo aire, había pensado que quizás le sería beneficioso tenerlos a ambos bajo su techo, pero viéndolos se dio cuenta de que quizás no era la mejor idea -¿po…por que no mejor discutimos dentro? -Ambos se observaron

-bien, ha sido un vieja largo- y sin decir nada mas Judal regreso a la sala, Kougyoku ayudo a Aladdin con las maletas y lo guio hasta su habitación en el primer piso, rogando que estuviera limpia y así era, aunque si tenía algo de polvo, antes de volver a la sala llevo la aspiradora al cuarto donde permanecía Aladdin

-¿él vive aquí?- repitió la pregunta, Kougyoku pensó que quizás el esperaba escuchar que era una broma

-si vive aquí- contestaba sacudiendo un poco y limpiando el escritorio- ¿t…te moleta vivir con alguien más?- no supo que más preguntar

-con alguien mas no, con el si

-¿p…porque?

\- como que porque, es una pesadilla…-ella debía admitir que él tenía razón- ¿Por qué no me dijeron que él vivía aquí?

-b…bueno no lo sé, mama fue la que se encargó de eso- cosa que no era mentira

-pero pudo habérmelo dicho hoy cuando le avise que me mudaba

-si bueno…no sabía que ustedes se distinguían, y ya que lo pienso ¿de dónde se conocen?

-Ah…- antes de contestar Aladdin recibió una llamada a la que entendió de inmediato-¿hola? ¿Tío? –Kougyoku deseaba poder saber que decían, aunque al menos sabia con quien hablaba- si eso lo se…- otra pausa- acabo de llegar, había trafico…- otra pausa- lo are, si señor…- y otra pausa- sí señor, por cierto, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Judal vivía aquí?- se sorprendió de esa pregunta, no entendía como el tío del chico iba a saber eso, quería saber que le contestaba el-ah, conque si…- y otra pausa, comenzaba a inquietarse- si señor- colgó

-disculpa- llamo su atención- ¿hablabas con ti tío?

-si

-¿dijo algo para mí?- no sabía que más preguntar sin que se notara su curiosidad

-no, no hablamos sobre eso- tomo la mochila que llevaba consigo y saco varios cuadernos- si no te molesta quisiera estudiar un poco

-eh, si claro- se dirigió a la puerta- dejare la aspiradora- la acomodo al lado de la puerta- disculpa no haber estado muy listos- cerro al puerta -Regreso a la sala donde Judal aun permanecía, al verla apago la televisión y se cruzó de brazos, ella tomo aire y se acomodó a su lado- a mí no me mires, fue mi madre

-¿eso es todo?- se extrañó, al parecer Judal esperaba algo mas pero ella no sabía que

-Eh…- no sabía que decir, mientras pensaba Aladdin salió de su cuarto y se asomó a la sala

-disculpa- se dirigía a ella ignorando a Judal- ¿puedo entrar a la cocina?

-c...claro- era un niño muy educado

-oye chibi, no te comas todo- volvía a encender la televisión, el que se había dirigido a la cocina regreso molesto

-por enésima vez Judal, no me digas chibi

-entonces enano- Kougyoku soltó una pequeña risilla

-enano menos ni ninguno de sus sinónimos, tengo nombre sabes

-te queda mejor chibi

-Que no me dig…-aunque lucia molesto su expresión cambio, de repente sonrió- sabes que olvídalo- volvía a ser amable, Kougyoku se extrañó y suponía que Judal igual

-¿te sientes bien cbibi?

-de maravilla- seguía sonriente-¡feliz cumpleaños! – dijo abalanzándose sobre él y abrazándolo

-¿pero qué demonios…?- Judal se enojó, él se apartó rápidamente no sin antes decir algo mas

-ya sabemos dónde estás- sonrió nuevamente y se marchó asía su habitación

Judal y Kougyoku quedaron estáticos, hasta que Judal pareció entender y se marchó rápidamente asía su habitación, Kougyoku entendió que quizás la poca paz que le quedaba en su casa se esfumaría con la llegada del nuevo inquilino, y también recordó que era aún el cumpleaños de Judal…

_**Perdón por la ortografía XD, gracias por leer **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Regalo **

**Advertencia: insinuación de lemon XD**

Pensó y pensó en muchas formas de celebrar su cumpleaños, pero no sabía si sería buena idea, Yunan la había metido en un gran dilema al decirle eso, daba vueltas como loca en su cuarto, pensó muchas veces en salir pero a la final no lo hizo, no sabía que comprarle, quiso hacerle algo de comer pero tampoco sabía que le gustaba, volviendo a pensar un poco, no sabía mucho sobre Judal, suspiro recostándose un raro en su cama, pero no duro, la noche pasaba rápido y era el cumpleaños de su… su… su… aun le constaba pensar en eso, y mucho más le costaba decirlo, novio… tenia novio, ella que siempre fue tan apartada de todo y de todos… y era alguien muy atractivo, se levantó y se colocó frente al espejo, nunca se consideró feo pero tampoco se consideraba muy bonita… ¿Qué veri Judal en ella?

-dijo que le gustaba molestarme- susurro en voz alta, observo su bolso y suspiro una vez más, aunque fuera un día triste también era una día feliz, era su cumpleaños y como mínimo debía felicitarlo, pero no podía hacerlo con las manos vacías… decidió hornearle una mini torta

Muy decidida y nerviosa, también llevaba el regalo de Yunan, aunque pensó en decir que era suyo pronto se arrepintió, empezando porque no sabía que había dentro; duro bastante medita en la cocina preparando lo que quería darle, hizo varias pruebas hasta dar con su tan anhelado resultado final, ya era muy tarde, cerca de las once dela noche, no sabía si el estaría despierto aun, pero así no lo estuviera debía darle su "regalo" y felicitarlo, era su deber como novia, sonrió al pensar en esa palabra. Como pudo la arreglo, sencilla ya que no era muy hábil para decorar, y se preguntaba si el sabor sería adecuado para Judal, lo hizo recordando que a él no le gustan los dulces, se preguntaba que le gustaría, debía haber algo de comer que le guste mucho.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos subió con cuidado su regalo en una mano y el de Yunan en la otra, cuando se vio frente a la habitación de Judal no supo cómo llamar a la misma, tenía ambas manos ocupadas-tonta- se dijo, no iba llamar a la puerta a cabezazos- tonta- repitió… había un mesa cerca de la escalera, su madre solía dejarle algunas cosas allí cuando se encerraba a estudiar, desde que Judal llego dejo de usarla, bueno decidió colocar el regalo y dárselo luego, primero debía felicitarlo, toco varias veces la puerta no sin antes colocar una única vela que encontró entre las cosas de su madre, y encenderla; pasaron los minutos y Judal no contestaba, supuso que ya estaba dormido pero debía ser persistente.

Después de golpear muy fuerte, ya se había impacientado, Judal al fin abrió la puerta, aunque no fue como ella lo imagino, de hecho lo había imaginado molesto, pero no, él estaba sonámbulo, recostado al marco de la puerta al abrirle con apenas puesto una sudadera negra y una un poco más grande pero desabotonada, en pocas palabras estaba casi desnudo-tu…- decía frotándose los ojos y estirándose un poco- ¿Qué horas crees que son? –bostezo

-s…sé que es tarde…- no podía evitar estar nerviosa, aunque tenía el pastel en sus manos al parecer Judal no lo había visto- es que…. Yo…

-habla…- volvía a bosteza- habla rápido

-p…pensé que estarías despierto…- era más un deseo que un pensamiento, no quería molestar

-son cerca de las once y media, ¿crees que no duermo o qué?- Judal fruncía el entrecejo cerrando un poco los ojos, Kougyoku evitaba mirarlo del cuello asía abajo, no quería avergonzare más de lo que ya estaba

-pe...perdóname- dijo levantando la torta, cubriendo su rostro con la vela aun encendida-f…feli…feliz cumpleaños -dijo rápidamente, ahora veía el suelo, Judal estaba descalzo, se preguntaba si no le daría frio, recordando que no llevaba mucho puesto, se sonrojo

-Ah…-sonaba más despierto- ¿Cómo supiste de eso?

-no…no lo digas de esa manera- Judal bajo la mini torta para poder ver el rostro sonrojado de Kougyoku, ella comprobó que en efecto ya estaba más despierto-e….yo…

-¿Quién te dijo?- estaba serio, no supo si molesto o solo serio, esperaba que solo estuviera serio, aunque con lo tarde que era y ella molestando…

-y...Yunan- decidió no mentir, además él se las ingeniaría para sacarle la verdad- te envió un regado de hecho

-¿regalo?

-s…si…está allí- señalo la mesa, no estaba muy lejos de sus cuartos, Judal se asomó para verlo- necesitaba una mano libre y pues tuve que dejarlo ahí

-¿y eso…?- observaba con algo de curiosidad la mini torta, Kougyoku se puso nerviosa

-eh…eh… fe…feliz cumpleaños- volvió a decir cubriendo una vez más su rostro con la torta, Judal rio- ¿de…de que te ríes?

-¿Qué se supone que es eso? ¿Mi obsequio?- tomo un poco de la crema que era color rosa, se comenzaba a peguntar porque la había decorado como si fuera para chica

-pu…pues si…. No… no tuve tiempo de ir por algún regalo- bajo la torta, levanto el rostro avergonzado de Kougyoku para que lo observara, sonriendo lamio de forma muy sugerente la crema que había tomado del pastel, Kougyoku casi suelta la torta al verlo, el solo rio limpiándose –eres un…- estaba un poco molesta

-de verdad- interrumpió el acercándosele - ¿no se te ocurrió otro mejor obsequio? – definitivamente le había entendido, pero aria de cuenta que no

-n…no… ¡toma!- le extendió la torta- aunque ya casi termina el día, quería darte algo, aunque sea solo esta torta – bueno mini torta, había cerrado los ojos cuando se la extendió, así que no supo que reacción hizo Judal, aunque tampoco dijo nada durante unos minutos

-¿solo eso?- lo escucho serio así que abrió los ojos, en efecto se veía un poco molesto, Kougyoku se preguntaba si seguía molestándola como hace un momento

-p…pues ya dije que que no pude com…

-no me refiero a eso- sonrió una vez más

-pues…solo es la torta- estaba confundida

-bien, entonces cómetela tú, no me gusta lo dulce- se dio la vuelta

-espera- coloco el pie para que Judal no pudiera cerrar la puerta, ya que eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo –aún falta algo- y volvió a ponerse muy nerviosa, Judal no se movió, seguía queriendo cerrar la puerta-déjame entrar si- las ironías de la vida, era la primera vez que deseaba entrar a la habitación de Judal, y más que eso, que el intentaba que no lo hiciera

-vete a dormir quieres- dijo dándose la vuelta, Kougyoku noto que estaba algo sombrío, supuso que era por el segundo "evento" que había pasado ese día – no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños, así que déjame…

-lo sé- casi grito- pero es una ocasión especial, aunque no te guste y… en cuanto a la torta, no es dulce, sé que no te gusta lo dulce, así que la deje por así decirlo, "a penas " para ti

-Ummm

-debiste saberlo al haber probado la crema- se sonrojo recordando lo que él había hecho con la misma, el también pareció recordarlo y rio un poco al ver su reacción

-nada mal- dijo en casi susurro, Kougyoku al escucharlo se sintió satisfecha así que insistió, aún tenía algo que hacer- déjame entrar por favor

-¿para qué quieres entrar?

-es…es que…. Aún falta cantarte el feliz cumpleaños- quiso cubrirse el rostro con la torta una vez más pero Judal no la dejo, abrió la puerta de nuevo, ella que había estado algo recargada sobre la misma casi se cae, pero logro recuperar el equilibrio, aunque termino inevitablemente dentro del cuarto, escucho a Judal suspirar cerrando la puerta, no esperaba que el la cerrara, pero tampoco podía pedirle que la dejara abierta

-aunque me parece una completa tontería- dijo pasando a su lado y sentándose sobre la cama que estaba obviamente desordenada- me da curiosidad – volvió a sonreír aunque casi no lo distinguió, el cuarto estaba a oscuras a penas iluminado por una lámpara de escritorio que Judal tenía encendida sobre la mesa de noche al lado de su cama- ¿y bien?- llamo su atención ya que estaba detraída observando alrededor, todo estaba bastante desordenado, Kougyoku no recordaba haber visto esa habitación nunca así, habían muchas cosas en el suelo, papeles y revistas, parecía como si hubiera habido una pelea allí, aunque no le extraño; coloco una pequeña silla que encontró en el escritorio de Judal y la puso frente a la cama, más exactamente frente a él, el solo la observaba, sobre la silla coloco la pequeña torta y ella se sentó frente a la misma

Mientras se preparaba para avergonzarse sola cantando, ya que no tenía buena voz, no dejaba de pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado en ese cuarto horas antes, Judal seguramente debía estar frustrado por el accidente en el que perdió a sus padres justo en su cumpleaños, quizás quiso desahogarse con algo, y más estando completamente solo ya que también había perdido a su hermana-eh…- agradecía que estuviera oscuro- no te burles si…- distinguía a Judal aun sentado sobre la cama, la luz era muy poca para ver con claridad su rostro, aunque lo imaginaba perfectamente cómodo y listo para reírse –cum…- carraspeo un poco- cumpleaños feliz…- intentaba entonar el ritmo peor estaba tan nerviosa que no lo recordaba, escucho un ruidito proveniente de la cama, supuso que Judal había comenzado a reírse, avergonzada solo repitió la misma frase varias veces y termino-listo, feliz cumpleaños- dijo levantándose… para poder observarlo mejor-apaga la vela y pide un deseo- se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos algo ofendida, había hecho su mejor esfuerzo, pero Judal no hizo nada, se extrañó y lo observo mejor

Judal ya no estaba recostado contra la pared, estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, se había quedado dormido, lo descubrió al acercarse a él, sonrió levemente, ya era tarde, lo lógico es que estuviera cansado, quito unos cabellos que rebeldemente tapaban sus ojos, aunque estuvieran cerrados, y los acomodo tras su oído, nunca habría imaginado verlo así, suspiro mientras se inclinaba un poco para velo mejor, Judal respiraba con tranquilidad, le alegraba no quería verlo ni imaginarlo enfermo aunque no dejaba de inquietarle lo que le habían dicho, tenía muchas dudas respecto a él y esa enfermedad… pero sabía que Judal nunca le diría nada, debía preguntar a alguien más y ya tenía en mente a quien, decidió que haría unas breves visitas a la enfermería al día siguiente.

Inevitablemente mientras lo observaba sus ojos saltaron de divagar por su rostro y no querer bajar de su cuello, ya que Judal aún estaba medio desnudo, la camisa que llevaba medio puesta había quedado de lado; se había fijado exactamente el sus labios, estaban medio cerrados, se veían suaves y con un extraño brillo que la incitaban a acercarse, Kougyoku sabía que era producto de su imaginación pero aun así se iba acercando poco a poco, nerviosa, hasta ese momento siempre había sido Judal quien la besaba de sorpresa, aunque ya había probado esos labios igual quería poder decir que le robo un beso aunque sea una vez

Estando a escasos centímetros se detuvo observando a todas partes, se sintió como tonta ya que sabía perfectamente qué estaban solos, mordiendo su labio inferior volvió su rostro asía el de Judal que aun permanecía en la misma posición que lo había visto, por lo visto no era de moverse cuando dormía, sacudo la cabeza intentando darse ánimos para hacer aquellos que quería hacer, recordó su primer beso, técnicamente había sido un accidente pero aun así fue su primer beso con él y el primero con cualquier chico. Sonrió recordando como lo había distinguido, de no ser por ese golpe con aquel balón… se inclinó esta vez con la intención de no detenerse hasta haberle besado, aunque estaba nerviosa, nunca había tomado la iniciativa solo se había dejado llevar por él, así que técnicamente no sabía que hacer una ves sus labios hicieran contacto pero aun así se arriesgó.

Y dejando de pensarlo tanto lo beso, casi, de los nervios termino bruscamente chocando su labios contra los de él, es más se había lastimado el labio inferior y provocado lo mismo en él, pero no era lo único que había provocado, Judal comenzaba a despertar, se movía, nerviosa volvió a besarlo, no supo porque reacciono así solo lo hizo, en verdad quería robarle aquel beso pero quizás se arrepentiría de lo que eso provocaría y es que Judal le seguía el juego, la beso atrayéndola a si con una de su manos y obligándola a pegarse a la cama , pero como él ya estaba acostado y ella estaba casi de rodillas no pudo hacer más que apartarse de su beso y levantarse, pero sin soltarla

-así que…- decía deslizando uno de sus pulgares sobre sus labios y luego pasando su mano por el rostro de la completamente roja chica que tenía perfectamente sujetada- no querías dejar este instante para después- ella quería alegar pero de su boca no salía nada, por lo menos no palabras completas, ella estaba más nerviosa que antes por la posición de la mano que la tenía aprisionada contra Judal, el la había colocado ni más ni menos que sobre su cadera, tocando inevitablemente su trasero, pero no parecía nada arrepentido ya que acto seguido y con su otra mano comenzó a desvestirla mientras la besaba sutilmente

Estaba segura de que esta vez no había escapatoria de aquella situación, y menos cuando ella misma le había dicho a Judal que si quería, decidió dejar de pensarlo tanto y solo dejarse llevar después de todo aquellos besos la seducían y la controlaban más de lo que deseaba admitir. Judal muy ágilmente la desvistió completa, y la recostó en la cama mientras ella no dejaba de estar nerviosa, aunque de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro gemido-… ju….judal- decía inconscientemente intentando cubrirse ya que Judal se había quedado observándola, el solo sonrió de nuevo, él se inclinó para susurrarle al oído

-ya me he contenido bastante- comenzó a decir acariciando su rostro y apartándose para verla mejor- pero esta vez no te dejare escapar- y acto seguido la volvió a besar, también se acomodó sobre ella, Kougyoku no supo en que momento él se había desecho de aquella sudadera negra que le había visto, solo sabía que el al igual que ella estaba completamente desnudo-descuida, seré cuidadoso

Entre beso y caricia Kougyoku estaba muy preocupada por no saber qué hacer, quería intervenir pero no sabía cómo, era tope y estaba muy nerviosa, así que un poco desanimada decidió dejarse llevar, participar de aquello besos y corresponderlos plenamente aunque Judal demora muy poco en sus labios, recorría lentamente casi todo su cuerpo aunque se frenaba en aquella área sensible y regresaba a sus labios

Kougyoku podía sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a elevarse, su voz ya sonaba agitada aunque no era la única Judal estaba igual o se puede decir que peor que ella, ya que aunque intentaba "ser amable" habían instantes en los que parecía olvidarse de aquellas palabras y se volvió más pasional, no solo besando sino que deslizando su lengua y a veces mordiendo partes de si, en especial su pecho, provocando más gemidos que solo lo incitaban a seguir y no detenerse. Kougyoku en medio del placer que comenzaba sentir también imitaba una que otra acción de Judal, como no solo besar sus labios sino su cuello, y demás aunque era obvio que él tenía el control

Aunque estaba casi en su límite Kougyoku podía sentir a Judal igual, sentía su "hombría" bastante cerca y más cuando este se movía tanto, aunque lo disfrutaba porque no odia negarlo, lo estaba disfrutando también estaba preocupada, estaba casi segura de que Judal no había hecho mucho aun porque intentaba prepararla para cuando ese momento llegara, aun podía sentir su cuerpo tenso así que intentaba hacer que se relajara, aunque le estaba costando bastante no ser algo brusco. Una vez más volvía a sus labios besándola profundamente, deteniendo por un instante sus manos y colocándolas alrededor de ella, abrazándola, era claro que pedía permiso y Kougyoku lo consintió, colocando sus manos que habían permanecido casi quitas sobre la espalda del chico y abriendo un poco despacio ambas piernas

Judal se había detenido al percatarse del movimiento de Kougyoku, se levantó un poco para obsérvala y luego volvió a besarla acomodándose mucho mejor sobre ella, dejando caer su cuerpo también, un nuevo gemido salió de los labios de Kougyoku mientras se aferraba a él con fuerza, ocultando su rostro al haber sentido a Judal mucho más cerca de lo que lo había sentido antes, sonrió levemente pegada al pecho de Judal dándose cuenta que ya no tenía escapatoria

Judal separo un poco más las piernas de Kougyoku, para poder acomodarse mejor, ya que ella aun intentaba cerrarlas- oye…- susurro- cálmate

-e…estoy…cal…calmada- pudo escucharlo reír un poco, se había detenido-no…no te rías- se pegó con más fuerza a él, casi rasguñando su espalda

-mírame- le dijo forzándola a despegarse de su pecho- ¿estas segura de esto?-ella que inevitablemente tenia algunas lágrimas en los ojos asintió, Judal volvió a besar su cuello y nuevamente su pecho, succionado un poco uno de su pezones, otro gemido, volvió a su cuello y nuevamente a su rostro aunque se molestó un poco al darse cuenta de que ella cubría su rostro con las manos-oye…mírame

-l…lo siento- decía apartando sus manos, estaba completamente sonrojada- no…no sé qué hacer…

-solo déjate llevar- y acto seguido la volvió a besar mientras se pegaba mucho más a ella, acto seguido y sujetándola firmemente Judal comenzó a penetrarla con cuidado, Kougyoku soltaba uno que otro chillido mientras las embestidas se hacían más seguidas, Judal en verdad estaba siendo cuidadoso, se movía despacio cosa que Kougyoku agradecía, no podía evitar pensar en que dolía más de lo que había imaginado

Sin darse cuenta la noche paso rápidamente, la luz de la vela que nunca fue apagada de la torta que había sido la única testigo de aquel instante se extinguió y así juntos, la mañana llego. Aladdin espero unos minutos a que la casera apareciera ya que estudiaban juntos quería que le explicara la ruta para ir al colegio, pero no apareció y no le gustaba llegar tarde, menos sin saber cómo llegar así que decidió marcharse y no esperaría a que el odioso de Judal apareciera también, salió dejando una nota en la nevera como le habían enseñado que hiciera cuando no pudiera hablar con alguien, todos terminaban llegando a ese lugar, y la nota decía:

"_no conozco muy bien las rutas para irme o venirme, así que tendré que ir por hoy en taxi, espero me den buenas indicaciones mañana y por favor dígale a Judal __**que mi papa quiere hablar con él**__, gracias_

_Atte.: Aladdin "_

_**Gracias por leer, perdón la ortografía y no olviden comentar **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Objetivos**

Despertó de a poco, moviéndose lentamente y dando la vuelta ya que estaba boca abajo hasta que finalmente quedo viendo así el techo, mientras su vista borrosa se aclaraba, se frotaba un poco los ojos y bostezaba, extrañamente sentía que su cama estaba en otro lugar al que recordaba; fijándose en el techo Kougyoku se sentó en la cama cuando se descolgó la sabana por su cuerpo se percató de que no tenía nada puesto, sonrojada se cubrió con la sabana, también se dio cuenta que no eran sus sabanas, entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpearon su mente, estuvo a punto de gritar pero se frenó cubriéndose el rosto con las sabanas, más roja que antes

Lo había hecho, no cabía duda de ello, había hecho…. Aun le contaba mencionarlo, se tumbó sobre la cama de nuevo y comenzó a dar vueltas de los nervios, hasta que se detuve de nuevo observando el techo una vez más…- ¿Dónde…?- observo a todas partes- ¿Dónde está Judal? – ya que había está dando vueltas se percató que él no estaba, estaba sola en la habitación, las cortinas de la ventana extrañamente estaba abiertas, recordaba que Judal casi nunca las habría, era de mañana según escuchaba el ruido afuera –un segundo….- nuevamente en shock al ver la hora; no pudo contener el grito esta vez

-Que ruidosa- la voz de Judal llamo su atención, giro su rostro asía la puerta, sentándose una vez más, él estaba en toalla… solo eso, una tolla que apenas cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo y otra con la que secaba su cabello, era la primera vez que veía a Judal con el cabello suelto. ¿Porque el escandalo?- volvía a tener la misma actitud de siempre

Kougyoku nuevamente cubría su rostro con la sábana esquivando su mirada, estaba completamente avergonzada, por la noche anterior aún estaba nerviosa y le habría encantado que Judal estuviera igual que ella, pero eso era pedir mucho -eh…- susurro apenas- es…es m...muy… es muy tarde- hablo rápido- ¿po…porque no me despertaste?- esta vez casi grito

-Porque…- Judal de una manera muy rápida se había acercado a ella, ahora le susurraba al oído- estabas plácidamente dormida- Kougyoku quedo paralizada, mientras que Judal con uno de sus manos deslizaba la sabana que cubría el cuerpo de Kougyoku, ella aunque la sostenía entre sus manos no pudo evitarlo-sabes…- susurró un poco más pegado a ella- ayer, me contuve bastante- tomo del mentón a la despavorida chica, obligándola o mirarlo, le sonrió… y posteriormente la beso, Kougyoku solo pudo corresponder a aquel beso, le gustaba, le encantaba aunque la idea de repetir lo de la noche anterior la asustaba un poco, seguía siendo inexperta y además, dolía

-la… la…- aparto a Judal con la poca fuerza que le había dejado la impresión y de los nervios –lamento mucho tu pesar….- intentaba cubrirse de nuevo con la sabana – pero no creo poder….- observo el rostro curioso de Judal un rato, no supo que más decir hasta que Judal soltó una carcajada y se apartó de ella-¿q…que es lo gracioso?- comenzaba a enojarse

-tu madre llamo- coloco la toalla con la que secaba su cabello en los hombres y de una maleta que Kougyoku no había notado antes bajo la cama comenzó a buscar ropa

-¿po… porque tienes eso ahí?

-¿ah?...- se colocaba una camisa negra dejando de lado la tolla- ¿no escuchaste?

-eh…- intentaba recapitular lo que él le había dicho, la verdad era que estaba algo atontada por verle en "esa facha", no podía evitar recordar la noche anterior, aunque no es que hubiera podido ver mucho, se sonrojo al pensar en ello de nuevo -espera… ¿mi mama llamo?

-Si- Judal se vestía frente a ella sin darle importancia, pero ella no pudo cuando se quitó la segunda toalla que llevaba puesta, se envolvió en la sabana y salió cerrando la puerta tras sí, se sentido como tonta, pero aún se ponía nerviosa con su presencia; pegada a la puerta escuchaba como Judal se reía- dijo que llamaba más tarde- después de eso no lo escucho más, ella decidió regresar a su cuarto y tras un baño y por fin vestirse salió, ya no podía hacer nada, había por primera vez en su vida fallado, se sentía extraña, por culpa de Judal había hecho cosas que antes jamás habría imaginado. Comenzaba a preguntarse si, como quería cuando llego a su casa él le ayudaría a estar entre los primeros 50 o por el contrario sus notas decaerían aún más, suspiro, como iban las cosas seguramente sería lo segundo.

No podía permitir que su notas decayeran, aunque nunca estuvo en sus planes tener novio… y menos que fuera alguien como Judal, eso no debía llenar toda su mente, sus prioridades seguían siendo las misma, si no odia ser la numero uno entonces entraría al menos a ese listado, con solo hacer eso podría entrar a una buena universidad, quería demostrarse a sí misma y a sus odiosas hermanas que podía salir adelante sin su dinero, con sus propios medios, aunque le habría encantado ser una pequeña genio como el chico peli azul con el que ahora convivía o como el mismo Judal, volvió a suspirar, debía concentrarse en estudiar de nuevo, el primer gran examen aún estaba pospuesto y los profesores seguían sin decir cuando lo realizaron o porque lo aplazaron, esa era una gran incógnita.

No lograba imaginar que pudo haber causado que un examen tan importante fuera aplazado, y suspirando una vez más entro a la cocina, tenía algo de hambre y no quería ver a Judal en un buen rato, antes de regresar a su habitación fue a la de Aladdin, no quería esculcarle solo quería revisar que la habitación estuviera adecuadamente bien para que él vivía allí, algunos muebles aún tenían polvo así que decidió limpiarlo, el seguramente llego cansado.

Accidentalmente y cuando terminaba de sacudir algunas cosas, tumbo provocando que se abriera y salieran algunos libros, la malata del chico. Asustada y luego de ver a todas partes recogió rápidamente las cosas, no tenía ni idea de cómo iban acomodados pero esperaba poder dejarlo como estaba, no quería que la acusaran de estar hurgando en cosas ajenas, o a Judal. Recogió todo lo tirado pero cuando tomo el último libro que más parecía una agenda una foto cayo de él, al recogerla e inevitablemente verla se sorprendió en la foto habían cuatro sujetos de los cuales solo reconocía al tutor de Judal, y otro que era físicamente parecido a Aladdin, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue ver a Aladdin más pequeño, es decir de unos cinco años más o menos y Judal de unos ocho o nueve años, no entendía que estaban haciendo esos dos juntos pero la pregunta era… otra, ¿dónde está la hermana de Judal?, ¿y de donde con exactitud se conocen Aladdin y Judal?

Dejo todo en su lugar, o como creía que estaba, tomo un vaso con jugo y subió a su habitación, Judal como de costumbre con la puerta cerrada, quería preguntarle directamente pero lo más probable era que no le diría nada, suspiro decidida a concentrarse estudiando ya que no había asistido a clases, aun se sentía mal por eso, aunque quiso ser positiva y pensar que debía probar una que otra cosa de vez en cuando, era una excusa reforzada pero al menos se sentía menos culpable, también le alegraba que su madre no estuviera o no sabría que excusa dar por haber faltado, y peor aún que excusa dar al haber gritado en la habitación de Judal y que ella hubiera llegado allí…. Eso habría sido fatídico, agradecía que no estuviera, también se preguntaba que tanto hacia ella fuera de casa, entendía perfectamente que no tenía que ver con su negocio, ese ya lo había descuidado bastante… algo realmente urgente e importante la tenía muy ocupada.

-ella llamo- repitió frente a su escritorio con algunos libros abiertos, también tenía unos lentes de media luna con que solo usaba cuando estudiaba durante mucho tiempo- llamo…-algo en esa oración la tenían inquieta pero no entendía que-hablo con Judal…- de repente parecía entender y salió corriendo del cuarto hacia la habitación de Judal, entro sin siquiera tocar la puerta y vio algo que jamás imagino ver, Judal estaba en su escritorio también con varios libros abiertos y una laptop que jamás le había visto, aunque tampoco es que hubiera visto mucho de sus cosas

-que demo…- parecía molesto y sorprendido

-¿mi mama llamo?- pregunto acercándosele como nunca antes lo había hecho

-de nuevo con eso, te dije hace rato que si

-¿q...que dijo?

-¿Por qué preguntas hasta ahora?

-¿dime que dijo?- parecía sorpresivamente otra persona, tomo a Judal de la camisa obligándolo a encararla

-¿Qué te pasa?- la acción no parecía hacerle gracia, así que ella un poco sonrojada se aparto

-lo… lo lamento- no le veía observaba hacia otra parte- es que si llamo… ya debe saber que no fui a estudiar- juntaba y separaba las manos como una niña regañada

-llamo- volvió la vista asía su laptop ignorando de nuevo a Kougyoku- antes de la hora en la que se supone salimos- se sintió más aliviada de escucharlo por lo que de manera muy confiada se recostó contra el escritorio de Judal, acomodándose a su lado- no dijo nada en concreto solo que necesitaba hablar contigo- Judal estaba sorprendido aunque lo disimulaba

-menos mal- tenía la mano es su pecho, Judal dejo la laptop en paz cerrándola ya que no lograba concentrarse, apoyo su codo sobre el escritorio y luego su rostro sobre esta, observándola con curiosidad

-¿porque?

-bueno…- volvió a juntar las manos- no suelo fallar casi nunca, sería algo extraño…además…- se sonrojo

-¿además?- en verdad tenia curiosidad por la actitud de la chica, siempre había sido tímida

-pues… bueno… tendría que explicar por qué no fui- ella deseaba tener un vestido largo con mangas largas para poder cubrir de nuevo su rostro, pero no lo tenía de hecho tenía un vestido azul claro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de manga corta con un saco blanco; escucho a Judal soltar una carcajada, se molestó un poco- ¿de qué te ríes?

-nada, nada- contesto tomando alguno de los libros que tenia abiertos, Kougyoku intento espiar de que eran pero no entendió nada, parecían de física o química- por cierto…- paso rápidamente algunas páginas, era claro que no le estaba prestando atención - ¿usas lentes?- la pregunta la sorprendió y puso nerviosa de nuevo, también entendió que no debía estar ahí ni menos tomándose tanta confianza, se apartó del escritorio rápidamente

-Eh… no…no, para nada- volvía a ser ella, Judal sonrió tenuemente

-¿entonces porque tienes unos puesto ahora?

-¿ah?- recordó que se los había colocado, aunque no estudio casi nada; llevo sus manos a su rostro y se los quito – ah… esto… no es que los necesite…- aun los tenía en la mano- son para estudiar

-ja, comenzaba a pensar que era un intento desesperado por verte sensual – sonreía maliciosamente, como de costumbre, Kougyoku se molesto

-¿Cómo que desesperado?- apretaba los puños, bueno uno ya que en el otro tenía sus lentes- ¿Cómo si tú te vieras bien con ellos?

\- intenta- Judal rápidamente abrió un cajón del escritorio y saco unos lentes similares a los suyo pero de un tono rojo oscuro- repetir eso.- se los había colocado y se había acercado a ella muy ágilmente; Kougyoku se sonrojo de nuevo, mucho más que antes, debía admitirlo, se veía endemoniadamente bien con ellos, aunque no le daría el gusto de decírselo

-¿t…tu…tu usas entes?- su vos sonaba claramente temblorosa, Judal regresaba a su lugar

\- también son para estudiar

-¿estudias?- enserio estaba sorprendida, pensaba que él nunca cogía un libro para repasar, Judal volvió a reír

-por supuesto que estudio tonta, no tendría buenas notas si no lo hiciera

-pe…pero me dijiste que no necesitabas de…

-no necesito pasar días enteros estudiando- interrumpió volviéndose a fijar en los libros – con leerlo una vez basta, eso fue lo que dije, despistada

-no me digas así- volvía a apretar los puños, Judal decidió no quitarse los lentes, y ella tampoco quería que se los quitara-ju…Judal

-que…

-¿Por qué no me ayudas a estudiar?- lo decía sinceramente, aunque estaba aún sonrojada

-¿Por qué quieres tanto eso?- volvió a verla- muchos se conforman con un buen promedio y no perder el año

-si pero yo quiero otra cosa… quiero…. Ser buena

-hasta donde se eres buena

-te has burlado de mis notas muchas veces- volvía a reír- ves

\- bueno, no son tan malas si soy honesto, aunque podría mejorar

-¡enserio!- volvía a acercársele, aunque retrocedió rápidamente al verlo tan cerca- e…entonces ayúdame a mejorar

\- no hago milagros- volvía a reír

-¡Judal!

-mira, no tengo ni las ganas ni la paciencia suficiente como para enseñar a alguien, adema no me gusta "repasar"

-bueno, tu eres un brillante "genio"- hacia comillas con las manos- a ti no te cuesta, pero otros tenemos que estudiar mucho y yo por lo menos soy de aprender mejor cuando me explican

-bien, deja de hacer ruido- quería tomarlo del cuello y ahorcarlo, pero no iría a la cárcel por su culpa- intento hacer algo importante, ¿podrías dejarme solo?- frunció el entrecejo fulminado con la mirada a Judal

-te odio- dijo entre dientes saliendo del cuarto

-mentira- escucho decir, cerró la puerta con un golpe y suspiro, él tenía razón – tonto- dijo regresando a su habitación, era ya casi medio día, entes de volver se colocó de nuevo los lentes y volvió a la cocina, aunque primero paso por el baño para verse en el espejo, recordando las palabras de Judal… "_intento desesperado por verte sensual_"…. Viendo su reflejo, no le pareció que se le vieran mal, es más le da un aire de misterio… o quizás no, volvió a la cocina

-hola

-hola- respondió por inercia entrando y abriendo la nevera

-¿Cómo estás?- se quitaba una gran abrigo que tenía puesto y lo colgaba en su brazos

-bien, estudio un poco- saco la jarra del jugo y se sirvió un poco

-me alegra y… ¿Por qué no fuiste a estudiar?

-porque...- se dio la vuelta hacia quien le hablaba, era su madre, tomo un sorbo del juego cuando por fin reacciono, comenzó a toser –ma…mama…. ¿Cuándo llegaste?-ella rio

-hace unos minutos, mi cielo te extrañaba tanto- se acercó y la abrazo, luego beso su frente

-mama ¿te sientes bien?- sonrió

-mejor que nunca, me alegra haber vuelto, aunque me sorprendió verte aquí a esta hora

-ehhh…

-¿Por qué no fuiste?... ¿estas enferma?

-no…no… es…- no sabía que decirle, ella sonrió

-¿no quisiste ir?- conociendo a su madre sabía que ya habría hecho su propia conclusión, no le quedaba más que seguirle la corriente, esperando no fuera nada extraño o demasiado cerca a lo que paso, se volvió sonrojar un poco- ¿fue eso verdad?-ella asintió- bueno, estudias demasiado, supongo que un día de falta no será malo… ¿te paso algo en el colegio y por eso no quisiste ir?

-no...No señora, no fue por nada… solo… me quede dormida- ella rio

-ja si recuerdo eso, era complicado levantarse después de trasnochar… ¿volviste a trasnocharte estudiando?

-si…- contesto tímidamente, odiaba mentir, pero no podía decirle con exactitud que había pasado la noche anterior…

-bueno yo también lo hacia así que no soy quien para criticar

-mmm… mama

-¿si?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿te molesta que este aquí?

-n…no para nada, es que dijiste en tu nota que te irías toda la semana

-sí, bueno… ocurrieron eventos que me obligaron a volver pronto

-¿mama, porque viajas tanto?

-vamos a la sala y te cuento

-¿Enserio, me dirás?-ella sonrió asintiendo, Kougyoku la siguió en silencio una vez llegaron a la sala ambas se sentaron- ¿y bien?

\- bueno gyoko, es importante que sepas que todo esto está relacionado con Judal

-¿Judal?... ¿pero que tiene el que ver?

-bueno, recuerdas que te dije que conocía a su tutor y que éramos amigos por eso Judal se quedaba aquí

-si

-bueno mentí

-¿Cómo que mentiste?

\- Kougyoku escúchame muy bien y no interrumpas- ella asintió- no conozco de intima a Ithnan como te dije, si lo distingo pero era un trato diferente, cuando Judal llego a pedir el cuarto, le pedí como de costumbre sus datos, no quería y me dejo muy claro eso, que nadie de sus tutores o allegados supieran donde estaba- Kougyoku quiso hablar pero ella no la dejo- el motivo en concreto no me lo dijo, pero dejo claro que no duraría mucho aquí tampoco

-¿Cómo?- no lo resistió más- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- que después de determinado tiempo se ira, es como ha estado viviendo estos últimos años, no sé si se quiera quedar más tiempo aquí, honestamente no creo

-pero…- no quería pensar en que él se iría, pero a decir verdad Judal le había dado a entender eso también, aunque quizás ya que eran novios, quizás cambiase de idea…

\- conozco a Ithnan – prosiguió ella captando de nuevo la atención de Kougyoku- por mi trabajo

-¿la tienda?

\- no- sonrió- mi anterior trabajo, uno que tenía antes de que nacieras

-¿Cuál?

-yo era enfermera en uno de sus hospitales, era encargada y de hecho estuve realizando algunos estudios para ser doctora

-pero…

-pero conocí a tu padre y pues técnicamente me foro a dejar eso, me retire y hasta que Judal apareció ellos volvieron a mi vida- sonrió tristemente

-¿ellos?

\- si veras, Ithnan hace arte de una organización a nivel mundial, tiene de todo ahí- rio- especialistas en cada área conocida, son una organización de miedo si te pones a pensar un poco en el poder que pueden llegar manejar

-¿y… que tiene esto que ver con tus viajes?

\- recuerdas que te dije que ellos volvieron cuando Judal llego aquí- asintió- pues como Judal no quería que le dijera a nadie de donde estaba le pedí como mínimo un numero ya que al ser menor de edad debía informar a su tutor legal, me dio el de Ithnan y lo llame, le comente todo respecto a Judal pero no le dije donde vivía, después de una larga charla e intentos fallido por conseguir esa información Ithnan me dijo que si quería volver a trabajar con ellos

-¿aceptaste?

\- no del todo, mis primeros viajes eran para reconocer el lugar y esas cosas, este de ahorita era con el fin de ver que tanto recordaba de ese oficio

-y… ¿Por qué regrésate antes de tiempo?

\- Aladdin llego, ¿verdad?

-si…pero como lo sabes

-bueno ese fue el motivo de mi regreso inesperado

-no entiendo que tiene que ver

-Aladdin es el hijo de uno de los miembros más notables de aquella organización

-¿ah?

\- pero como su padres viajan mucho el chico vive más que todo con su tío político, por eso termino viviendo aquí, lo que él no sabía ni Judal se esperaba era que ellos terminarían encontrándolo

-no entiendo… ¿Qué…?

-Kougyoku Judal está prácticamente escapado de sus tutores y de la vigilancia médica que requiere, no sé si lo sepas pero hay un riesgo inminente de una rara y muy agresiva enfermedad que él podría estar padeciendo

-si algo me comento… ¿él está enfermo?

-solo son sospechas, y no se ha logrado saber a fondo ya que él no quiere dejarse revisar, es peligrosa su situación ya que si aparecen los síntomas primero sería muy poco lo que lograrían hacer por el

-no sé qué decir

-es complejo el tema, el asunto de mi regreso fue que Ithnan me llamo para decirme que Aladdin se había comunicado con su tío y este con su padres, lo más probable es que intenten forzar a Judal a volver con él o en su defecto, ellos vengan aquí

-¿aquí?

-si yo también me sorprendí, honestamente no quiero algo como eso, así que tenemos dos opciones, o convencer a Judal de que vaya a sus revisiones o prepararnos para unas extrañas visitas

-mama… ¿Judal y Aladdin de donde se conocen?

\- bueno hasta donde me comento Ithnan, Judal quedo huérfano siendo apenas un niño, él lo adopto y por eso lo llevaba consigo a donde iba, bueno trataba de no moverlo mucho para que pudiera estudiar, me imagino que en algún momento ellos dos se encontraron

-esto es muy extraño

\- si lo se

\- no creo que Judal acepte eso

-ni yo

-¿entonces qué hacemos?

\- no lo sé hija, quesera hablar con el joven Aladdin pero debe estar estudiando. ¿No?

-sí, dejo una nota en la nevera

-ahh, que problema, quien diría que nos meteríamos en un embrollo así solo con arrendar dos habitaciones – rio- bueno me ira a bañar, y quisiera descansar un poco

-bien…- mientras su madre subía los escalones ella no podía evitar pensar que definitivamente la poca paz que tenia se iba a esfumar, pero lo que más le preocupaba era Judal, ahora sabía que probablemente se iría de casa ¿y si decide adelantarse porque ellos lo encontraron?... no entendía porque ese afán de alejarse de ellos, sabía que era inútil preguntarle, el jamás le diría, tenía que ir directamente a la fuente, tenía que preguntarle a Ithnan

_**Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar y perdón la ortografía XD**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Sinbad**

Paso el resto del día encerrada estudiando, no le daría a Judal la oportunidad de interrumpirla, debía recuperar el tiempo o mejor dicho las clases que había perdido por fallar, en sí, recordó porque odiaba fallar, llego la tarde y con ella Aladdin, Kougyoku estaba en la sala esperando que su madre lo interceptara para hablar con él, y así ocurrió, pero lo que sea que hablaron no lo escucho ella, se fue con él a hablar en privado… otro secreto más, se sentía molesta de ser excluida cuando claramente tarde o temprano se terminaría enterando.

Tomo el refresco con el cual estaba en la sala "simulando" ver televisión, y regreso a su cuarto, subió algunos escalones pero se detuvo cuando escucho un fuerte golpe en el segundo piso, subió corriendo y se sorprendió enormemente al ver a Judal en el suelo, acaba de salir de su cuarto y se disponía a ir a la calle, o eso supuso ya que lo vio arreglado- Judal…- se arrodillo a su lado, zarandeándolo un poco, no reaccionaba - ¡Judal!- gritaba nerviosa… quiso tomarle el pulso pero no supo hacerlo, reviso si aún respiraba, coloco su mano enfrente de su nariz, si respiraba pero parecía costarle, completamente nerviosa no supo que más hacer que actuar por impulso- ¡MAMA! Comenzó a gritar como loca colocando la cabeza de Judal sobre sus piernas- ¡MAMAAA!- gritaba tan fuerte como le fuera posible

Al poco tiempo su madre y tras esta Aladdin subían corriendo las escaleras

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo desde las escaleras, pero no fue necesario alguna respuesta al ver a su hija llorando nerviosamente con un inocente Judal en su regazo, Aladdin estaba estático; ella se inclinó y reviso su pulso, intentaba verse serena- Kougyoku llama una ambulancia

-Pero…

-Solo llámala

\- yo la llamo- hablo Aladdin sacando su móvil

-mama… ¿Qué tiene Judal?... es… es solo un desmayo… ¿cierto?

-no lo sé hija- intentaba calmarla- pero tengo el pedido de que cuando pase algo que afecte su salud debo llamar una ambulancia

-pe…pero no es eso exagerado… ¿y si Judal no quiere?

\- no importa- interrumpía Aladdin colgando

\- ¿Cómo que no importa?- se molestó, el pequeño se acercó a él y coloco su mano en su frente

-Judal tiene una urgencia médica, es importante que llegue al hospital

-pero…él no está enfermo- quería realmente creerlo

-¿lo has vito durmiendo mucho últimamente?- quería refutar pero a decir verdad si, lo había visto cansado e inclusive dormido muy seguido, incluso desde que lo conoció

-eso… ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-es un llamado de alerta, su cuerpo está diciendo que no puede mas

-¿tu…tu como sabes?

\- bueno mi tío es doctor y me ha explicado algunas cosas

-per…pero…- Kougyoku quiso alegar como si fuese Judal, pero no tenía motivos para esto, solo sentía que no debía permitirles tomar control sobre el tan fácilmente; no pudo alegar, la ambulancia tardó unos minutos en llegar, se sorprendido de la eficacia pero cuando vio que esa mujer, falan, se bajaba de ella no se extrañó tanto, comenzaba a molestarse un poco con el pequeño. Judal seguí inconsciente, motivo por el cual también se quedó sin argumentos, si él hubiera despertado hubiera podido hacer algo, tenía una vez más un mal presentimiento, uno que se hizo más grande cuando vio como en camilla lo subían a la ambulancia y se lo llevaban

-mama…

\- descuida- la abrazaba, ambas observaban como se alejaba la ambulancia- estará bien

-pero él no quería ir… ¿no crees que alguna buena razón tendría?

\- honestamente no lo sé, pero mira lo que paso hoy, sin importar cuanto intentamos para que reaccionara no lo conseguimos, claramente no era un desmayo ordinario – odiaba que su madre tuviera razón y odiaba que al ser ella enfermera y saber del tema no pudieran hacer nada, era cierto, lo habían intentado casi de todo antes de que llegara la ambulancia, después de todo ambas sabían que él no quería ir a ningún hospital

Aladdin por su parte había regresado a su habitación, en verdad comenzaba a molestarse con él, porque tenía que llamarlos precisamente a ellos… regreso a su cuarto molesta, aunque no entendía porque, cuando cerró la puerta un mensaje nuevo la saco de sus pensamientos, corrió a ver su móvil, creyendo que podía ser de Judal, se equivocó, era un número desconocido, aunque aún guardaba la esperanza que fuera de Judal, pronto se vino abajo cuando leyó lo que decía

(6:31) buenas tardes bella señorita, supe que no visite a estudiar hoy, espero estés bien y que este si sea tu número, atte. Sinbad

Pensó en ignorar por completo el mensaje y eliminarlo, pero sabía que a ese sujeto lo tendría detrás molestándola hasta que cumpliera aquella cita, aunque ahora tenía una muy buena excusa para no salir con él, como sea debía contestar. Quiso estudiar un rato más antes de contestar pero fue incapaz de concentrarse así que decidió contestarle

(7:01) buenas noches, si es mi número, no tengo porque mentir… y no fui porque estaba enferma- dejo el móvil de lado mientras se recostaba en la cama, un nuevo mensaje no tardó en llegar

(7:02) espero que te sienta mejor ahora – enviaba varios emoticones, Kougyoku no se sentía de ánimos para eso

(7:04) estoy mejor, pero dormiré temprano- esperaba que con eso ya no molestara

(7:04) si es bueno descansar para reponerse, como no quiero molestar iré directo al punto… quería saber si podemos tener nuestra cita este fin de semana – y un nuevo emoticón, Kougyoku quedo sentada al leer eso último, quería decirle que no porque ya tenía novio, pero quería hacerlo en persona, se quedó pensando en si decirle eso por mensaje

(7:05) prometo que será divertido- ese nuevo mensaje no la animaba

(7:06) ¿A qué hora?- no tenía ni la menor idea de porque preguntaba eso, y estaba muy segura que hacerlo era como aceptar, pero aun así lo hizo

(7:06) en la tarde, a las dos si te parece bien- suspiro decidiéndolo, iría solo para decirle que tenía novio y no podía salir con él en términos románticos, aunque no estaba muy segura de sí era eso lo que buscaba

(7:08) me parece bien – los siguientes mensajes eran corto y con fin de saber dónde se encontraría y a donde irían, era curioso él le preguntaba, ella no imaginaba a Judal haciendo eso

-Kougyoku…- su madre llamaba a la puerta- ¿puedo pasar?

-si señora- se rindió ya no podía seguir estudiando así que solo estaba recostada en su cama hablando con Sinbad, su madre entro con unas galletas- ¿ocurre algo?

\- bueno solo venía a decirte que llamaron del hospital

-¡¿Qué dijeron?!- por poco y causa que su madre tire las galletas

-cálmate- ella se apartó, ambas terminaron sentadas al borde de la cama y las galletas sobre la mesa- llamo Ithnan

-¿Judal está con ellos?

\- si lo está- sintió como si le enterraran algo, era una sensación horrible- me dijo que pasarían más tarde por algo de ropa para Judal

-¿el despertó?

\- creo que si

-¿entonces porque no viene?

\- no me dijo, es su tutor Kougyoku tiene todo el derecho de venir por el- se levanto

-¿v…venir por él?

-si hija, me dio a entender que probablemente se llevaría todas sus cosas

-¿Qué?... no... No puede

\- si puede, es su tutor legal, claro que puede

-Pero…

\- desde hace varios años- siguió hablando- Judal ha estado viviendo por su cuenta y sin decirles donde, lo que les ha imposibilitado un buen monitoreo sobre su salud; Kougyoku están molestos, tanto con Judal como con nosotras

-pero…

\- tienes razón no sabemos los motivos de Judal para actuar de esa manera, pero... ¿Has pensado que solo puede ser rebeldía?

-¿rebeldía?

-sí, si lo analizas un poco puede ser eso, Judal perdió a sus padres de niño, se vio forzado a vivir entre huérfanos y luego ser adoptado contra su voluntad, creo que él quería conservar el nombre de sus padres …

-mama- se levantaba- si Judal podrá ser terco, necio y a veces rebelde, pero te aseguro que hay algo más, que él no hacia esto solo por llevarles la contraria

-te veo muy convencida, ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Él te lo dijo?

-n…no- juntaba ambas manos en su espalda y agachaba la mirada - es solo que… es la impresión que me da – su madre sonrió colocando su mano sobre su hombro

\- y a mi- Kougyoku se fijó en ella – te dije que conocía a Ithnan de antes, se cómo son… aunque no digo que sean pésimos padres u ogros, no son lo que un joven como Judal necesitaba- guardaron silencio un rato- no demoran en llegar, no sé si vendrán ambos o solo Ithnan

Ambas bajaron a la sala, Aladdin estaba allí, su madre fue a la cocina estaba preparando algo, así que ella aprovecho para interrogarlo

-¿Por qué los llamaste?- decía apretando los puños sobre su regazo

-creo que estas confundida- contesto sin apartar la vista del libro que tenía y pasando una pagina

\- ¿confundida?- cada vez se notaba más el enojo- tu llamaste la ambulancia y los llamaste a ellos

-en eso estas confundida- bajo el libro y se quedó observándola serio—no lo llame a ellos

-¿Qué?... ¿entonces porque…?

\- bueno no sé cómo, pero de alguna manera tomaron ellos la llamada – Kougyoku estaba confundida- nunca los llamaría a ellos- fruncía el entrecejo y volvía a levantar el libro, ella se confundía cada vez mas

-¿Por qué?

\- por Judal, él no los quiere cerca, respeto eso

-¿eh?- definitivamente no entendía

\- veo que tú y Judal se conocen- bajaba el libro cerrándolo- ¿son novios?

-ah…- supo que se había sonrojado, esa pregunta… antes habría dicho que no, pero oficialmente ya lo eran, aunque no iban más de un día de serlo, así que no sabía que contestar- ¿po… porque preguntas?- sonrió

-bueno, hace varios meses no veía a Judal, y cuando llegue lo vie diferente, se podría decir que feliz

-¿fe…feliz?

-si…- sonreía más alegremente- dentro de lo que cabe decir "feliz" para alguien como Judal, sabes que desde hace dos años no me decía chibi… me molesta que me llamen así, pero también cuando lo hace significa que está de buen ánimo, el suficiente para molestar- colocaba rostro serio pero no duraba volvía a sonreír- es bueno verlo animado

-pe...pero él te ha dicho chibi en el colegio

\- sí, desde hace unos meses cuando me lo topo, averiguando supe que es el tiempo que lleva Judal viviendo aquí, entonces ¿son novios?

-ah…- se sentía muy nerviosa, jamás imagino hablar de eso con un niño. Justo cuando iba a contestar llamar a la puerta principal, su madre abrió ella y Aladdin se levantaron aunque no se movieron; Ithnan entro, no había nadie más con el

-buenas noches- les saludo aunque estaba serio- solo estoy de paso, no se molesten por mi presencia aquí- se giró asía la madre de Kougyoku- ¿Dónde está la habitación de Judal?

-por aquí- ella también estaba seria, ambos subieron al segundo piso, Kougyoku no supo si seguirlo o quedarse quieta… no quería que Judal se fuera… aunque tampoco sabía cuánto planeaba el quedarse; al final fue incapaz de moverse de allí, Aladdin se quedó un rato peor termino yéndose a su habitación, después de un rato Ithnan bajaba con una maleta, Kougyoku se colocó de pie asustada, era una maleta muy grande para "unas cosas"

-ju… ¿Judal está bien?- pregunto ocasionando que él se detuviera, dejo la maleta a un lado

\- se puede decir que si, reacciono a los pocos minutos de llegar al hospital- ella sonrió aliviada aunque aún estaba triste

-me…me alegra… ¿le va llevar cambio de ropa?- pregunto observando la maleta

-esa era la idea, pero mejor le llevo todas sus cosas

\- Ithnan- interrumpía su madre- deja que el muchacho decida

\- lo he dejado decidir desde hace mucho y mira como estamos ahora; tuvimos suerte y no fue nada serio, esta sorprendentemente sano a pesar de todo, pero quisiera realizar exámenes más exhaustivos, el punto es que… esta vez fue un susto… ¿y si su condición empeora?- su madre guardo silencio y ella igual, él tenía razón, no supo cómo reaccionar ante ese desmayo

-pero…

\- no me lo llevare- dijo interrumpiendo y tomando de nuevo la maleta- llevo su uniforme y sus cosas del colegio, además de otras cosas que me pidió que le llevara; pero si soy honesto si debería obligarlo a irse conmigo o con falan

\- obligarlo no servirá- dijo Kougyoku

\- lo sé, aunque no parezca lo conozco… quisiera que no fuera tan voluntarioso, como sea ya debo irme – despidiéndose salió; Kougyoku sintió un poco de tranquilidad al saber que estaba bien, deseándole buenas noches a su madre regreso a su habitación y entonces le escribió un mensaje a Judal

(8:30) hola, espero estés bien y también quiero verte pronto, te quiero- se sonrojo escribiendo lo último, no era mentira, pero era la primera vez que escribió algo así, por lo menos a él; no obtuvo respuesta, se quedó dormida esperando que el contestara pero no lo hizo

-¿Por qué no viniste?- preguntaba curiosa Morgiana

\- me quede dormida, por favor no le digas nadie – ella asintió sonriendo, estaban en descanso

-hola Kougyoku- Alibaba se acercaba alegremente junto a Hakuryuu que parecía estar siendo arrastrado por saluja

\- hola- se les veía extrañamente alegres

\- buenos lamento interrumpirlas chicas- se acomodó al lado de Morgiana- pero venía a invitarlas a un evento

-¿evento?- repitieron las dos a la vez

-si… diles Hakuryuu

\- no diré nada- se sonrojo- es tu idea, dila tú, es mas no se ni porque te hago caso- se sentó al lado de Kougyoku ella le sonrió

-¿Qué estas tramando?- preguntaba Morgiana Alibaba rio un poco

\- no es nada malo, es solo que decidimos participar en eventos deportivos para la feria

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras?- mor parecía curiosa

\- bueno necesitamos algunas voluntarias para ayudar al equipo

-no cuentes conmigo- mor lo ignoraba completamente

-per… pero…- Hakuryuu no paraba de reírse

-ese – hablo- era uno de los asuntos, el evento al que las quería invitar era el karaoke

-¿karaoke?

\- sí, es que su familia estableció uno cerca y pues quiere mostrárselo a alguien, pero él no tiene muchos amigos así que me dijo a mí y quiso decirles a ustedes

\- no lo digas de esa manera- apretaba la mandíbula, intentaba verse molesto- es mas no digas nada mas – Hakuryuu volvió a reír

-¿tu usas lentes?- mor preguntaba a Hakuryuu, Kougyoku lo miro bien cuando ella pregunto en efecto tenía unos lentes

-eh… si, pero son de descanso- se puso nervioso

\- oigan- kouha se les había acercado, parecía algo molesto

-¿necesitas algo?- Hakuryuu se quitaba los lentes

-sí, quería saber si participaran en la feria- por alguna razón Kougyoku pudo sentir que fue una excusa más que una pregunta

\- tengo que ir al casillero - se levantó Morgiana, estaban en el patio del primer piso bajo la sombra de un árbol

\- no te demores que ya casi entramos

\- lo sé- comenzó a caminar

-si participaremos- contesto Hakuryuu, pero kouha no le prestaba atención

\- bien, nosotros también… debo irme- y sin esperar respuesta también se alejó, tomo un camino diferente al de Morgiana, aunque Kougyoku sospecho que intentaría seguirla sin llamar la atención

-¿Qué le pasa?

\- ese es kouha ren, ¿cierto?- preguntaba Alibaba

\- si es mi primo – Hakuryuu también se levantó- ya que lo pienso también debo ir por algunas cosas a los casilleros. -Nos vemos en el salón

-hoy todos actúan raro…- rio un poco Kougyoku le siguió la corriente – ahora que lo pienso… no contestaron…- se levantó – nadie va a ir- parecía deprimido

-bueno pregúntales más tarde

\- ¿tú vas a ir?- se le acerco demasiado quedo a escasos centímetros

-ehhh…- inevitablemente se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo, Alibaba pareció notarlo y se apartó un poco también sonrojándose

-lo lamento...- se disculpó rascándose la cabeza

-de…descuida- aun sonrojada- no creo poder ir hoy, será para después- le sonrió, entonces sonó la campana

\- bien, después será- sonrió dándose la vuelta- nos veremos luego entonces- y se marchó asía su salón, Kougyoku lo vio alejarse cuando y sin saber porque levanto la vista asía el tercer piso, allí estaba Judal observando asía el patio, parecía molesto, quiso correr a decirle algo pero el desapareció rápido de allí, sabía que de ahí a que subiera ya no lo encontraría, suspirando deprimida regreso al salón.

Paso el día siguiente buscando a Judal por todas partes pero no lo vio, incluso se atrevió a preguntar por el a los profesores, ellos solo le decían que si había asistido, aunque había ocasiones en las que no lo veía se le hizo extraño no poder localizarlo, decidió dejar así y concentrase en sus estudios, no podía pero debía intentarlo; ese día y los otros se hicieron eternos, finalizando la semana, el viernes en la tarde, estando en su clase extra , ella un espera al menos verlo allí pero no nunca llego… comenzaba de nuevo a preocuparse, sabía que estaba en el colegio pero no lograba encontrarlo

-todos presten atención- era un profesor diferente al que solía darles aquella clase- departe de la rectoría se les informa a todo el alumnado que el examen que fue pospuesto se realizara el lunes de la próxima semana- todos quedaron atónitos- los motivos de que se aplazaran serán dichos en la entrega de sus resultados, también informo que su profesor estará ausente hoy, así que se pueden retirar- sin decir más salió

Era una semana de locos definitivamente, habían pasado muchas cosas y aún faltaba una más, su cita con Sinbad, ese era otro que por más que buscaba no encontraba ni siquiera en el consejo estudiantil, sin tener noticias de Judal ya que no había regresado a casa, llego el sábado, se arregló como pudo ya que no tenía ánimos de hacerlo y salió hacia su cita, ni Aladdin ni su madre estaban allí

Llego al lugar de la cita algo tarde, quería aburrirlo, pero él estaba allí esperándola con una gran sonrisa ¿quería tanto esa cita?, él sabía perfectamente que si acepto fue por compromiso no porque quisiera

-bu…buenas tardes- saludo llegando donde el, el que estaba recostado contra la pared le sonrió y acercándose le dio un beso en la mejilla

-buenas tardes- Kougyoku se sonrojo y aparto lo más rápido que pudo

-que…que hace…- intentaba sonar molesta pero los nervios se lo impedían

\- lo siento- reía un poco- fue un impulso inevitable- la tomo de la mano- estas muy bella hoy – beso su mano, Kougyoku quedo estática, era el segundo beso que le robaba en menos de una hora, ni se imaginaba como sería el resto del día, tenía que decirle rápido para que la dejara tranquila

-ehh… - había intentado quitar su mano pero él fue más ágil, la sujeto y le impedido que se soltara de su agarre, era inteligente, sabía que si ella lograba zafarse difícilmente permitiría que le tomara la mano de nuevo, comenzaron a caminar -si…Sinbad- intento hablar pero seguía nerviosa, el más alto que ella y también atractivo, la intimidaban más de lo que quisiera admitir, estaba muy, muy nerviosa aunque él era más amable de lo que era Judal. Supuso que así se comportaba con todas, porque seguramente han sido muchas con las que ha salido

-¿sí?- se dirigían hacia un bazar que según lo poco que le había comentado por mensajes habían colocado hace poco

-te…tengo algo que decir…- nuevamente intentaba zafarse, él lo impidió corriendo un poco, haciéndola a ella correr

\- rápido, quiero que veas algo

-¿Qué cosa?- no corrían muy rápido pero si lo hacían, agradeció no haberse colocado tacones. llegaron rápidamente al bazar, habían tiendas por todas partes, personas de diferentes lugares inclusive de diferentes países, vendiendo muchas cosas bonitas, Sinbad soltó a Kougyoku y ella se fue acercando a cada puesto que llamaba su atención, deseaba haber llevado más dinero

Se compró algunas cosas y él le regalo otras, ella no quería aceptarlas pero terminó cediendo, después de todo había admitido que le gustaban muchos, el al parecer la estaba analizando y que mejor que llevarla a un lugar con tanta variedad para conocer sus gustos, pronto entre una cosa y otra se hizo de noche- ven- volvía a tomarla de la mano, extrañamente no había intentado nada hasta ese instante

-¿Qué…que pasa?

-mira- la llevo hasta una fuente que de noche estaba iluminada con muchos colores, era un hermoso espectáculo- esto era lo que quería mostrarte, pero citarte tan tarde habría sido extraño, sospechoso y un desperdicio – volvió a reír, él tenía razón, era demasiado precavido, por lo visto sabia como actuar y qué hacer cuando quería algo

-es…es muy bonito… gra….gracias por traerme – tomo su rostro sin que se diera cuenta, y antes de que pudiera alegar Sinbad la había besado, Kougyoku tardo varios segundos en reaccionar –no- casi grito, apartándose todo lo que pudo

-pero…

-tengo novio- dijo y salió corriendo

-espera…- no vio si al seguía no veía ni por donde iba solo quería alejarse, estaba muy muy nerviosa, jamás debía haber permitido aquel beso, se sentía mal y culpable, que le diría a Judal… pensar en el ocasiono que se detuviera, coloco una mano sobre su pecho, estaba agitada de tanto correr y seguramente por aquel beso

-Judal…- dijo, quería verlo y a la vez no, no sabía qué hacer si lo veía

-señorita- la voz de un extraño llamo su atención, estaba en una calle que no conocía, cerca de un callejón muy oscuro de donde salía un tipo con un aspecto de miedo- buenas noches- decía intentando sonar amable

-b…buenas noches- contesto siguiendo su camino, no sabía dónde estaba pero si sabía que debía llegar a donde hubiera más gente

-espere- el sujeto al parecer la había seguido, recordó cuando encontró a Sinbad la primera vez, aunque técnicamente estaba escapando de el en esos instantes deseaba que apareciera- dije que espere…- le dio alcance y la sujeto bruscamente del brazo

-s...suélteme…- quería gritar pero el pánico la había invadido

-porque no mejor vamos a un lugar más privado…- sonreía, se notaban sus negras intenciones

-no… suélteme…- el sujeto la halaba asía el, ella intentaba resistirse pero era claramente más débil, podía escuchar ruido cerca- suelte… ayuda – cerro los ojos

-déjela- escucho una voz conocida, era Sinbad, abrió los ojos para encontrase con el dándole un buen puño en la cara a ese sujeto obligándola a soltarla- vámonos-le susurro tomándola de la mano y corriendo con ella, Kougyoku esta ves acepto gustosa, era la segunda vez que la rescataba, salieron a una calle más transitada y se recostaron en un muro a tomar aire y calmarse un poco, estaban muy agitados

-gracias…- le decía mientras recuperaba el aliento y se limpiaba las lagrimas

-es peligroso que corras en lugares que no conoces muy bien

\- lo siento – habían pasado varios minutos en silencio

-entonces…- hablaba el mirando hacia el cielo- ¿tienes novio?

-s…si- contestaba tímidamente

-¿es Judal?- abrió los ojos de par en par girando su rostro asía el, el solo sonrió- veo que si

-co…como lo sabe….

-digamos que soy adivino- se apartó de la pared- lamento el beso que te robe, y me disculpo si te hice sentir incomoda- volvía a tomar su mano, pero Kougyoku no le prestó atención- espero olvides lo malo y te quedes con lo poco bueno que pudo haber pasado este días- ella sonrió

-me divertí

-me alegra oír eso, espero podamos al menos ser amigos – ella se sonrojo- bueno te acompaño hasta la estación, no es bueno que una joven tan bella ande sola por ahí

-gra…gracias- se quedaron unos segundos más en silencio

-vaya… vaya- la atronadora vos de Judal llamo la atención de ambos, estaba allí frente a ellos con un gabán oscuro y algunas bolsas, por lo visto también estaba en el bazar y tenía puestos los lentes que le había mostrado a Kougyoku - ¿interrumpo?

_**Bueno un nuevo cap mas, espero les guste, lamento la mala ortografía XD **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Verdad**

-oh Judal- saludaba alegremente Sinbad al verlo, soltando la mano de Kougyoku pero abrazándola, ella estaba paralizada, y Judal parecía muy molesto- nunca imagine encontrarte por aquí, pero que bueno verte- en verdad estaba alegre, Kougyoku quería hablar o zafarse de su agarre pero la voz simplemente no le salía, ni las fuerzas le daban- tienes una novia realmente encantadora- aflojo un poco su abrazo, Judal aún seguía molesto pero parecía no entender- fue muy amable de su parte acceder a salir con migo solo por un compromiso previo- rio- es verdaderamente encantadora- la soltaba para tomarla de la mano de nuevo y llevarla con Judal- es bueno encontrarte- Judal ya no estaba molesto no podía, la sorpresa estaba dibujada en su rostro, no entendía a Sinbad- quisiera volver a ese bazar un rato más, así que ella quedara en buenas manos- la soltó dejándola a unos cuantos pasos de Judal – así que cuídala bien de regreso a casa, o tal vez podría llevar a de regreso al bazar de noche hacen algunos eventos interesantes para las parejas- sonreirá dejando de ver a Judal para volver hacia Kougyoku- fue divertido, gracias por venir y una vez más lamento las incomodidades- sin dejarlos reaccionar comenzó a caminar- a, y Judal… tienes mucha suerte – se daba de nuevo la vuelta y desapareció entre la gente que comenzaba a ser mucho, en su mayoría parejas, era claro asía donde se dirigían

-que…- después de un rato Judal al fin hablaba, Kougyoku aún seguía incapaz de decir algo, no sabía que tanto había visto Judal, y medio viendo por encima la bolsa que cargaba, estaba segura que él había estado en el bazar – sujeto tan raro- movió levemente el paquete aunque no demoro en dejarlo en su sitio

-s…si- por fin hablaba

\- así que estabas en una cita con el…- decía pero no sonaba a pregunta, más parecía decirlo para sí mismo

\- no era romántica- dijo nerviosamente

\- pero cita es cita- ella seguía sin verle a la cara, estaba muy nerviosa y algo pálida

-yo…

\- ¿a qué se refiere por compromiso?

-¿ah?- pensó que el preguntaría cualquier cosa menos eso, por fin lo veía a los ojos, no estaba nada molesto, quizás el extraño discurso de Sinbad lo había calmado un poco, aunque claro está aún tenía un par de explicaciones que dar

-b...bueno, te dije que él me había ayudado y… pues me pidió salir

-¿y tú aceptaste así de fácil?- el cruzaba los brazos

\- si soy honesta – cruzaba las manos bajando la mirada, aun llevaba la bolsa con algunos de los regalos que le había dado Sinbad- aun no tenía claro si tú y yo éramos algo, entonces no le vi problema a aceptar una cita, además él me había ayudado… creo que a eso se refiere con compromiso

-mmm- no levanto la mirada, aún estaba algo triste… Judal estaba extraño con ella, y aunque se veía molesto en un inicio ya no lo estaba, hubiera estado nerviosa pero feliz si demostrara algo de celos- supongo que no puedo decir nada

-supongo- repitió en susurros, el seguramente no la escucho, volvía fijarse en el paquete que llevaba, es más recordaba que él no había regresado a casa- Judal… ¿estabas en el bazar?

-¿ah?...- observaba a que Kougyoku miraba lo que llevaba en las manos- algo así, fue la única manera de escaparme de Ithnan y su guardia

-¿es…escapar?

\- si- se acercaba a ella tomándola del brazo- mejor nos vamos, no demoran en alcanzarme- y sin preguntar comenzó a caminar sin soltarla, ella no dejaba de compararlos, Sinbad podía llegar a ser más amable

-¿estas con tu tutor?- cada paso parecía más largo que el anterior, Judal estaba caminando muy rápido

-mmm sí, estoy viviendo en su casa

-¿ah?... pero…pero… ¿no volverlas a la mía?- la empujó hacia un callejón donde cubrió su boca, odiaba esa actitud en él, pero no pudo quejarse, varios sujetos vestidos elegantemente pasaron corriendo por allí

-ja, son unos idiotas- decía soltándola- lo máximo que puedo acompañarte es hasta la estación

-¿entonces no volverás?- ella definitivamente estaba asustada, Judal sonrió… aunque era una sonrisa diferente a todas las que le había mostrado

\- no es eso- colocaba su frente contra la de Kougyoku, ella inevitablemente se sonrojo- todo esto comenzó con esa bendita ambulancia… ¿Por qué tenían que llamarla?

-bueno… no reaccionabas, estábamos preocupados… aunque no creas que los llamaron a ellos, no… no sabemos cómo paso y…

\- descuida- se apartaba recostándose contra la otra pared del callejón, era angosto de menos de un metro- yo si se cómo paso- fruncía un poco el entrecejo- pero no tenían que exagerar tanto por un desmayo

\- bueno intentamos despertarte y nada parecía servir…

\- ya que…- se asomó viendo en la dirección que se habían ido

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

\- ya te dije, la guardia de Ithnan, no me dejan solo en ningún momento y menos fuera de casa

-acaso…. ¿estás viviendo con él?... ¿no volverás?- repetía lo que ya había dicho y Judal no había contestado, el volvía a sonreír

\- Ithnan me obligo a irme con él a su casa, al parecer se llevó varias de mis cosas en especial lo del estudio, así que me toco irremediablemente ir, una vez allá coloca esos sujetos a vigilarme, aunque según él es por prevención. El punto es que no me ha dejado ir y no creo que tenga la intención de hacerlo

-entonces… no volverás…

\- no lo sé, se llevó muchas cosas importantes, dejo cosas que pueden ser fácilmente remplazables y estoy muy seguro que esa es su intención

-pero…pero él dijo que no te llevaría...

\- era mentira, desde hace mucho que intentaba llevarme de regreso con él, esta fue su oportunidad de oro

-pero…

\- no lo conoces, no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo es el, y esta trampa espero te sirva para que empieces a verlo como en realidad es. Alguien que no está acostumbrado a perder

-entonces…- no supo que más decir, ¿eso significaba que no lo vería más?... no como hasta ahora…- ¿y sigues estudiando?... no te he visto mucho en el…

-sí, es el único sitio donde no puede poner a esos sujetos a seguirme, aunque si se quedan cerca y un auto va a recogerme a la salida, muy puntualmente- parecía molesto- supongo que ya se alejaron lo suficiente, ven- la tomaba de la mano de nuevo, ella estaba triste y desanimada

-Judal…- quería decir algo, pero sabía que nada de lo que dijera ayudaría o lo aria regresar, esta vez no era su decisión

-¿quieres…?- Judal se detenía en la esquina asomándose un poco

¿Q…quiero que?- el la observo riendo como de costumbre

-No cambias… ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-¿i...ir contigo?- nuevamente nerviosa, el volvía a asomarse, cuando vio todo despejado siguió caminado, aun la tenía sujeta de la mano- donde… ¿Dónde tu tutor?

\- si donde más-no la veía pero entendió perfectamente el sarcasmo – decide rápido, no quiero toparme con ellos hasta llegar

-¿Por qué te les escapas?

\- es molesto estar vigilado todo el tiempo

-¿no los meterás en problemas si llegas solo?

-esa es la idea, ¿vienes o no?

-ah…- no pudo contestar Judal nuevamente la había empujado a algún lugar, aunque era un café, no duraron mucho allí, salieron rápidamente y de la nada empezaron a correr, Judal podía ser muy rápido cuando se lo proponía… corrieron hasta llegar a la estación, Kougyoku estaba sin oxígeno, no era la más aplicada en esas clases, Judal reía al verla intentar recomponerse-malo…-dijo después de unos minutos y tomando agua que él había ido a traer para ella- eres muy malo- por fin podía respirar bien, se había agitado como nunca antes en su vida, era increíble pero le fue imposible seguirle el ritmo a Judal, ¿Cómo es que sospechaban que él estaba débil o enfermo, si tenía mejor condición física que ella? Aunque ella no era un buen punto de referencia, pero estaba segura de que el no parecía enfermo

-¿ya estas mejor? debemos irnos

-sí, si ya sé, no quieres que te alcancen, me quedo muy claro- se había molestado un poco

-bueno, ¿vienes o no conmigo?- quiso negarse pero quizás si veía a su tutor… quizás lograría convencerlo de que lo dejara volver… quizás, eran una loca idea que se le había cruzado por la mente, aunque Judal decía que no debía fiarse de el

-s...si- contesto sonrojada

-bien- el volvía a tomarla de la mano y a forzarla a correr por toda la estación, no entendía porque hasta que volteo y vio a otros sujetos correr en su misma dirección, se saltaron las taquillas y registradoras de una manera bastante ágil y aunque ella creyó que no lo lograría, abordaron el tren que estaba por irse, esta vez pudo ver a Judal algo agitado pero feliz, los sujetos en cuestión se quedaron atrás, después de un rato y antes de perderlos de vista vieron que regresaron- seguramente fueron por el auto, los hice estacionarse lejos, no llegaran a tiempo

-eras un poco malo, los pueden despedir sabes- encontraron un par de sillas vacías

-repito, esa es la idea… y si me pone más guardia me desare de todos ellos, además no te quejes estas viajando gratis- se sonrojo al darse cuenta que él tenía razón, no habían pagado su boleto

-ju…Judal… ¿y si nos descubren?

-no pasara- era increíble la tranquilidad de Judal, pero decidió no preocuparse, ya era de noche casi las siete, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo planeaba Judal que se quedara en su casa, quizás hasta las nueve, pero si era así… llegaría muy tarde, debía llamar a su madre, intento buscar su móvil pero rápidamente lo olvido… vio que Judal una vez más tenía los ojos cerrados… ¿estaba tan cansado? … quizás se había esforzado mucho al escapar de ellos y recordó… _"¿lo has visto durmiendo mucho últimamente?_"… no quería ser pesimista pero comenzaba a inquietarse de nuevo, aunque no lo dejo dormido, lo despertó o zarandeo para que se moviera ya que no sabía dónde estaba o a donde iban.

Judal un poco molesto abrió los ojos, al parecer no estaba dormido, aunque si cansado, duraron cerca de una hora en aquel tren, lo cual le indico a ella que llegaría súper tarde, después de la estación tomaron un taxi que los llevo hasta una casa muy grande algo apartada de las demás, estilo palacio chino, se veía muy bien desde fuera; Kougyoku estaba sorprendida, al llamar a la puerta el que abrió era el, era Ithnan, se sorprendió de verla

-señorita ren- decía sonriendo- no esperaba su visita, Judal…

\- viene a quedarse- interrumpió entrando y tomándola de la mano ara que ella entrara, la soltó estando en lo que parecía la sala. Era la primera habitación en la casa, después se vean dos corredores y unas escaleras de frente

-¿quedarse?- Ithnan estaba aún arreglado de traje con una bata puesta y según alcanzo a ver Kougyoku algunos documentos en la mano

-sí, - volvía hablar Judal, Kougyoku nuevamente estaba congelada, así que esa era su intención desde el inicio. Esperaba no estar sonrojada –ella me pidió que le ayudara a estudiar- por un instante se quedó sin aliento cuando el prosiguió con lo que decía… ¿acaso el…?- y ya que no me has dejado regresar no he podido ayudarla, me la encontré hoy y la invite avenir… ¿no hay problema verdad?- … ¿la iba a ayudad? Kougyoku inmediatamente volteo a ver Ithnan, parecía serio, claramente Judal lo estaba retando

-no ninguno, supongo que su madre ya estará enterada- un nuevo golpe que la dejaba sin aliento, había olvidado avisarle

-si claro-Judal estaba muy relajado

\- bueno, no me parece que lleguen tan tarde a estudiar, pudiste haberla citado mañana

-el examen será el lunes, ya no hay tiempo, repito, pude haberle ayudado antes pero a distancias y sin comunicación es complicado…- definitivamente lo estaba retando, Kougyoku podía sentir el ambiente algo tenso – además esta casa es muy grande

\- se puede quedar en alguna de las habitaciones sin problema – Ithnan se daba la vuelta guardando los papeles que tenía en la mano en un pequeño maletín sobre una mesa cercana la puerta – are que le organicen...

-la que está al lado de la mía- Judal volvía a interrumpir tenía una manzana de quien sabe dónde la había sacado y la mordía como si no hubiera dicho nada

-no me parece apropiado, se podría a prestar a mal

-si la intención es estudiar- dejaba la manzana en la misma mesa que él tenía su maletín- entonces si la dejas muy apartada será muy molesto para ella o para mí, además planeamos estudiar hasta tarde hoy- regresaba al lado de Kougyoku, ella no había podido entrometerse en esa conversación y agradecía que así fuera

-mmm sigue pareciéndome inconveniente, pero a la final todo sea por sus estudios- intentaba sonreír aunque claramente no podía- y usted señorita ren, ¿está de acuerdo?

-eh…- la había tomado por sorpresa, aunque no podía no contestar, algo debía decir… y seguirle la corriente a Judal era la mejor opción, además podía aprovecharse de eso y que el realmente le ayudara –s…si no es inconveniente- su vos fue apenas audible pero el pareció entenderle

\- bien, ordenare que preparen su habitación – tomaba el maletín- debo salir un rato, Judal ¿Dónde está tu guardia?

-la última vez que los vi fue en el bazar de la ciudad…

-bien- estaba de espaldas a ellos- regresare casa medida noche, no se trasnochen, y coman algo- y sin verlos salió cerrando tras de sí la puerta

-¿estaba molesto verdad?

\- no sé, supongo… no me importa, ven, te llevare a tu habitación

-¿me ayudaras a estudiar, cierto?

-fue lo que dije ¿no?

\- eso sonó a excusa- el rio, y de los pasillos salieron un par de mucamas

-bienvenido joven- dijeron al unísono- el señor nos acaba de ordenar que le sirviéramos la cena – dijo una de ellas señalándole el corredor de mano derecha- mientras cenan arreglaremos la habitación de la invitada

-no cenaremos, estaremos estudiando en mi cuarto- la tomaba de la mano- pueden llevar algo de comer allí- y sin esperar respuesta subió por las escaleras enfrente, la casa parecía un laberinto, dio varias vueltas hasta que finalmente llego a un cuarto el cual ella supuso era el suyo, lo abrió pero a diferencia de la casa lucia normal, es decir ella esperaba un futon en el suelo, pero no había una cama algo amplia, varias estanterías con muchos libros en un costado, una mesa de nuevo con aquella laptop que le había visto, lo que parecía ser u otra habitación o un armario, al entrar Judal cerró la puerta tras ella

-no… traje mis cuadernos

-lo sé- Judal sacaba de debajo de la cama otra maleta en la cual habían vario libros viejos y cuadernos en buen estado – supongo que estos servirán- saco algunos y se los paso

-¿Qué es esto?

-ábrelo- le hizo caso por pura curiosidad, su sorpresa fue mucha cuando los vio, eran de Judal y eran materias que estaba viendo, seguramente de cuando él estaba en ese año- no tengo intención de ayudarte ya lo había dicho, solo fue excusa

-lo sabía- cerraba el cuaderno- ¿entonces para que me hiciste venir?

-para hacerlo enojar, pensé que era algo obvio

-lo es- estaba algo molesta- pero si no quieres que se te devuelva el chiste- sonreía maliciosamente- será mejor que de verdad me ayudes

-la única ayuda que te daré serán esos cuadernos, si no puedes aprender de ellos, tampoco podrás aprender de mi- en ese instante llamaron a la puerta, Judal abrió, una de las que había visto en la entrada llevaba algo de comer, aunque no alcanzo a ver que era, Judal lo recibió y cerró la puerta

-eso no fue amable –él le entrego la bandeja

\- no me interesa, soy su prisionero ¿Cómo quieres que sea amble?- se acercó a la laptop y la cerro, luego se recostó en la cama, Kougyoku estaba sentada sobre un gran tapete junto a la cama, aunque quería decirle muchas cosas en cierta manera él tenía razón, si te obligan a estar en donde no quieres no estarás a gusto

Giro levemente ya que estaba de espaldas a la cama y noto que Judal se había colocado audífonos y leía algo, no supo que porque no tenía portada, y parecía un folleto. Volvió a ver aquellas anotaciones, se preguntaba como esperaba el que le entendiera, era como repasar problemas con sus respuestas, pero como iba a saber de donde salieron esas respuestas… observo las notas que los profesores le daban, era notas muy altas, la mayoría de excelencia… el en verdad era un genio

Suspiro un poco aburrida y decidió poner de su parte, debía entender esos cuadernos o no podría refutarle lo que dijo; las primeras páginas de un cuaderno de física eran iguales a las suyas, anotaciones sin sentido e inclusive uno que otro dibujo…. No sabía que Judal también dibujara, eran repasos de clases anteriores… páginas mas adelante encontró cosas curiosas, fuera de las anotaciones de la clase, los ejercicios y sus respectivas respuestas, habían escrito a un costado la forma de realizarlos, estaba muy segura de que ningún profesor daría una explicación semejante, usaban términos nada complicados, era Judal, era la forma en que Judal resolvía cada cosa basándose en lo que le explicaban y el mismo entendía….

Era excelente con aquellas notas que estaban por todas partes con cada clase nueva, podía entender mejor, no era tan difícil y menos si se lo explicaban de manera tan simple, sin darse cuanta y sin fijarse en lo que le habían llevado para cenar se concentró por completo en aquellos cuadernos, paso cerca de una hora leyéndolos y anotando muchas cosas qué sabia le servirían, no llevaba cuadernos, peor si una libreta, la cual comenzaba a llenar de todo aquello, sintió que podía ver más y así lo hizo reviso los libros, solo la tapa se veía gastada, el interior estaba intacto y de nuevo muchas anotaciones en los espacios en blanco

Estaba feliz como niño en dulcería, y debía admitir que entendía mejor a lo que el escribía que a lo que estaba en los libros y a los que los profesores decían, aunque las palabras no fueran tan diferentes, cuando recordó que no había comido nada decidió hacer una pausa y comer; antes de tomar el vaso con lo que parecía jugo, volvió a voltear para ver que hacia Judal, el aún estaba leyendo aquello "folleto" comenzaba preguntarse qué era, volvió su vista al frente había mucho silencio allí, suspiro tomando al fin la bandeja, habían unos emparedados y algunas frutas, en especial duraznos se veían muy bien, iba a tomar uno pero Judal le gano

-oye- giro rápidamente para protestarle pero en su lugar se tomó con los labios de Judal, que al parecer esperaba que ella hiciera eso; era demasiado calculador, de manera muy ágil la subió a su cama, era clara cuales eran sus intenciones aunque no podía estar molesta, le gustaba

-joven- llamaron a la puerta pero no la abrieron

-¿Qué quieren?- parecía muy molesto, quizás por la interrupción

\- la habitación de su invitada esta lista

-bien, ya se pueden retirar

-buenas noches- Judal no contesto, prosiguió con lo que hacía antes de la interrupción, nuevamente Kougyoku era prisionera de aquellos besos y pronto sin darse cuando estaban ambos desnudos. Kougyoku comenzaba a preguntarse cuáles eran los motivos reales de haberla llevado hasta su casa, quizás solo quería llevarla a la cama, aunque quería pensar que era porque el la extrañaba y la quería, ahora que lo consideraba un poco… Judal nunca le había dicho que sentía por ella

De mañana comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, escucho el ruido de las aves a su alrededor, tardo varios minutos en recordar que no estaba en su casa ni su "cama", se sentó muy rápidamente, cubriéndose con la sabana, observando a su acompañante, en otra ocasión se habría sorprendido, pero no podía evitar verlo y ponerse triste, quería escucharlo, quería escuchar de sus labios aquellas palabras "te amo", acaricio suavemente su rostro y beso con cuidado sus labios, sonrió tenuemente, no podía pedirle muchos, después de todo se había enamorado de el tal cual es, y sabía que Judal no era alguien de expresar ese tipo de emociones- Judal- comenzaba a moverlo, aun recordaba que no debía estar allí- Judal…- el en efecto se movió pero solo un poco y solo para darse la vuelta quedando de espaldas a ella, inevitablemente rio un poco, supero y decidió vestirse, aún era temprano, y si la encontraban allí seguramente estaría en problemas.

Se puso apenas presentable para salir, descalza y sin su chaqueta y sol bolso, se asomó, al no ver a nadie y recordando la conversación sobre cual cuarto ocuparía, se dirigió hacia uno de los q estaban al lado de ese, para su buena suerte ese parecía ser el suyo, estaba perfectamente arreglado y con sabanas sobre la cama. Entro rápido y acomodo todo para que se viera como si hubiera dormido allí, se sentía tonta a ratos secundando a Judal, siendo incapaz de decirle que no, aunque aún tenía algo de sueño; se sentía extraña, más que nerviosa por la noche anterior estaba triste, se sentía vacía… se dejó caer sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos, pero un golpe a su puerta forzó a abrir los ojos, pensó que era su imaginación pero al poco tiempo nuevos golpes, estaban llamando a la puerta, se preguntaba quién era, quizás Judal, se levantó y dirigió asía ella, aún estaba en una casa extraña- q…¿Quién?- preguntaba del otro lado de la puerta

-Lamento despertarla tan temprano- al parecer era alguna de las mucamas, o alguien más de esa casa, sea como sea era una mujer, abrió la puerta, no estaba equivocada, aunque no era ninguna de las que había visto la noche anterior

-¿ocurre algo?

\- el señor de la casa, desea hablar con usted

-co…conmigo… ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo?

-por favor sígame- sin poder objetar sabía que sería inútil colocándose de nuevo un poco más presentable, y su calzado, la siguió, de nuevo recordó que ese sitio parecía un laberinto, llego de nuevo al primer piso y recorrió junto a ella el camino que daba al ala izquierda, se preguntaba quien había diseñado ese sitio; pronto aquella mujer la dejo frente a una puerta doble- señor- decía golpeando levemente- ella está aquí

-bien, que pase- contestaron de dentro, Kougyoku podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido, cuando ella se marchó Kougyoku se acercó y abrió la puerta

-b…buenos días- saludo al verlo detrás del escritorio, aun parecía estar trabajando, tenía muchos papeles regados enfrente suyo

\- buenos días- saludo alegremente dejando de lado algunos que aun revisaba- sigue, siéntate- le señalaba una de las sillas enfrente

-la…lamento las incomodidades- entro y dejo medio abierta la puerta, el no dijo nada, definitivamente estaba incomoda, se sentó intentando no hacer mucho ruido

-descuida, supongo que Judal es muy impulsivo en ocasiones- cruzaba las manos sobre su escritorio

-¿me necesita?- Kougyoku sabía que no tenía caso dar mucha vueltas al asunto así que pregunto directamente, él sonrió

-primero que todo hable con tu madre- rayos, había olvidado avisarle, debía estar furiosa

-m…mi… mi… ¿mi madre?

-sí, estaba algo molesta ayer porque no la llamaste- parecía muy sereno, la mentira de Judal se había caído, debió haberla llamado, no entendía porque no lo hizo- le dije que te quedarías aquí y que quizás llegues en la tarde, aunque su molestia no pareció desaparecer, creo que quería que tú la llamarás

-…lo…lo olvide- quería bajar la mirada pero a la vez sabía que no debía- lo… lo siento

\- no te disculpes, desde un inicio sabía que Judal te había traído sin previo aviso, recuerdas que te dije que aunque no lo parezca lo conozco

-¿Por qué no dijo nada?

-¿ayer?- ella asintió- tenía que irme, además… es bueno verlo feliz aunque sea a costa mía

-¿acosta suya?

\- sí parece divertirse haciéndome enojar, y vaya que lo consigue

-lo lamento

-deja de disculparte, no es tu culpa… desde que lizara murió Judal se volvió un completo caos, difícil de entender, difícil de tratar… difícil de hacer feliz

-yo…

-¿lo quieres?- la pregunta la sorprendió y dejo sin palabras, el volvió a sonreír- disculpa, supongo que yo tampoco tengo tacto con las mujeres

-no…no hay problema…- aunque no quería contestarle

\- bueno lamento incomodarte, solo te llame para ver que amaneciste bien, amaneciste en tu cuarto- sintió sonrojarse un poco al escuchar eso- y avisarte que hable con tu madre, aunque debes llamarla tu

-lo…lo are…gracias

\- bueno otra cosa, ¿Judal si te ayudo?

\- pues a su manera- sonreía nerviosamente, el soltó una carcajada

-supongo, Judal siempre hace las cosas a su manera. Bueno debo viajar… probablemente llegue para mañana, cuídalo por mí ya que no estoy

-señor- se levantaba de la silla- ¿Judal regresara a mi casa?

-lo siento, pero no- estaba completamente serio- no dejare que Judal regrese

-pero usted dijo que…

-se lo que dije

-pero…

\- el lugar de Judal siempre fue aquí conmigo, soy completamente responsable por el

-pero… él no quiere estar aquí

\- lo sé, una vez lo traje intento escapare muchas veces, tuve que colocar bastante seguridad y cámaras

-no es un prisionero

\- tampoco quiero tratarlo como tal, pero no puedo seguir dejándolo por su cuenta

-¿Por qué?

\- la enfermedad de Judal

-él no está enfermo… ¿o sí?-el suspiro pesadamente

\- cometimos muchos errores- se levantaba de la silla y dirigía hacia un archivero, saco una carpeta de ahí y la coloco frente a Kougyoku- con lizara, ella tomo una actitud similar a la de Judal cuando se sintió enferma, no dejaba rastros de estarlo y siempre se mostró perfecta ante nosotros- Kougyoku tomo la carpeta y la abrió, era al parecer una ficha de adopción, era de lizara, su sorpresa fue total cuando se dio cuenta lo que decía- no se quejaba, no iba a sus revisiones medicas argumentando que debía estudiar

-espere…aquí dice que…

-sí, ese era uno de los grandes motivos por los que lizara tomo esa actitud

-pero…ella era hija única- No podía creerlo aunque lo estaba viendo con sus ojos- ¿y Judal?

-lizara y Judal nunca fueron hermanos de sangre

-¿ah?

-siéntate, es una historia interesante de contar

_**Gracias por leer, recuerden comentar y lamento la mala ortografía XD **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sorpresas **_

-lizara- comenzó a hablar tomando el también asiento- tenía cinco años cuando sus padres murieron, fue una accidente de auto, pero siempre se sospechó que fue provocado, de hecho preparaba una investigación sobre eso- saco otra carpeta- era muy hábil investigando si te soy honesto

-¿no son hermanos?

-no

\- pero Judal…

\- Judal no lo sabe

-¿ah? ¿Cómo que no lo sabe?

-Judal apenas tenía dos o tres años cuando sus padres murieron

-¿de que murieron?

-fueron asesinados, creo que intentaron robarlos, no lo sé muy bien, lo encontraron frente a su casa sin vida, escucharon a un niño pequeño llorar y lo llevaron al orfanato, donde curiosamente estaba lizara; al verlo ella se apegó mucho a el

\- ¿Por qué?

-bueno antes de que sus padres murieron le comentaron que tendría un hermanito, ella se había ilusionado mucho con esa noticia y había ideado muchos juegos- rio levemente- Judal era el único pequeño en ese orfanato, de hecho estaba ahí provisionalmente, sería trasladado a otro donde estaría con niños de su edad o menores… lizara sintió que debía protegerlo ya que todos allí eran mayores a ella y obviamente a él, entonces cuando se quiso trasladar al chico ella ya no lo permitió y el también parecía haberse encariñado con ella; fueron conocidos como "hermanos" desde entonces

-esto es extraño… no sé qué decir

\- no tienes que decir nada, Judal es alguien muy complicado si lo analizas un poco

\- ¿Por qué los adopto?

\- como se la pasaban juntos era imposible que alguien adoptara a dos niños a la vez, las parejas buscan más que todo a los menores, por lo que lizara tenía pocas oportunidades, y Judal decidió sabotear sus entrevistas para no separarse de ella. Como no eran adoptados empezaron sus clases en el orfanato, y ambos demostraron ser muy listos, en especial lizara; yo solo estaba de paso revisando que los orfanatos funcionaran bien, Solomon me envió con Setta pero el no quiso ir, fui solo… revisando papeleo vi sus notas y me dieron curiosidad, al verlos no sé, se puede decir que me conquistaron, cada uno de ellos era muy peculiar y era entretenido observarlos. No quise seguirlos dejando a su suerte, así que pensé en adoptarlos pero sin esposa no me iba a dejar, así que convencí a falan y a su novio ahora esposo, no fue nada fácil

\- ¿Por qué no se lleva bien con Judal?

\- no lo sé, creo que simplemente somos diferentes, nunca fingí ser su padre, desde un inicio sabía que era adoptado, además fui muy tonto, le prometí algo que nunca cumplí

-¿puedo saber qué?

-oh si, le prometí que salvaría a lizara – aunque sospechaba que tendría que ver con ella no imaginaba ese tipo de promesa

-entonces esa enfermedad tiene cura…- murmuro

-no, no la tiene… pero hubo un momento en el que una operación en el extranjero parecía ser la solución

-¿la operación se llegó a dar?

-no, lizara entro en crisis en los días que viajaría, nos demoramos mucho en trasladarla; sin saberlo peleábamos contra el tiempo y ella no resistió más y murió

-¿entonces como sabe que no iba a funcionar?

\- por los exámenes que realizamos después de su muerte, en la autopsia pudimos ver muchas cosas que no notábamos antes, la operación hubiera sido insuficiente; estábamos frente a una enfermedad huérfana que ataca directamente su sangre y órganos vitales

-¿e…enfermedad huérfana?

\- sí, se dice que de cada mil individuos uno presenta una enfermedad que nunca antes se ha visto o de la cual se sabe tan poco que ayudarlos es imposible

\- ¿y ella padecía eso?- el asintió- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- nunca le pusimos nombre, guardamos todos los registros por si un nuevo caso con esas características se presenta, quizás alguien más a futuro logre sobrevivir a ello

-pero… espere, me está diciendo que es imposible que dos sujetos tengan una enfermedad de ese estilo, y que Judal y lizara no eran hermanos…entonces… entonces…

-¿Por qué creemos que Judal podría tener la misma enfermedad?- Kougyoku asintió, ese volvió a levantar y de nuevo se dirigió hacia el archivero- sencillo, porque Judal estuvo a punto de morir – saco una carpeta roja, y la coloco enfrente de ella

-¿m…morir?

\- cuando tenía diez años y recién se mudaban conmigo, lizara lo convenció de salir a jugar a un parque cercano, habían más niños y se entretuvieron, todo iba bien hasta que uno de los niños pateo muy fuerte el balón con el que jugaban, Judal no vio problema en ir por él, estaba tan concentrado en el juego que no se dio cuenta de que un auto se acercaba a mucha velocidad

-¿Qué paso?- se levantó de la silla, no quería ver la carpeta…

\- creo que no necesito describir un accidente de ese estilo- Kougyoku volvió a sentarse- descuida sobrevivió – intentaba reír, Kougyoku quiso imitarlo pero no podía… quizás sospechaba asía donde iba dirigida esa charla- el accidente lo dejo gravemente herido, llego al hospital con pocas esperanzas de vida

-¿Por qué?

\- bueno, principalmente necesitaba un donante de sangre, y nadie en todo el hospital era compatible, tampoco habían reservas de tu tipo de sangre, Judal siempre fue especial, hasta en eso… aunque esa ves quizás le hubiera costado la vida si lizara no hubiera sido compatible

-¿tenían el mismo tipo de sangre?

\- si eran compatibles, no había tiempo que perder así que yendo contra varias normas ya que un menor de edad no podía donar, le pusimos sangre de ella a el

-entonces…

\- entonces logramos estabilizarlo, salvarlo en ese momento…- hizo una pausa que fue muy incómoda- años después lizara se dio cuenta de su enfermedad, en un principio creyó que podía lidiar sola con ella, cuando su salud comenzó a decaer en vez de mejorar busco ayuda médica, los que la revisaron en ese entonces no le prestaron atención a los síntomas, creyeron que tenía baja las defensas, ineptos- escucho esa palabra con mucha ira- pero ella sabía que su enfermedad no era simple debilidad, algo andaba mal con ella y averiguaría que… te dije que era buena investigando, pues se realizó exámenes exhaustivos a escondidas de nosotros en un laboratorio privado

-¿supo que era?

-No, siendo algo desconocido ellos fueron más realistas con ella, le dieron un diagnostico un poco cruel pero no lejos de la realidad

-¿Qué dijeron?

-que moriría, que su salud seguiría decayendo y que al no poder detectar que era, no tenían como ayudarla

-eso en verdad es cruel… pero podían estar equivocados

\- puede que sí … pero, lizara estaba más preocupada por saber si su enfermedad podía ser contagiosa o si aquella trasfusión a Judal seria peligrosa para el; yo estaba en un viaje que se extendió varios meses, lizara tuvo que soportar su enfermedad sabiendo que era mortal sola, porque por obvias razones no le diría a Judal, además comenzaba a sentirse culpable de quizás haberlo enfermedad involuntariamente, los síntomas hicieron más agresivos y dolorosos, pero ella nunca se quejó frente a él, aunque si se aparto, jugaba poco y se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación "estudiando"

\- ¿entonces usted como lo supo?

-cuando llegue, aproximadamente un año después ella me dijo, estaba desesperada; me suplico ayuda, pero más que para sí misma… quería descartar que Judal estuviera enfermo. Nuestro diagnostico no fue diferente al que le habían dicho excepto por algunas cosas

-¿Cuáles?

\- que lizara estaba muy débil, sus órganos podrían fallar en cualquier momento… en pocas palabras, nos demoramos en darnos cuenta -apretaba los puños- si hubiéramos estado desde que ella busco ayuda… quizás hubiéremos podido hacer algo… lizara tenía la edad que Judal tiene ahora cuando fue hospitalizada, luego murió seis meses después

-b…bueno, aunque no es seguro que este enfermo

\- no, pero si lo está… será algo similar a lo de lizara… quizás ya sea tarde

\- no- se volvía a levantar de la silla- no es tarde

\- no lo sabemos- él también se levantaba- Judal no ha querido someterse a los exámenes

-¿no hay forma de salvarlo?- no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara un poco

-bueno, una solución radical sería un donante… pero no cualquier donante

-¿Qué necesita?

\- se necesitaría que el donante fuera un paciente en estado vegetal sin posibilidad de recuperación y que fuera compatible con Judal

-¿Por qué en esas condiciones?

-te dije que la enfermedad en cuestión ataca órganos vitales y la sangre… se necesita en esas condiciones porque técnicamente tendría que ser un donante completo, que le diera desde su medula ósea, quizás hígado, riñones y hasta su corazón… y eso que no sabemos mucho de esta enfermedad

-es una locura, no hay un donante así

\- exacto, la otra solución sería un milagro

-¿milagro?

-sí, encontrar un nuevo donante de sangre… y hacer lo mismo que cuando se accidento, esperando que sus defensas fueran más fuertes de lo usual y su cuerpo se resista a la enfermedad, una transfusión de sangre podría salvarle

-un milagro…- repitió sonriendo tristemente

\- si hablando solo de su sangre, si sus órganos llegan a estar comprometidos ya sería el final

\- no, no, me niego a creer que Judal esté enfermo

\- y yo, si te soy honesto lo he visto bastante sano… es decir no cualquiera tiene una condición física como la suya, lizara para ese entonces no podía correr mucho, pero la duda siempre estará ahí hasta que no se realicen los exámenes

\- ¿si sospechaba que Judal estaba enfermo, porque lo dejo por su cuenta?

\- cuando lizara murió Judal escapo de casa, duro cerca de una semana en las calles; lo traje de vuelta pero volvió a escapar… te dije que le prometí algo que no cumplí, bueno me culpaba y me sigue culpando por la muerte de lizara, así que su resentimiento por mí se hizo más grande, simplemente no podía estar bajo el mismo techo que yo así yo no estuviera presente. La única solución que encontré fue proponerle que se fuera a vivir a otra parte, que yo pagaría sus gastos, no quiso recibir mi dinero así que le dije que pertenecía a una herencia que le habían dejado sus padres, entonces acepto… se fue a vivir por su cuenta

-¿una herencia?

-sí, bueno fue lo que le dije para que no rechazara mi ayuda… sus padres si le habían dejado algo, pero era muy poco, en un año ya lo habría gastado y no lo digo porque el sea derrochador, además quería darle ese dinero cuando fuera mayor, para que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera ya que obviamente no iba a querer y nada le iba a impedir, vivir aquí conmigo

-de todas maneras…

\- cuando liz murió insistí con los exámenes para Judal, ella estaba desesperada por lo mismo, quería saber… pero él nunca lo permitió, creo que si llega a estar enfermo no planea decirlo solo por atormentarme con lo que paso

\- pero…

\- y lo ha conseguido, cuando se fue a vivir por su cuenta pensé que sería algo de unos meses, quizás un año, pero no… Judal se negaba a volver, además de que me mintió

-¿Cómo?

\- una de las condiciones para dejarlo irse por su cuenta era que debía cuidarse, comer y dormir bien y especialmente, que yo debería saber dónde estaba… dirección y número fijo, me dio una dirección y un número, junto a su anterior numero celular; me confié y no lo moleste en un mes, quería darle tiempo

-¿Qué paso?- volvía a tomar asiento, el no, permanecía al lado de la ventana que estaba tras su escritorio-

\- un día me llamaron del colegio, Judal llevaba más de una semana sin asistir, me enfade y fui a buscarlo a aquella dirección, para mi sorpresa… la dirección era de una casa abandonada, obviamente el número también sería falso o estaría desconectado; lo único que tenía el celular al que siempre lo había llamado pero…

-¿pero?

\- por más que marque nunca contesto, un día el numero sonaba también muerto… así que no tuve como localizarlo durante varios meses, en el colegio tampoco había actualizado su ficha de datos, tenía incluso mi dirección aun

-¿Cómo lo encontró?

\- bueno, cuando volvió al colegio lo obligaron a dar sus datos, corroborando que fueran reales ya que ellos también estaban preocupados, a decir verdad me sorprendió que volviera… algo debió motivarlo, no supe qué, pero fue bueno, los profesores me llamaron y dieron sus datos, nuevamente comprobé la dirección y aunque no era una casa abandonada Judal se había mudado de ahí, estaba decidido a no dejarse localizar. Lo único que me quedaba era el número de celular, pero sabía que si era realmente el suyo y se daba cuenta de que lo estaba llamando volvería a desconectar la línea

\- ¿y si era el de el?

\- si era su número, de hecho es el que aún tiene, pero en ese entonces no pude llamarlo, coloque a una enfermera a hacerlo, que preguntara por alguien más, es decir fingí una llamada equivocada, el contesto… me sentí tan aliviado- regresaba a la silla- así que ya habiéndolo ubicado, al menos teniendo un numero donde hallarlo, lo que me quedaba era conseguir que me contestara, fue un camino arduo y complicado pero al menos conseguí que no cambiara de número, aunque debo agradecerte que le dieras mi mensaje, esa fue la primera vez en meses que el volvía a atender a mis llamados

-bueno… no hice mucho

\- es curioso sabes, Judal ha cambiado un poco desde que esta viviendo en tu hogar- ella se sonrojo levemente

-¿ca…cambiado?

-sí, te aseguro que si fuera como antes el jamás habría accedido a quedarse aquí de nuevo, ni aunque hubiera colocado muros de plomo y barrotes en las ventanas, creo que le hizo bien llegar contigo y tu madre- sonrió- gracias por haberlo cuidado, pero es mi turno de cuidarlo

-no sé qué decir

\- no tienes que decir nada, solo te pido que cuides de el cuándo lo veas… sé que estudian juntos, aunque no en el mismo grado, ¿eres menor verdad?

-are lo que pueda- se levantó y el también

\- debo viajar, nuevamente será un largo viaje, pero si llegas a ver algo respecto a su salud….- saco una tarjeta de su maletín, Kougyoku no lo había visto pero estaba al lado de ella- por favor avísame, no importa la hora o lo que cueste, te pagare cuando regrese, pero por favor no dudes en llamarme

\- b...bien- la recibió tímidamente

-gracias, quizás mi hermano venga a quedarse aquí con él, no lo sé aun

-¿su hermano?

\- hermano de crianza- rio- se llama Setta, puede que lo veas en el colegio, como debo irme el tomara mi lugar como enfermero

-oh, b…bien

\- bueno, no te quito más tiempo, debes tener hambre además de querer seguir estudiando- ella asintió intentando sonreír, salió directo a su "habitación" aunque casi no llega, se perdió por un instante; pero cuando llego se pegó contra la puerta intentando digerir todo lo que se había enterado, estaba nerviosa, preocupada, asustada, con ganas de llorar, incluso hasta tuvo que ir al baño porque casi vomita, la salvo el no haber comido nada, Judal sí que era alguien complicado y un enigma completo, aunque no daba completo crédito a todo lo que Ithnan le había dicho, no podía decir que estuviera mintiendo, lo sintió bastante honesto.

Quiso gritar pero no podía no era su casa y si estuviera en la suya, tampoco podría su madre le haría muchas preguntas, ella solo podía pensar en una cosa y eso era si Judal estaba o no enfermo, regreso como pudo, una vez más se perdió en los pasillos, a su "habitación" pre cuando entro se topó de frente con Judal sobre su cama al parecer esperándola, aunque bastante cómodo

-¿Dónde estabas?

\- en el baño- contesto sentándose en el borde de la cama, no quería hablar mucho, aunque quizás….

-antes de eso- Judal también se sentaba

-tu tutor me llamo

-lo sospechaba, ¿Qué quería?

\- saber si habíamos estudiado, y comprobar si estaba en la habitación que me habían preparado- Judal soltó una carcajada- ¿Qué es lo divertido?- se sonrojo- pudieron habernos encontrado juntos, sabes

-pues eso es lo divertido- se acercó a ella- que a ese sujeto no se le escapa nada y aun así fuimos capaces de burlarlo- volvía a reír

-me alegra que te diviertas mientras yo estuve al punto del infarto

-ahh, no exageres

-no exage…- no pudo terminar, Judal estaba sobre ella, porque la había forzado a recostarse en la cama, besándola y antes de que sus manos comenzaran de curiosas lo empujo levantándose de la cama rápidamente- me…mejor ayúdame a estudiar- dijo frente a él, Judal volvía a sentarse, aunque no parecía sorprendido o molesto- creo que una vez fue suficiente- dijo susurrando y sospechando que estaba roja como un tomate

-creo que fui claro con respecto a ayudarte

-sí, lo fuiste- fruncía a el entrecejo- eres de "gran ayuda"… ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?

\- ya te lo dije ayer- el parecía aburrido

\- si, es cierto…- odiaba darle la razón- bueno, aunque sea una mentira si hay que estudiar, mañana es el gran examen

-adelante- se levantaba y pasaba a su lado- yo iré a ver televisión

\- no eres de ver televisión- se giraba asía el

-bueno leeré algo- contesto abriendo la puerta

\- tampoco te gusta leer- se dio la vuelta observándola

-¿acaso me conoces?

\- no, pero se algunas cosas… no olvides que llevamos un tiempo viviendo juntos- Judal paso de molesto a aburrido

-bien, iré a dormir

-eso si te lo creo…- rio un poco el aunque detuvo sus paso no giro, después siguió caminado-Judal- se asomó al pasillo antes de que el entrar a su habitación

-¿Qué?- contesto serio

-te puedo pedir algo

\- no te ayudare

-Eso no- juntos su manos tímidamente- podrías…

-¿Qué?

\- podrías hacerte los exámenes que dice tu tutor- agachaba tímidamente el rostro observando el piso

-¿Por qué?- no pudo evitar mirar a Judal, el no parecía molesto

\- para descartar de una vez que estés enfermo, así podrás quitártelos de encima- sonrió, Judal también sonrió

-tal vez- dijo entrando a su cuarto, Kougyoku no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, no era un sí, pero era bastante viniendo de alguien tan terco

Paso el resto del día con los apuntes de Judal, aunque paso por muchas suplicas y molestias para que este le dejara sacar y llevar aquellos apuntes, llegando a su casa su mama la regaño a muerte, estaba decidida a no haberle a Judal nunca más, aunque sabía que con él su fuerza de voluntad desaparecía, aprovecho que Aladdin estaba en casa esa tarde y le pregunto algunas cosas que no entendía cuando lo vio repasando un libro de su grado, algo que el no debería está viendo pero según explico, los otros eran aburridos

Comenzaba a preguntarse qué pasaba por la mente de los genios. Termino su día sumida entre libros y los cuadernos de Judal, a decir verdad no quería pensar en lo que le habían dicho, aun no entendía tampoco porque se lo habían dicho, quizás Ithnan quería que ella hiciera algo, tal vez aunque Judal diga que no, él sabe respecto a ellos, aunque la duda seria como se enteró.

El tan anhelado día del examen llego, todos como robot entraban a sus respectivos salones casi en estado vegetal, no parecían humanos,-lo que hacen los nervios- pensó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kougyoku se sentía segura de sí misma, no lograría el mejor promedio, pero segura de que entrababa a la lista de los cincuenta, eso sería más que suficiente para que Judal la ayudara, después de todo él lo había dicho y le aria cumplir, si o si…

El examen abarcaba todo el día, dándoles breves descansaos y la hora de almuerzo, se calificaba todas las áreas excepto la educación física, cosa que ella agradecía, entre más buenos números tuviera mejor, terminado al fin el examen todos parecían un poco más relajados, algunos como si su suerte estuviera echada y otros con algo de confianza, Habiendo finalizado el examen por los pasillos comenzaba a escucharse hablar de una sola cosa, la feria que se acercaba. Kougyoku quería hablar con Morgiana pero no había podido, al siguiente día sí que lo aria.

-¿ci...ci…cita?- no daba crédito a lo que oía, como de costumbre podían hablar mas libremente en su hora de almuerzo, y lo primero que le decía Morgiana era que tendría una cita - ¿tienes una cita?

-bueno si, pero baja la voz- era la primera vez que la veía medio sonrojada- no es para hacer tanto escándalo, además no sé si llamarlo cita

\- si te vas a ver con alguien para hablar de todo un poco e ir a lugares a los que no vas mucho es una cita- hablaba con bastante confianza – aunque me alegra por ti

-gracias, supongo

-y… ¿Cuándo es?- esperaba que kouha por fin hubiera hecho algo respecto a su situación con Morgiana, aunque no sabía si él estaba interesado en ella, no había podido hablar aun con el

-este fin de semana, aunque aún no se si sábado o domingo

-¿Por qué?

\- bueno Hakuryuu dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer el sábado en la mañana y probablemente se le vaya todo el día…- mor siguió hablando pero la mente de Kougyoku se había desconectado… ¿acaso dijo Hakuryuu?

-e…espera… ¿Hakuryuu?... ¿tu cita es con Hakuryuu?

-te dije que no digas cita

\- ¿Morgiana saldrán con Hakuryuu?- estaba en shock, ¿desde cuándo ese par se hablaban?

-eh, bueno…si- contentos entendiendo que no importaba cuanto pidiera calma ella estaba bastante eufórica- ¿Por qué?

-no…no por nada- bajo un poco la voz- es que me sorprendió, no sabía que el té gustara, además pensé que kouha…

\- no dije que me gustara, simplemente me invito y no vi problema a salir, no es alguien que me moleste, y kouha es un tema cerrado

-pero… pensé que te gustaba

\- ¿cómo sabes cuándo te gusta alguien si no te has interesado en nadie más?

-ehh…

\- no sé si kouha me gusta pero… quisiera ver si siento con alguien más lo que siento con kouha

-¿y que sientes?

\- no lo sé explicar, pero digamos que tiene la facilidad de hacerme enojar- eso le recordó a Judal

-bueno, supongo que tienes razón… ¿Cómo te invito a salir?

\- recuerdas cuando fui a los casilleros, bueno Hakuryuu termino hiendo también, comenzamos a hablar de regreso al salón y pues me termino invitando

-es extraño

-¿Por qué?

\- bueno no se mucho de mi primo, pero no se me parece extraño en el, digo antes no había demostrado interés en ti

\- quizás piense como yo

\- puede ser, además no es una cita ¿no?- intentaba sonar serena, se preguntaba como reaccionaria kouha con la noticia, su sorpresa venia de recordar que ese día kouha y Hakuryuu estaban muy raros, pero hasta ese momento solo podía especular, no tenía nada seguro

No siguió interrogando a Morgiana, quería ver si podía hablar con Hakuryuu antes, así que se despidió faltando unos minutos para entrar y fue a buscarlo, pero por más que lo intento no logro localizarlo, estuvo rondando el pasillo de su salón varios minutos, pero no lo vio dentro y por el pasillo, decidió regresar a su salón, ya lo encontraría luego, cuando iba bajando las escaleras tropezó torpemente y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo gracias al cielo en los brazos de alguien

Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que era Alibaba, también para percatarse de que estaba en una posición bastante comprometedora, la posición era similar a la que había tenido con Judal en aquel salón vacío, excepto que saluja había quedado debajo; en unas escaleras por donde pasaban muchos alumnos y en la hora en la que todos regresaban a sus salones, comenzaban a amontonarse, Alibaba parecía inconsciente

-Saluja- lo movía- ¿estás bien?

-si- se levantaba un poco sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, al levantarse quedo inevitablemente a escasos centímetros de Kougyoku, hasta ese instante había ignorado fuera del golpe, lo que había pasado-¿pero qué…?- estaba sorprendido y sonrojado, Kougyoku también se sonrojo sentándose, aunque quizás fue mala idea, estaba sentada sobre la cintura del chico, comenzaba a escuchar murmuraciones al respecto, y uno que otro grito que decía "paguen hotel", al escuchar lo último Kougyoku se levantó rápidamente y Alibaba la imito

-lo…lo siento…- se disculpó muy, muy sonrojada

-yo… descuida…- él también estaba sonrojado, aunque ya no obstruían las escaleras y muchos que se habían amontonado comenzaron a subir, no faltaban los que seguían lanzando comentarios de ese estilo

-¿Qué hacían?- Hakuryuu salía de entre la multitud que comenzaba a esparcirse

-nada- dijeron a la vez, el rio divertido

\- no parecía como nada

\- pues fue un acci…- Alibaba intentaba defenderse pero no pudo seguir hablando, alguien lo había abrazado con bastante fuerza, giro su rostro para toparse con la mirada casi asesina de Judal que sonreía, pero claramente estaba molesto-…dente…- su voz fue apenas audible- … ¿Judal?- Kougyoku estaba estática, no podía creer la actitud de Judal, pero temía por la vida de Alibaba, el en verdad lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo, y esa sonrisa que mantenía daba aún más miedo

-¿tienes…- comenzó a hablar apretando con más fuerza a su presa- unos minutos?

-eh…- Alibaba no sabía que contestar, pero decir que no podía ser muy mala idea-ya…ya casi entramos…-Judal no cambiaba la expresión de su rostro-c…claro…- intentaba sonar tranquilo, no lo dejo decir nada más y sin soltarlo comenzaron a alejarse por un pasillo vacío

-¿crees que sobreviva?- preguntaba Kougyoku a Hakuryuu, el sonrió

-eso dependerá de porque Judal quiere hablar con el

-s…si… tiene razón- aunque la campana estaba a seguramente segundos de sonar Kougyoku vio su oportunidad y decidió tomarla –Hakuryuu…- el que no se había movido tampoco de allí hasta que vio desaparecer a Judal con un seguramente muerto de pánico Alibaba, giro asía ella

-¿si?

-¿qué interés tienes en Morgiana?

_**Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar y perdón la mala ortografía u.u **_


	21. Chapter 21

**Preparativos **

-perdí de vista mis objetivos- decía Judal levantando la mano asía el techo como si intentara tocarlo, inevitablemente a su mente llego el rostro de Kougyoku; cosa que lo enfado, apretó los puños y cubrió su rostro con uno de los brazos recostándose a la pared- ¿Por qué…?- se preguntaba una y otra vez_… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer?; _se apartó de la pared que daba al despacho de Ithnan. Había despertado y ella no estaba, la busco en su cuarto y al no hallarla supuso que él debía de saber algo, no estaba equivocado, había escuchado toda su conversación… …regreso a su habitación con la firme intención de seguir durmiendo, así podía desconectarse de todo, aunque la idea de molestarla un rato fue más atractiva, así que termino colándose en la habitación contigua.

Debía admitir que molestarla se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito, era de las cosas que más extrañaba de ya no estar en su casa; aunque estudiando podía asustarla veces, no era lo mismo, no tenía las mismas libertades. Además estaban muy lejos el uno del otro como para encontrarse, volvía a aburrirse como antes. Asomado al balcón no podía creer lo que veía, se supone que eran novios y ella se veía muy alegre con ese saluja, no quería darle importancia pero no podía negarlo, no quería verla con nadie más, por lo menos no alguien que pudiera apartarla de su lado. Recordó a Sinbad con ella en ese bazar, entonces se dio la vuelta y fue, no toleraba ver ese tipo de escenas y menos cuando su única intención era des aburrirse.

Había ignorado todo tipo de suceso extraños alrededor de Kougyoku ren, no quería darle más importancia de la que ya le estaba demostrando, que era demasiada a su parecer, pero no pudo soportar ver algo tan comprometedor enfrente de todos, aunque más que la misma escena lo que más le hizo hervir la sangre era verla a ella nerviosa y sonrojada con ese… quería matarlo, y no lo disimularía. Obligo a saluja a irse con el

Seguía sin entender a Judal, Kougyoku en el salón estaba preocupada por Alibaba, no era de su grupo, así que no sabría de el hasta el receso o la salida, aunque casi nunca se lo encontraba a la salida; tampoco pudo hablar bien con Hakuryuu ya que un profesor los regaño por no regresar al salón cuando sonó la campana, estaba completamente aburrida, había fracasado, así que paso el resto de tarde suspirando y escuchado a sus compañeros planear sobre el café que harían, evadía todo tipo de preguntas para no quedar comprometida ni participar, faltaban tres semanas para eso, y después navidad. Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo.

Cuando dijo a su madre lo de Judal ella solo sonrió, ambas ya lo presentían, que él se iría, aunque jamás esperaron que de esa manera, aún tenía esa fea sensación de verlo salir de su casa inconsciente sobre una camilla asía una ambulancia, de alguna manera tenía que convencerlo para que se hiciera esos exámenes. Debía obligarlo de ser necesario, quizás engañarlo, eso es en su siguiente cita ella lo aria ir cerca del hospital y de una u otra manera aria que se haga esos exámenes. Paso la semana intentando habar con Hakuryuu peor no se daba la oportunidad, todo el colegio parecía más ruidoso que de costumbre, todos planeando inclusive hasta arreglando sus trajes y adornos. Los profesores decidieron darles un par de horas diarias la finalizar clases para que hicieran todos los preparativos, ya que faltaban muchas cosas y el tiempo pasa rápido

Kougyoku deicidio aprovechar eso y buscar a Judal, en alguna parte debería está metido… pero no estaba en su salón, ni siquiera cerca a los demás salones de tercero, ignoro las miradas y cuchicheos y se anima a preguntarle a unas de las compañeras de él esperando no la ignoraran

-¿eres Kougyoku ren?- estaba muy nerviosa pero esa pregunta la puso mucho más nerviosa

-eh…s...si…- junto las manos en su espalda, y las empezó a mover con ansiedad

-mmm, no está aquí y no sabemos dónde este- agradeció que no soltara comentarios como kourin, así que no daría oportunidad para eso

-bu…bueno muchas gracias- hizo reverencia y se fue corriendo, al doblar la primera esquina que vio choco con alguien- lo...lo siento- dijo nuevamente inclinándose peor sin levantar la cabeza, debía ser más cuidadosa

-¿Kougyoku?- reconoció la voz de su medio hermano, kouha, así que levanto la cabeza

-kouha…- estaba sorprendida no esperaba encontrarlo por ahí, parecía cansado y trasnochado, no se le veía con el mismo animo que lo caracterizaba siempre-di...discúlpame

-descuida- sonreía pero Kougyoku podía decir que no era sincero

-¿estás bien?

\- si

-¿necesitas algo?

-¿algo?- movía la cabeza levantando una ceja

\- si…bueno, es que estas por aquí, los salones de tercero están cerca y pues…

-ah… no, no busco a nadie en particular

\- ¿en serio, estas bien?

\- si lo estoy

\- b...bueno- kouha pasaba a su lado en dirección a las escaleras, ella termino siguiéndolo ya que también debía bajar, se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo el por esos rumbos, es más ahora que lo pensaba un poco kouha ha estado extrañamente callado dentro del salón, casi ni se siente. El siempre sobresalía por cualquier cosa, desde comentarios divertidos que a veces irritaban a los maestros hasta comentarios algo lúgubres; aunque caminaba tras él, estaba a más de un metro, recordó la futura cita de Morgiana con su primo, era imposible que él lo supiera pero quizás… sospechaba algo, de todas maneras no lo sabría si no preguntaba

-kouha- camino muy rápido para llegar a su lado, estaban en los salones de segundo

-¿sí?- ninguno de los dos se detenía

-¿te gusta Morgiana?- quería no ser tan directa pero no sabía cómo abordar ese tema con él, no le tenía la suficiente confianza además, temía ponerse nerviosa y arruinarlo; la pregunta causo que él se detuviera

-¿Por qué?

-no se responde- ella se recostó contra el barandal, que daba a los patios, había muchos de primero allí hablando sobre sus actividades- a una pregunta con otra

-lo siento- contesto también recostándose pero dándole la espalda al patio- no lo se

-¿uh? ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

\- mejor responde- no la veía tenía la vista concentrada hacia la pared, estaban frente a un salón desocupado- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-bueno…- así como había preguntado debía responder, sin dar muchas vueltas- Morgiana me dijo que la invitaste a salir en la biblioteca

-Ohh- dijo el sin mucho ánimo- aun lo recuerda, nunca me respondió

-creo que su silencio fue su respuesta- quería decirle todo lo que ella le había comentado, pero no la iba a delatar tan fácil no sin que kouha diera señales de interés

\- lo supuse, aunque…

-¿aunque?- quería escuchar lo que iba a decir

-nada, no importa

-kouha dímelo- se apartaba de la reja y se colocaba frente a el- ¿te interesa o no?- él tenía la mirada en el suelo, en verdad estaba desanimado

-quería escuchar su respuesta

\- entonces si te gusta

-¿Por qué te interesa?

-bueno Morgiana es mi amiga y…

-¿y...? ¿Acaso yo le gusto?

-eh bueno…- no quería ser tan obvio kouha la miraba muy fijamente- es que ella escucho sobre la apuesta – no supo porque pero termino diciéndolo- entonces se molestó- comenzaba a sentirse culpable

-así que escucho- se daba la vuelta para ver asía el patio- supongo que no fue la única

-¿ah?... – no entendió lo último- kouha…

\- bueno, si escucho era imposible que su respuesta fuera un si- ella se recostaba de nuevo a la baranda, aunque estaba más concentrada en el rostro de su medio hermano

-¿querías que fuera un sí?- él sonrió tenuemente de nuevo

\- tal vez

\- kouha intento ayudarte, quieres ser más preciso

-¿ayudarme?- volvía a verla- ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme? ¿O porque?

-bue…bueno yo…

\- no te metas en algo que no te concierne- kouha parecía molesto

\- pues si me concierne y sabes porque-él iba a contestar pero ella no lo dejo- porque Morgiana es mi amiga y tu mi hermano…- tomo aire, estaba molesta- y los dos me importan- sentían que las piernas le comenzaban a temblar- y siento que ambos se gustan pero no se dan cuenta- eso ultimo casi lo grito, después de decirlo apretó con fuerza los puños y golpeo los barandales, kouha estaba sorprendido

-gracias por preocuparte- respondió después de un rato, quizás esperando a que se calmara- pero no tienes que hacerlo

-¿entonces no aras nada?

-Cómo si pudiera hacer algo

-pero...

-dices que escucho- interrumpió levantando un poco la voz- entonces no querrá saber nada de mi- el rostro de kouha no reflejaba ninguna emoción, o era un muy buen actor o quizás ya había pasado las penas de esa sensación

-entonces… admites que estuvo mal apostarla

\- si lo se

-¿es todo lo que dirás?

-¿Qué más quieres que diga?

-bueno, si sabes que estuvo mal, búscala y discúlpate- kouha apoyo un codo sobre la baranda y su mejilla en su mano- búscala y…

-cuando...- volvía a interrumpir- no regreso y no respondió, la busque muchas veces, no hacía más que evadirme y dejarme con la palabra en la boca, era obvio que no quería, ni quiere hablar conmigo; sabía que estaba molesta y sospechaba que podía ser por eso, ahora me confirmas que sí lo era – el en verdad solo parecía aburrido, nada afectado

\- entonces solo te rendirás y lo dejaras así

\- no veo que pueda hacer algo, ella cerro todo tipo de oportunidades

-haz un último intento…- el suspiro

-qué caso tiene

-saber si te gusta o no- volvía a observarla- o si no siempre estarás pensando en eso

\- no me hablara, ya ves cómo se pone cuando digo algo

-si bueno, la otra vez te la llevaste, dijiste algo de que ibas a mostrarle no sé qué…

-ja, lo intente pero fuera de decirme que la dejara y no la molestara con mis tonterías, no pude mostrarle nada

-su…supuse que algo así había pasado ¿y si te ayudo?

-En serio Kougyoku ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? ¿A ti en que te afecta?

-p...puede que en nada, pero quiero que los dos resuelvan sus dudas

-olvídalo Kougyoku, no tiene caso

-pero…

-ella ya tiene una cita- dijo bajando la mirada, los mechones de su cabello le impidieron ver su rostro- y no por una apuesta.- entonces si lo sabía, Kougyoku quería decir algo, cualquier cosa pero no se le ocurría nada- Hakuryuu la cuidara bien, es un tonto pero, la cuidara bien- volvía a levantar la mirada, sonreía tenuemente de nuevo- mientras ella sea feliz, no me importa que no me hable más, me lo merezco por idiota

-¿y porque apostaste?

\- ¿no me escuchaste?... por idiota

-¿y eso que significa?- no quería darle la razón a esas palabras, aunque no le entendida a que se refería

-ella siempre me llamo la atención, y aunque por alguna razón que jamás entendimos siempre terminábamos en el mismo salón, sin importar cuantos grupos dividan el grado, siempre parábamos juntos – rio un poco- se puede decir que aprendimos a soportarnos mutuamente, ella siempre ha sido considerada extraña por ser callada y bueno, tienes más fuerza de lo usual en una chica y yo, pues yo soy raro por lo que todos dicen; aunque nuestros compañeros cambiaran ella siempre estaba allí, terminamos hablando y ayudándonos mutuamente. Aunque eso cambio cuando entramos a intermedio, nos distanciamos y cada quien con su grupo, los que me rodeaban no eran más que tontos interesados, pero por alguna razón me gustaba estar con ellos, mientras ella estaba sola

-hasta que llegue yo…

-sí, es bueno que ya no este sola…- volvía a ver asía el patio, hasta ese instante había tenido la mirada asía el cielo- se les ocurrió la apuesta por eso exactamente, porque estaba sola, no pensaba participar pero tampoco podía permitir que ellos se burlaran de ella, así que tome toda la apuesta excluyéndolos a ellos, no fue fácil pero les gane

\- ¿y siempre fue una apuesta?

\- en un principio era solo porque ellos no la lastimaran, sabía que probablemente ella los rechazaría, pero si alguno lograba convencerla la herirían, no quería eso; después de pensar mucho como invitarla y vaya que fue difícil decidirlo- Kougyoku sonrió- empecé a verla sin darme cuenta, de otra manera

-¿otra manera?

\- sí, no lo sé explicar pero… no sabía cómo invitarla, no sabía a donde llevarla, no sabía nada de citas, y quería que al menos se divirtiera, y entre tantas cosas y de tanto vigilarla comencé a verla…bonita

\- entonces si te gusta

-puede ser

-bueno, si te gusta no te rindas habla…

\- Hakuryuu también escucho de la apuesta- volvía a interrumpirla

-¿ah?

-se molestó mucho, me dijo muchas cosas hasta estuvo a punto de golpearme, unos profesores lo frenaron, al parecer también lo había escuchado en la biblioteca, dejo de hablarme desde ese día, no es que me importara pero…

-pero…

\- pero la invito a salir y ella acepto

\- bueno, mor está molesta contigo… y… creo que le gustas, pero esta confundida- el volvió a sonreír sin apartar la vista del patio en el primer piso, Kougyoku vio asía donde el veía, ahí estaba Morgiana con varios del consejo

-antes de que el la invitara iba a hacer mi último intento, incluso sospechando por qué nunca acepto, escribí una carta disculpándome, también tenía un pequeño obsequio para ella, era mi última carta a jugar, pero casi nunca estaba sola y la oportunidad para hablar con ella no se daba, hasta ese día que fue a su casillero- Kougyoku sospechaba que ese día estaba relacionado- entonces la seguí, pero Hakuryuu sospecho supongo y nos siguió. Antes de poder llegar con ella, el me alcanzo a mi

-¿Qué te dijo?

-que la dejara en paz, no sé si a él le gusta, creo que si

-¿y tú que dijiste?

\- que no se metiera- Kougyoku sonrió, esa actitud en kouha siempre fue llamativa, impulsivo hasta el final, pero también podía ser una cualidad- en pocas palabras le dije que no me rendiría

-bien entonces ¿Por qué ya no quieres…?

-él dijo que…- y una vez más la interrumpió- dijo que no permitiría que la vuelva a lastimar, que la vio salir corriendo de la biblioteca ese día y no permitiría que eso volviera a pasar

-mmm bueno mor me conto… no imagino como debía haberse visto

-después de decirme eso se me adelanto a los casilleros y sin dudarlo la invito a salir, yo estaba del otro lado, podía escucharlos, esperaba que ella lo rechazara, pero no lo hizo, acepto- suspiro

-y así fue como desististe…

-no, en realidad cuando Hakuryuu se fue y ella se iba a ir también la alcance, no le dije nada ni le di oportunidad de hablar solo le entregue la carta y el obsequio

-¿y?

\- no lo recibió, solo se fue

\- eso fue un poco cruel, aún está muy molesta, supongo

-vez que no hay caso, - se apartó de la baranda- espero que Hakuryuu realmente cumpla lo que dijo y no la lastime, porque si lo hace yo le parto la cara – comenzó a caminar asía los baños

-el regalo… ¿que era?- no se imaginaba que podía regalar alguien como kouha

-era lo mismo- se detuvo un momento buscando entre sus cosas, saco una pequeña caja marrón- que le quería mostrar la otra vez, sobre qué era lo que yo consideraba divertido

-¿y que era?- Kougyoku se acercó curiosa por esa pequeña caja, y esperaba que no hubiera nada perturbador dentro

-una vez hace un par de años, nos encontramos en una feria de año nuevo, como nuestros padres estaban concentrados en sus cosas, nosotros nos la pasamos juntos hasta la hora de irnos; antes de eso Morgiana se detuvo frente a una tienda de obsequios- kouha abrió la pequeña caja- le había gustado mucho un prendedor para cabello con forma de libélula- y dentro de la caja estaba el objeto que kouha decía, era hermoso de muchos colores, a decir verdad lo quería- ni ella ni yo tuvimos para cómpralo así que solo se quedó en palabras, al siguiente año no me encontré con ella pero si busque ese prendedor, quería dárselo, lo busque mucho, ahorre todo el año para poder conseguirlo

-es hermoso…

\- quería demostrarle que me había divertido mucho con ella en ese entonces, y no solo me gustaba la sangre

-no sé qué decirte

\- al menos- cerró la caja y se la entrego- ¿podrías entregárselo?

-¿eh, yo?

-sí, de mí nunca lo va a recibir, así que por favor, entrégaselo y di que es un obsequio tuyo- Kougyoku la tomo sin saber que decir, el solo volvió a seguir su marcha aunque ya no asía los baños, decidió bajar las escaleras, después de un rato ella hizo lo mismo. No supo qué hacer con la caja… pero debía entregarla, aunque jamás diría que era algo suyo, no, aunque tampoco sabía cómo decirle que era de kouha. Llegando al primer piso vio a varias chicas salir de un salón sonriendo, y tras ellas Yunan y varios más del consejo, se extrañó por lo que decidió asomarse al salón y para su sorpresa Judal estaba dentro aparentemente de malgenio con muchas gruyas de papel sobre el escritorio, al parecer él las estaba haciendo

-¿Judal?- el aludido levanto la vista asía ella

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-solo pasaba… ¿tu… que estás haciendo?- se adentró en el salón, no podía creer lo que veía, Judal ¿ayudando?

-no vez- contesto socarronamente, lo que le dio a entender que estaba molesto, quizás Yunan había encontrado la forma de forzarlo a hacerlas, el asunto era porque…

-Veo pero no entiendo… acaso ¿vas a pedir un deseo?

-¿deseo?-arqueaba una ceja

-si- sonreía tomando una- no has escuchado eso de que si haces cien grullas de papel, te concederán un deseo

-¿es enserio?- Judal ya no parecía tan molesto a lo que ella sonrió

-si es enserio, aunque…- se sonrojo acercándosele más-si hay algo que desees…- se puso nerviosa, él no le quitaba la vista de encima – y si esta en mis manos, yo puedo dártelo- sabía que seguramente estaba muy roja, Judal soltó una carcajada

\- mejor no me des ideas- decía entre risas

-hablo enserio- ella lo abrazo- si, si puedo… yo…

\- no hago esto por gusto - dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- pero lo tendré en mente

-¿eh?

\- lo del deseo- sonreía - aunque me sigue pareciendo una tontería

-lo sospechaba- ella comenzaba dirigirse así a la puerta- eres demasiado escéptico como para creer en estas cosas- estaba algo molesta, había intentado sonar como alguien enamorada, pero Judal no era un buen receptor

-¿disculpa?

-no te quito más tiempo- dijo en la puerta girando asía el- diviértete- y como toda niña pequeña le saco la lengua y luego se fue. Judal había quedado un poco confundido, no se esperaba esa actitud de parte de ella, una vez más estuvo solo tomo una de las grullas, ya iba más de cien

-así que un deseo- susurro tirándola sobre la mesa – un deseo…- repito

_**Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar y perdón la ortografía **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Resultados**

-Alibaba- la voz de Hakuryuu lo sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba divagando por los pasillos, llevaba algunos días haciendo eso- casi no logro encontrarte y eso que estamos en el mismo salón

\- lo siento- tenia cara de muerto y es que llevaba noches sin poder dormir bien

-¿Qué tienes?- Hakuryuu comenzaba a preocuparse

\- nada, estoy bien- ni siquiera lo veía, tenía la mirada perdida

-no estás bien- tampoco le veía, sabía que no tenía caso- y estas así de raro desde ese incidente con un superior

-¿superior?- parecía reaccionar ya que ladeo la cabeza un poco hacia el

-sí, de tercero, Judal- Alibaba se encogió de hombros al escuchar su nombre- y esa reacción solo lo confirma

-no pasó nada- hablo rápido sonrojado y enderezándose

-¿Qué te hizo?- Hakuryuu estaba sorprendido de la actitud de Alibaba

-nada- toma una caja que sacaba una de sus compañeras ya que estaban llegando a su salón y se la llevo

-espera- por más que intento alcanzarlo no pudo, Alibaba era hábil escabulléndose, pero no se quedaría con la duda, decidió buscar a Judal. Mientras buscaba por los salones de tercero se encontró con Yunan que al parecer verificaba las respectivas actividades de cada salón en la próxima feria- buenas tardes- saludaba esperando poder asomarse a los salones una vez se fueran, no quería verse sospechoso

\- buenas tardes- contestaba alegremente, no estaba solo, varios representantes lo acompañaban y la tesorera, era raro verla por ahí- ¿te puedo pedir un favor ya que te veo?

-¿Cuál?- no era que no quisiera ayudar, es que quería salir de la duda de Alibaba

\- entregas esto a los de primaria- le pasaba varios listados de unas cuantas actividades rechazadas- no puedo ir ahora, debo solucionar algo con mis compañeros, pero sería un gran inconveniente que los de primaria no estuvieran enterados de si fueron o no aprobados

\- ¿Por qué se reprueban?- pregunto sin darse cuenta, Yunan sonrió

-ya hay muchas actividades iguales, y ya que lo mencionas me haces el favor de decirles a los que reprobaron que deben presentar nuevas ideas, tiene una semana mas

-bien- haciendo una nueva reverencia Yunan se fue, ya no podía buscar a Judal, él era representante de su clase, no podía negarse a lo que le pidiera Yunan. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar aunque lo que más intranquilo lo tenía era la llegada de sus primos, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlos, pasando por los salones de primero casi se estrella con Judal que salía de mala gana de allí

-¿Qué?- le dijo ofuscado después de un rato de silencio, Hakuryuu no podía dejar de observarlo ni podía hablar, Judal vestía de manera extraño a su juicio

-nada- intento sonar tranquilo, Judal que mantenía el ceño fruncido decidió ignóralo y regresar al salón

-Esto…- quería hablar, enserio quería hacerlo pero no podía, Judal no llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio, tenía lo que parecía un top negro y una sudadera exageradamente ancha del mismo color- esto…

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- Judal sabia porque era la reacción del otro, estaba más que seguro que era su vestuario, ya que muchos otros habían reaccionado igual, maldecía su suerte y el momento en el que accedió a probarse el vestuario de su clase y es que era eso o que Ithnan fuese a su salón, sospechaba que algunos ya sabían que era su tutor; a las chicas de su salón se les ocurrió tomarle fotos ya que según ellas "le quedaba bien" por lo cual salió del salón, mala idea, sus compañeros decidieron esconderle el uniforme, llevaba un buen rato recorriendo varios salones buscándolos para matarlos y buscando su uniforme, lo que pasara dependería de que encontrara primero

-nada…- Hakuryuu tosió un poco desviando la mirada- ese vestuario…- no pudo evitar no mencionarlo- ¿es para la feria?

-si- contesto de mala gana pero recostándose contra la primera pared que vio cruzándose de brazos

\- te debe gustar mucho para que lo uses faltando tantas semanas para la feria- quería sonar casual y no se dio cuenta en que momento empezó a tutearlo, pero ya no podía retractarse o sonaría extraño, Judal no quitaba su expresión de molestia y con el comentario de Hakuryuu parecía molestarse mas

-¿te parece que lo uso por gusto?

-pues… no se…

-sabes que- se apartó de la pared- adiós- lo fulmino con la mirada y paso su lado

-si quiere- hablo levantando un poco la voz, lo suficiente como para que él lo escuchara- te presto mi chaqueta- Judal se detuvo y giro así el, seguía molesto, normalmente lo había mandado al demonio, pero estaba harto de las miradas y murmullos de los demás estudiantes y podría jurar que le han tomado un par de fotos, Hakuryuu la tenía en la mano, por alguna razón casi nunca se la ponía, Judal la tomo sin agradecerle y colocándosela siguió su búsqueda

Bueno, era un mal momento para preguntar por lo ocurrido con Alibaba pero al menos ya tenía una excusa para buscarlo después y hablar sobre eso, aunque aún se seguía preguntando porque estaba vestido así, no era del todo extraño, él no era el único, muchos salones que había escogido temáticas y cosplays se estaban probando sus respectivos vestuarios. Decidió no pensar mucho en eso y dirigirse a primaria. Su sorpresa al verlos con vestuarios de épocas y diferentes países no fue mucha ya que en el camino se había encontrado con varios príncipes, princesas, blanca nieves e inclusive un par arboles parlanchines, se preguntaba los arboles donde aparecerían, seguro iría a verlos

-hola- saludaba alegremente un niño de cabello azul, tardo unos minutos en reconocerlo ya que al igual que sus compañeros vestía similar a Judal, temática árabe al parecer preparaban un baile con disfraces

-h...hola…-se sentía extraño de ser el único que portaba su uniforme-a…Aladdin

-oni-san- decía una de las compañeras de Aladdin vestida de bailarina- ¿nos ayudara?

-¿ah?

-si- casi gritaba Aladdin- necesitamos quien se pruebe el vestuario principal

-no…- se negó casi de inmediato imaginándose vestido como ellos- soy más alto…- argumento ya que en verdad era más alto que ellos - no creo que me quede

-¿no lo sabes cierto?- Aladdin levantando lo que parecía un turbante y colocándoselo en la cabeza

-¿saber qué?

\- bueno estamos preparando un evento especial, pero no solo seremos nosotros, involucrara a varios de intermedio y de superior

-ah…- decidió que se negaría rotundamente a participar en la feria, ayudaría en lo que fuera incluso el comité disciplinario- algo había escuchado, pero pensé que solo era algunos puestos y un par de obras, algo por el estilo

\- bueno, necesitamos de alguien que se prueba el vestuario principal- volvió a hablar la chica

\- lo siento yo no puedo, vine entregar esto- le paso a Aladdin los papeles que Yunan le había dado y sospechaba porque no había ido el en persona, quería zafarse de eso… - no participare en la feria- no era del todo mentira ya que planeaba ir con su salón y negarse a ayudarlos y luego ofrecerse a ayudar en el comité de la feria

\- bueno, buscaremos a alguien mas- Aladdin observa a los papeles- ¿Qué es esto?

\- algunas clases tendrán que cambiar de evento en la feria, según Yunan son muchos y esos fueron rechazados, dijo que tienen una semana más para decidir qué hacer, aunque mejor escojan pronto

\- bien, les avisare ¿debo entregarte respuesta?

\- no- sonrió- a mí no, a Yunan o en el consejo; igual deben pensarlo bien

-bien, gracias- Aladdin se dio la vuelta y regreso con sus compañero, estaba en los patios con varios mesas afuera, todos muy animados; Hakuryuu decidió regresar rápidamente a su salón antes de que alguien se le ocurra pedirle ayuda.

Judal azotaba las puertas de los salones vacíos, su furia incrementaba con el pasar de los minutos, no encontraba su uniforme ni mucho menos a sus compañeros, comenzaba a caer la noche, después de todo era tarde, solo tenía seguro que se vengaría cuando los encontrara y que terminarían peor que el en cuanto a vestuario; saliendo del ultimo salón vacío de primero y luego de hacer mucho desorden solo por si acaso habían escondido su uniforme allí, quería romper algo y de preferencia el cuello de alguno de los chistosos que había sacado su cosas

Aunque seguramente se veía extraño por tener esa ropa y encima la chaqueta del uniforme, al menos no tendría tanto frio, ni siquiera sabía quién era aquel que le había dado esa chaqueta aunque tampoco era como si le importara, agradecía que fuera de su talla, sería el colmo andar con algo más grande o más pequeño, terminaría de completar su vestuario. Aunque se le ocurrió una idea al ver a cierto rubio bajar las escaleras- Oye saluja- grito llamando su atención, el que lo había visto pero pretendía ignorarlo no tuvo más opción que saludarlo

-ho….hola- se acercó unos cuantos paso a él pero mantuvo su distancia, aunque no disimulo nada su sorpresa por el vestuario de Judal- ¿Qué es eso?- Judal se molestó por la pregunta y la actitud de Alibaba, este entendió rápido que había sido mala idea preguntar

-entra a ese salón- le señalaba el salón del que acababa de salir

-pero…

-entra…- lo tomo del cuello y lo empujo dentro cerrando rápidamente el salón- y si haces ruido entro y te amarro- se las ingenió para cerrar con llave el salón, era su plan de reserva por si no encontraba su uniforme, mientras subía Kougyoku bajaba, aunque tenía varias cajas que obstruían su visión, Judal quiso asustarla pero decidió que era mejor que no lo viera, no le daría el gusto de verlo así, la vigilo hasta que bajo torpemente las escaleras, bueno al menos no se tropezó, pensó. Siguió su camino

Terminado de subir la escalera vio a uno de sus compañeros subir tranquilamente asía el tercer piso, decidió darle casería rápidamente pero antes de poder llegar con él, este ya se estaba quejando, había caído en lo que parecía ser una trampa elaborada, era curioso ver ese tipo de trampas

-al fin uno- un chico un poco más bajo que Judal salió de alguno de los salones vacíos de ese piso, la trampa en cuestión era la típica de una soga que dejaba a la persona colgando, Judal no pudo evitar reírse de su compañero a carcajada suelta

-bien hecho mocoso- decía entre risas

-no soy un mocoso- se paraba al lado de Judal que no paraba de reír, aunque se fijó en su extraño vestuario no le dio importancia- soy kouha

-ju…Judal- dijo intentando no reír más, el que colgaba por su parte no paraba de maldecir al kouha, Judal se acercó a él y comenzó a empujarlo con el fin de crear un efecto péndulo y de paso pegarle disimuladamente un par de golpes

-para- gritaba mientras comenzaba a moverse – le diré a algún pro…

-¿decir que?- Judal había dejado de reír, para mirarlo fijamente e intimidarlo-¿vas a confesar haber escondido mi uniforme?- el parecía entender que no podía decirle a ningún profesor ya trago saliva y se quedó callado

-ah- hablaba kouha- eso justifica tu vestimenta- kouha se acercaba a ambos

-mmm- escucho refunfuñar a Judal pero este no le dijo nada, le había alegrado el rato

-tu mocoso, bájame de aquí ¿Qué crees que haces? –gritaba intentando alcanzar la soga de la cual colgaba, era en vano, Judal lo empujaba de forma que no podía mantener la postura y volvía a quedar colgando, además debería preocuparse de no estrellarse contra las paredes, sospechando que eso era lo que Judal quería

-distraerme- contestaba sin dar mucha importancia, en realidad a diferencia de Judal que estaba divertido kouha parecía muy aburrido – aunque no fue lo que esperaba, en mi cabeza parecía divertido…

-¿qué te pasa?- preguntaba curioso Judal sin parar de empujar a su compañero- ¿estás loco? Pero si es muy divertido

-¿Qué me pasa?- repitió llevando la mano a su mentón- ¿Cómo…- los dos, tanto Judal como el que colgaba lo observaron extrañados- sabes cuándo te gusta alguien?

-¿estas así por una chica?- decía el que colgaba- espera… ¡demonios bájenme de aquí!- Judal volvía a reír y volvía a empujarlo

-bájate solo o mejor…- las risas y burlas desaparecieron de su rostro de inmediato dejando una mirada asesina en un rostro exageradamente serio- dime dónde está mi uniforme y donde están los demás que estaban contigo- aunque no lo había amenazado no lo necesitaba, su voz era muy intimidante

-Eh… no lo se

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- volvía a empujarlo- oye mocoso-se giraba asía el, que solo los observaba

\- que no soy un mocoso- kouha se les acerco un poco

-si lo que sea, ¿tienes un cuchillo?- el que colgaba abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y kouha por su parte dibujo una fina y casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios

-¿un cuchillo?

-sí, de alguna manera tuviste que haber cortado la soga- Judal sonreía maliciosamente- ¿tienes o no un cuchillo?

-si tengo, pero no lo puedo sacar aquí, si algún profesor pasa…

-descuida, yo me hago responsable además hasta donde se los profesores están en una reunión ahorita

-e…espera…p… ¿para qué quieres un cuchillo?- no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso ya que en esa escena él era la presa, Judal que giro levente asía él le dedico una sonrisa que solo lo perturbo más-¿ju…Judal?

-lo tengo escondido, voy por el- kouha se veía extrañamente animado, mientras iba por lo que Judal le pedía, este volvió a golpear de manera más directa a su compañero

-mejor empieza a hablar, ¿Dónde están?

-no lo sé- grito entrando en pánico, quería pedir ayuda pero no quería después ser molestado por eso, después de todo era de tercero, debía ser de ejemplo, admirado y temido por algunos, lamento el momento en el que se le ocurrió seguir a sus compañeros y molestar a alguien tan conflictivo como Judal y es que lo habían visto tan tranquilo en esas semanas que pensaron, había cambiado, que error –perdóname, hago lo que quieras, pero no me hagas nada- imaginaba a Judal como un pandillero o un mafioso, este por su parte volvía a reír pero no duraba ya que volvía a su expresión seria

-lo único que quiero es mi uniforme y a los responsables

\- no sé qué se hicieron, cuando salimos del salón nos dispersamos, ni se quien tenía tus cosas

-bueno - Judal se cruzaba de brazos mientras su compañero entraba en pánico- puede que esto sea doloroso para ti- y una vez más trago saliva intentando desesperadamente alcanzar la cuerda que lo tenía atado; kouha llego a los pocos minutos con una bolsa de papel, a lo que el perdió la compostura y empezó gritar como loco

Alibaba pegado a la puerta espero pacientemente a que Judal se alejara, no entendía que planeaba a hacer pero entendida que no debía quedarse allí o lo lamentaría, cuando ya no escucho ningún ruido fuera empezó a golpear con mucha fuerza la puerta esperando que alguien lo escuchara y ayudara

-alguien. ¡Quien sea!- golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta, hasta pensó seriamente en romper los vidrios ya que no eran de abrirse, pero eso lo metería en problemas con las directivas del plantel, lo último que necesitaba eran problemas serios a causa de las locuras de Judal, ¿Por qué tenía que habérselo encontrado? Su suerte no podía ser peor

-¿Alibaba?-escucho que decían del otro lado de la puerta, y esa voz le era bastante conocida

-¿Hakuryuu?- preguntaba pegándose a la puerta

-¿Qué haces ahí?

\- no estoy aquí por gusto, ayúdame a abrir la puerta

\- lo siento no se puede esta atorada

-¿atorada?- Judal lo había encerrado, ¿pero qué demonios pretendía hacer con él?

-¿Por qué estás ahí?

\- Hakuryuu te lo pido, ayúdame a salir de aquí

\- lo único que se me ocurre es o romper la cerradura o ir al cuarto del cuidador que seguro tiene herramientas y…-veee… por amor al cielo veee- escucho como Hakuryuu se reía un poco- no es divertido

-para ti, porque para mí si

-¿me vas a ayudar o solo te vas a reír?

-te quiero ayudar pero si voy, podría demorarme… y aun no sé porque estás ahí o quien te encerró, porque no creo que haya sido un accidente ¿o sí?

\- no lo es- contesto quedamente- te lo contare después, pero ayúdame a salir de aquí- sonaba desesperado, Hakuryuu reía divertido- busca a algún profesor…

\- no se puede, están reunidos creo que están viendo las notas del examen pasado

-con razón el colegio es un caos hoy

-si eso he visto, bueno si tienes paciencia iré por algunas herramientas al club de carpintería, es más cerca

\- soy paciente pero Judal no, así que apresúrate

-¿Judal? ¿Él te encerró?

-Hakuryuu apresúrate – lo escucho alejarse y sin poder hacer más se deslizo por la pared cerca a la puerta hasta quedar tirado en el suelo imaginando por qué Judal lo había encerrado, pensó que aún seguía molesto por lo de Kougyoku aunque era ilógico ya que él no la había vuelto a ver desde ese accidente, quizás estaba molesto por otra cosa y lo tomaría a él como chivo expiatorio, no pudo evitar deprimirse, tenía algo de hambre no había almorzado bien-hakuryuuu…-casi grito

Kougyoku caminaba casi pegada a las paredes ya que las cajas que llevaba no la dejaban ver absolutamente nada, hubiera preferido quedarse en el salón ayudando con otras cosas, pero del consejo llegaron a avisarles que los trajes y adornos que habían pedido para su café ya estaban, ella y varios de sus compañeros fueron seleccionados para ir por las cajas de su salón. Como no era muy hábil Kougyoku se había quedado de últimas, se sorprendió de ver el "compañerismo" de su clase ya que ninguno se molesto en ayudarla, se las ingenió para llegar sana y salva

Al entrar, descargo cajas sobre el primer escritorio que pudo ver de reojo, sin pedir permiso, claro estaba algo molesta, aunque quiso alegarles se quedó atónita al ver a Morgiana, tenía uno de los trajes que sus compañeros habían traído puesto- ¿m…mor?- se le acerco sorprendida, ella un poco sonrojada y tímida tomo parte de su vestido y los extendió para que se viera mejor

-¿y bien? ¿Cómo luzco?

-bien… muy bien- la hizo dar una vuelta, era un traje egipcio- exageradamente bien, te queda perfecto, pareces una princesa egipcia

-¿enserio?- Morgiana sonrió

-verdad que si- varios de su clase se acercaron, ellos también tenían puesto sus trajes, Kougyoku quedo encantada, estaban muy bien elaborados, ella también quería uno- solo nos falta decidir quién ayudara en la cocina y quienes serán meseras y meseros

-el vestuario está perfecto-intervenía uno de los chicos- y ya que somos egipcios… ¿Quién será el faraón?

-ya habíamos decidido eso- tomaba un listado que tenía en la mano- ¿Dónde está kouha?

-¿kouha?- preguntaba curiosa Kougyoku- ¿Por qué lo buscan?

-Para que se pruebe su traje- revisaba constantemente la lista

-¿kouha participara?

-sí, fue elegido a votación

-vaya, no lo esperaba, aunque si lo había visto animado con el festival… ¿tiene algún papel en específico?

-si él será nuestro faraón y Morgiana será la princesa

-¿eh?- ella también estaba sorprendida- ¿o quieres ser la esposa del faraón?, ambos pelirrojos se verá bien- sonriera

-estoy bien así- contesto casi de inmediato, ellos carraspearon un poco

-¿y tu Kougyoku?-revisaba la lista- no te veo aquí, ¿no vas a ayudar en la clase?

\- eh, n…no sé, pensaba ayudar en el consejo…

-ellos ya tiene mucha ayuda- interrumpía Morgiana- por eso al final yo también termine participando en el café

\- puedes cocinar si no te quieres disfrazar- sonreía animadamente su compañera

-creo que…-se sonrojo, al ver a Morgiana- me gustaría…- quería vestirse así, sentirse como una princesa- ayudar en el café…- después de todo llevaba años sin disfrazarse, al parecer la feria si será divertida- ¿tiene aún trajes?- sus compañeras sonrieron

-claro hay trajes para toda la clase, escoge el que quieres, princesa, sirviente, inclusive tenemos esclavos- mostraba lo que parecían ser algunos grilletes

-bien, participare entonces

-oigan- uno de sus compañeros llegaba agitado a su salón- encontré a kouha- se sentó un rato intentando recuperar el aliento- no lo van a creer – se veía divertido

-¿qué paso?- preguntaron casi todos a la vez, Morgiana y Kougyoku no esperaron a escuchar lo que él iba a decir, de por sí ya sospechaban que podía ser ya que veían a muchos de los otros salones pasar casi que corriendo, ambas salieron y siguieron la dirección del alboroto, porque había un gran alboroto

Sea cual fuera el escandalo estaba en el segundo piso, llegaron rápidamente para sorprenderse con la escena, Judal y kouha reían divertidos mientras un alumno estaba colgado del techo y Judal sostenía lo que parecía ser una daga en las manos amenazando con cortar la soga que mantenía al otro colgado

-es tu ultima oportunidad habla- gritaba Judal cortando un poco de la soga, Kougyoku estuvo a punto de gritar, lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr asía Judal y kouha que al parecer era un espectador más, Morgiana también se acercó a ellos

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- dijo llegando a su lado e intentando fallidamente quitarle el cuchillo, era la única de entre todos los presentes que lo había intentado, los demás solo grababan con sus celulares, aunque al parecer ninguno sabía que estaba pasando

\- no es asunto tuyo- levanto la mano en la que sostenía la daga, como era más alto que ella, no pudo tomarla

\- señorita- gritaba el que colgaba- por favor ayúdeme, está loco

-¿pero qué paso?- Kougyoku estaba sorprendida, su acción causo algunas murmuraciones entre los que estaba allí observando; no pudo evitar observar bien a Judal, su vestuario sí que llamaba la atención - ¿Por qué estas vestido así?- Judal parecía bipolar en ese entonces, se reía cuando su compañero gritaba y al instante estaba serio y claramente molesto amenazando con terminar de cortar la soga

-¿no vas a hablar?- ignoro por completo a Kougyoku, a quien se dirigía estaba agotado de forcejear con la cuerda y bañado en sudor

\- te lo he dicho muchas veces, no se-Los murmullos al igual que los espectadores aumentaban a cada rato

\- bueno, te lo advertí- y ante la mirada atónita de todos corto de manera muy ágil la soga, un último grito se escuchó del que colgaba, pero aunque todos esperaba se golpeara fuertemente, otro la parecer algún amigo, alcanzo a intervenir disminuyendo el impacto del golpe – tu…- señalaba con la daga Judal- devuélveme mi…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el que había aparecido salió corriendo y Judal tras el

-pero que…- Kougyoku solo pudo al igual que los demás observarlos desaparecer por los pasillos

-oye mí…- grito kouha pero la mirada fulmínate de Morgiana lo silencio

-¿tú qué?

-mi…- por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kougyoku veía nervioso a kouha y sospechaba lo que seguramente Morgiana también sospechaba, la daga que tenía Judal era de kouha-nada

\- mejor- intervenía Kougyoku, no quería que ese par siguieran peleando- regresemos al salón, los demás te buscan para que te pruebes el vestuario- le hablaba a kouha- y mor, mejor te cambias- ella que había olvidado que estaba vestida de egipcia se sonrojo al escuchar que varios a su alrededor tomaban fotos

-vaya miren eso- decía algunos de los que habían estado grabando- parece ser que habrán egipcias este año- comentaba otro, Morgiana se sonrojaba mas

-oigan- gritaba kouha colocándose frente a ellos y cubriendo a Morgiana- al próximo que tome otra foto le rompo el celular y de paso le parto la cara – como kouha era conocido por ser algo sádico ellos no pudieron evitar retroceder un poco, guardaron sus móviles y se fueron, la multitud ya se había dispersado- Kougyoku sonrió y se alegró de que a pesar de todo su hermano fuera algo caballeroso

-regresemos al salón- dijo tomándolos a ambos de las manos y comenzando a caminar; aunque quiso fingir no dar importancia a lo de Judal estaba bastante inquieta por él, y viéndolo molesto le preocupaba que tuviera un cuchillo, aunque sabía que Judal no lastimaría a nadie, o eso esperaba

-atención a todos los alumnos- la voz del director salía de los parlantes de todo el plantel- regresen a sus salones inmediatamente, sus respectivos profesores se dirigen asía allí- Kougyoku se alegró al escucharlo, si los profesores regresaban Judal no podría hacer nada, aunque esperaba que escondiera esa daga- los resultados del examen serán publicados el día de mañana en el trascurso de la jornada educativa- otra cosa que la alegro y puso nerviosa, al fin conocería el resultado de aquel examen, esperaba, no deseaba poder estar entre aquellos cincuenta lugares. Sonriendo como nunca Kougyoku entro el salón soltando sin darse cuenta a kouha y a Morgiana que se quedaron un rato fuera

-te ves bien- decía el sonriendo un poco

-¿esa daga era tuya?

\- ¿podemos olvidarnos de lo que paso hace un rato?- intentaba no tener que decir algo que lo comprometiera

\- también eres responsable de aquella trampa, ¿cierto?- Morgiana estaba seria y con los brazos cruzados- kouha volvió sonreír, entendida que no tenía caso negar nada

-si- contesto sin dejar de sonreír, para su sorpresa Morgiana comenzó a reír también

-lo sabía, no cambias- mantenía una sonrisa nostálgica- aunque pensé que desde primaria ya no tenías esa daga

-tuve que esconderla, después de lo de química, los profesores me mantenían muy vigilado

-¿y la soga?

-de clase de gimnasia- parecía orgullosos de si mismo- creo que les falta un par de metros ahora

\- fue divertido recordar viejos tiempos- dijo entrando al salón, kouha entro tras ella con una gran sonrisa- pero mejor deja de hacer eso, hoy tuviste suerte a la próxima podrían expulsarte

\- descuida, me se cuidar bien- Kougyoku se estaba probando lo que parecía ser una especie de armadura, al verlo hablar en medio de sonrisas, se alegró por ellos, quizás ella ya no estaba tan molesta.

Hakuryuu que se había encontrado con Judal el cual llevaba a uno de sus compañeros torciéndole el brazo en la espalda, le pidió que dejara salir a Alibaba, el no dijo nada solo le entrego la daga y le dijo que se la pasara disimuladamente a kouha; Hakuryuu estaba cada vez más sorprendido con aquel sujeto, como había escuchado el anuncio no perdió el tiempo y fue a auxiliar a Alibaba, uso la daga cuchillo o lo que fuera para desatorar la puerta, Alibaba le dio un gran abrazo cuando al fin fue libre , entonces ambos regresaron rápidamente a su salón, ninguno quería meterse en problemas, bueno a Judal quizás no le importaba.

Después de recuperar al fin su uniforme y cambiarse, también se tuvo que llevar para lavar el que tenía puesto, les había dado casería a todos aquellos responsables de que tuviera que salir vestido así por casi todos los pasillos y como había jurado vengarse, lo cumplió, los dejo a todos amarrados con la soga de kouha frente al comité disciplinario con un gran letrero que decir "robamos uniformes, por favor castíguenos", los miembros del comité estaba sorprendidos al ver la escena y algunos hasta tomaron fotos, después de un rato soltaron varias carcajadas, Yunan que estaba hablando con ellos también reía divertido

-Pasan cosas extrañas últimamente- le hablaba la tesorera intentando no dejar escapar ninguna risa

-si muy divertidas, el próximo festival estará muy animado, si cosas como están y lo que comentan de una trampa en el segundo piso, pasan antes de la feria, imagínate lo que pasara durante la feria

-mejor estamos pendientes- ambos regresaron también a sus respectivos salones. Cuando al fin termino la jornada estudiantil, Sinbad salía con varios de sus compañeros a jugar un rato a las canchas que estaban fuera de su plantel, para su sorpresa en la entrada a su cede estaba Judal, él no tenía a ningún conocido en superior así que por curiosidad se le acerco

-es raro verte por aquí- decía llegando a su lado

-no vendría si no tuviera que

-¿vienes a recoger algo?- sonrió- ¿o a alguien?

\- tenemos que hablar- dijo sin cambiar su expresión, estaba serio

\- ¿hablar, de qué?- Sinbad continuaba sonriendo

\- sabes muy bien de que, no he olvidado lo de aquel bazar- entonces Sinbad también se puso serio

-Bien

_**Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar y perdón la ortografía **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Antes de la feria**_

-¿con exactitud qué quieres tratar conmigo?- Judal y Sinbad se alejaban del colegio con dirección a la estación, ya que su tutor no estaba escapársele a sus guardias no era difícil

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con Kougyoku?

-ninguna, aunque no lo parezca respeto las relaciones y sé que ustedes están saliendo- Sinbad no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras caminaba, Judal no parecía interesado en lo que decía- ¿siguen de novios?

-si- contesto bostezando un poco

-ahora yo quisiera preguntarte lo mismo, porque eres el novio más raro que he visto, a veces te muestras un poco celoso pero no haces nada

-eso es asunto mío- lo veía de reojo

-si lo sé, pero quisiera saber si la quieres realmente- Judal rio irónicamente

\- por favor como si tu creyeras en eso

\- bueno quizás tengo fama de que no, pero siendo honestos creo en que hay alguien para mí en este mundo y espero poder encontrarla algún día

-eso sonó idiota- los dos no se veían directamente, mantenían la vista en el camino

\- puede que si… entontes ¿la quieres?

\- ya te dije, es asunto mío

-Judal

\- no… no te le acerques si solo quieres jugar con ella- sin decir más se desvió, Sinbad lo siguió con la mirada solo para darse cuenta de que al parecer habían ido por él ya que se subió a un auto gris, no reconoció a nadie, aunque tampoco esperaba hacerlo no sabía mucho sobre los tutores de Judal, entro a la estación. Kougyoku daba vueltas en su cama, al fin sabría cómo le había ido en el examen, su madre le había preparado lo que le gustaba, lo cual la tenia de buen humor, lo único que faltaba era saber de Judal… observo su móvil esperando algún mensaje, inclusive el anterior que había enviado seguía sin ser visto, aunque quería mantenerse de buen humor le era complicado cuando Judal no parecía sentir nada por ella

Intentando quedarse dormida, llego un mensaje, aunque quiso hacerse la molesta suponiendo que era Judal no pudo evitar casi saltar de la cama a ver quién era, en efecto era Judal

(9:50): sorpresa- era lo único que decía, no entendió a que se refería, era tarde aunque comenzaba a sospechar que Judal era nocturno

(9:51): ¿Cuál sorpresa?- no quería contestar pero no pudo evitar hacerlo, le gano la curiosidad. Una vez más se quedó esperando respuesta, el no volvió a escribir más, se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta

También se levantó más temprano que de costumbre y casi arrastrando al pobre de Aladdin que se acostumbró a salir con ella, se dirigieron al colegio, quería desesperadamente ver los resultados. Aunque el pequeño se quejaba ella no prestaba mucha atención, el agradeció haber llegado rápido y poder alejarse de ella

-Oye chibi- Judal llegaba al salón de primaria, justo el salón de Aladdin, el que aunque normalmente lo hubiera ignorado, incrédulo giro hacia la puerta al escucharlo

-¿Judal?- estaba incrédulo a lo que veía, estaban apenas llegando a sus respectivas clases, el salió antes de que los demás comenzaran a preguntar quién era ese "chibi"- ¿Qué haces aquí? – no se alejaron mucho pero si lo suficiente para que sus compañero no los vieran

\- bueno pasaba por aquí- rio- ¿Qué crees enano?

-es primaria, tu podrás comportarte como un niño pero supuestamente ya eres adolecente, así que no deberías poder entrar a esta cede – molesto se dio la vuelta para regresar al salón- y no me digas chibi o enano

-espera…- sin saber porque se detuvo y volvió a verle, Judal parecía serio- te pediré un favor, y es importante que no lo comentes con nadie

-¿un favor? ¿De mí?

\- si de ti- se acercó un poco para no tener que hablar muy alto. Kougyoku buscaba una vez más en su rato de descanso a Judal, bueno ya no como antes, lo buscaba con la mirada desde el patio del primer piso, mientras comía algo sola, estaba sola porque Morgiana y kouha se habían ido como representantes de salón, quizás por la feria, quizás por el resultado del examen, no sabía solo sabía que estaba sola

Observaba una vez más su móvil y se preguntaba qué demonios tenia Judal en la cabeza, porque le costaba tanto contestarle, y la verdad es que comenzaba a molestarse con él, aunque su enojo no duraba mucho, estaba más preocupada que molesta. Suspiro buscando una vez más en los pasillos a ver si de casualidad asomaba por ahí, cuando sonó la campana regreso al salón intentando mantenerse alegre, estaba muy nerviosa por el resultado y si lo lograba, entonces tendría la excusa perfecta para acercarse a Judal y este no podía negarse, había prometido ayudarle si pasaba a los primeros cincuenta lugares, aunque o estaba muy seguirá quería ser optimista, había con lo poco que le "ayudo" Judal y el pequeño Aladdin, aprendido un poco más de lo que sabía. Morgiana y kouha regresaron a la media hora de haber sonada la campana, Kougyoku le hablo en el cambio de clase.

-¿y bien?- se dirigían al salón de química- ¿Por qué los reunieron?

\- ah nada, no te reocupes, solo estaban organizando el comité de la feria, algunos se salieron y bueno, el presidente considero que quizás necesitarían más ayuda de la planeada, esta feria será algo ruidosa

-¿ruidosa?

\- no entendí a que se refería con eso, supongo que será animada

\- bueno, oye ¿no mencionaron nada de los resultados?

\- le preguntamos al presidente, pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió y nos dijo que fuéramos pacientes

-¿ellos también eran en exámenes?

\- sí creo que toda esta semana son de exámenes regulares para ellos

-sí, así será cuando estemos en su lugar… se necesita de buenos promedios para una buena universidad, los de la lista de cincuenta no tiene de que preocuparse, los demás estamos en veremos- rio nerviosamente

\- no creo que tus notas sean un promedio común, eres buena estudiante

\- soy buena, pero no lo suficiente para entrar al listado

\- creo que no es porque seas de promedio malo- llegaron al salón pero no entraron inmediatamente, aún tenían unos minutos antes de que comenzara la clase

-¿entonces?

\- es más bien que los de tercero, que si notas un poco, son quienes están por mayoría en la lista, bueno ellos deben esforzarse más ya que pasaran a superior

\- no lo había visto así

\- nosotros apenas estamos empezando, aún tenemos 3 años para estar dentro de la lista- sonrió

-pero tú ya estas dentro- sonrió también- por cierto- Kougyoku reviso su bolso sacando el pequeño regalo que kouha le había entregado- no sé qué tan bien o mal se estén llevando tú y kouha- se lo extendió- pero él me pidió que te entregara esto, por favor recíbelo- Morgiana lo observo un poco después de unos segundo término aceptándolo

-¿porque no lo entrego él?- lo vio pero no lo abrió, solo lo guardo

\- bueno aún estaba muy distantes, hasta ahora creo que se hablan un poco de nuevo, creo…- los había observado un poco y aunque no seguían como antes tampoco se podía decir que hubieran arreglado su problemas

-mejor entramos- Morgiana se dio la vuelta sin decirle más entrando al salón, Kougyoku entendió que a pesar de todo ella aún estaba molesta con él, antes de entrar vio el pasillo y pasa su sorpresa Judal estaba allí, a unos cuantos metros asomado en el salón contiguo al de química, quiso ir a hablarle pero no sabía que decirle, además el tampoco parecía interesado en querer hablar, así que solo entro al salón peor antes de poder tomar lugar Judal entraba tras ella

Todos allí obstaban curiosos a Judal que se recostó en la parte de atrás del salón cruzando los brazos, Kougyoku tuvo la tentación de ir a hablarle pero se contuvo, sabía que ella no era el motivo para que él estuviera ahí, cuando los murmullos comenzaba a elevarse un poco entro el profesor, que no era su profesor de siempre, era un hombre joven de tes morena con unos lentes

-buenos días-saludo alegremente a todos, tras el profesor encargado de su salón

-buenos días- saludo el otro profesor- jóvenes el profesor…- antes de poder seguir hablando o kouha entro rápidamente al salón haciendo algo de ruido al abrir fuertemente la puerta, al parecer estaba corriendo

-lamento la demora- dijo ante la mirada de todos incluso los profesores y tomando su lugar, dividas en esas dé a dos compañeros, kouha estaba al lado de Morgiana, pero ni se miraron, Kougyoku estaba dos mesas tras la de ellos, con un chico al que jamás le hablaba solo en esa clase

-bueno, retomando lo que decía- el profesor comenzó a escribir en el tablero- su profesor habitual enfermo así que el- señalo al que estaba a su lado- que originalmente venía a ser el encargado de la enfermería, nos estará ayudando por hoy- escribió su nombre en el tablero

-buenos días a todos- saludo alegremente- me encanta la química, así que espero puedan aprender de mí y yo de ustedes- los veía a todos hasta que su mirada se fijó en la parte de atrás, todos inevitablemente también observaron asía atrás, Judal que aun permanecía allí movía la mano perezosamente – me permiten un momento- sin dejar de sonreír se acercó a él y ambos salieron del salón

-jóvenes- el otro profesor llamaba su atención antes de que se pegaran a la puesta a espiar- mientras regresa, su nombre es Setta Aleksei, es el nuevo enfermero ya que el anterior al parecer tuvo que salir de viaje…- el profesor sonaba incrédulo, Kougyoku era tal vez la única en el salón que sabía los motivos tras su retiro, pero espera… giro una vez más a la puerta, antes de irse el señor Ithnan le había comentado algo al respecto, quizás ese "nuevo enfermero" era de quien él había hablado- después de una breve charla del profesor Dippet y cuando el enfermero-profesor regreso, empezaron las clases, Judal no entro de nuevo, seguramente lo envió a su clase, Kougyoku rio un poco imaginado que él nunca llegaría

Kougyoku anoto el nombre del profesor esperando poder averiguar algo mas adelante, quería resolver su duda, aunque le duro poco la concentración ya que había un gran alboroto en el primer piso, pasando las clases de la mañana todos estaba amontonados observando sus notas, puesto que al fin a ya la habían colocado, Kougyoku quiso correr hacia eso tablero pero se contuvo muerta del pánico, termina haber fallado y es que presentía que era así ya que, por culpa de Judal no se había concentrado mucho en estudiar fuera del colegio, por lo que se había visto obligada prestar más atención en clases e incluso hacer su deberes dentro del plantel. Dejando a un lado los nervios al fin se decidió a ir a revisar, hasta donde podía ver su nombre no estaba donde siempre solía estar entre el puesto 70 y el puesto 90 (culpa de una vez que enfermo) aunque esos resultados eran de primar, los simulacros de ese año la situaban casi en el puesto 100

Aunque sería ser muy positiva, decidió ir a ver el listado de los cincuenta, porque el tumulto frente a ella no la dejaban revisar bien si estaba o no entre su promedio; antes de poder llegar al tablero con los cincuenta primero sitios que estaba algo solo, ya que los genios casi nunca pasaban por ahí confiados en que aun permanecían en el listado, antes de poder ver los nombres recibió un mensaje, al observarlo sonrió tenuemente cuando vio que era de Sinbad

(1:00) ¡Buena suerte bella señorita!

(1:00) gracias, igualmente- contesto suspirando y guardando el móvil. Vio los primeros diez lugares, Judal seguía a la cabeza del listado

-Felicidades Judal- dijo sin importar si la escuchaban

-era lo justo- la voz de Judal la obligo a girar rápidamente- por tu culpa repase por primera vez en mucho tiempo- se acercó al listado, al lado del nombre y el puesto estaba sus notas, todas muy buenas- no veía esos números desde hace dos años- se aparto

-¿Cómo que mi culpa?- pregunto después de asimilar el hecho de verle

-tuve que revisar mis notar y los libros para dártelos- sonreía- me debes una

-tu…- se sonrojo, quería estar molesta pero algo en esa tonta sonrisa que siempre le hacía, la obligaban a bajar la guardia

\- no te debo nada- se cruzó de brazos y fingió indiferencia

-como que no- ella que había cerrado los ojos lo vio de nuevo, él se dirigía hacia la dista de nuevo pero no al principio sino al final- ¿y esto?- señalaba un nombre, Kougyoku se acercó a ver cuál era… no podía creerlo, era ella, era su nombre, estaba en el puesto 48, pero estaba ahí, en esa lista… lo había conseguido -felicidades- dijo Judal, Kougyoku no podía creerlo estaba atónita- ya no eres tan común

-Ah…- quería gritarle muchas cosas, algunas malas otras buenas, otras que no debería decir en público, pero nada salía de sus labios, estaba paralizada, aunque lo había soñado jamás realmente se había imaginado que podría estar ahí

-felicidades- la voz de Hakuryuu la saco de ese estado de shock en el que estaba, él le sonería amablemente

-gra-gracias- por fin logro decir algo, he inevitablemente se sonrojo de nuevo volviéndose a fijar en aquel nombre y lugar, como si fuerana desaparecer de la lista

-si felicidades- Alibaba llegaba tras Hakuryuu, al ver a Judal se sorprendió un poco pero no se movió

-i…igualmente…- le temblaban las manos, la voz… podría decirse que todo….- ¿y…ustedes?

-puesto 20- decía Hakuryuu mostrado un sus resultados del examen

-buen…puntaje, ¿y tú Alibaba?

-puesto 40- hablo un poco suave Alibaba, a lo que Hakuryuu rio un poco

-puesto 15- decía kouha saliendo de entre la multitud que casi no lo dejaba pasar, al parecer los había escuchado

-si tienes ese puntaje- preguntaba Judal- ¿qué haces tan atrás?

-buscaba a algunos conocidos y a ti hermanita- le sonreía entregándole un dulce- felicidades, al fin estas en este listado- Morgiana también llego con ellos

-¿Qué lugar tienes?- ya no temblaba tanto, lo que la alegraba

-puesto 25- también dejo ver sus notas

-felicidades- hablaron a la vez Hakuryuu y kouha

-todos mejoraron sus promedios- dijo aburrido Judal, ellos que había ignorado su presencia se sorprendieron al fin, de verlo ahí

-¿tú qué haces aquí? Casi nunca revisas el listado, o eso me dijeron- comento kouha dándole pequeño empujoncitos en el brazo, al parecer esos dos se habían vuelto amigos o algo así

-solo quería comprobar algo- y ante la mirada atónita de todo abrazo a Kougyoku, la mismo quedo nuevamente congelada de la impresión- vez que si podías- le susurró al oído, Morgiana carraspeo un poco a lo que los demás entendieron que debían irse, así que ellos quedaron casi solos, casi porque todos los demás que observaban el resto del listaba estaban también sorprendidos por la escena

-¿j…Judal?- el dejo de abrazarla y se recostó en la pared

-que- sonreía

-¿estas enfermo?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió el rio un poco- ¿de qué te ríes?

-nada…- contesto apartándose de la lista- nos vemos luego.

Kougyoku solo pudo verlo irse, dejándola a ella con la mirada interrogatorio de todas aquellas "fans" del número uno de aquella lista, antes de sufrir cualquier ataque decidió regresar al salón, ya había visto el listo y no tenía más que hacer ahí, además no lograba entender para nada a Judal

Aún estaba emocionada y nerviosa, emocionada por la lista y nerviosa por culpa de Judal, mientras caminaba por ahí ya que aún era su hora de almuerzo, recibió otro mensaje

(1:15) puesto 2, algún día le ganare a Yunan- el mensaje de nuevo era de Sinbad, ella rio por el comentario

(1:16) puesto 48… no soy tan lista- lo envió algo tímida, pero decidida, después de todo estaba entre los primeros 50, era algo para celebrar

(1:16) waoo, entraste al listado, felicitaciones, descuida sé que mejoraras tus notas y llegaras al primer lugar

(1:17) gracias- envió y entro a su salón, no había muchos y los que estaban al parecer discutían sobre la feria

-oye, ¿estas saliendo con Judal?- la voz de Morgiana la saco de su ensimismamiento

-¿eh?

-si explica- kouha y Morgiana la acorralaban en su puesto

-eh… pues…- sabía que tarde o temprano se enterarían, aunque jamás imagino que sería ocasionado por el mismo Judal –eso creo…- rio nerviosamente

-¿enserio?- kouha parecía incrédulo- pero ustedes no parecían novios

-eh… bueno, Judal no es muy expresivo…

-tampoco- kouha cuando quería podía parecer un buen investigador- he escuchado de que él tenga novia, ¿hace cuánto salen?

-relativamente poco…

-mmm, aun así es extraño que sus fan, no lo supieran

-¿y tú como sabes?- Morgiana ya no curioseaba a Kougyoku sino a kouha - ¿te gusta Judal?

-¿a mí?- parecía sorprendido- no, para nada, solo que escuche por ahí- reía

-te mantendré vigilado- sentencio Morgiana

-pero… ¿Por qué?- kouha no paraba de reír- si soy un alma de dios

-oye kouha- una de sus compañeras lo llamaba- puedes venir un momento- él se movió perezosamente a donde lo llamaban

-entonces…- volvió a hablar Morgiana- ¿si son novios?

-si- contesto sonrojada- o eso creo, si soy honesta es una relación extraña, casi ni nos vemos

-entonces porque se hicieron novios

\- ahora que lo preguntas, no sé, Judal un día me pregunto y yo le dije que sí, el me gusta mucho, pero no sé si yo a el

-entonces ustedes hablaban- Kougyoku asintió- ¿Cómo? están en diferentes grados y no se ven como tú misma dices, ¿Cuándo empezaron a hablarse?

-eh…- se sonrojo aún más y le hizo señas para que se acercara, era la primera vez que le comentaba a alguien más sobre cómo había empezado a hablar con el- Judal… no me preguntes como pero, terminamos viviendo juntos

-¿Qué?- Morgiana intento no levantar mucho la voz pero algunos de los que estaban cerca de ellas habían volteado a verlas, luego siguieron en los suyo

-es una larga historio…- quería desahogarse y por primera vez tenía una amiga para hacerlo, así que sin más pero comenzó contarle, eso sí, salieron del salón para que nadie la escuchara; le conto todo menos lo más privado, aun no se sentía capaz de hablar de eso- y bueno, Judal ahora esta con sus tutores y pues nos distanciamos

-vaya historia, bueno… ¿Qué aras entonces? No puedes seguir así

-lo sé- suspiro- pero no sé qué hacer, quesera terminar con él y que ya no me importe pero lo veo y no puedo ni siquiera molestarme, lo amo – volvió a suspirar recordando el abrazo- aunque hoy… estuvo extraño

-¿crees que signifique algo?

-puede ser, aunque mejor no me ilusiono- terminado de hablar sobre eso y sobre otras cosas terminaron el día, Kougyoku se quedó un poco más tarde haciendo como ya era su costumbre sus respectivos deberes, llego más tarde a su casa.

\- mama ya llegue- grito entrando peor sin dirigirse a donde supuso por el ruido, estaba su madre que era la cocina- estaré en mi cuarto

-bien pero no demores, ya voy a servir

-si señora – subió paso por paso las escaleras, había sido un largo día, y aunque aún estaba feliz por los resultados, no dejaba de pensar en Judal, quería verlo, quería poder tenerlo cerca nuevamente, se detuvo frente a su cuarto soplando un poco el mechón de cabello sobre su frente, porque lo hacía no lo sabía, solo se sentía bien hacerlo

-¿eres tonta o qué?- bajo la mirada para toparse con los ojos rojos de Judal que la veía extrañado- ¿te sientes bien? – se sonrojo, nadie antes la había visto haciendo eso

-si de maravilla- grito girándose y entrando rápidamente al cuarto, escucho que Judal reía en el pasillo, no podía creer sus suerte, agradecía que Judal no estuviera en su clase o si no seguramente se le burlaría por muchos días, dejando sus cosas sobre la cama y revisando el listado de las materias del día siguiente se quedó pensando un poco- un momento-volvió a ver la puerta abriéndola incrédula, Judal aún estaba recostado en el marco de la otra puerta-tu… tu…

-¿yo que?- no tenía el uniforme puesto, estaba en sudadera y una chaqueta, se notaba que tenía frio

-¿Tú que haces aquí?- pregunto casi gritando, recordando que el ya no vivía en su casa, y a juzgar por como vestía, estaba demasiado cómodo para estar de visita

-como que, que hago aquí- contestaba burlonamente, al parecer estaba esperando aquella reacción – aquí vivo ¿no?

-déjate de bromas- estaba algo molesta- tú vives ahora con tus tutores

-ah eso…- decía sin importancia y sin moverse del marco – bueno mis dos tutores legales están fueran del país

-¿te escapaste?- interrumpió, Judal volvió a reír

\- lo pensé pero no fue necesario, llegue a un acuerdo con quien vino a "cuidarme" y regrese aquí

-¿acuerdo?

-si, además ya pague por estos meses, lo justo es que este aquí hasta que se venza el plazo, ¿no? O es que…- se apartó del marco y deslizo rápidamente hacia ella, acorralándola en la entrada a su cuarto- ¿quieres que me vaya?- levanto el mentón de la chica asía el besándola suavemente, Kougyoku no supo que hacer más que corresponder a aquel beso, un beso que extrañaba

\- oye Judal- la voz del pequeño peli azul los aparto rápidamente, el subía las escaleras y se detuvo al observarlos a ambos frente a sus respectivos cuartos- ¿interrumpo?- pregunto

-para nada- contesto nerviosa Kougyoku entrando y cerrando la puerta de su cuarto, Judal solo reía

-extrañaba esto- dijo- ¿Qué quieres chibi?

-que no me digas chibi- le extendió la mano entregándole un papel- conseguí lo que me pediste… ¿me dirás para qué?

-gracias…- contesto toscamente Judal tomando el papel- chibi- Aladdin algo molesto se dio la vuelta y volvió a bajar-haz lo que quieras- dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de Judal, el entro a su cuarto abriendo el papel, era un numero el cual marco con otro teléfono móvil, uno que casi nunca usaba

_-¿sí?-_ contestaban del otro lado de la línea

-Ithnan

_-¿Judal?_

-si

_-¿Cómo conseguiste este número?_

\- eso no importa

-_tienes razón, si me estas llamando es por algo más, ¿Qué ocurre?_

\- eso sobre los exámenes médicos…- su voz era apenas audible, no quería que Kougyoku estuviera escuchando

_-¿qué pasa con los exámenes? No me digas que… ¿te los quieres realizar?_

-no

_-¿entonces que…?_

\- ya me los hice

_-¿Cuáles fueron los resultados?_

-…

-¿Judal?

_**Perdón la demora, sé que no tengo perdón, también me disculpo por la ortografía y no olviden comentar **___


	24. Chapter 24

FERIA ESCOLAR I

\- ¿Qué te parecieron los resultados?- Yunan caminaba con Sinbad al lado dirigiéndose hacia la cede del intermedio

\- interesantes, hubieron varios cambios este año- sonreía colocando ambas manos en su pantalón, no parecía muy animado de tener que acompañar a Yunan

-si nuevos integrantes y varios que salieron, hay que vigilarlos bien

-eso es deber de los profesores- bostezo- ¿dime porque tengo que acompañarte?- Yunan rio

\- le pedí a los demás y ninguno quiso, fuiste el único al que pude sobornar

-es porque es aburrido- contesto estirándose un poco pero volviendo a colocar la manos donde las tenia

-¿no hay nada que te interese aquí?

\- ¿en intermedio?- Yunan rio- no, nada… o bueno un par de señoritas- sonrió

-ten cuidado, si te metes en líos de faldas, después no te quejes

\- no tienes que decirlo, tengo suficiente con jafar gritándomelo a cada rato- Yunan volvió a reír, acababan de cruzar la reja que dividía sus cedes

-ahora que lo mencionas, ustedes dos se llevan muy bien, ¿no?

\- sí, somos vecinos, nos conocemos desde niños, aunque vive regañándome por casi todo, nos entendemos

\- sí, parecen hermanos, pero tengo entendido que viajaras una vez te gradúes, ¿entonces se separaran?

\- sí, jafar ira a Tokio a seguir estudiando, yo a menos que algo interesante pase, me iré con mi familia

-¿no estudiaras más?

\- mm si te soy honesto no es que me entusiasme encerrarme varios años más estudiando, quiero viajar por el mundo, conocer mas

-¿y tú padres te lo permiten?- llegaron al primer salón de grado tercer

-me lo permiten siempre y cuando me lo costee yo mismo

-¿Cómo aria eso? Un viaja según lo que me decía, parece costoso

-cuando se quiere se puede- antes de poder seguir su charla Judal salía del salón, de muy mal humor, al verlos se detuvo pero pronto siguió su camino, ellos solo lo vieron alejarse, el entrar entendieron porque estaba molesto, nuevamente se estaban probando el vestuario para su respectiva actividad en la feria

-pero el no quiero participar…- kourin ren les había explicado todo cuando Yunan pregunto- lo cual es un problema

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba Sinbad

\- bueno, hace poco logramos que se probara el vestuario y pues algunos de nuestros compañeros le jugaron una broma- casi todas las del salón miraron con cara de querer matar a tres que estaban delante de ellas colgando una pancarta, lo cuales se detuvieron por segundos giraron levemente y luego siguieron en lo suyo nerviosamente- el punto es…- siguió hablando ella después de suspirar- que el vestuario en cuestión le quedaba bien- todas las demás también suspiraron, los chicos parecían irritados- es una lastima

\- no es el único problema- intervenía un rubio - Judal es un buen deportista, y pues tampoco quiere participar en esas actividades

\- ¿no hay forma…- kourin se acercaba coquetamente a ellos- de que lo convenzan?

\- si no quiere, me temo que no- Yunan se apartaba un poco

-quizás- sonreía Sinbad, todas parecían alegrarse al oírlo- probare hablar con alguien

-¿alguien?- él les sonrió saliendo del salón mientras Yunan hacia lo que había ido a hacer, hablar con ellos referente a su actividad

Sinbad comenzó a escribir un mensaje, a decir verdad el participaría en sus respectivas actividades, de las cuales había una que incluía enfrentar a representantes de intermedio y quería enfrentar a Judal, quería competir con él y ganarle, en muchos sentidos incluido a quien iba dirigido aquel mensaje

Kougyoku en plena clase tuvo que hacer malabares para que el tono de mensajes de su celular no sonara muy duro ya que estaba en plena clase, no quería ser regañada y había olvidado colocarlo en silencio, apenas hubo cambio de clase miro su móvil, ese mensaje no podía ser más extraño

(8:30) Judal no participara- lo leyó muchas veces, se preguntaba porque Sinbad, porque el mensaje era de él, le enviaba eso… quizás se refería a la feria, y quizás él quería que ella hiciera algo, comenzaban a verse por todas partes carteles, afiches, e inclusive pancartas de varios grupos… ya quería ver aquella feria

(8:32) buenos días Kougyoku, espero no interrumpir tus clases- casi deja caer el celular al ver el mensaje, jamás imagino que esa persona le escribiría

(8:33) no, para nada tengo unos minutos antes de la siguiente clase- contesto muy nerviosa agradeció no tenerlo de frente, era nada más ni nada menos que su hermano mayor

(8:33) si kouha me dijo, por eso escribí

(8:34) ¿necesitas algo?

(8:34) dos cosas, la primera quería saber cómo vas en tus clases y la segunda, aunque sospecho que kouha ya te dijo, quería avisar que iremos de visita los próximos días- sabía que los visitarían pero no sabía cuando

(8:35) ¿Cuándo llegan?

(8:35) aun lo estamos decidiendo, koumei debe mover su horarios, yo por lo menos ya estoy libre- se puso más nerviosa

(8:35) ¿vendrás primero?

(8:36) es lo más probable, ¿crees poder recibirme en tu casa?- quedo pasmada al leer eso, su casa estaba llena, no había donde acomodarlo, pero como decirle que no a su hermano- tengo entendido que buscaban alquilar habitaciones en tu casa, supongo que debe estar llena ¿verdad?

(8:37) si, una entrada extra- rio aunque sabía que él no la veía- lo lamento, pero creo que no se podrá

(8:37) bueno buscare donde alojarme, aunque no era por mucho tiempo, en fin ¿Cómo van tus estudios?

(8:38) bien, mis notas mejoraron bastantes- sonreía de nuevo, se sentía como tonta

(8:38) es bueno oír eso, debo entrar a clases extras. Hablamos después

(8:39) bien…- nerviosa leyó esa charla varias veces, no podía creer que le hubiera escrito, se sentía muy bien poder decirle que había mejorado sus notas

Regresando a clases estaba temblorosa, la idea de ver a sus hermanos mayores pronto la inquietaban, es decir podría estar orgullosa de haber mejorado en algunas cosa, pero como decirle que vivía con dos chicos en su casa, podía estar segura de que el pequeño Aladdin no sería problema, es decir era un niño, pero… que diría Kouen al saber de Judal… quizás el a diferencia de su madre si desconfiaría y mucho, y con justa razón, entre ellos dos había pasado más de lo que ella quería admitir, se sonrojo recordándolo y pensando un poco en ello, había mucho que Judal no la tocaba, es decir Vivian lejos… pero ahora que volvió…

-Kougyoku…- el grito de kouha provoco que se sobresaltara sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando

-ko…kouha…- recogía sus cuadernos que por el susto había tirado al suelo, el solo reía- ¿Qué pasa?

\- nada, te vi algo pensativa y quise asustarte- ella hizo pucheros aun sonrojada

\- no fue divertido- seguía riendo

-¿y que te tiene tan pensativa?- aun reía, ella no iba a decir por nada del mundo en que estaba pensando, pero debía contestarle, le alegraba tener que decir

-e-en nada, bueno si… Kouen me escribió- al escuchar ese nombre dejo de reír para acercarse mas a ella, un poco serio

-¿Qué te dijo?

-que vendrán pronto

-¿no dijo cuándo?

-no, aunque dijo que probablemente vendrá el primero ya que koumei parece tener inconvenientes con sus horarios – kouha parecía pensativo

-me pregunto cuando llegara

\- ¿es malo?

-no para nada- sonreía- es simple curiosidad, mejor que no nos encuentren haciendo nada raro- se levantó regresando a su puesto, el tenia Razón debía ser cuidadosa con respecto a Judal. No podía permitir que Kouen e enterara de mala forma que ella tenía novio y que era alguien como Judal, fuera del hecho de que Vivian bajo el mismo techo… se preguntaba si a su hermano eso le importaría, probablemente si

Paso algo dispersa el resto de clases hasta que en la tarde llegaron las horas de "preparativos para la feria" aunque muchos como ella solía solo observar a los demás. Quería participar pero ningún vestuario le gustaba lo suficiente y no quería verse iguala Morgiana asi que al final decidió no participar

-¿Por qué?- Morgiana preguntaba nuevamente cambiada frente a ella

-porque no quiero opacarte

\- eso no es importante, lo que importa es participar y divertimos juntos

-lo se…

\- entonces- la tomo de la mano—vamos por un vestuario como este y te lo pruebas

-pero…

\- si peros- le sonrió obligándola a levantarse, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba cambiada de tenia un atuendo como el de Morgiana pero a diferencia de el de ella que era todo blanco, el suyo tenia lo que parecía una capa roja que colgaba de un lado del hombro- te queda bien- le sonreía

-gr…gracias….- se sentía muy nerviosa de estar así vestida, antes de que pudieran decir algo kouha les había tomado una foto

-reserva del sumario- dijo guardando el móvil

-bórrala- le advirtió Morgiana

-porque, no are nada malo

-bórrala- repitió en tono amenazante

-solo si me alcanzas- le reto kouha saliendo rápidamente del salón, Morgiana sin dudarlo lo sigue y Kougyoku tras ellos queriendo prevenir que su hermano terminara lastimado o peor, que la pelea entre ellos empeorara

Sin darse cuenta de en qué instaste y gracias a varias geishas que había aparecido de un salón de segundo los perdió de vista, se alegraba de no ser la única sin su uniforme, quiso curiosear si Judal de casualidad tendría puesto aquel traje con el que lo había visto así que subió rápidamente para poder espiar antes de tener que regresar a su salón. No lo había dicho ese día pero debía admitir que el traje en cuestión le quedaba muy bien, quería poder verlo mejor.

Llego y se asomó a todos los salones pero no lo vio en ninguno de ellos, inclusive se sorprendió de ver a Sinbad y Yunan por ahí con atuendos extraños, ambos parecían monjes, se rio divertida, pero se fue antes de que la vieran, aunque los profesores esta ves estaban en los salones con los alumnos, había bastante desorden, bueno tenían que hacer muchos preparativos

Mientras regresaba a su salón y deseaba que kouha no hubiera hecho enojar a Morgiana enserio, tropezó con su traje y cayo dentro de un salón vacío, un poco molesta por lo torpe que podía llegar a ser se levantó sacudiéndose

-sigues siendo igual de torpe- escucho sobresaltándose un poco y levantando la vista para encontrase con la sonrisa burlona de Judal, que al parecer se escondía allí

-no soy torpe- contesto algo molesta, aunque quería fingir indiferencia y enojo con el- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- no estamos en clases, así que no tengo porque aguantarme esas tonterías de la feria

\- jum, me da la impresión de que es otra cosa- dejo picado a Judal el cual se levantó de donde estaba, que era uno de los pocos puestos que no estaban apilado en una esquina del salón

-¿y que se supone que significa eso?- decía acercándosele

-miedo- decía sin siquiera observarlo, quería verse ofendida

-¿miedo? ¿Miedo a que demonios?- podía escuchar el enojo en su voz

-a ponerte ese traje y participar en la feria

\- ¿Por qué tendría yo miedo de semejante estupidez?- podía escuchar que estaba molesto y aunque no lo había planeado se le ocurrió de la nada que lo forzaría a participar, después de todo aun quería verlo con ese traje

-bueno si no es eso- decidió enfrentarlo, Judal estaba serio cruzando los brazos frente a ella, ella lo imito- entonces participa

-¿crees que soy idiota?

\- por…porque lo dices- no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa

\- intentas hacer que participe con una excusa tan tonta

-no es excusa es…- no pudo seguir hablando, Judal que seguía acercándosele pero con mucho sigilo levantaba su rostro asía el, cerrando la puerta que aún permanecía abierta

-dame una mejor razón para participar de semejante tontería y más- se acercó mucho más obligándola a recostarse contra la puerta- para ponerme ese ridículo traje

-no es… -se sonrojo, aunque quería no podía apartar la mirada de la de Judal, aquellos ojos que la hipnotizaban a ratos- suficiente con que te lo pida

-no, no es suficiente- contesto besándola, sin darle tiempo a alegarle, Kougyoku al igual que en su casa solo pudo contestar a aquel beso, aunque era un beso dulce como siempre no tardo en volverse algo agresivo; el traje que tenía puesto era mucho más fácil de quitar que sus ropas habituales, y Judal no tardo en notarlo aunque no la desvistió, solo móvil sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo con cuidado. A los pocos minutos se apartó de ella sonriendo triunfal

-e…está bien…- quería no parecer tonta por dejarse llevar por Judal, así que intentó sonar normal- te lo pediré directamente

-¿pedir? ¿Pedir que cosa? – sonreía maliciosamente, se sonrojo un poco más entendiendo que era lo que probablemente él había entendido

-eso no- casi grito apretando los puños- pervertido

-pervertida tu- había empezado a reír a carcajadas- que quien sabe que abras pensado, que mente tan sucia

-Judal…- cada vez estaba más molesta- eres un tonto- grito saliendo del salón, regreso raídamente al suyo molesta y suspirando, era increíble la facilidad con la que él podía molestarla, cambiándose se puso a pensar en que debía hacer algo para que Judal no siempre le ganara, aunque era tarea difícil, coloco la cabeza sobre el rostro observando por la ventana, las canchas deportivas también estaban alborotadas, todos estaba emocionados con esa feria y es que era la primera y última del año antes de navidad. Suspiro pensando que ya que Judal había regresado a casa, podría pasar navidad con él, a los instantes sacudió la cabeza molesta, si quería ganarle tenía que dejar de pensar así

Hakuryuu se asomó por la puerta del Salón de Morgiana, la cual se acababa de cambiar el vestuario, al fondo estaba kouha aun vestido como egipcio, lo ignoro por completo haciéndole señas a Morgiana para que saliera cuando esta se percató de que el estaba ahí, terminado de acomodarse el uniforme ella salió

-lo lamento- Hakuryuu hacia una reverencia

-no te tienes que disculpas así, no hay problema

-es verdad lo lamento no tengo perdón- se levantaba algo avergonzado

-descuida- contestaba sonriendo, él se sonrojo

-es por esa amabilidad que me siento como un miserable

\- no te trates así, no es tu culpa

-no, pero… en verdad quería esa cita

-podemos aplazarla

-Oh ¿enserio?- Hakuryuu sonreía de nuevo

-si porque no- Morgiana seguía sonriendo amablemente

\- aun así, lamento no poder cumplir nuestra cita este fin de semana

-Hakuryuu descuida, no importa

-es que si importa… pero mis hermanos vienen y me toca quedarme con ellos

-por eso mismo digo que no importa, ve y recibe a tu familia, hace mucho que nos los ves ¿no?

-si…- contesto algo molesto- hubiera deseado que llegaran en otra ocasión

-Hakuryuu, ya será después

-bien…- se hizo un silencio algo incómodo- debo- volvía a hablar intentando sonar casual- regresar al salón, están reparando una obra y bueno honestamente no quiero participar- rio nerviosamente

-bueno, mucha suerte- dicho esto Hakuryuu se marchó y Morgiana regreso al salón o lo intento porque rápidamente fue abordada por kouha

\- sal conmigo este sábado- dijo ante la sorpresa de la chica, todos sus compañeros estaban haciendo ruido y reunidos en grupos por lo que nadie les prestaba atención

-¿Qué?- Morgiana creía haber escuchado mal, kouha que aún tenía el traje de faraón puesto se veía algo extraño para Morgiana

-aunque te enojes conmigo, escuche su conversación- Morgiana se cruzó de brazos- también sabía que tenías una cita con el- no quería mencionarlo- y pues sé que ya no saldrán

-no es asunto tuyo- contesto molesta pasando a su lado

-lo es- no se rendía- sal conmigo- volvía detenerla, ella solo fruncía el entrecejo

-no molestes- contesto tajantemente regresando a su lugar, kouha se quedó un rato sin moverse y sin apartar la mirada del piso

-borrare la foto- se volvió a acercar pasando por su lado aunque sin detenerse

Kougyoku solo había visto y escuchado lo último, quería ayudarlos pero sabía que no debía involucrase; además su vida amorosa no era para ponerse a dar consejos, suspiro pesadamente deseando que las cosas se normalizaran en algún momento mientras tanto solo vio pasar los días, llegando el fin de semana rápidamente.

-Llamo Kouen- decía su madre, era sábado en la tarde, como siempre Judal estaba encerrado en su habitación y Aladdin había salido muy temprano, según dijo su madre habían ido a recogerlo

-¿q…que dijo?

-que llega mañana

-¿mañana?- no pudo ocultar su sorpresa- ¿Dónde se quedara?

-bueno quería ofrecerle nuestra casa, pero lamentablemente estábamos ocupados, me dio a entender que alquilara algo cerca por unos días, luego se ira y ya regresara para cuando comience la feria

-es cierto, aún faltan unas semanas para para feria ¿Por qué viene antes?

-creo que quiere saber de sus hermanas aquí, y hermano- rio un poco al decir lo ultimo

\- ¿viene… por nosotros?

-sí, o bueno eso fue lo que me dio a entender, quizás tenga algunos otros asuntos aquí, no lo sé- se levantó, estaban en la sala- are unas onces ¿quiere algo?

\- muchas gracias, así estoy bien- sonrió levantándose para regresar a su cuarto

-bien, me haces un favor- le dijo desde la cocina

¿Cuál?

-le preguntas a Judal si quiere comer algo-se puso un poco nerviosa de tener que ir a hablar con él pero no podía demostrarlo frente a su madre

-bien- contesto lo más natural que pudo, subió las escaleras y decidida a solo preguntar y dar la razón a su madre llamo a la puerta de Judal

-¿Quién?-escucho que Judal contestaba perezosamente y con algo de molestia, tal vez dormía

-yo- dijo algo divertida imaginándolo semi dormido- mama pregunta si quieres algo de…- Judal abrió la puerta entes de poder terminar la frase, como era su costumbre con una sudadera y una camisa blanca, se acercaba el invierno, no pudo evitar pensar que enfermaría si no se abrigaba más, su rostro lucia cansado y más pálido de lo habitual-…co…comer- dijo al sentir la mirada de Judal sobre ella

-¿algo de comer?- repitió bostezando un poco

-si… ¿quiere comer?-pregunto nuevamente un poco intranquila

-comer…- repitió el ladeando la cabeza para comenzar a sonreír maliciosamente-si quiero algo- dijo tomando su rostro, ella se sonrojo- pero no es necesario que tu madre lo sepa- antes de que pudiera reaccionar la acerco a él besándola un poco agresivo, dejando su labios para besar su cuello, morder la parte inferior de su oído y volver a su labios, para terminar apartándose al poco tiempo relamiéndose los labios

-ju…Judal…- comenzaba a temblar de pánico esperando que su madre no subiera- ¿estás loco? Mama podría…

-lo sé- la interrumpió besándola de nuevo, arrastrándola de a poco asía su habitación, ella que no podía ni quería rechazarlo cedió con mucha facilidad ante aquellos besos, aunque no estaba tranquila

-espera…- logro apartarse un poco- mama está en la casa

-ya se- no apartaba aquella sonrisa malvada- de vez en cuando es bueno algo de peligro

-estás loco- dijo intentando no levantar la voz, el rio divertido sin soltarla- Judal por favor…- nuevamente fue interrumpida por los besos de Judal, el cual había decidido atacar su cuello provocando un gemido, Kougyoku quería ser racional y detenerlo pero todo su cuerpo estaba en contra de su cerebro, comenzaba a sentir como su temperatura se elevaba, Judal parecía no querer detenerse, volvió a besarla en los labios, lo cual termino por derrumbar la voluntad de Kougyoku, queriendo cada vez más y más de aquellos besos.

-Kougyoku- la voz de su madre seguida de pasos subiendo la escalera la llevaron a la realidad casi de golpe, apartándose todo lo que pudo de Judal termino estrellándose con la puerta de su cuarto- ¿estás bien?- dijo al verla contra su puerta

\- si señor- aún estaba agitada, pero intentaba sonar normal y verse normal. Judal había cerrado la puerta, podía imaginarlo riéndose de ella-señora- se corrigió rápidamente, aún estaba algo sonrojada, su madre la observo extrañada

-¿segura que estas bien?

-si señora- rogaba porque sus ropas estuvieran en su sitio

-mmm bien- vio la habitación de Judal y luego volvió la vista hacia su hija- ¿hablaste con Judal?

-s…si señora, no quiere nada- deseaba no haberse sonrojado más o ella sospecharía, aunque le era inevitable no estar un poco nerviosa, quería matar a Judal

-bueno- su madre no era tonta, aunque Kougyoku lo sabía estaba cruzando los dedos y hasta rezando para que ella no sospechara nada- ¿vas a bajar?

-n…no señora- estaba demasiado formal, pero los nervios la traicionaban

\- por cierto Kouen me hizo una pregunta interesante

-¿c…cual?

\- bueno en medio de nuestra charla el me pregunto si tu tienes novio

-n… ¿novio?- esta vez estaba más que segura de que se había sonrojado- por… ¿porque quiere saber eso?

-bueno, eres joven y bella, estas en una edad donde las chicas y chicos empiezan a pensar en esas cosas

-eh… es extraño…- no quería contestar puesto que no sabía que decir, jamás había considerado el decirle a su madre que tenía novio aun sabiendo que ella debía ser la primera en enterarse, quizás hasta la apoyaría de no ser porque su novio vivía ahí, con ella, entonces no sabía cómo podía reaccionar a eso

-no me parece extraño- ella parecía más relajada- más bien es normal, los hermanos suelen ser celosos con sus hermanas y las cuidan mucho, tal vez por eso quiere saber

-bu…bueno, entonces que se reocupe por sus otras humanas… no somos tan cercanos- ella sonrió

\- Kougyoku, cercanos o no son hermanos, me imagino que él no querrá que termines involucrada con alguien que no te merezca o te lastime- coloco la mano sobre su cabeza- y también querrá que llegues virgen al matrimonio, ¿Kougyoku aun eres virgen?- esa era de las ultimas preguntas que quería tener que contestarle

-ma…mama…- muerta del pánico antes de contestar, ambas escucharon música en un volumen algo alto que provenía de la habitación de Judal- este o es lugar para hablar de eso- antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo había entrado rápidamente a su habitación, esperaba poder evadir ese tema, aunque seguramente había levantado sospechas. A los pocos segundo Judal le había enviado un mensaje

(1:30) ¿Por qué no le contestaste Kougyoku?- pensó que Judal era la persona más descara del mundo, y también confirmo que él estaba escuchando toda la conversación con su madre, podía imaginarlo muerto de risa y para disimular coloco la música

(1:30) tonto- fue lo único que contesto, sabía que debía ser más cuidadosa, así que no le daría a Judal la oportunidad de volver a hacer algo parecido y menos con su madre en casa

El domingo en la tarde después de hacer de todo para que su madre no volviera a sacar el tema, llego Kouen, no se quedaría con ellas pero estaría de visita ese día, el único en casa era Aladdin quien pareció entenderse muy bien con el, el que no estaba era Judal se alegraba de eso, es decir Kouen podía sospechar mucho si se daba cuenta de que ella vivía cerca de alguien como Judal, y aun no quería darle ese tipo de explicaciones a él. Se la paso muy nerviosa y tímida con él, no lo veía en mucho tiempo, había cambiado poco, tenía el cabello más largo, pero a pesar de todo seguía siendo la persona a quien ella admiraba tanto. Kouen se fue cayendo la noche y a la medio hora llego Judal, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo aunque él se veía cada vez más decaído

¿Estás bien? Le pregunto desde la puerta de su habitación, Judal estaba entrando a la de el

-si- dijo sonriéndole un poco-solo estoy cansado

-supongo…- no supo que más decirle- eh…

-buena noches- el entro sin esperar respuesta

-buenas noches- contesto a la puerta ya cerrada. Se fue a dormir algo intranquila, pero seguía sin saber que hacer o decir, estaba feliz e intranquila con su hermano cerca, pero por alguna razón sentía a Judal distante, así que decidió preguntarle en el colegio y no lo dejaría en paz hasta obtener respuesta. Aunque quiso salir con él al colegio al levantarse se dio cuenta que Judal ya no estaba, además del hecho de que Kouen la estaba esperando para acompañarla, junto a ellos Aladdin que tampoco se esperaba verlo tan temprano, mientras Kougyoku estaba perdida en sus pensamientos por Judal, ellos seguían hablando fugazmente

Kouen entro al planten a saludar a algunos profesores mientras ella se quedó en la entrada, Aladdin por su parte se fue apenas pudo, sonrió al pensar que quizás no era la única nerviosa con su hermano- oye que haces ahí- la voz de Judal la obligo a regresar la vista hacia la salida, Judal llegaba, se acaba de bajar de un coche, de hecho venía con el "nuevo enfermero" y no era lo único, Judal también tenía puesto aquellos lentes rojos que le había visto ocasionalmente

-¿Judal?- no pudo evitar extrañarse, jama se imaginó verlo con lentes frente a todos

-buenos días- saludo el hombre al lado de Judal, ambos se detuvieron al verla

-bu…buenos días- hizo una leve reverencia, el sonrió

\- supongo que eres Kougyoku ren, ¿no?

-si señor

-mucho gusto-le extendió la mano, Kougyoku la tomo- soy algo así como un tío para Judal- dijo sonriendo, Judal hizo una mueca- bueno los dejo jóvenes, tengan un buen día

-¿Qué haces con lentes?- no pudo evitar preguntar a penas el otro se alejo

\- ¿algún problema?-sonreía, ella se sonrojo, no tenía quejas por el contrario, le gustaba mucho verlo con lentes, se veía más interesante de lo habitual

-di…dijiste que eran solo para estudiar

\- o cuando tengo la vista cansada, tendré que usarlos algunos días- parecía hablar enserio, siguió su camino entrando al lugar, ella sonrió disimuladamente tras él, no tenía ninguna queja por verlo más tiempo con lentes, aunque le preocupaba que sus compañeras y demás "fans" se entusiasmaran al verlo, ella quería ser la única

-Judal- dijo antes de que el subiera a tercero y ella tomara su pasillo

-¿Qué?

\- te quiero- sonrió dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar, ya no le importaba si la escuchaban, había muchos rumores de ellos y en el fondo quería confirmarlos para poder decir con seguridad que era su novia, aunque también quería saber que sentía el, giro para verlo pero el ya no estaba en el pasillo, sonrió algo triste, no podía pedir más que eso, aunque no se rendiría, Judal en algún momento tendría que decirle lo que siente por ella

Llegando al salón se encontró con kouha fuera del mismo algo aburrido

-hola, ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

-de muerte ¿y el tuyo?- no supo si reír o asustarse por el comentario

-normal- fue lo único que se le ocurrió, el rio

-¿Kouen llego verdad?

-sí, ¿no te fue a ver?

-no, pero si llamo, koumei decidió venir solo para la feria

-¿sabes porque Kouen se adelantó?

-sí, tiene un par de cosas que hablar con nuestra madrastra

-¿madrastra?

-sí, la mama de Hakuryuu, ¿no me digas que no lo sabias?

-eh…creo que no

-bueno la última esposa de nuestro querido padre- nótese el sarcasmo- fue esa mujer, como sea para la herencia Kouen aún tiene que entenderse con ella

-oh, o sea que somos algo así como hermanos de Hakuryuu y su hermanos- kouha hizo una mueca

\- ustedes son mis únicos hermanos- apartándose de la baranda donde estaba regreso al salón, antes de entrar Morgiana llego y entraron juntas, definitivamente aunque no era asunto suyo tenía que hacer algo por ellos y quizás la feria que estaba a menos de dos semanas de empezar le ayudaría

_**Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar y perdón la ortografía **_


	25. Chapter 25

FERIA ESCOLAR II

(2:00 am) Judal por favor contesta- al escuchar el todo de mensaje Judal que difícilmente lograba conciliar el sueño lo reviso inmediatamente más no contesto, llevaba días recibiendo mensajes similares y todos los dejaba sin respuesta, se preguntaba si Ithnan se cansaría algún día de intentar- es importante, esa conversación aun no acaba- un segundo mensaje, para el ese tema ya había acabado, lo resultados médicos lo decían todo. Dejando el móvil de lado se dio la vuelta intentando dormir nuevamente.

Había sido una pésima noche para él y el alboroto en la mañana no ayudaban a su ya de por si mal humor, Aladdin peleaba con Kougyoku por salir temprano mientras la madre de esta corría de un lado para otro intentando dejar arreglada la casa, darle su almuerzo y quien sabe que más cosas, de dolía la cabeza quería coger a patadas al que le diera la oportunidad, es más considero el no ir a estudiar, mientras lo pensaba un nuevo mensaje llego a su móvil, como siempre lo observo sin contestar y guardo el móvil

-Deberías contestar- Aladdin que había dejado de pelear con Kougyoku ya que al parecer se había levantado tarde y aún estaba organizándose, se había acercado a él y al parecer había visto el mensaje

-metete en tus asuntos enano

-son mis asuntos si me llaman para hacer que contestes- Judal sonrió toscamente

-¿crees poder obligarme?

\- no, pero puedo dar razones tuyas- tenía un vaso de leche el cual tomaba con calma- aunque no me interesa lo que hagas, como sea no quiero que me involucren

-tu dijiste que me habían encontrado mocoso, te pusiste a abrir la boca con tus padres, ahora no te quejes

\- pues no he dicho nada- volvió a tomar otro sorbo- solo quería asustarte- Judal frunció el entrecejo

-eres un…

-¡lista!- grita efusivamente Kougyoku acercándoseles- ¿nos vamos?- Aladdin dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la salida, Judal que aún lo estaba considerando camino perezosamente ¿estás bien?- Kougyoku se le había colgado del brazo en medio de su alegría al verse al fin lista, para terminar detallándolo, se veía más pálido que de costumbre y ojeroso

-si de maravilla- contesto entre dientes y muy forzadamente

-¿seguro?

-¡oigan se quieren apresurar!- Aladdin comenzaba a inquietarse- decidido mañana me voy solo

-has lo que quieras enano- Judal comenzaba a perder la paciencia, Aladdin simplemente se dio la vuelta caminando asía la puerta

-también estoy lista- la madre de Kougyoku salía un poco despeinada con una gabán puesto de afán y su bolso en la mano- bueno jóvenes llego tarde- se detuvo frente a la puerta observándolos- me alegra ver esta escena todos los días, parecemos una gran familia- rio un poco

\- hablando de familia- Aladdin se le acerco entregándole una nota- mi tío viene a quedarse unos días, ¿habrá problema con eso?

-no es posible….- susurro de mala gana Judal, Kougyoku que no se había apartado de él estaba sorprendida

-para nada- tomo la carta pero no la abrió apenas si la guardo en su bolso- ¿Por qué tu tío no se comunica conmigo?

\- ha estado algo ocupado- Aladdin parecía nervioso- el punto es que vendrá

\- bueno dile a tu tío que es bienvenido cuando guste, eso si tendrán que compartir habitación ustedes- observo su reloj- ya es tarde debo marcharme, que tengan un buen día…- su mirada saldo de Aladdin frente a ella asía su hija que seguía colgada del brazo de Judal- Kougyoku…- sonrió- si salen hace parecerá como si fueran novios- soltó una risilla y dándose la media vuelta salió- adiós- Kougyoku agradeció que se hubiera dado la vuelta porque seguramente estaba sonrojada, al escuchar a su madre esta se apartó de Judal, el rio un poco

-ñoña- le dio

-¿disculpa?

-vámonos…- Aladdin impaciente salió tras la señora, y tras el Judal y una avergonzada y algo molesta Kougyoku, no dejaba de preguntarse a que se refería Judal con eso de "ñoña"

Aladdin termino adelantándose, no le gustaba llegar sobre el tiempo y además tenía otras cosas que hacer antes de empezar clases y si seguía al ritmo de Judal que parecía no querer ir no podría hacer nada, Kougyoku fingiendo indiferencia con el caminaba a unos cuantos pasos de este que no paraba de bostezar

-Judal- intentaba estar molesta pero simplemente no podía, lo alcanzo para seguir caminado a su lado- ¿seguro estas bien?

\- si estoy bien- contesto de mala gana

-bueno luego no digas que nadie se preocupa por ti- se cruzó de brazos molesta, después de unos minutos de silencio volvió a hablar- oye…

-¿Qué?-el dolor de cabeza aumentaba cada vez mas

-¿y tus lentes?- se sonrojo levemente al mencionarlos

-¿Qué tienen?- bostezando nuevamente coloco el bolso que llevaba en las manos en su espalda metiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos

¿No habías dicho que debías usarlos por un tiempo?

-si debo, pero son molestos y pesados

\- no me parece- desvió la mirada de el para no sonrojarse aunque no funcionaba mucho de solo imaginarlo se ponía como un tomate- te quedan bien…a…además debes usarlos- hablo rápidamente, volviendo a fijarse en el que mantenía la mirada hacia adelante, movió su bolso una vez más y sacando un estuche lo volvió a dejar donde lo llevaba, del estuche saco aquellos lentes que Kougyoku ya había visto en varias ocasiones, los observo y los volvió a guardar

-son molestos- contesto colocando el estuche en su pantalones

-sean molestos o no…- apretaba los puños como un niña pequeña- debes usarlos, si te dijeron que lo hicieras, solo hazlo

-mmm- Judal volvió a sacar el estuche y los lentes pero esta vez se los coloco y guardo el estuche

-¿contenta?- refunfuño, Kougyoku sonrió- ¿ya vas a dejar de molestar y gritar? Me duele la cabeza

-es por tu bien- sonreía triunfal era la primera vez que Judal le hacía caso, fuera del hecho de que le encantaba verlo con lentes

\- no solo los lentes son molestos tú también- mientras Judal seguía refunfuñando Kougyoku no paraba de sonreír- me vengare

-¿ah?- se detuvo al escucharlo pero el no, entonces se apresuró a alcanzarlo ¿vengarte de qué? … ¿a razón de que?

\- porque si- antes de que Kougyoku pudiera decir algo y estando muy cerca de la entrada de su cede, Judal la tomo por la cintura y la beso, beso que duro poco pero fue suficiente para dejar en shock a Kougyoku- porque se me antoja- sonrió triunfalmente soltándola y siguiendo su camino

-e… ¿eso porque fue?- grito todo lo que pudo después de al fin reaccionar, completamente sonrojada y evadiendo las miradas de sorpresa de todos los estudiantes que pasaban por allí; aun nerviosa comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo aunque no sabía si era buena idea después de aquel beso…

-oye Morgiana- kouha de daba alcance antes de que entrara a la estación para llegar al colegio

-¿Qué pasa?- como siempre parecía molesta, kouha solo sonrió- ¿vives por aquí?

-no, pero te vi y no pude evitar llamarte, te acompaño- sonrió- vamos juntos al colegio

-voy a la estación

-bien entonces vamos a la estación

-¿Qué quieres?- Morgiana seguía su camino intentando no darle importancia

\- bueno creo que debemos hablar- su voz se volvió seria

-no hay nada de qué hablar

\- me parece que si- kouha adelanto y se paró frente a ella forzándola a detenerse

\- kouha por favor ya no…

\- Morgiana es importante- la tomo de los hombros sorprendiéndola un poco- sé que me equivoque, sé que actué como un completo idiota, pero eso ya paso, no puedo devolver el tiempo y arreglar mis errores, lo único que puedo hacer es seguir adelante e intentar arreglar lo que hice

-déjame- intento zafarse de su agarre bajando la mirada, pero kouha la sostenía con firmeza

\- perdóname- dijo ocasionando que ella volviera a verle a la cara, tenía una expresión extraña entre molesto y algo que Morgiana no supo descifrar, quizás desesperó….- eres alguien importante para mí y sé que me equivoque contigo, no quiero seguir así como vamos, así que por favor perdóname – al término de la frase la soltó bajando la mirada, Morgiana hizo lo mismo, ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos

-se hace tarde- Morgiana siguió caminado para entrar la estación, ya estaba muy cerca e inclusive podía verla, sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho, kouha no se movió de allí

-sí, es tarde…- sacando su móvil marco un número y se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a verla entrando

-¿hola?- contestaron, el comenzó a caminar muy lentamente

\- Hakuryuu

-¿kouha?

-tenemos que hablar

-bien, también estaba pensando hablar contigo

-nos vemos en el colegio- terminando la frase colgó y siguió caminado a su ritmo

Kougyoku buscaba por todas partes a Judal, como tardó en reaccionar ante los que este hizo lo perdió de vista rápidamente y aunque sabía que era inútil buscarlo aun así lo estaba haciendo, Judal estaba muy extraño y ella averiguaría que le pasaba, o lo intentaría…. La campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases sonó y muy a su pesar tuvo que regresar al salón

-faltan menos de dos semanas para dar inicio a la feria escolar, recordemos que este evento durara una semana, todos los gados desde primaria hasta los universitarios estarán involucrados, inclusive se está preparando un evento en el que participen alumnos representantes de cada salón- el profesor encargado de su clase había tomado esa primera hora para darles indicaciones- es por eso que estoy aquí hoy, vengo a pedir voluntarios, espero que se ofrezcan ustedes y no tener que señalar yo- sonrió, todos pasaron saliva, un evento de esas magnitudes debía quedar perfecto cuando mínimo y muchos no creían estar capacitados para ello

-el evento- preguntaba nerviosa la representante de su salón Amy-¿con exactitud de que será?

-bueno- el profesor revisaba varias litas que tenía en la mano- será un poco de todo, que está concentrado en una obra

-¿un poco de todo?- se escuchaban los murmullos de sus compañeros, Kougyoku intentaba hacerse pequeña para que el profesor no la viera

-disculpe profesor, ¿Qué significa eso?

\- bueno que habrán bailes, cantos y demás dentro de la obra, será algo muy completo- todos una vez más pasaron saliva- bueno, ¿Quién se ofrece voluntario?-nadie levanto la mano

-honestamente profesor- la representante de clase se veía muy deprimida- no creo que alguno de nosotros pueda hacer algo como eso…

-O quiera- interrumpió kouha que estaba recostado sobre su escritorio

\- bueno entonces tendré que elegirlos yo- el profesor tomo lo que todos creyeron seria la lista de ese salón

-profesor- levantaba la mano de nuevo la representante

-¿si?

-eh… si participan de eso ¿no colaboraran en nuestro propio evento?

\- la idea es que del grupo de seleccionados se dividan para presentarse diferente en cada día, así solo estarán ausentes de su respectivas actividades un día, los demás podrá ayudar, aunque mucho grados como los de primaria ya han dicho que pueden hacer sus cafés, obras y demás solo por dos días, ya que toda la semana es mucho tiempo

-y es verdad- volvía a interrumpir kouha

-es por eso que todos los salones serán incluidos- el profesor se levantó- así aquellos que no gusten de participar toda la semana podrán retirase y aun así habrán cosas que presentar en la feria de parte de los demás salones, ¿algo más?

\- no señor, eso es todo

-bien entonces los que ayudaran participando como representante de este salón serán…- mientras mencionaba los nombres varios de su compañeros Kougyoku cruzaba los dedos por no estar entre ellos, el profesor escogió a 7 personas de su salón entre las cuales y estaba segura de que fue por interrumpir estaba kouha, la selecciona acabo y Kougyoku pudo respirar tranquila, después de eso el profesor explicó los motivos de que el primer gran examen fuera aplazado, al parecer hubo un accidente que involucraba fuego con los exámenes que serían dados a los alumnos, aun buscaban al responsable ya que estabas seguros de que no fue un accidente. Mientras el profesor hablaba Kougyoku se perdió en sus pensamientos viendo por la ventana a los que estaba fuera, para su sorpresa el grupo de Judal estaba en el patio al parecer en clase de educación física

Lo busco con la mirada sin darse cuanta ubicándolo rápidamente entre los que no estaban haciendo ejercicio, no tardo en comprender porque, Judal a diferencia de sus compañeros no tenía uniforme de física, con el habían otros dos en las mismas condiciones, seguramente serian castigados por el profesor; aunque estaba segura de que a él no le importaba, lo vio bostezando de nuevo, viéndolo allí perder el tiempo con lo que parecían audífonos en los oídos, Kougyoku decidió darle alcance apenas terminara la clase, no le daría oportunidad de escapar

Así lo hizo, a penas sonó la campana de cambio de clases, salió rápidamente con dirección del patio, aunque se movió muy ágilmente para su propia sorpresa cuando llego de todos los de tercero Judal era el único que no estaba, comenzaba a pensar que el era una especia de mago ya que siempre se desaparecía sin dejar rastro, pasando por los baños del primer piso y dirigiéndose a su siguiente clase vio a Judal salir de allí, no podía creer su buena suerte

-ju…- dijo colgándosele una vez más-dal…- sonreía alegremente por haberlo encontrado

-¿Qué tienes?- Judal estaba sorprendido

-te estaba buscando, explícame que fue eso de esta mañana- se apartó de él sonrojándose de nuevo

\- como que, fue un beso que más- se cruzó de brazos divertido, Kougyoku inflo las mejillas

-ya sé que fue un beso, a lo que me refiero es el porqué de ese beso

-te lo dije en ese momento, porque si

\- ¿solo porque si?

-si- dijo empezando a caminar- no sé porque tienes que pensarlo tanto

\- porque no logro entenderte- caminaba a su lado- lo que hiciste fue enfrente de muchos de los estudiantes de aquí

-si vario de ellos mis compañeros de clase- respondía toscamente

-ves… y encima de todo conocidos

-¿de qué te preocupas?

-bueno, fuiste tú el que me dijo que no quería que supieran que vivimos juntos…

-shhh- Judal como de costumbre la había tomado por la cintura acercado a él y la obligo a entrar al primer salón que vieron desocupado- eso aún debe ser un secreto- sin darle oportunidad de refutar la volvió a besar, beso que como ya era costumbre en Judal empezó suave y se fue tornando un poco agresivo, pero no permaneció en sus labios se deslizo sobre su mejilla y bajos por su cuello succionando con bastante fuerza; Kougyoku no pudo evitar quejarse y apartarlo bruscamente

-¿Qué haces?- coloco la mano en el lugar donde Judal había hecho eso, intentando calmar su respiración, Judal por su parte estaba muerto de risa- ¿qué es lo gracioso?

-nada- intento dejar de reír- simplemente estoy mostrándoles a los demás que me perteneces- de estar riendo paso a estar serio

-¿d…disculpa?-Judal volvió a acorralarla contra la pared, colocando su mano contra la misma a la altura del su rostro

-crees que se me olvido que andabas coqueteando con el tonto de Saluja y luego con el idiota de Sinbad

-n…no estaba coqueteando, eso fue un accidente

-¿tu cita con Sinbad fue un accidente?

-no… eso fue por compromiso

-mm difícil de creer

-pues tendrás que creerlo, tengo la conciencia tranquila- aunque lo dijo con mucha confianza y en medio del sofoco por aquella escena de celos por parte de Judal no pudo evitar recordar aquel beso que Sinbad le había robado, inmediatamente se puso nerviosa

-más te vale- el no apartaba la mirada de la chica intimidándola un poco- Saluja ya comprobé que es un tonto por completo, pero mejor que no te acerques al idiota de Sinbad

-primero que todo, yo decido a quien me acerco y a quien no, tú no eres mi dueño para imponerme tus condiciones- Judal pareció molestarse- y segundo que todo no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso

-¿ah no?

\- no- levanto la voz- porque yo te amo idiota- grito abrazándolo- yo te amo, así que no tienes porque estar celoso

-espera, espera…- Judal la aparto -¿Quién dijo que estoy celoso?- ella sonrió victoriosa de nuevo

-es obvio que estas celoso

\- te equivocas no lo estoy- aunque intentaba mantenerse serio Kougyoku pudo identificar que quería evadir el tema

-niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero tu estas celoso

-que no- casi grito, y en ese momento un profesor abrió la puerta del salón

-jóvenes ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-eh…- los nervios se volvieron a apoderar de Kougyoku

\- miren are de cuenta que no vi nada si regresan inmediatamente a su salón

-bien- Judal salió sin pensarlo, Kougyoku tras él, aunque quiso continuar con la charla no pudo, aquel profesor era curiosamente con quien tenía su siguiente clase así que técnicamente fue escoltada por el todo el camino, tenía vergüenza de que los hubiera encontrado en aquel salón, aunque técnicamente solo estaban hablando, quizás por eso el profesor fue tan condescendiente

Estaba muy nerviosa pero feliz, por primera vez vio a Judal celoso por ella, aunque los celos no eran algo de que alegrase, ella quería pensar que si estaba celoso era porque sentía algo por ella, también podía ver que el momento de escuchar lo que él siente se acercaba. Pasando todo el día de clases y llegando a las horas donde tenían que prepararse para la feria ella volvió a colocarse el traje egipcio, aun indecisa sobre su participación no vio nada de malo en probarse algunos trajes, era una especia de sacerdotisa vestida de blanco con muchos adornos dorados y una túnica sobre la cual habían varios bordados egipcios, el adorno en su cabeza también parecía un velo que terminada con una especia de serpiente en su frente

-te queda muy bien- Morgiana seguía con su traje de princesa aunque Kougyoku la vio probándose lo que parecía una armadura de guardia

-el tuyo también te queda muy bien- sonrió dando una vuelta para poder verse mejor, o eso intentaba

-Kougyoku- Morgiana parecía querer preguntarle algo

-¿si?

-eso que tienes en el cuello…- Kougyoku recordó inmediatamente lo que le había hecho Judal así que por inercia llevo su mano a ese sitio- eso es una marca de beso, ¿cierto?

-eh…- no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Morgiana comenzó a sonreír- s...si- tomo una cinta de tela que vio por ahí y se la coloco en el cuellos intentando tapar esa marca

-supongo que fue tu novio- ella asintió- oye dime algo

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo sabes cuándo te gusta alguien?

-oigan…- un compañero que había salido por algunas cosas de nuevo entraba corriendo, no creerán lo que paso ahora

-¿Qué paso?- los profesores de nuevo estaba reunidos y todos sus compañeros preguntaron casia a la vez

-fue en el salón de química, fue una locura completa-reía divertido, al escuchar eso Morgiana y Kougyoku buscaron con la mirada en su salón a kouha, no estaba, al darse cuenta de ello se miraron entre si

-¿Qué paso habla?- antes de que comenzara hablar Morgiana ya había salido en dirección a ese salón y Kougyoku detrás, pero mientras llegaban allí vio algo que la forzó detenerse, Judal estaba en los salones de cuarto piso con varios profesores del nivel superior, o lo supuso ya que no los había visto antes en su cede, pero más que verlo allí con esos profesores lo que la sorprendió fue verlo vestido como un… bueno no supo identificarlo, no era el traje que le había visto la otra vez, por el contrario era uno que los cubría de pies a cabeza, Judal definitivamente estaba molesto

-saben que- les dijo interrumpiéndolos- me cambio

-espera…

\- hagan lo que quieran, no participare- quiso entrar al salón pero se detuvo al ver a Kougyoku

-¿Judal?

-tu qué haces aquí- también observo como estaba vestida- ¿y qué haces así?

-te pregunto lo mismo, que eres un…-lo volvió a detallar, solo tenía claro que el atuendo era chino-eres un… ¿Qué eres?

-sacerdote- Sinbad que salía del salón tras de Judal contesto, él también tenía otro atuendo, pero a diferencia de Judal el de el parecía árabe- o esa es la intención- Judal molesto se quitó el adorno que tenía en la cabeza lo cual causaba algo de risa en Sinbad

-tu cállate

-Jóvenes- los profesores de los cuales solo quedaba uno- tenemos que ir a la reunión, así que por favor no peleen, regresen a su salón y señor Aleksei ya lo discutimos, por favor-se dio la vuelta alejándose

-No, ustedes decidieron yo no…

-Judal por favor, solo participa- Yunan salía tras Sinbad y tras él otros más de tercero a los que Kougyoku había visto en el consejo, todos con trajes árabes

-no lo are- entro empujando muy a propósito a Sinbad y entro al salón cerrando tras si

-bueno si no quiere ya déjenlo- hablaba una chica de cabello rubio muy largo- ven Yunan tenemos que practicar nuestra parte

-tienes razón- le sonrió a Kougyoku- bonito vestuario-ella se sonrojo- espero poder ver los que hará su salón

-y yo igual- Sinbad intento quedarse y hablar con ella pero Yunan lo halo obligándolo a irse con ellos, él se despido de ella moviendo la mano, parecía un niño regañado obedeciendo a sus padres, todos los de tercero se fueron y ella quiso volver a su salón pero quería ver lo que había pasado en química aunque no se movió de allí porque también quería ver a Judal, el salió a los pocos minutos con su uniforme, bueno sin el saco ni la chaqueta del mismo

-¿sigues aquí?- en verdad estaba molesto, también tenía una bolsa en la que Kougyoku supuso llevaba aquel traje

-Judal…

-¿Qué?- el comenzó a caminar en dirección a su salón aunque ella casi podría jurar que él nunca llegaría allí

-¿Por qué no participas?

\- no me interesa

-y…- se detuvo curioso a verla- ¿y si te pido que participes?

\- ya te dije que eso no es suficiente- sonreía de nuevo

-Pero…

-Dije que no- interrumpió- por cierto…- la vio de pies a cabeza- ¿de que estas disfrazada?

\- no estoy disfrazada- grito aunque sabía que si era un disfraz

-¿ah no, entonces que es eso?

-es un traje de sacerdotisa

-¿de Egipto? Mas parece un traje de novia- se sonrojo- ¿planeas casarte en esta feria?- rio

-Judal…- volvió a apretar los puños inflando los cachetes- ERES UN TONTO- grito, el seguía riendo, así que ella decidió regresar a su salón, cambiarse y ya no participar definitivamente

-oye Kougyoku

\- no molestes- estaba muy enojada con él, ni siquiera se detuvo bajando las escaleras

-¿te casarías conmigo?- aquella pregunta la paralizo, se dio la vuelta lentamente desde la mitad de las escaleras, Judal estaba el final de estas

-¿ah?

\- que si te casarías conmigo- estaba completamente serio

-¿t…te sientes bien?- el sonrió un poco

-solo responde, ¿te casarías conmigo?- algo definitivamente no estaba bien con el si le estaba diciendo aquello, Kougyoku no supo que decir seguramente era una broma aunque no parecía estar bromeando

-ju…Judal… ¿de que estas hablando?- se puso muy nerviosa- aun somos muy jóvenes para pensar en eso y… además tenemos que… hay que estudiar primero…terminar de estudiar, si,- estaba completamente nerviosa- y luego hay que trabajar y…

-y…- Judal la interrumpió bajando algunos escalones- y si te dijera que no tengo tanto tiempo

-¿eh?

-y si te dijera que no llegare a graduarme, ni tampoco a poder trabajar

-¿de qué… de que estas hablando? ¿Judal que…?

-y si te dijera…- quedo un escalón frente a ella, aun permanecía serio- que ni siquiera llegare a esta navidad

-Judal…- él sonrió tenuemente

-y si te dijera que tengo el tiempo contado, entonces, ¿te casarías conmigo?

-ju…Judal…

_**Perdón la demora, no olviden comentar y perdón por la ortografía u.u**_


	26. Chapter 26

**FERIA ESCOLAR III**

-entonces… ¿te casarías conmigo?- Kougyoku estaba en shock intentando procesar aquellas preguntas que Judal le hacía, y es que en esencia, se negaba a creer que algo pudiera pasarle y no verlo nunca más, simplemente no podía imaginar algo así… mientras intentaba poner en orden su mente o pensar en algo más, Judal empezaba a hacer gesto raros, como conteniéndose

-j…¿Judal?- antes de poder decir algo más él había estallado en carcajadas, confundiendo mucho más a Kougyoku- ¿q…que te pasa?-preguntaba anonadada, Judal por su parte hacia un gran esfuerzo por dejar de reír-¿Judal?- al ver que no paraba, es más se recostó contra el muro y algunas lágrimas se le escaparon, estaba muerto de risa, entonces Kougyoku como reacción por inercia empezó a molestarse, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que se le estaba burlando

-Judal- el "nuevo" enfermero aparecía por el pasillo por donde antes se habían ido los del consejo- es bueno verte tan alegre- el sonreía amablemente, era la primera vez que Kougyoku lo veía con la bata de enfermero, había olvidado que seguramente él también sabía algo respecto a medicina, Judal al escucharlo pareció parar de reír, aunque se le escapaba una que otra risilla mientras se apartaba de la pared

-¿q-que?- le contesto lo más serio que su risa le permitió

-veo que la broma…- rio un poco también, Kougyoku comenzó a sonrosarse mucho, pero de la rabia- debió haber sido muy buena

-u…un poco- se limpiaba algunas lagrimillas de los ojos intentando aun no reírse

-¿QUE ES LO DIVERTIDO?- casi grito Kougyoku, intento no hacerlo por respeto al otro sujeto, aunque siendo honesta también se estaba molestando con el

-pues que más- la veía y volvía a reír- la cara que pusiste, ¿no me digas que me creíste?-apretando los puños con mucha furia, tanto que se clavaba sus propias uñas pero por el enojo no le dolía

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE TE CREI TONTO!-grito ignorando por completo a quien los acompañaba, estaba como nunca antes, enojada con él, Judal volvió a soltar carcajadas- ERES UN….- respiro hondo- IDIOTAAA

-bueno- sonreía pero al ver el enojo de la chica se colocaba serio, o lo intentaba ya que al ver como casi se retorcía Judal de la risa le volvían las ganas de reír- ¿Judal que paso?- dijo lo más natural que pudo. Judal por su parte intentaba no seguir riendo pero simplemente no podía

-TONTO, TONTO…-aunque intentaba gritar su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, sospechaba cual había sido la broma y empezaba a sentirse mal

-l..lo siento- se disculpaba el joven frente a ella, aunque no era del el precisamente de quien esperaba una disculpa, limpiándose las seguras lagrimas que tenía en los ojos razón por la cual él se disculpaba, fulmino con la mirada a Judal que parecía haber terminado de reír- Judal- el aun sosteniéndose el estómago se enderezaba con una gran sonrisa- ¿Qué paso?

-nada…- aun soltaba una que otra risita- solo que ella es muy ingenia- tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que enervaba a Kougyoku, confirmado, todo lo que le había dicho anteriormente era una broma

-tonto…- dijo exageradamente seria- ¿cómo te atreves a jugar con eso? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti?

-esto… ¿me quieren explicar que paso?- carraspeo elevando un poco la voz, Judal por su parte volvía a su expresión relajada, aunque aún mantenía la sonrisa "sínica" como lo definía Kougyoku

-nada grave

-¿Cómo que nada grave?- interrumpió- con eso no se juega Judal, no tiene ni la menor idea del mal rato que me hiciste pasar

\- no exageres- se recostó a la pared

\- ¿qué paso?- entre curioso y molesto repetía lo mismo, los alumnos frente a él no parecían prestarle mucha atención

-por supuesto que exagero, Judal…fuiste muy cruel- entre molesta y triste seguía apretando los puños- esto es el colmo

\- no exageres- repitió colocando las manos en los bolsillos y desviando la mirada- no tienes de que preocuparte

-¿COMO QUE NO?-volvía a elevar la voz- aun esta esa maldita duda- Judal se sorprendió ella no era de decir groserías, Setta a su lado también había quedado sin palabras- tu podría estar enfermo, es una enfermedad seria… y… ¿Y ME SALEN CON ESTO?

-ok ya no lo resiste- interrumpía de nuevo- ninguno de los dos está aclarando nada y esto en definitiva es serio, ¿Qué paso?

-Judal… esto no te lo perdonare- dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo- regreso al salón- comenzó a bajar las escaleras

-Kougyoku- dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella- en verdad no tienes de que preocuparte en cuanto a eso- ella se giró asía el

-¿porque? ¿Cómo estas tan seguro si no te haces esos endemoniados exámenes?

-ahh…- dijo Setta para sí mismo sintiéndose ignorado pero entendiendo, por lo menos la razón del reclamo, aunque aún no sabía cuál había sido la broma

-porque ya me los hice- los dos estaban serios- y el resultado es negativo, no estoy enfermo

-ja, ¿y piensas que después de esa "bromita" te voy a creer?- estaba siendo por primera vez sarcástica-claro, ya caí-fruncía el entrecejo, Judal volvió a sonreír

-eres divertida cuando te enojas- dijo, Kougyoku se molestó mas

-TONTO-grito de nuevo- no te voy a creer hasta que los vea con mis propios ojos y hasta entonces tampoco te hablare- se cruzó de brazos

-bueno ya no mas- interrumpía el enfermero lo más serio que pudo- ya que lo mencionas Judal, Ithnan me pidió que te dijera que me mostraras los resultados ya que seguramente no se los enviaras

-no es necesario, debería creerme y ya

\- y te cree, pero como médicos necesitados asegurarnos con pruebas físicas, así que ahorrémonos las peleas, las amenazas y las discusiones y por favor déjame ver los resultados, Ithnan dejara de molestarte si al menos yo lo tengo- Judal guardo silencio unos segundos muy serio, para luego contestar

\- no los tengo aquí

\- bien no hay problema, iré a tu casa por ellos- sonreía amablemente, Kougyoku fingiendo desinterés escuchaba atentamente, esa broma no se la perdonaría tan fácilmente- ¿o hay algún inconveniente?

-No, ninguno-contesto tranquilamente Judal

-perfecto, entonces iré hoy en la noche, no me voy contigo porque tengo que recoger a alguien, pero llegare sobre las ocho más o menos, así que por favor búscalos

-bien- al termino de ese "bien" Kougyoku termino de bajar las escaleras y regreso rápidamente al salón, se cambió de ropa apenas llego y aun molesta comenzó a escribir algunas cosas que le pidieron, eran algo así como menús, para su café cosplay

Terminado el día escolar y saliendo hacia sus casas, Kougyoku se adelantó tomando el tren, no quería ver a Judal, en verdad le había dolido esa broma, y se preguntaba porque Judal era tan cruel, aunque también estaba esperanzada por ver esas pruebas, si lo que él decía era cierto, entonces podría dejar de pensar en ello y… sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta que su enojo disminuía e inclusive planeaba algo "romántico", no señora, estaba determinada a que incluso si lo que él dijo era cierto, no se la pondría tan fácil… ya no caería en sus trucos

Siendo la primera de los tres estudiantes en llegar, Kougyoku se sirvió un vaso con agua no sin antes ver la nota del refrigerador, su madre al parecer llegaría tarde, seguramente había ido a la casa y les había dejado aquel papel, su forma de comunicarse, suspiro pesadamente preguntándose cuan diferente seria su vida y situación con Judal si ella no se desapareciera tanto.

Subiendo a su habitación aburrida y sin ánimos tuvo que contenerse mucho para no entrar a la habitación de Judal y esculcar todo hasta encontrar aquellas pruebas, suspiro, deseaba a pesar de enojo, que aquellas palabras fueran ciertas, necesitaba ver ese "negativo" en aquellos resultados fueran lo que fueran, Judal tenía que estar sano, debía estarlo y debía poder graduarse, y hacer lo que quisiera sin miedo a nada… aunque era molesto a ratos, Judal merecía paz y tranquilidad en su vida, seguramente aquellas pruebas no se lo habían permitido y aunque en parte era culpa suya por no realizárselas, ella quería que fuera feliz, volvió a suspirar recostándose en la cama, toda la casa estaba en silencio

Aproximadamente media hora después escucho que habrían la puerta, seguido de pasos subiendo las escaleras, Judal había llegado, lo que causo que se levantara de la cama donde se había quedado dormida sin darse cuanta y saliera corriendo asía la habitación de enfrente; sin avisar ni llamar antes abrió la puerta y entro de golpe- Judal muéstrame los…-no pudo terminar la frase al ver a Judal desvistiéndose, se había quitado el saco o probablemente no lo llevaba puesto y se quitaba la camisa cuando ella entro, el algo sorprendido se quedó observándola un rato para luego sonreír terminado de quitarse la camisa

-¿Qué te muestre qué?-sonreía maliciosamente acorralándola contra la pared y cerrando la puerta- y luego dices que soy yo…- Kougyoku estaba atónita y seguramente sonrojada, había imaginado cualquier cosa menos eso, aunque entendía que había sido su culpa por no llamar antes-quien provoca estos "eventos"- al término de la frase deslizo sus dedos pos la mejilla de Kougyoku para terminar colocándolos sobre sus labios presionando un poco y ocasionando que los abriera, con toda la intención de besarla pero fueron interrumpidos

-Judal- Aladdin llamaba a su puerta- ¿estas ocupado?

-si enano, ¿Qué quieres?

-ignorare que dijiste esa palabra- Kougyoku ya más dueña de si y apartando a Judal, sonrió un poco imaginándolo enojado- iba a preguntarte algo, pero mejor lo hago después… adiós- y lo escucharon alejándose, cuando ya no sintieron sus pasos Kougyoku se le escabullo a Judal apartándose lo más que pudo de el

-mu…- tosió un poco intentando verse molesta- muéstrame los resultados-se cruzó de brazos, Judal volvió a reír

-¿aun sigues molesta?

-por supuesto que estoy molesta, tonto- aunque perdía la serenidad con facilidad, volvía a fingirse como antes, Judal seguía sonriendo

\- por favor, no es para tanto

-¿me vas a mostrar los resultados o no?

\- están por ahí- se cruzó de brazos también

-¿no pretenderás que yo los busque? – su enojo volvía poco a poco, Judal rio tomando una toalla

\- si los quieres búscalos, yo me iré a dar un baño- sabiéndose solos, Judal tomo algunas cosas y salió del cuarto entrecerrando la puerta, Kougyoku tuvo la tentación de rebuscar entre sus cosas pero por alguna razón no fue capaz, estando sola en aquella habitación se sentía extraña, como una invasora, así que sonrojada salió rápidamente; aunque Judal le hubiera dado permiso de buscarlos no pudo hacerlo, temía ver algo malo en aquellos papeles. Espero un buen rato intentando realizar sus deberes, pero escuchando con mucha atención cuando Judal regresara a su habitación, y esperaría un rato más, no quería encontrarlo en toalla de nuevo

Suspiro muchas veces, quitando el disgusto por la broma de Judal, recordó aquella horrible sensación cuando él le dijo que no estaría en navidad…. En verdad sintió un vacío horrible de solo imaginar que algo le pasara, pero ahora él decía que no estaba enfermo… quería creerle, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera cierto, pero había algo extraño… muchos indicios respecto a aquella enfermedad huérfana que sin querer su hermano le había dado en un intento desesperado por salvarlo de niño, se imaginó en una situación así, ella, Liz, debía sentirse horrible al saberse enferma y sospechar que por su culpa a quien más quería podría llegar a estarlo… mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos llamaron a la puerta, se levantó del escritorio y abrió rápidamente para encontrarse con varios documentos casi pegados a su cara

-pero que…- se apartó un poco visualizando mejor la situación, Judal bajo la mano q tenia extendida y en la cual tenía esos papeles

-aquí están- dijo volviendo a levantarlos- son exageradamente muchos- parecía molesto- y si los revisas te darás cuenta de que no tengo nada, excepto una muy buena salud- Kougyoku no perdió el tiempo y se lo quito de las manos, revisando todos los resultados, se asustó de muerte cuando leía en algunos la palabra "positivo" pero se calmaba al darse cuenta que eran sobre cosas menores, como su peso y talla, etc. En verdad eran muchos, supuso que debería analizar completamente su cuerpo para descartar aquella enfermedad

Reviso todo lo que entendió, agradecía que en cierta parte de aquellos papeles colocaran claramente, positivo y negativo, en verdad no había nada que dijera sobre aquella enfermedad aunque…- ¿son todos? Pregunto viéndolo, Judal había permanecido allí recostado en el marco de la puerta

-sí, ¿Por qué ocultaría alguno?- no la veía tenía los ojos cerrados, peor no parecía estar mintiendo

\- no lo sé…- se sentía un poco más aliviada- quizás no quieres que sepan que estás enfermo- el la miro un serio

\- no estoy enfermo, tienes las pruebas de ellos en las manos, si no me crees puedes ir a verificar al hospital cuantas me hicieron y en qué consistían,- se apartó de la puerta extendiendo la mano, dando a entender que le devolviera lo exámenes- no estoy enfermo- Kougyoku sonrió abrazándolo, lo tomo por sorpresa

-me alegra- lo abrazaba fuertemente- no tienes idea de lo preocupada que estuve

\- no tenías que preocuparte… no era algo que te afectara

-no seas tonto- sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento, pero esta vez de felicidad, al fin sabia con pruebas físicas, que Judal, su amado Judal no estaba enfermo, aunque… recordó la broma de la tarde y se apartó bruscamente de él entregándole los papeles- ERES UN TONTO

-¿se puede saber qué te pasa?- los recibió algo extrañado- ¿estas alegre o molesta? Decídete quieres

-pues me alegra- se cruzaba de brazos- que estén perfectamente bien, pero no creas que te voy a perdonar esa "bromita" que me hiciste- Judal pareció recordarlo y volvió a reír

\- ¿aun sigues con eso?

-por supuesto que sigo…- volvió a apretar los puños, aunque no podía estar molesta del todo con el- mejor vete a tu cuarto- cerro la puerta de golpe para verse muy molesta, aunque al hacerlo se recostó contra ella sonriendo como nunca, y como lo había previsto un par de lágrimas de felicidad se le escaparon, no era para menos, su querida pesadilla tenía una muy buena salud, o sea que tendría que aguantarlo mucho más tiempo, cosa que aunque la enfadaba a ratos, no le molestaba para nada.

Aunque no tenía apetito salió de su cuarto por algo ligero para comer antes de seguir con sus deberes, al bajar a la cocina se topó con el nuevo enfermero de su colegio que estaba con otro sujeto de cabello azul claro y unos lentes, parecía algo nervioso, acababan de llegar y Aladdin les había dejado entrar

-Buenas noches- saludo al verla

-b...buenas noches- contesto poniéndose nerviosa, estaba más o menos arreglada, es decir estaba por irse a la cama, así que andaba en short y un suéter que lo cubrió, lo que daba la impresión de no tener mucha ropa puesta

-bu…buenas noches- saludo el oro sujeto también, el tenia lo que parecía una maleta de viaje, se extrañó al verla

-ya que tu mama no está- hablo Aladdin que llegaba de cerrar la puerta y colgar los abrigos de ambos sujetos- te lo presentare a ti

-¿presentar?

\- interesante- sonrió Setta- quisiera charlas pero ¿Judal está?

-ah, sí...si señor, está arriba

-¿puedo pasar?

-cl…claro- le dio indicaciones para encontrar la habitación de Judal, el sonriendo subió las escaleras al segundo piso

\- bueno- volvía a llamar la atención Aladdin- él es mi tío Ugo

-buenas noches de nuevos- en verdad se veía nervioso, aunque hizo una reverencia Kougyoku esperaba que extendiera la mano, tuvo la intención peor como que se arrepintió

-mucho gusto, soy Kougyoku ren, mi madre llegara tarde hoy…- no sabía que más decir, no se imaginó estar en algo así- ¿mama sabía que venía?- se dirigió a Aladdin

-si ya le había dicho, entonces no siendo más, no vamos a la habitación- lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta su cuarto en el primer piso, el sujeto en cuestión solo sonrió pidiendo permiso, le parecía extraño, pero a pesar de todo al fin conocía al tío de Aladdin, aunque no se parecían mucho.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Setta bajara las escaleras con Judal detrás, al parecer ya había terminado, se le hizo rápido- ¿ya se va?- pregunto al verlos dirigirse a la salida

-Sí, no siendo más- levanto varios documentos que guardo en un maletín que Kougyoku no había visto- venia por esto así que no importunare más, por cierto bonita casa, se ve acogedora- sonrió haciendo una reverencia- que tengan buena noche, Judal responde a las llamadas, recuerda nuestro trato

Si- contesto secamente, no termino de bajar las escaleras, al escuchar que el cerraba la puerta principal se dio la vuelta volviendo a subir, Kougyoku algo atontada, sacudió la cabeza y también subió. Así finalizaron sus dudas respecto a la salud de Judal, por fin podía sentirse tranquila y vivir con más confianza a su lado, aguantando sus burlas y bromas, su enojo por la burla del su "enfermedad" duro poco, simplemente no podía mantenerse molesta con él y menos por algo que sabía ya, no era cierto, además quería pasar todo el tiempo que fuera posible con él, curiosamente a Judal no parecía molestarle eso en el colegio, es más ya era un rumor casi confirmado que ella salía con él, aunque no sabía si alegrase o esconderse por el club de fans que tenía Judal.

-¿te pidió que te casaran con él?- preguntaba curiosa y algo divertida Morgiana cuando ella le conto

-eh, si…- contestaba sonrojada, ya no podía molestarse

-¿y que le respondiste?

-¿eh?...na…nada… era una broma

\- broma o no, le hubieras respondido, a ver que hubiera dicho el

-no…no lo pensé así, me molesto que jugara con algo que me preocupaba tanto, así que termine ignorando que me pregunto eso

-¿y le vas a contestar?

-¿co...contestar?

-si… ¿o no le dirás nada?

-p…pues no sé qué decir a esa propuesta….

-Deberías pensarlo, así quizás podría vengarte de el por su broma- ambas estaban en descanso recostadas en las barandas del tercer piso, observando los patios

-l…lo pensare…- en verdad no sabía que contestar, pensó que decir "si" sería algo apresurado

Terminado el tiempo de los arreglos para el festival y decidiéndose al fin participar como mesera en el café, comenzó por fin la feria escolar. Kougyoku regresaba a casa el viernes antes de la semana tan ajetreada que los esperaba, pero no iba sola, Judal que había tomado por costumbre esperarla a la salida caminaba a su lado- por cierto Judal…- se le colgó del brazo- ¿vas a participar en la feria?

-No, y mil veces no- ella sonrió al verlo molesto, seguramente le habían insistido mucho- no le veo lo divertido, es molesto

\- para ti, aunque no entiendo algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-si desde un inicio no ibas a participar en nada de la feria... ¿Por qué te estabas probando esos trajes?

\- no sé, por idiota supongo, supieron hacerla bien para que me los probara, pero jamás conseguirán que me vista así y menos en algo que verán todos

-Pero… te veías bien con ellos- se sonrojo Judal la tomo por la cintura besándole el cuello, una vez más había dejado una marca en el

-¿q…que haces?- el solo rio siguiendo su camino, ella sonrojada y con la mano en el cuello le siguió, la día siguiente las actividades comenzaron… en verdad quería ver a Judal participar, su turno de "mesera" Seria en la tarde así que aprovecho la mañana para curiosear lo que habían preparado los demás salones, había de todo hasta una casa embrujada, decidió que ese y a un planetario iría pero con Judal, razón por la cual lo buscaba pero no lo encontraba en su salón ni alrededores, suspiro desistiendo su búsqueda, Judal tenía la gran facilidad de desaparecer cuando quería

-hola- Morgiana se acercaba a ella, tenía puesto el uniforme y un delantal, al parecer estaba ayudando con algo mas

-hola, ¿Qué haces?

-estaba con los de tercero

-¿Qué hacías con ellos?

-les ayudaba con unas cosas, pero principalmente, me estaba pidiendo que participara en las competencias deportivas

-¿tu? ¿Por qué?

-es que estas competencias se harán entre nosotros sí, pero también entre los niveles, desde primaria hasta los superiores, entonces deberán participar los mejores de cada cede

-suena interesante

-tienen una primera competencia ahorita de hecho, aunque es más de calentamiento que competencia como tal

-¿y quienes compiten?

-conocidos pues…- ya que estaban en el primer piso la llevo hasta la pista de carreras que quedaba al costado de su cede- ellos…- señalaba a varios participantes que se preparaban para una carrera de relevos, Kougyoku se sorprendió de ver a los participantes de intermedio que competían contra los de superior, eran: kouha, Hakuryuu, Alibaba y un chico que no había visto antes pero seguro pertenecía al salón de Judal, lo sospechaba porque lo recordaba de aquel juego con el que conocía a Judal, él jugaba ese día

-¿crees que sea buena idea que kouha y Hakuryuu estén en el mismo equipo?

-¿Por qué?- Morgiana parecía completamente inocente, a lo que Kougyoku sonrió

-No, por nada, me parecía que no se llevaban muy bien

-pues todos son buenos deportistas, el de tercero que participa con ellos se llama Kassim, dicen que están entre los mejores de tercero

-¿hay una lista acaso?

\- sí, encabezada por tu novio- sonrió, Kougyoku se sintió extraña al escuchar eso

-b…bien por el

\- ni tanto, ya que no participara

\- lastima entonces…

-oye ren- se les acercaban varios chicos de tercero y unas cuantas chicas

-¿s…si?- parecía como si la fuerana a atacar

-¿eres novia de Judal cierto?- se sonrojo por completo, supuso que ya ni el mismo Judal podía negarlo

-eh…s..si- su voz fue apenas audible

\- bien entonces ayúdanos

-¿a…ayudarlos?

-si- contestaron las chicas- convence a Judal de que participe, aunque sea en los eventos deportivos

-esto…no se… Judal no parece querer…

-convéncelo- dijeron al unísono, pero más que una exigencia sonó a una súplica - por favor- Kougyoku no se esperaba eso, así que termino asintiendo

-l...lo intentare, p…pero no prometo nada

-por favor has todo lo que puedas- diciendo eso se marcharon, se veían un poco tensos

\- la gran competencia- hablo Morgiana- es más por orgullo que por los premios, así que por eso supongo querrán que el participe

-bu…bueno, no sé, no creo que Judal quiera…- el primer día de la feria fue calmado, con muchos invitados de fuera y muchos negocios, algunos eventos deportivos de pruebas y unas cuantas obras para cerrar la jornada, los grandes eventos comenzaría en segundo día, por eso ella debía intentar convencer a Judal y en lo posible hacer que el aceptara participar, aunque sospechaba que era tarea difícil o mejor dicho imposible

Y aunque busco por todas partes a Judal no lo vio ese día, llegando a casa y dejando en la sala su maleta su madre la recibió alegremente con una cuchara en la mano, se reía de esa mala costumbre que tenia

-bienvenida

-ya llegue- la abrazo, desde hace unos días su mama estaba mucho más en casa que antes y es que el negocio que mantenían lo había cerrado, no sabía si definitivamente pero sabía que ahora ella tenía más tiempo- es raro llegar y encontrarte

\- no seas tan mala, hago lo que puedo -sonrió- por cierto Judal llamo, dijo que no llegara hoy

-oh, bueno, esperemos este bien

-si eso espero- Kougyoku se apartó y fue por la maleta -oye hija…- entraba en la sala aun con la cuchara en la mano, aunque ya no sonreía

-¿s…si?- Kougyoku se puso nerviosa

-eso que tienes en el cuello…- sintió como si le hubieran aventado agua con hielo, había olvidado cubrirse lo que Judal le había hecho en el cuello, no se notaba tanto pero aún se veía- sabes, también fui joven- la seriedad con que le hablaba ya la tenía preocupada- tu… tienes un novio, ¿verdad?

_Lamento la demora u.u, doy un saludo especial a __**mar-chan**__, sé que recientemente fue su cumpleaños, espero le haiga ido muy bien_

_Recuerden comentar y perdón por la ortografía u.u_


	27. Chapter 27

FERIA ESCOLAR IV

Judal recostado en su cama observaba una foto que no había visto en mucho tiempo, antes solía sacarla continuamente intentando devolverse a ese tiempo y quizás haberse comportado diferente, pero ahora si recordaba donde la había guardado era un milagro, y la culpable se podía decir que era Kougyoku, le divertía tanto molestarla que había olvidado por completo su malestar respecto a haber perdió a su hermana.

-Judal- Setta llamaba a su habitación, estaba en la casa de Ithnan recogiendo algunas cosas y aprovecho ya que se le hizo tarde para quedarse, sin Ithnan esa idea no le molestaba tanto, se entendía mejor con Setta- ¿vas a comer? Más te vale que digas que sí, prepare algo para los dos ya que no hay nadie mas- Judal rio, era increíble la tranquilidad de ese sujeto, es más considerándolo un poco quizás le habría agradado haber sido adoptado por él y no por Ithnan

-si no hay opción- dejo de reír guardando la foto en su bolsillo y levantándose de la cama

-bien- él le sonrió al verlo cuando abrió la puerta- vamos entonces

Los siguió por la silenciosa casa, a pesar de estar prácticamente inhabitada, se mantenía limpia e imponente, después de todo era una "gran casa", pasando por los muchos pasillos antes de llegar al comedir vio colgados algunos cuadros de él y su hermana, más específicamente de cuando llegaron a esa casa, se detuvo sin darse cuenta, tendría unos cinco o seis años y su hermana dos más que él, viendo los muchos cuadros se dio cuenta de una foto que había olvidado, aunque la escena la mantenía muy viva en su mente

-¿Judal?-Setta que había llegado solo al comedor se devolvió a ver qué ocurría, también se detuvo frente a aquel cuadro- recuerdo eso, ese fue un día muy divertido

Judal sonrió una vez más, en verdad había sido un gran día, con muchos juegos y demás, el cuadro mostraba poco de lo que había sido una gran fiesta de integración entre los miembros del hospital, inclusive hospitales asociados y sus hijos, todo organizado por los Abraham, como olvidarlo, él tenía unos aproximados diez años, además estaba internado en el hospital por un accidente que había sufrido, pero ya para los días de la fiesta estaban por darle de alta, lo que más recordaba de aquel evento es que ahí conoció a Aladdin, otro al que le encantaba molestar, también a sus padres, aunque los trato vagamente

Y había alguien más, alguien de cabello rosa muy llorona a quien también había conocido en aquel lugar, de hecho era sobre esa pequeña niña, sobre quien mantenía la mirada, se conocían mucho más de lo que ella misma recuerda- oye,- Setta se acercó al cuadro- esta pequeña y su madre me resultan conocidas

-tienes que, las viste recientemente

-¿ah sí?

-sí, son las Ren, de donde vivo actualmente- Judal se apartó del cuadro siguiendo su camino hacia el comedor

-¿las ren?- Setta se quedó pensativo pero después siguió a Judal

Judal decidió buscar en los álbumes de Ithnan a ver si encontraba más sobre aquella fiesta, había sido grandiosa, pero más que eso, era por aquella peli rosa, y es que la había tratado antes, recién despertó, después del accidente, inclusive después de la fiesta, hasta que su madre al parecer renuncio al hospital, según lo poco que alcanzo a escuchar el culpable era el padre de la chica, que al parecer no quería que ella siguiera trabajando. Busco hasta altas horas de la noche y no encontró nada, aunque tampoco ordeno, no le interesaba lo que Ithnan pudiera pensar, decidió irse a dormir, después de todo aún tenía que ir a estudiar. Llegando a su habitación se topó una vez más con Setta, que lo esperaba

-toma- le entrego varios papeles- necesito que los firmes, es importante que lo hagas rápidamente

-bien- contesto entrando - buenas noches- cerro la puerta

-buenas noches- cuando él se alejó se asomó y guardo aquel papeleo en una mesa que estaba frente a su habitación, luego regreso y se cambió para dormir

Al día siguiente de nuevo en el colegio y más exactamente en la feria Kougyoku que al parecer lo esperaba no lo había dejado en paz, lo seguía por todas partes y le repetía lo mismo- ya te dije que no lo hare

-tienes que- se detuvo para encararla, estaban en los salones de primaria, había intentado perderla allí, infructuosamente

-¿tengo que?-rio- Kougyoku lo único que tengo que hacer es morir, y eso porque es inevitable, lo demás no me lo pueden imponer

-no intento imponerte nada- estaba sonrojada y su rostro reflejaba algo de enojo- pero esto me lo debes

-¿Te lo debo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice acaso?

-y aún tienes el descaro de preguntar, tu sabes muy bien lo que hiciste- se quitó la bufanda que había atado muy bien en su cuello, dejando ver la ya casi desvanecida marca de beso- esto- se señaló el cuello y para su buena suerte apunto la marca, Judal volvió a reír

-lo siento querida- nótese el sarcasmo- pero eso no da para que yo te deba algo- se dio la vuelta de nuevo

-Judal…- lo sujeto del brazo, con bastante fuerza, cosa que sorprendió a Judal, girando levemente asía ella pudo distinguir una especie de aura maligna- mi mama la vio- Kougyoku definitivamente estaba enojada- se dio cuenta de que tengo novio- apretó más el agarre pellizcándolo un poco- y adivina de quien es la culpa

-eh…- por primera vez no supo que decir, jamás la había visto así de molesta

-nada de "eh"- lo soltó volviendo a estar nerviosa- mi mama me hizo muchas preguntas, es más estoy segura de que hoy seguirá preguntando

-¿y tú que dijiste?

-¿Qué, que dije?... no seas descarado- casi grito- es tu culpa, deberías dar la cara conmigo

-sí, si…- contesto perezosamente tapándose los oído

-JUDAL- Kougyoku quería ahorcarlo- logre evadirla, pero tuve que confirmarle que tengo novio…. Así que más te vale que vayas pensando que le dirás, porque obviamente quiere saber quién es

-bien, bien- volvía a cubrirse los oídos, pero esta vez Kougyoku lo arrincono contra la pared, cosa que no esperaba

-así que…- el aura maligna volvía- ya que es tu culpa grandísimo idiota, me debes una

-insisto en que no da para…-Kougyoku puso bruscamente la mano cerca del rostro de Judal contra la pared, agrietándola, el descubrió que era una pared falsa

-Judal, te he pasado muchas… pero esto involucra a mi madre y adivina que- se le acerco, a pesar de ser más baja que Judal curiosamente se veían de la misma estatura y es que Judal se estaba resbalando lentamente por la pared- ESTA NO

-no te parece que exageras un poco- Judal definitivamente quería zafársele y también quería no tener que participar, pero no se le ocurría nada

-¿enserio?- se acercó más a su rostro, dejando ver una sonrisa algo maligna- ¿te parece que exagero?- Judal pensó que oficialmente ella podría ser una yandere en potencia, claro está, si se negaba

-enserio, no es para tanto- pudo ver como la mirada de la chica se opacaba cada vez más del enojo

-judal…- Kougyoku apretó con fuerza los puños- tu…

-Oigan…- la vos de un niño a su lado llamo la atención de ambos, al girar hacia él se dieron cuenta que era Aladdin vestido de monje, los miraba con sorpresa- ¿Qué están haciendo?- antes de poder contestar Judal había caído al piso levantándose rápidamente

-nada, aquí dialogando como adultos- sonrió caminando asía atrás- pero mejor que ella te explique- se dio la vuelta- nos vemos- y antes de que pudieran decir algo y Judal pudiera irse, él se chocó con Sinbad que salía de uno de los salones, aún tenía su uniforme

-JUDAL-gritaba Kougyoku que por un instante había olvidado su enojo- disculpa Aladdin pero debo…- al ver hacia donde estaba Judal y toparse con el rostro sonriente de Sinbad, Kougyoku se sonrojo de vergüenza por haber gritado así, motivo por el cual fulmino a Judal con la mirada, este por su parte maldecía a Sinbad mentalmente

-oh, es interesante encontrarlos aquí- no dejaba de sonreír, Kougyoku aprovecho para acercársele a Judal y prevenir que intentara escapársele

-esto… no estoy entendiendo nada- decía Aladdin algo confundido, había sido enviado por sus compañeros por algunas cosas al consejo estudiantil, pero mientras iba se topó con una escena algo inusual, Judal siendo acorralado por una chica, y ella era alguien que usualmente no asía esas cosas, lo que lo extraño más- pero mejor dejan esas escenas para sus cedes- decidió seguir su camino- recuerden que aquí están los más jóvenes

-que te quejas enano, ¿cuántos años tienes?- hablaba molesto Judal

-mi edad es irrelevante, estoy en el último año en esta cede

-e…¿escenas?- Kougyoku volvía a ser ella-¿c…cuales escenas?- inevitablemente se sonrojo, Sinbad volvió a sonreír

-por lo mismo, mejor toma nota enano, para que no seas muy torpe- reía un poco, Aladdin se había enojado, pero aunque se le veía molesto sonrió

-ja, que gracioso Judal… veamos si eres tan divertido frente a mis padres- seguía sonriendo, Judal aunque se había sorprendido pronto cambio su expresión a una de molestia

-¿crees que les tengo miedo a tus padres?

-oh, no para nada- sonreirá- pero ellos están aquí en la feria, voy a buscarlos- mentía descaradamente, solo quería frustrar a Judal- recuerda que debes ser alguien bien portado frente a ellos, así que mucha suerte- terminando la frase siguió su camino riendo un poco, no necesitaba ver la expresión con la que quedo Judal, podía imaginarla o simplemente recordarla de las pocas veces que él se habían encontrado con ellos

-¿Qué significa eso Judal?- preguntaba curioso Sinbad- es más, ¿eres su amigo?

-conocidos- contesto toscamente, Aladdin había conseguido su cometido- y lo demás no es asunto tuyo- comenzó a caminar de regreso a su cede

-tienes razón, lo siento- rio un poco- somos curiosos por naturaleza, pero es bueno verte- Sinbad comenzó a seguirlo y hablarle desde atrás, Kougyoku con él, estaba determinada a no dejarlo escapar- quería hablar contigo

-no tenemos nada de qué hablar- no disimulaba nada su enojos, y Kougyoku estaba segura lo usaría para negarse rotundamente, ella también estaba molesta pero pensó en algo que el pequeño Aladdin había dicho, sus padres, Judal parecía tenerles o deberles algún tipo de respeto, así que quizás, si ella los buscaba y de alguna manera conseguía que ellos hablaran con Judal, quizás así el participaría

-…así que sería interesante….- se había perdido en sus pensamientos e ignorado lo que Judal y Sinbad hablaban, aunque intentaba entenderles

\- nada de interesante, no participare

\- ¿hay alguna forma de convencerte?- Sinbad parecía serio

-no, no tienen nada que pueda interesarme y manipularme NO FUNIONARA- dijo eso lo suficientemente alto para que Kougyoku escuchara, cosa que la hizo enojar más, definitivamente buscaría a los padres de Aladdin

-¿manipular?- Sinbad por su parte parecía sorprendido- en fin, Judal estamos retándolos, al menos por orgullo y por defender a tu cede, deberías participar en los eventos

\- no me interesa- hablo perezosamente, Kougyoku entendió que no tenía caso seguirlos, además esperaba que Sinbad consiguiera interesarlo un poco, mientras ellos seguía hablando ella decidió irse a buscar a Aladdin, lamento no haberlo seguido cuando se lo encontró, él dijo que los iba a buscar… pensó en regresar a la cede pero no quiso sentía algo de vergüenza por lo que paso, así que siguiendo su lógica fue a la entrada de los visitantes, para ver si él estaba por ahí, aunque ella estaba de apoyo a su salón se les había escapado porque quería hablar con Judal, su turno en el café comenzaría en la tarde, junto con Morgiana y kouha, a los cuales aún no veía, se había olvidado de ellos dos por culpa de Judal, era curioso que todo en su vida fuera culpa de ese personaje que la tenía molesta de nuevo

Llegando a la entrada su teléfono sonó, al revisarlo y darse cuenta de que era su madre se paralizo, quiso no contestar pero sabía que era mala idea, después de todo era su madre, ella había heredado su carácter, así que sabía que no era buena idea enfadarla, escasamente si había logrado escapársele la noche anterior, agradecía a aquella llamada que tuvo que atender, esa fue su única oportunidad para correr a su habitación y encerrarse argumentando que estaba estudiando… aunque era poco creíble ya que estaban en feria; suspirando decidió contestar

-¿s-si?- dijo nerviosamente

-_Kougyoku, me alegra que atendieras-_ la escucho tranquila así que ella también se relajó-_¿estas ocupada?_

-por ahora no mucho, solo estoy ayudando en cosas pequeñas, o estaba, ahora estoy recorriendo los demás puestos y eventos en los salones, ¿Por qué?

-_eso quiere decir que estas desocupada_\- la escucho feliz, cosa que la inquieto

-si… ¿p…porque?

-_Bueno, porque así podrás darle un tour a tu hermano por tu colegio-_ no necesito preguntar a que se refería su madre ya que frente a sus ojos aparecía entre los que recién llegaban Kouen, que al verla le sonrió dirigiéndose hacia ella- _¿hola? ¿Hija me escuchas?_

-s…si m…mama… te…te escucho

_-¿Kougyoku estas bien?_

-hola- saludaba alegremente Kouen llegando con ella

-h…hola- estaba casi sin aliento

_-¿Kougyoku?_

-ah…- había apartado un poco el teléfono pero lo volvió a pegar a su oído sonrojada, no esperaba ver a su hermano tan pronto-si mama, estoy bien, disculpa, debo colgarte

_-Pero…_

-mama, mi hermano está aquí, debo colgar

-_bien_\- pudo escucharla sumamente feliz, quizás ella le había dicho algo a él, lo cual la asustaba, colgó suspirando un poco, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablo a solas con el

-¿era tu madre?- primera pregunta, Kougyoku entendió rápidamente que tendría que contestar a muchas preguntar, sonrió nerviosamente

-s…si, me…me avisaba que venias- su voz era muy suave por lo que Kouen tuvo que inclinarse un poco para escucharla

-ah, bien…- aparto la mirada de Kougyoku dándole tiempo de recobrar el aliento y observo a su alrededor, había muchos puestos de comida y en la cede se veían algunos salones interesantes- ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estudie aquí- dijo, Kougyoku que se colocó a su lado sonrió un poco

-b…bienvenido de regreso- dijo tímidamente

-gracias- sonrió extendiéndole el brazo, ella lo tomo observando un poco a su alrededor, debía olvidarse de buscar a Aladdin o sus padres, y más de intentar convencer u obligar a Judal, tenía que concentrarse en su hermano mayor, mal que bien lo admiraba mucho, era un muy buen estudiante, graduado con honores y según había escuchado también buen negociante, ya que él se había encargado de los negocios de sus padre, era la actual cabeza de la familia. Se sentía bastante orgullosa de el, de solo pensarlo. Persiguiendo a Judal había visto algunos lugares que seguramente le interesarían así que se animó un poco decidida a mostrárselos

Pero primero a comer, pensó, deteniéndose y haciendo que se detuviera frente a uno de los puesto dispuestos allí, había acertado a Kouen pareció gustarle la idea ya que pronto se puso a ver que compraba, sonrió apartándose un poco y chocándose inevitablemente con alguien que pasaba-lo…lo siento mucho- se disculpó con una reverencia, al levantar la mirada se topó con un rostro bastante familiar

-discúlpame tu a mí, también fue mi culpa- vestía completamente de gris, con un gabán largo y un gorro, se le hizo extraño, aunque vestía elegante, lo que más llamaba su atención era su aspecto, en verdad le resultaba familiar

-n…no hay problema-el sonrió

\- ¿pasa algo?- Kouen que se percató del incidente por las disculpas se les acerco

-na…nada, fue un accidente- Kougyoku deseaba dejar de estar nerviosa, se sentía culpable, y eso que no había hecho nada, bueno no a propósito

-sí, me disculpo- también hizo una reverencia dejando caer el gorro y ver su cabello azulado, él lo levanto riendo un poco- debo verme extraño- comento- acabo de llegar al país y olvide cambiarme- sonreía- en fin, lamento haberlo molestado

-bien, disculpe…- Kouen hacia lo que Kougyoku quería pero no se atrevía y era preguntar

-¿sí?- había caminado unos cuantos pasos y al contestar observo su reloj

-parece tener afán

-la verdad si, debo reunirme con algunas personas dentro de poco, pero también quería ver a mi hijo en su obra

-bueno, quería preguntarle algo pero mejor no le quito tiempo- él le sonrió

\- cosa que agradezco, bueno que tengan un buen día

-igualmente…- la pregunta mayor no fue contestada, pero instintivamente Kougyoku presintió que Kouen conocía o sabía quién era el

-disculpa, hermano, ¿lo conoces?

-¿conocerlo?...no, solo lo he visto en entrevistas

-¿entrevistas?-Kouen se sorprendió

-¿no me digas que no sabes quién es?

-p…pues no veo mucha televisión, me la paso estudiando- se volvió a sonrojar

-bueno no importa, es interesante ver a alguien como el por aquí, supongo que su hijo debe interesarle mucho- parecía pensativo, luego bajo la mirada a ella- y es bueno que seas tan estudiosa

-s…supongo- no sabía cómo preguntar sin verse sospechosa y es que el sujeto en cuestión se le parecía mucho a alguien, aunque no recordaba a quien

-hermano- entrando a la cede kouha que había salido de quien sabe dónde se le había lanzado a Kouen encima, casi logra derribarlo, Kougyoku rio un poco- me alegra que al fin estés aquí- se le colgó del brazo

-debes dejar de ser tan efusivo kouha- dijo, aunque no se veía molesto, kouha también rio

-ven, hay varios sitios que sé que te gustaran

\- mmm conociéndote, sé que por lo menos son llamativos- kouha volvió reír

-por cierto Eni, ¿y Mei?

\- la verdad no sé, intente comunicarme con él pero no contesto

-¿No están juntos?

-No, ahora estoy en la casa de la esposa de nuestro padre, y Koumei decidió quedarse en un hotel

-es entendible- Kougyoku estaba en silencio solo observándolos, le gustaría ser más como kouha, que habla con tanta comodidad-Eni, ¿y cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte?

-dos semanas, más o menos

-¿en la casa de la bruja?

-kouha se mas respetuoso

-vamos, todos sabemos que es una bruja- Kougyoku rio, no la distinguía en persona pero estaba de acuerdo con kouha- ves, Kougyoku me apoya- Kouen parecía serio, por lo que dejo de reír

-l…o siento

-es cierto que no es muy agradable, pero le deben respeto, sigue siendo la esposa de nuestro padre- kouha y Kougyoku se sintieron regañados, aunque le duro poco a kouha, ya que se le volvió a colgar del brazo esta vez halándolo para llevarlo a quien sabe dónde, Kougyoku quiso seguirlo pero volvió a ver a aquel sujeto con el que había topado, esta vez estaba con Aladdin, así que confirmo a quien le recordaba, ya que al verlos juntos, era innegable el parentesco, ese debía ser su padre, se disculparía con Kouen luego, espero a que se alejara con kouha y aprovecho para acercarse muy sigilosamente

-es extraño- escucho decir a Aladdin que se veía nervioso

-lo sé, quería sorprenderte

-y vaya que lo hiciste- Kougyoku al escucharlos pensó que no era buena idea interrumpirlos

-¿quieres que te ayude?- preguntaba ya que Aladdin tenía una caja que llevaba de regreso a su salón- de paso veo lo que están haciendo

-ya termínanos, la segunda función es en la tarde pero no participare

-veo…-quedaron en silencio un rato, aunque quería definitivamente no debía interrumpirlos, suspiro dándose la vuelta e intentando buscar a sus hermanos

_-"los participante de la carrera de relevos, por favor presentarse en la pista para iniciar la competencia entre cedes" "repito, participantes por favor presentarse en la pista de relevos" _

Quería sentirse útil y ayudar, pero no era muy atlética ni tampoco había logrado convencer a Judal, sabía que tendría que aguantarse las miradas y quizás comentarios de los demás por no haberlo conseguido, bueno, no es su culpa, si Judal no quiere simplemente no quiere, ella solo podía pedirle no podía obligarlo, suspiro casi estrellándose con Hakuryuu y Alibaba que bajaban rápidamente

-lo siento- dijo Hakuryuu pero sin detenerse

-oigan espérenme- kouha bajaba detrás- nos vemos en la pista, le grito a su hermana, Kougyoku quiso ir a ver la carrera, pero recordó que Kouen estaba con kouha y que este lo acababa de dejar solo, se dispuso a subir a buscarlo pero no fue necesario, Kouen bajaba aunque no bajaba solo, Judal estaba a su lado

-entonces… ¿eres amigo de kouha?- parecía interesado en el

-no diría que amigos, pero nos llevamos bien, supongo

-hermano…- dijo al verlo Kougyoku, Judal pareció relajarse

-ah bien, una de tus hermanas, yo me voy a lo mío- se dio la vuelta

-bueno, gracias

-Judal espera…- Kougyoku lo llamo, sorprendentemente lo llamo, Kouen y Judal la observaban-esto… ¿Por qué estaban juntos?

-kouha- fue lo único que dijo Judal, Kougyoku sonrió

\- gracias- sospechaba lo que había pasado, seguramente kouha se lo había encontrado cuando iba con Kouen, y los estaba presentando, cuando lo llamaron y salió corriendo ambos quedaron solos y bajaron, quizás por cortesía Judal no quería dejarlo solo

-de nada…- contesto secamente- bueno me voy

-Judal- una cuarta persona llegaba a la escena, Kouen y Kougyoku que estaban cerca de las escaleras giraron asía donde provenía la voz, pero Judal no se movió, no rápidamente, termino girando muy despacio- es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo- se les acercaba, Kougyoku lo reconoció de inmediato, era el padre de Aladdin y el detrás algo sonrojado

-buenos días- contesto seguramente haciendo un gran esfuerzo

-Kougyoku- hablaba Kouen llamando la atención de los otros tres- mejor vamos a ver a kouha

-oh, sí, vamos

-nos vemos de nuevo- les saludo

-eso parece- contesto Kouen, aunque ambos comenzaban a bajar las escaleras- ¿van a la pista?

-¿hay alguna competencia?

-si- contestaba Aladdin- lo acaban de anunciar, comienzan las competencias entre las cedes

-¿entre cedes? Suena interesante

-bastante- dijo Kouen bajando, Kougyoku detrás- si van, nos veremos allá

-bien, ¿Judal vas a participar?- ante aquella pregunta Kougyoku no pudo evitar detenerse y querer entrometerse, aunque no sabía si sería buena idea, Judal parecía molesto aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, aunque recordándolo, ella también estaba molesta

\- no participare- contesto, Kougyoku quería ver su expresión pero desde donde estaba que era la mitad de la escaleras, solo podía escuchar

-¿algún motivo en especial?

-eso exactamente, no tengo motivos para participar

-papa si vas a ir, mejor te apresuras- Kougyoku se había recostado contra la pared, pero se apartó al escuchar la respuesta de Judal y volvió a bajar

\- que lastima, me había gustado verte participar. Supongo que hoy no pude ver nada

\- bueno, mañana es la última presentación de mi grupo, ¿puedes venir?- Aladdin sonaba nervioso

-lo siento pero no, técnicamente estoy escapado de mis deberes, es más durare en el país apenas unos días…

No escucho más de la conversación y eso que bajo muy lentamente, esperaba que él lo obligara de alguna manera a aceptar, aunque no imaginaba como aria eso. Kouen la estaba esperando se sonrojo de hacerlo esperar, y ambos se encaminaron rápidamente hacia la pista de carreras, donde por obvias razones habían muchos visitantes. Dejando a su hermano en la tribuna bajo rápidamente a buscar a kouha, quería hablar un poco con el antes de que empezara la competencia, vio que del otro lado estaba varios de los estudiantes de superior preparándose

-vamos contra ellos- comento muy animado kouha, ya estaba preparado y tenía una cinta roja en la cabeza

-buena suerte

-¿Eni está en el público?

-si lo está, lo cabo de dejar allí, y debo volver también

-bueno, me esforzare, quiero que vea lo rápido que soy

-no exageres- Hakuryuu salía de donde se estaban cambiando

-es verdad- kouha hacia pucheros de niño malcriado, Hakuryuu reía; Kougyoku se extrañó al verlos tan amigables

-¿entonces Kouen está aquí?

-sí, llego hace poco

-¿tienen pánico escénico?- rio kassim que llegaba a cambiarse y tras él varios alumnos de tercero que no conocía, bueno Kougyoku no esperaba distinguir a todo el mundo

-¿Cómo es la competencia?- Kougyoku no entendía cuantos participantes eran

-bueno, son 4 como representantes de cada grado… -contestaba Hakuryuu-serán en total 4 relevos, ya que participaremos de a 4

-¿y tú estás en los primeros?-estamos- salía nervioso Alibaba- aunque aún no saben si dejar a Hakuryuu con nosotros

-oh, entonces… ¿falta alguien en su grupo?

-pues…

-Si- kassim salía colocándose la cinta roja pero en la muñeca no en la cabeza como kouha- asumimos que no lograste convencer a Judal

-no…lo siento

-descuida, lo sospechábamos- se devolvió con su compañeros- oigan Judal no estará

-habla por ti- todos voltearon al ver a Judal que se acercaba con su bolso de deportes- ¿en qué grupo estaré?- Kougyoku no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-¿enserio vas a participar?

-¿no me ves acaso?

-bien, entonces estarás en el último relevo, conmigo

-espera- Hakuryuu interrumpía- ¿no estas con nosotros?

-no, lo siento, tenemos que reacomodarnos

-¿Por qué?

\- bueno, ya sabemos cómo están agrupados los de superior, y no nos dejaremos ganar, necesitamos a los más rápidos en el último relevo, así que más les vale a ustedes ganar

-ganaremos- contesto con toda la confianza kouha, kassim rio

-eso lo veremos- entro, Alibaba y kouha tras él, y Hakuryuu también después de pensarlo un rato, Judal observaba las tribunas, Kougyoku lo imito encontrando primero a su hermano, pero cerca de donde estaba el visualizo a dos cabezas azules, pensó que esa era la razón por la que Judal decidió participar

-te deben importar mucho, para que hallas aceptado- se cruzó de brazos fingiendo indiferencia

\- no te equivoquen no hago esto por ellos, no del todo

-¿entonces?

\- dijeron algo que puede ser interesante- sonrió y la tomo del rostro acercándosele peligrosamente- aun no me respondes- ella se sonrojo deseando que Kouen no los viera, o si no, seguro que lo mataba- más te vale que me recompenses bien por esto- coloco su bolso sobre su hombro y entro a cambiarse

Kougyoku un poco aturdida se quedó allí un rato, hasta que se le pasara lo sonrojada y volvió con su hermano, para su sorpresa al llegar con él, este no estaba solo, había otro pelirrojo al cual no veía hace mucho- ¿k…Koumei?

-hola Kougyoku, ha sido mucho tiempo

-ho…hola- saludo con una especie de reverencia, volviendo a ponerse nerviosa

-cuando estudiamos no hicieron nada como esto, ¿verdad?- preguntaba Koumei a Kouen

-no, al parecer han cambiado muchas cosas

-interesante- ambos se veían realmente concentrados, Kougyoku suspiro aliviada suponiendo que Kouen no había visto nada

-por cierto Kougyoku- decía Koumei sin apartar la vista de los participantes que salían- ¿ese es tu novio?- Kougyoku no se esperaba esa pregunta y al igual que con su madre se sintió descubierta, desprotegida y como si le hubieran aventado agua helada, Kouen que al parecer realmente no había notado nada se sorprendió y no apartaba la mirada de ella

-¿tienes novio?

-eh…

_Lamento la demora, me quede sin internet u.u, perdonen la ortografía y no olviden comentar_


	28. Chapter 28

NOVIO

-¿tienes novio?- Kouen no apartaba la mirada de ella, incluso aunque estaban anunciando que la carrera ya había comenzado, ella tampoco era capaz de apartar la mirada de su hermano, se sentía culpable, aunque tener novio no es que fuera malo, no entendía bien lo que le pasaba, pero estaba muy nerviosa

-kouha fue el primero en correr- interrumpió Koumei antes de que Kougyoku pudiera decir algo, entonces Kouen desvió la mirada hacia la carrera

-es rápido- comento- Kougyoku agradeció que Koumei hablara, seguramente ni se había fijado en lo que el mismo había provocado

-siempre lo fue, de alguna manera lograba escabullírsele a papa cuando intentaba regañarlo

-kouha es un caso complejo, debería hablar seriamente con el

-déjalo, mal que bien es buen alumno, según estuve averiguando podría inclusive obtener una beca

-¿beca? ¿Enserio?

-si bueno, si quisiera… aún no sabemos que planee hacer cuando se gradué

-pues planee lo que planee, será mejor que siga estudiando

Mientras sus hermanos debatían el futuro de kouha y fingiendo interés en la carrera Kougyoku intentaba pensar en que decirle a Kouen, porque seguramente cuando esta acabara, seguiría preguntando, sabía que el tener novio era algo del que tarde o temprano se enterarían todos, pero jamás espero que así, había incluso imaginado contarles en una especie de cena o algo; suspiro pensando que lo mejor era ir a hablar con Judal, después de todo él era el novio-kou…- sí, eso decidió, lo buscaría y de alguna manera lo convencería…-Kougyoku…- no podía permitir que se negara además no tenía como negarse, él era su novio, eso no era mentira- ¿Kougyoku? – aunque esperaba que no preguntaran nada a fondo, quizás sus hermanos no lo harían, pero su madre… si ya había hecho esa pregunta antes, confirmando que tiene novio seguramente insistirá hasta que conteste…

-Kougyoku- koumei a su lado la movió un poco, ella se sobresaltó-¿estás bien?- nuevamente Kouen y el la observaban

-si…si ¿me…me necesitan?

-nosotros no- señalaba con lo que parecía un panfleto al otro lado de Kougyoku, esta giro la cabeza para encontrarse con Morgiana que la estaba llamando- lleva un rato llamándote, ¿es amiga tuya?

-eh, s…si…- se levantó caminado asía ella pero de espaldas- es de mi salón, debo irme, con permiso- se dio la vuelta antes de terminar chocando con Morgiana

-que precisión- comento ella sonriendo, Kougyoku por su parte estaba que temblaba de los nervios

-¿me…me necesitas?

\- el profesor, quiere hablar con todos nosotros

-¿paso algo?

-no o no sé bien, parece que no podremos abrir el café

-¿Por qué?

-pues eso es lo que van a explicar, vamos- comenzó a bajar de las tribunas, Kougyoku detrás, agradecía enormemente el poder alejarse un poco de sus hermanos anquen sabía que debía volver con ellos, suspiro pesadamente- por cierto…- seguía hablando Morgiana, Kougyoku se acomodó a su lado sin detenerse- ¿aun eres novia de Judal?

"…_y así termina la primera carrera de relevos, encabezando el grupo de intermedio, se darán méritos a los alumnos que mejor destaquen… mientras el segundo grupo calienta un poco un anuncio: Kouha ren por favor acercarse a consejo estudiantil, repito kouha ren acercarse a consejo estudiantil"_

-ganaron- dijo sin muchos ánimos Morgiana- ¿Quién está narrando?

-n…no se…

-me suena familiar, en fin ¿son novios?

-¿eh?... ¿p…porque preguntas?- sentía que se desmayaría, porque todo el mundo está con el cuento de su novio

-contesta, ¿aún son novios?

-p…pues hasta donde sé si, ¿Por qué?

-no, por nada- esa respuesta le pareció poco convincente, pero no quiso darle importancia, con una relación tan extraña como la que tenía con Judal era lógico que no supieran si seguían o no, Judal era el sujeto menos detallista y cariñoso que se puedan imaginar, pensó para sí misma haciendo gestos, incluso algunas de otra clase de primero se quedaron viéndola, cosa que la sonrojo

-oye- esa molesta voz no podía confundirla aunque quisiera, y aunque también quería ignorarla no pudo ya que la tenía enfrente, kourin estaba frente a su salón, al parecer esperándola- ¿mi hermano está aquí?

-¿Cómo es que no sabes?- curiosamente el nerviosismo de minutos antes había desaparecido- pensé que Kouen te avisaría personalmente cuando llegara- el comentario era porque antes de que comenzara la feria kourin había estado molestándola y avisándole a todos que su querido hermano mayor llegaría, que se quedaría con ella probablemente, al parecer solo eran palabras pudo ver como koruin apretaba la mandíbula del coraje

-tu…

-deja de pelear por una vez en tu vida kourin, eres estresante- otra pelirroja la había interrumpido, seguida de dos más, las conocía, eran también sus hermanas, parecía molesta aunque al ver a Kougyoku sonrió dulcemente- hola, no hemos hablado mucho desde que empezó el año escolar- kourin se cruzó de brazos a un lado- no le prestes atención a kourin, entonces, ¿Kouen está aquí?

-si esta- interrumpió antes de que hablara Kougyoku una de ellas- lo vi con kouha hace rato

-esto… ¿Por qué me preguntan a mí?

-ah bueno- volvía a tomar la palabra- es que nuestras hermanas mayores también vendrán, recuerda que somos numerosas- rio un poco- el punto es que ellas nos comentaron que Kouen ya había llegado, lo que se nos hizo extraño ya que no llego a nuestra casa, se supone que se quedaría con nosotras, aunque koumei si paso hace unos días

-si…bueno, en mi casa tampoco está… hasta donde escuche se quedó con la esposa de papa- era la primera vez que lo llamaba así, jamás había visto a ese sujeto como un padre, pero se dejó llevar por el ambiente, lleno de ren

-ah, esta con esa mujer- pudo ver que a ellas tampoco les agradaba mucho- Morgiana comenzaba a hacerle caras, debían entrar al salón- bueno también te preguntábamos, porque nos dijeron que Kouen quería hablar contigo antes que con nosotras, así que supusimos que ya te habías encontrado con el

-¿quería hablar conmigo?-ella asintió, sonreía por lo que no se preocupo

-¿entramos?- decía Morgiana

-ah, sí, disculpen nuestro profesor nos espera, hablamos después, y si quieren ver a Kouen está en la pista de relevos, viendo correr a kouha

-ah, claro, tiene sentido… bueno, ten buen día, espero hablamos más, después-sonrió, las demás ya se habían ido corriendo, supuso asía donde

-yo no- Kourin tenía la intención de quedarse molestando, pero ella no la dejo, la tomo del brazo obligándola a caminar

El salón o más bien la decoración del salón sufrieron un percance, de alguna manera y seguramente por sabotaje fueron mojados y dañados algunos elementes y trajes, así que por los primeros días de la feria esta actividad seria cancelada, a menos que se encontrara al responsable probablemente no podría abrir su café

-lastima- Morgiana observaba lo que parecía una cadena de oro que Kougyoku no había visto antes mientras regresaban- quería participar

\- bueno no fue nuestra culpa, ¿Qué es eso?

-me lo regalo mi hermano

-¿tienes un hermano?

-varios en realidad, somos 4

-¿tienes más hermanos, porque no me dijiste antes?

-No me habías preguntado- la escondió en su uniforme

-oh, cierto…disculpa, todo este tiempo te he molestado con mis cosas y no me he preocupado por las tuyas

-no importa- sonreía- me hace feliz que confíes en mí, es divertido tener con quien hablar, antes solo tenía a kouha- era su oportunidad, debía hablar de kouha con ella y que mejor que ella misma lo mencionara

-y…hablando de él, ¿siguen de pelea?

-pelea…-repitió, caminaban de regreso a la carrera, estaba por comenzar el segundo grupo- no, en realidad no hay motivos para una pelea

-pero estabas molesta con kouha

-sí, lo estaba… y a decir verdad aún no se si lo estoy, pero no quiero pelear más por ese asunto, quiero olvidarlo, pensé que si me acercaba a alguien más, podría olvidarlo más fácil y comprender algunas cosas

-¿comprender?

-si bueno, pensé que kouha podría llegar a gustarme

-¿y no te gusta?

\- no sé, sigo sin poder confirmar eso

-entonces…- la vos de kouha tras ellas las hizo detenerse y voltear rápidamente, este que al parecer las estaba escuchando sonreía con lo que parecía unos trofeos en sus manos- yo tampoco se si me gustas, así que ¿Qué te parece si lo averiguamos juntos?

-eh…

\- es mejor intentar y fracasar, que quedarnos con la duda- kouha se acercaba a ella- aunque siendo honesto, no tengo intención de que fracase

-¿y según tu como lo averiguamos?

-Pues….- antes de escuchar el resto y deseándole suerte mentalmente a kouha, Kougyoku había acelerado el paso fingiendo que no los había escuchado, esperaba ya que había un buen ambiente entre ambos, por fin ellos se entendieran

-señorita ren- Yunan que también se dirigía al campo de relevos le sonreía, estaba en uniforme de educación física, aunque no parecía que fuera a correr- buenos días

-bu…buenos días, ¿participara en la carrera?

-quisiera, pero los deportes no son lo mío- sonrió- es un buen clima, a pesar de que estamos ya en invierno

-sí, es cierto, después de la feria faltaran dos meses para navidad

-sí, las vacaciones de invierno, muchos las esperan, yo supongo que las pasare solo, aunque aún es pronto para pensar en eso

-¿Por qué solo?

-bueno, no tengo hermanos y mis padres pues, no me entiendo con ellos

-¿y eso que significa?-el solo sonrió, sintiéndose tonta por estar preguntando lo que no es asunto suyo-l…lo siento, no quiero ser imprudente

-descuida, a muchos les causa curiosidad, por cierto ¿eres la novia de Judal?- y otra vez esa pregunta, aunque siendo el de superior, era lógico que no lo supiera- disculpa que pregunte así, es que escuche algunos rumores estando aquí

-eh…s…si- sonrojada desvió la mirada- ¿enserio?- aquella pregunta la hizo fijarse en el de nuevo, pero este no la veía, curiosamente parecía serio

-s…si, ¿Por qué?

-no- sonrió de nuevo- por nada, bueno te dejo, debo buscar a algunos compañeros y animar a otros- se despidió con la mano y dirigió hacia donde estaban los de superior compitiendo, Kougyoku por su parte se extrañó de esa pregunta, de su actitud, pero tampoco podía obligarlo a que le dijera algo… tuvo un extraño presentimiento, aunque se olvidó pronto de ellos cuando vio en las tribunas a sus hermanos rodeados dé sus hermanas, pensó que no era buena idea acercárseles tan pronto, así que aprovecho para ir a buscar a Judal, si, debía hablar con él mientras aun sabía dónde ubicarlo

Mientras caminaba entre las tiendas allí dispuestas, intentaba escuchar en ellas donde podía estar él, ya que los demás participantes también estaban allí, como no quería pasar por chismosa escuchaba solo un poco tratando de identificar la voz de Judal, al no escucharlo pasaba a la siguiente tienda, eran tres tiendas, y estaba escuchando en la tercera, al parecer habían chicas visitando a los corredores- ¿y si era Judal?- justo cuando se iba a alejar escucho esa parte de la conversación que no le permitió seguir su camino- sí, era el- comentaba otra chica- oigan que murmuran- los chicos que estaban allí también querían saber-pues de algo que vimos recientemente- Kougyoku se pegó lo más que pudo a la tienda-¿Qué cosa?, por lo que les escuche involucra Judal de tercero- esperaba no estar llamando mucho la atención-sí, bueno nunca imagine que tuviera novia- escucho reír a los chicos, se sonrojo un poco ya que el tema al parecer era ella- ¿y qué? ¿Les duele acaso?- volvía a reír- a la que le tiene que doler es a ella- hasta esa parte se había sentido feliz, ahora no les entendía- ¿Por qué? ¿Las "fans" de Judal la acosan mucho o qué?- volvió a reír, esta vez las que hablaban también rieron- no tonto, pero…

-Kougyoku- la voz de Hakuryuu la sobresalto, tenía una toalla sobre los hombros y una botella de agua- ¿Qué haces?- al haberlo escuchado se apartó rápidamente de la tienda, fingiendo que algo se le había caído por ahí

-b...buscaba algo, pero creo que lo perdí en otro lado- Hakuryuu no pareció muy convencido- su...supe que ganaron, felicidades

-si ganamos- por alguna razón le siguió la corriente, cosa que agradeció- es bueno, ya que si los demás grupos pierden no nos pueden culpar

-¿Por qué los culparían?

\- bueno, nos dejaron de primeras porque no nos tenían muchas esperanzas

\- que tontos, porque ustedes son buenos deportistas

-supongo, bueno me alegra ya haber salido de esto, quería ir a ver su café

-oh, lo siento, no se podrá

-¿Por qué?

\- tuvimos problemas y los profesores cancelaron nuestro café

-¿Por qué, que problemas?

-disculpa Hakuryuu, no podemos hablar de ello

-mm, lastima…- se quedó pensativo

-¿q…querías ver a Morgiana?- hizo todo lo posible por sonar natural, si kouha había tenido éxito Hakuryuu debía apartarse de ella

-sí, entre otras cosas- sonrió, Kougyoku se empezó a sentir mal por él, Hakuryuu era un buen tipo, de hecho lo imaginaba como el prototipo de novio que ella quería, pero… por decirlo de alguna manera, kouha estaba antes que el…- aunque seguramente kouha no dejaría que nadie se le acerque- no disimulo su sorpresa al escuchar eso- digo, ¿son novios, no?

-eh… ¿de…de que hablas?

\- no me digas que kouha no ha hablado con Morgiana- pareció molestarse un poco

-esto… pues, estaban hablando hace poco

-bueno, mejor que se apresure

-ha…Hakuryuu…. Pe...Pensé que te gustaba mor-sonrió tenuemente

-me parece alguien inteligente, simpática y muy bonita, siendo honesto me habría gustado intentar salir con ella

-¿pe…pero…?

-pero hable con kouha, lo mío podría ser solo un capricho, así que antes de eso prefiero que ese par, que se notan se gustan desde hace mucho, intenten algo, a ver si funciona- Kougyoku sonrió confirmando sus sospechas, definitivamente Hakuryuu sería un buen novio; claro esta no de ella, porque son familia, pero la que saliera con el seria alguien muy afortunada

\- es muy considerado de tu parte pensar así

-oye Kougyoku, ¿tu aun eres novia de Judal?- dejo de sonreír lentamente, oficialmente comenzaría a preocuparse, ¿Por qué todos estaban con esa pregunta? Ya no podía ser casualidad

-s…si…- analizaba la expresión de su primo, los otros la habían evadido, pero él no lo aria; Hakuryuu no cambio su expresión, desde antes estaba serio, así que no pudo descifrar nada en el- ¿Por qué? Y no me digas que por nada, porque ya han sido varios los que me dicen lo mismo, ¿pasa algo acaso?- aunque él no tenía que ver se había molestado

-no, o bueno no se

-¿Cómo no sabes?

\- es que son rumores, y no quiero preocuparte por algo que no es confirmado

-¿pre…preocuparme?... ¿Qué está pasando?

-creo que es mejor que hables con Judal- se dio la vuelta- no quiero ser responsable de nada, así que no esperes que te diga algo, además debo regresar a mi salón, dale mis saludos a Kouen, ten buen día- sin esperar respuesta se fue

El mal presentimiento regreso, se sentía extraña, como si todos supieran algo que ella no, olvidando la vergüenza y sin poder apartar esas palabras de su mente entro en cada tienda buscando a Judal, para darse por enterada de que no estaba en ninguna de ellas, y de paso recibir ciertas miradas extrañas de algunos de ellos y sus acompañantes, fingió indiferencia, se acercó a la pista para ver si de casualidad este estaba por ahí, y para su sorpresa en efecto, allí estaba, pero no estaba solo, Sinbad estaba con él, ambos tirados bajo la sombra de un árbol parecían conversar muy alegremente, Kougyoku jamás había visto a Judal tratar a alguien así, parecía tenerle bastante confianza, incluso hasta se le burlaba descaradamente y Sinbad solo hacía gestos intentando mantenerse sereno y sonriente, quería hablar con él, pero en el fondo no quería hacerlo, temía algo malo. Se regresó rápidamente a la tribuna con sus hermanos, aunque le toco en varios escalones abajo, ya que donde estaba, sus hermanas lo habían ocupado, eran un grupo bastante llamativo, al final había sido incapaz de hablar con él, aunque estaba segura que en medio de sus burlas Judal la había visto

Pasando la competencia de relevos, ambas sedes quedaron en empate, el cual se decidiría en una última competencia que se llevaría a cabo el ultimo día de la feria, mientras tanto comenzarían al día siguiente las competencia contra los de primaria y los relevos femeninos, hasta esa parte presto atención a lo que decían, por el resto del día Kouen no pudo apartarse de sus hermanas, así que Kougyoku regreso sola a casa, no había visto a Judal en el camino, supuso que se había ido a recibir como era debido al padre de Aladdin, quizás el mismo Aladdin tampoco llegaría a casa ese día; quería ver a Judal y a la vez no, se sentía extraña, agradeció que su madre no la interrogara como seguramente tenía planeado, ya que el parecer la vio mal y la envió a descansar temprano. Tirada en su cama y sin dejar de suspirar, tomo el teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Judal

(9:00) seguramente estas ocupado y no quiero molestar, solo quería saber que estas bien- no supo que más escribir, solo había una cosa que quería preguntarle pero no podía hacerlo así, como si nada, tampoco esperaba que Judal contestara inmediatamente, así que dejo su móvil a un lado cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo, para su sorpresa Judal si contesto

(9:00) estamos en una "bienvenida" bastante aburrida, me quiero ir a dormir- sonrió al leer eso

(9:01) resiste un poco, no parece que los ves muy seguido- Judal estaba contestando bastante rápido, Kougyoku asumió que en verdad estaba aburrido

(9:01) puede que sí, pero estas reuniones me aburren mucho, no sé porque tengo que estar presente si Ithnan no lo esta

(9:02) tal vez por eso, eres su "hijo" y representante- sonrió imaginando la cara de molestia de Judal

(9:02) no me hizo gracia, voy a fingir cansancio y me dormiré

(9:03) ¿entonces están en tu casa?

(9:03) la casa de Ithnan, Setta los invito, de hecho también está el enano, no creo que vaya hoy

(9:04) lo supuse, bueno, deberían avisarle a mama que no llegan

(9:04) el enano no llega, yo si

(9:04) Judal es tarde, no debes viajar tan tarde… aunque no te guste quédate allá

(9:05) no es solo porque no me guste estar aquí, tengo mis razones para regresar hoy

(9:05) ¿tus razones? ¿Cuáles razones?- pasaron unos minutos antes de que Judal contestara, seguramente lo hizo a propósito, Kougyoku estaba pegada del móvil esperando respuesta

(9:10)¿No lo adivinas?- lo último que quería era ponerse a pensar

(9:10) Judal, responde… es… ¿es por mí?-se sonrojo enviando eso, nuevamente tardo en contestar

(9:15) ¿tú que crees?- comenzaba a impacientarse, tras de que la hacía esperar por ver sus respuesta, se ponía a jugar con ella

(9:15) solo contesta- nuevamente varios minutos pasaron, pensó que él no tenía la intención de responderle, pero…si no era por ella, entonces, ¿Por qué otra razón quería regresan tan tarde y de tan lejos?

(9:23) nos vemos en casa- sintió un vuelco en su corazón, entonces el iría, quizás hasta ya estaba en camino, pero no respondió, sabía que no tenía caso insistir

(9:23) bien, haya tú, si te enfermas por salir tarde luego no te quejes, seguramente estaré dormida para cuando llegues así que buenas noches

Esta vez no obtuvo respuesta y como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, aunque intento mantenerse despierta, el sueño la venció, estaba profundamente dormida, tanto que no se percató de en qué momento llego Judal ni mucho menos en que instante había entrado a su habitación, Judal la observo dormir un rato, había pasado primero por su habitación para dejar la maleta que llevaba consigo, pasando también por la cocina y revisando que todos estuvieran dormidos entro con cuidado a la habitación frente a la suya

Se acercó sigilosamente a su cama sentándose al borde de esta, paso la mano por el cabello suelto de Kougyoku, movió unos cuantos mechones de su rostro, no era la primera vez que la veía dormir, -siempre tan confiada…-susurro, decidió que le daría una lección para que cerrara con llave la puerta de su cuarto, se deshizo rápidamente de su chaqueta, acercándose a su rostro aunque tuvo la intención no la beso, bajo hacia su cuello y ahí si la beso, deslizando sus labios con cuidado por la piel de la chica, que ante el estímulo empezó a moverse, aunque no abrió los ojos –Kougyoku…-le susurró al oído- si no despistas, no respondo de mi- ella seguía moviéndose, como si un mosquito estuviera fastidiándola comenzó a mover las manos, aunque se estrellaron rápido con el cuerpo de Judal, seguía sin abrir los ojos, un poco más despierta, comenzó a mover las manos por el cuerpo con el que había chocado intentando descifrar que era, Judal divertido se inclinó asía ella besándola, beso que no tardó en ser correspondido

Las manos de Kougyoku pronto abrazaron a aquel sujeto que la besaba, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber quién era, lo reconocía por su aroma, aunque ella estaba casi convencida de que era un sueño, Judal por su parte se aprovechó de la situación, no sabía hasta qué punto estaba despierta, pero no le preocupaba, pronto la despertaría, siguió besándola deslizándose por la mejilla hasta su cuello y bajando mucho más, tenia de pijama un vestido que para Judal fue bastante fácil de quitar, ya que a medida que bajaba por la piel de su presa, la deslizaba con sus manos, se detuvo llegando al pecho, besando primero, luego presionando hasta que termino succionando, cosa que provoco un gemido en Kougyoku.

Ella abrió los ojos, estaba perlada en sudor, observo a todas partes, su cuarto estaba a oscuras, aunque no se movió, su respiración también estaba agitada, se sentía más pesada de lo usual, así que suspiro pensando que ese sueño era demasiado real, e intentando dormir de nuevo, pero no pudo, primeramente porque cuando intento girarse algo sobre ella no se lo permitió, y segundo cuando levanto las sabanas para ver que era, casi grita al ver a Judal riendo silenciosamente sobre si, este se lanzó rápidamente a cubrirle la boca para que no hiciera un alboroto-shhh, no querrás que venga tu madre y me encuentre aquí…- la observo un poco bajando y subiendo la mirada- y nos encuentre así- Kougyoku le quito la mano de la boca, completamente despierta

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gritaba susurrando, se observó un poco sintiendo algo de frio, para darse cuenta de que estaba prácticamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba- y…y… y así…- lo soltó para cubrirse el pecho sonrojándose hasta mas no poder- ¿ha…hace cuanto llegaste?- el no paraba de reír

-por favor- el que se había levantado un poco volvió a colocarse sobre ella- como si no te hubiera visto desnuda antes- contento besándole el cuello

-ju…ju…Judal…- intento apartarlo, muerta de pánico, y lo que Judal decía estaba lejos de calmarla, solo la ponía más nerviosa-de…de…detente, mi mama…

-está dormida, y si no haces mucho ruido no tiene porque despertar- volvió a besarla

-de…detente…po…por favor…- él se apartó riendo de nuevo

-¿enserio crees que me detendré?

-de…deberías…- aunque en el fondo no quería que lo hiciera, pero estaba intentando ser más racional que cualquier otra cosa, el volvió a besar su labios apartándose levemente

-te dije que más te valía que me recompensaras bien por la competencia- mordió levemente su labio provocando otro quejido

-pe…pero…e…empataron…debían ganar- intentaba poner excusas, el volvió a reír

-nunca dije- volvió a susurrarle al oído- que si ganábamos, dije que por participar

-eh…- pensándolo un poco él tenía razón, jamás había mencionado la palabra ganar, así que no podía objetarle nada

-el que calla otorga- dijo volviéndola a besar, esta vez sin intención de apartarse. Al siguiente día Kougyoku estaba en la mesa de desayuno frente a Judal y con su madre al lado, aun sonrojada y con la mirada sobre el plato, era incapaz de ver a su madre a la cara, sentía que se delataría con solo verla y menos a Judal que seguramente estaba divertido, también tenía algo de sueño, él había llegado tarde y no la había dejado dormir

-¿y cómo va la feria?- decía su madre, intentando poner tema ya que ninguno de los dos parecía querer hablar, Judal no paraba de observar su móvil y Kougyoku estaba extraña

-bi…bien- contesto tomando un poco de jugo

-me alegra, creo que iré hoy a ver qué tal, quisiera ver un poco el ambiente estudiantil- sonrió, Kougyoku intento sonreír, seguía sin verla a la cara, aunque por inercia levanto la mirada hacia Judal que curiosamente también levanto la mirada asía ella- iré por mas café- se levantó de la mesa sin percatarse de lo último, mientras se iba y volvió Judal no paraba de sonreírle descaradamente a Kougyoku, como si hubiera ganado algo, ella por su parte comenzaba a hacer pucheros, el volvió a observar el móvil y a escribir, al parecer hablaba con alguien, de repente sintió vibrar su móvil cuando su madre regreso a la mesa, lo saco para ver el mensaje sonrojándose al leerlo, era nada más ni nada menos que de Judal

(6:00) ¿qué tal la pasaste anoche?- observando a su madre que había regresado con el diario y lo estaba leyendo, le contesto a Judal

(6:01) idiota- Judal casi soltó una carcajada pero supo contenerse

(6:01) vamos, no lo niegues, te gusto

(6:02) ¿te parece buen lugar para mencionar eso?

(6:02) ¿eso? Vamos llámalo por su nombre, y no finjas, se bien que te gusto, es más te encanto- era claro que Judal intentaba provocarla, se preguntaba en que estaba pensando

(6:03) tonto, ya detente, ¿qué harás si mama ve estos mensajes?

(6:03) antes de pensar en qué hacer, tu tendrías que pensar en que decir

(6:04) ¡Judal!- el inevitablemente comenzó a reír, llamando la atención, al fijarse en Kougyoku estaba sumamente sonrojada y también observando su móvil, disimuladamente se movió un poco para ver el móvil de su hija, que era el que tenía más cerca, los dos estaban tan concentrados en su charla que no lo notaron

(6:04) ¿Qué?

(6:04) descarado…

-Kougyoku- la voz de su madre la asusto, últimamente estaba muy nerviosa, y se le notaba, Judal por su parte reía lo más disimuladamente que podía

-se…señora

\- ¿hay algo que me quieras decir?

-Eh…- nuevamente en shock observo la expresión de Judal de reojo solo para darse cuenta de que este estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas, así que se enojó. Se levantó sonriéndole a su madre- decirte algo…- dio la vuelta a la mesa para llegar a donde estaba Judal, coloco ambas manos sobre los hombros de este el cual se sorprendió de como actuaba; tanto el cómo su madre la observaban expectantes- sabes que si….bueno, tú me preguntaste por mi novio- le sonrió a Judal- y que querías saber quién es

-cl…claro…- su madre jamás la había visto actuar así, claramente estaba molesta pero era capaz de mantener una sonrisa en su rostro

-bueno, pues te lo presento… el, JUDAL- remarco muy bien ese Judal- es mi novio- volvió a sonreír

_::::: _

_Otro capítulo, señoras y señores, nos acercamos al final, disculpen la ortografía y no olviden comentar u.u_


	29. Chapter 29

UN DESEO

Kougyoku recorría los pasillos de aquel instituto que tantas cosas le había dado, había tenido grandes experiencias, hecho muchos amigos, era un poco nostálgico pero lo que más nostalgia le daba era dirigirse hacia donde colocaban las listas de los mejores puntajes; se sentía extraña… estaba en su segundo año de educación superior, llego hasta el primer lugar recordando un poco cuando entro a intermedio… era su mayor deseo estar ahí, había estudiado incansablemente para entrar a esa lista, incluso después de mucho estudio, se metió en incontables problemas por conseguir entrar, uno de ellos el tener que lidiar con quien era el número uno y que por causalidades de la vida o capricho había ido a vivir a su casa; observo los primero diez puestos, su nombre en la tercera casilla, había mejorado bastante… quizás si estudiara más llegaría el primer lugar, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, no quería ni ver ese número, sabía que con su actual puntaje estaría más que bien, ya hasta tenía una beca para la universidad donde estaba sus hermanos mayores. Ya no necesitaba más

Suspiro alejándose de allí, pronto empezaría las vacaciones de navidad, y no eran fechas muy gratas para ella, recordar aun le dolía, debía irse pronto su mama se volvería a casar y ella era una de las damas de honor, tenía que probarse junto a otras pobres victimas algunos vestuarios, la verdad es que se había vuelto algo amargada desde que paso lo que paso con aquel número uno en la lista, no podía olvidar, las heridas aún estaban abiertas incluso el enojo, pero tampoco se amargaría por él, no del todo. A la salida un chico, universitario la esperaba

-te demoraste- le sonreía amablemente- ¿ya están en vacaciones?

-aún falta una semana- intento sonreírle, la verdad es que le costaba mostrarse alegre, pero no quería mostrarse afectado, ya habían pasado muchos años

-oh, si… lo olvidaba- volvió sonreír- ¿tienes planes?

-debo ir a encontrarme con mi madre

-otra cosa que olvidaba ¿se casara pronto no?

-si- no le hacía mucha gracia, no estaba muy animada de tener que ver a ese sujeto con el que se casaría su madre

-bueno, tu madre aun es joven y bella, espero que sea feliz- suspiro relajándose un poco, él tenía razón

-sí, yo igual, ella lo merece

-bueno si ya estas ocupada entonces supongo que me voy, debo reunirme con algunos ex compañeros, vamos a jugar un poco

-es…espera…- volvía a actuar tímidamente, tomándolo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta- ¿te vas?

-bueno si, tú ya estas ocupada y no te ves con muchos ánimos de hablar, así que como no quiero hacerte enojar mejor te dejo tranquila, debes estar estresada con todo lo que está pasando- ella se sintió culpable, él se había dado cuenta y lo peor es que era inocente en aquel asunto

-lo siento- si disculpó sonrojándose un poco- me alegro verte

-y a mi- sonrió tomando sus manos- aún sigo esperando que me contestes

-¿eh?

-de verdad quiero que salgas conmigo- le dio un beso en la mejilla- espero que el resto de tu día sea agradable, sonríe un poco, eras más bonita cuando sonríes- la soltó comenzando a alejarse

-en verdad lo lamento Sinbad- dijo susurrando y viendo al susodicho alejándose- pero yo…- coloco ambas manos en su pecho- no puedo- dejo escapar una lagrima recordando cómo comenzó el final de su sueño, porque todo con Judal había sido eso, un sueño….

:::::

-¿n…novio?- su madre no podía disimular su sorpresa y es que aunque llego a sospecharlo era muy diferente que confirmarlo, además el involucrado en cuestión parecía igual de sorprendido a ella, aunque no lo negó…-so… ¿son novios?- la pregunta iba para Judal que seguía sin apartar la mirada de Kougyoku, pero antes de que este pudiera contestar sonó su móvil, Kougyoku tras el no disimulo y miro la pantalla involuntariamente, era Ithnan el que llamaba, sospecho que Judal no contestaría pero…

-disculpen- Judal se levantó de la silla- debo contestar- el enojo con el que se había movido Kougyoku desapareció, no entendía, Judal casi nunca le contestaba a Ithnan. El parece haber subido al segundo piso

Ambas duraron en silencio un rato antes de que Kougyoku fuera tomada sorpresivamente por los hombros, asustándose un poco giro a ver el rostro de su madre -¿son novios? ¿Él es tu novio? Kougyoku habla por amor al cielo- la zarandeaba

-qui…quisiera pero no me dejas- su madre la soltó recostándose en la mesa, Kougyoku avergonzada por lo que dijo junto las manos moviéndolas nerviosamente, aunque había tenido el valor de decir eso minutos antes, ese valor ya la había dejado

-¿y bien?- su madre se cruzaba de brazos, ella sonrojada se acomodó a su lado

-esto… bueno…. Yo…

-¿son novios?- sonaba algo impaciente

-s…si- intento cubrir su rostro para que ella no lo viera, así que agacho la cabeza dejando que los mechones de cabellos en su cara la cubrieran un poco

-¿enserio?- su madre sonaba sorprendida así que la observo, se veía incrédula

-¿n…no estas molesta?

\- siendo honesta no me esperaba esto, aunque lo sospechaba - Kougyoku se preguntaba que había visto ella con exactitud, intentando recordar un poco Judal no había sido nada amable en casa, quizás en el camino a estudiar, pero ella no los acompañaba así que no tenía como saberlo- así que ustedes dos son novios- lo dijo más para sí misma- ¿Cómo se hicieron novios?

-eh… pues… el me pregunto y yo acepte- omitió la parte de que había sido por teléfono ya que no se veía muy bien, ni ella misma se lo creía

-así que él fue el de la iniciativa- parecía pensativa- es un muchacho atractivo, pensé que tenía novia, y aunque tú eres un encanto no me imaginaba que fueras su "tipo de chica"

-mama, no me estás dando ánimos

-lo siento- la abrazo- es que me es difícil aceptar que mi niña este saliendo con alguien, ese es uno de los pasos asía la adultez…- Kougyoku temía que preguntara lo que no era capaz de contestar, observo el rostro de su madre que se había quedado callada de repente y al ver su expresión temió lo peor- ¿hace cuánto son novios?- lo sabía… ella iba a preguntar por eso… se sentía atrapada

-eh…un…unos meses

-ya…- aún seguía abrazándola- Kougyoku, ¿tú y él han…?- antes de que la pregunta pudiera ser terminada Judal regresaba a escena, cosa que Kougyoku agradeció, aunque no parecía molesto estaba serio, tenia el teléfono en la mano- Judal, muchacho, quisiera hablar contigo también

-bien, pero tendrá que ser después- tomo su chaqueta que estaba sobre el espaldar de la silla donde estaban Kougyoku y su mama, se la coloco y recogió el maletín que había dejado al lado- debo irme ahora

-¿no es muy temprano?

-surgió un imprevisto, tengo que ir a otra parte antes de ir a la escuela, que tengan buen día- sin esperar respuesta salió rápidamente, Kougyoku lo imito, tomo su bolso y salió tras el

-lo siento mama, hablamos después también tengo algo que hacer, que tengas buen día- grito saliendo a toda prisa, no le daría tiempo para recordar lo que estaba por preguntar, además le daba curiosidad saber que iría a hacer Judal, lo siguió un poco, tenía tiempo así que no vio nada de malo

Judal no recorría el camino que habitualmente recorrían juntos, iba en dirección de la estación, lo que la sorprendía si era temprano pero si necesitaba tomar el tren es porque iba lejos, y no tenían tanto tiempo como para ir y volver o es que Judal planeaba no ir a estudiar, pronto acabaría la feria así que no era tan obligatorio asistir, es más se sorprendió de que Judal hubiera ido toda la semana… ¿pero, a donde se dirigía en ese instante?

Lo siguió hasta la estación, pero sabía que no podía seguirlo por siempre, no si quería ir a la feria, aunque llego a la estación no entro se detuvo marcándole a alguien, parecía irritado, porque empezó a dar vueltas en aquel lugar caminado de un lado a otro, al parecer alegaba con alguien, minutos después de haber colgado muy molesto, y de sentarse en una de las bancas frente a la estación, colocando ambas manos en su cabeza e inclinados, como si le doliera, llego un coche de donde se bajó alguien a quien acaba de conocer, el padre de Aladdin y una mujer que no había visto de cabello rosa. Ellos detuvieron su impulso de salir corriendo asía Judal a ver que tenía, ya que el se levanto cuando llegaron, quizás era con ellos con quienes se reuniría

Kougyoku estaba de espaldas a Judal, era extraño, veía algo de preocupación en el rostro de la mujer, el padre de Aladdin saco lo que parecía un pañuelo dándoselo a Judal, pero este no lo tomo saco su propio pañuelo, y lo llevo a su rostro… Kougyoku se sentía completamente impotente de no saber que estaba pasando, tenía el impulso de ir a donde estaban, pero no sabía que explicaciones dar…era lo único que la frenaba aunque estaba por no importarle y más cuando vio que Judal casi pierde el equilibrio, el padre de Aladdin sujeto rápidamente y lo subieron a toda prisa al coche, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar ya se habían ido.

Corrió a donde habían estado, pero ya era tarde… sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, no sabía que hacer estaba muy nerviosa y segura de que algo le ocurría a Judal, observo involuntariamente hacia el suelo entrando el pánico al ver el pañuelo de Judal allí tirado, al parecer lo dejo caer cuando perdió el equilibrio y quizás la conciencia, Kougyoku presintió que se había desmayado, lo levanto para horrorizarse al ver sangre en el pañuelo. Eso lo confirmaba Judal no estaba bien, nerviosa, muy nerviosa comenzó a buscar su teléfono y a marcarle, pero como ya lo había imaginado Judal no contestaba

También observo la hora dándose cuenta de que debía comenzar a irse si quería llegar a tiempo, no quería ira, quería estar con Judal pero si se iba a la casa era poco probable que el volviera y además estaba su madre con su sinfín de preguntas, suspirando y guardando en una bolsa el pañuelo decidió ponerse en camino. Llego temprano, no había dejado de marcarle a Judal en todo el camino, de hecho aún seguía haciéndolo… pero nada, no contestaba, sonaba y sonaba ni siquiera estaba apagado, debía haber aparecido cuando lo vio mal, en esos instantes estaría con él y sabría qué pasa con exactitud, pero no, tenía que quedarse quita… se molestó consigo misma, subió a su salón s¡ y se asomó para ver a los que llegaban, todos muy animados y alegres con la feria, faltaba poco para que terminara y la carrera de relevos era la que más los animaba, los puestos y demás eventos habían también tenido buenas ganancias y buena aceptación, suspiro pensando que no había podido ir con Judal a ningún evento de la feria

Volvió a marcarle, suspirando y sospechando que quizás ya no lo vería por lo que quedaba de la feria, nuevamente no contestaron, quiso estrellar el teléfono de la frustración pero sabía que era su único medio para comunicarse con él, bueno siendo positiva, aun esperaba que en algún momento Judal contestara_…" surgió un imprevisto, tengo que ir a otra parte antes de ir a la escuela_"… como deseaba que realmente llegara, pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas… el no llegaría, _"surgió un imprevisto_"… se quedó pensativa, ¿acaso Judal sabía que se enfermaría?, no, es imposible, además ¿enfermo de qué?... "_tengo que ir a otra parte"_… se sentía tan frustrada de no entender, ¿A dónde planeaba ir?... es imposible que supiera que se enfermaría, quizás iba a otro sitio pero se sintió mal y llamo a alguien para que fuera por el… tenia lógica, ya había pasado una vez, en su casa… pero, ¿Qué tenía Judal?¿acaso era…esa enfermedad?, no…él le mostro sus exámenes… el… el… ¿de verdad estaba sano?

-¿Kougyoku? – La voz de Morgiana la sobresalto un poco, acababa de llegar- buenas noticias, pudimos arreglar el salón de último momento, podremos abrir hoy ¿participara?

-Ah…si- intentaba sonreír- me alegra… no sé si participare

-¿estás bien?- kouha llegaba y tras él varios de sus compañeros con lo que supuso eran sus uniformes y quizás más adornos

-si lo estoy, algo cansada, pero bien- recordó que no había dormido bien, no era mentira seguro tenia ojeras, kouha sonrió

-que pasa hermanita, Judal no te dejo dormir- soltó una carcajada, Kougyoku se avergonzó deseando que nadie lo hubiera escuchado, era increíble la capacidad de adivinar que tenía

-kouha…no…no digas ese tipo de cosas

-lo…lo siento- decía entre risas- es que me entere de que vivían juntos

-¿viven juntos?- Kougyoku se preguntaba de como se entero kouha, y ahora Morgiana… esperaba que nadie más lo supiera

-sí, pero por favor no lo digan en voz alta, pensaran lo que no es- kouha sonrió pícaramente entrando al salón

-claro hermanita- ella quería ahorcarlo, varias de sus compañeras salieron por Morgiana y la entraron sin que pudiera decir nada, Kougyoku suspiro observando su teléfono, no tenía ninguna llamada de regreso, suspiro con la intención de marcarle de nuevo pero se detuvo, decidió mejor escribirle, Judal solía contestar más en texto que en llamadas

(7:20) Judal, ¿Dónde estás? Esta por sonar el timbre, te regañara si no llegas- sabía que no podía mostrarse preocupada o se delataría sola, esperaba que contestara, deseaba que contestara

(7:20) ya estoy aquí, así que no tiene por qué regañarme- Kougyoku no podía creer lo que leía, era imposible, ¿de verdad estaba ahí?

(7:21) ¿ah sí? ¿Dónde estás?...quiero que veamos algunas cosas de la feria juntos- se sonrojo escribiendo eso, no era mentira, además debía sonar casual

(7:22) estoy en mi salón, donde más, pero no vengas, ni se te ocurra venir- es imposible que estuviera mintiendo, Judal sabía que ella iría a buscarlo y más si escribe algo como "ni se te ocurra venir"

(7:22) ¿Por qué?...sabes ya me dio curiosidad

(7:22) es enserio, no vengas

(7:23) ¿Por qué? Judal ¿Qué estás haciendo?

(7:23) nada- no le creía a ese nada, definitivamente iría a ver que está haciendo y de paso comprobar que si estaba en el colegio- concéntrate en tu actividad, supe que podrán abrir su café egipcio- bueno era imposible que estando fuera de la cede supiera sobre eso, entonces si estaba ahí pero entonces… ¿qué paso con lo que vio antes?

(7:24) ¿vendrás a verme?- lo envió antes de darse cuenta, se sorprendió de sí misma, quería escribir otra cosa pero termino escribiendo eso, como siempre que preguntaba algo por el estilo Judal demoro en contestar

(7:26) no – fue toda su respuesta, se sentía frustrada con ese sujeto, pero se vengaría, también se demoró en contestarle

(7:28) bien- estaba por sonar el timbre así que corrió a toda prisa para llegar a los salones de tercero, también se dio cuenta de que necesitaba mejorar su estado físico, casi no llega al salón de Judal

Observo su móvil dándose cuenta de que Judal no había escrito nada más, quizá imagino que ella se había enojado y sí que se había enojado, antes de asomarse tuvo que tomar aire, además de sorprenderse al ver a varios de superior allí, vestidos como los había visto antes, todos con trajes extraños, aunque la mayoría orientales, todos entraban y salían de los salones, se sorprendió de ver cómo iba vestido Yunan

-señorita kou, que conveniente- le sonrió acercándosele- necesitamos un poco de colaboración

-oye Yunan no tenemos nada de…- Sinbad salía tras él aunque al verla se dio la vuelta, también estaba vestido extraño- señorita buenos días

-¿p...puedo saber que está pasando?

-Te lo dije antes y te lo repito- el pequeño Aladdin salía del salón de Judal algo molesto- no me digas chibi-el también estaba vestido diferente, todos parecían parte del mismo cuento en cierta forma, Yunan de verde, Aladdin de azul y blanco, Sinbad de morado y blanco… era extraño

-ya no fastidies chibi- y justo a quien quería ver salía también vestido diferente, ese atuendo ya lo había visto antes, era chino, un sacerdote o algo así- Yunan te dije que no participaría- Kougyoku lo detallo estaba tan molesto que ni la había notado, tampoco se veía enfermo, no entendía que había pasado pero Judal volvía a ser el de siempre

-no peleen más que me duele la cabeza- otro más de superior que aparecía con un vestido blanco, era la tesorera, le quedaba bien- ¿Cuándo se supone que comenzamos?

-somos el evento principal- hablaba a todos Yunan- aun nos faltan personajes pero ya casi estamos, y Judal ya sabes que tienes que participar

\- no tengo que hacer nada- se molestaba cada vez más- es más me voy a cambiar

\- ni se te ocurra- tras ella una voz que la hizo sobresaltarse, era Setta el "enfermero sustituto", curiosamente el también vestía diferente, un atuendo árabe- si los profesores y yo participaremos tú no tienes excusa

\- no quiero, ten en cuenta que si me obligan saboteare todo lo que hagan

-es perfecto- decía Yunan- es exactamente lo que tienes que hacer

-¿ah?

-pero señor- se dirigía a Setta ignorando la cara de Judal, Kougyoku aprovecho que tenía el móvil ahí para tomarles fotos, supuso que era algo que no vería muy seguido, al verla varios de los que no estaban vestido la imitaron- aun nos faltan personajes…

\- ¿crees poder conseguirlos?

-de conseguir se consiguen- otro más que entraba en escena, era un pelirrojo de superior, detallándolo se parecía a Morgiana, quizás era alguno de sus hermanos- pero no sabrán que hacer, necesitamos que tengan tiempo de leer y ensayar aunque sea un poco- él estaba vestido como un romano, le empezaba a dar curiosidad lo que sea que planearan hacer, antes de poder seguir tomando fotos y escuchando la conversación Kougyoku fue arrastrada a algún salón desocupado

-¿pero qué…?

-te dije- Judal antes de cerrar la puerta la acorralo contra la pared- que no vinieras- fruncía el entrecejo-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-creo que ya me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que vendría

-si lo sabía, pero esperaba que me hicieras caso aunque sea una vez en tu vida- le dio un golpecito en la frente apartándose- eres lo suficientemente terca para hacerlo aunque te diga que no ¿verdad?

-tu qué crees- aprovechando que lo tenía de frente le tomo una foto antes de que el pudiera protestar

-borra eso inmediatamente- intento quitarle el celular, Kougyoku tuvo que ser realmente ágil para no dejarse, entre forcejeos terminaron en el suelo, Judal sobre ella, ella con las manos en su espalda para que no le quitara el celular- entrégalo

-no, déjame conservarla, no se la mostrare a nadie

-no…- sea lo que sea que quería decir no lo dijo, su expresión de molestia cambio, se veía desanimado – entonces todo tendrá que ser por la malas- se levanto

-¿a qué te refieres?- el se dirigió a la puerta

\- tu borra eso, de todas maneras terminaras haciéndolo

-¿ah?- Judal solo la vio sin decir nada, Kougyoku no supo cómo identificar esa mirada, después salió- es…espera…-sabía que no tenía casos seguirlo además ya había sonado el timbre, si no llegaba a su salón estaría evadiendo clases

No dejaba de observar la foto que le había tomado, para ser una novata le había quedado realmente bien, aunque la expresión seria de Judal hubiera estado mejor si sonriera, lo quería mucho, demasiado. No supo qué favor quería pedirle Yunan aunque lo sospechaba teniendo en cuenta lo que estaban hablando, al regresar al salón y como llego tarde, el profesor la forzó a participar en el café, así que así paso todo el día, no pudo ver la carrera de relevos que ya se acababa, aunque la gran final era el último día

Tampoco pude ver la gran obra que era en la tarde, en el salón de eventos principal, hasta donde supo se llenó completamente y fue algo divertido, entre bailes y actuación, lograron un espectáculo agradable, supo que se repetiría el viernes también así que se juró a si misma que como sea la vería, vio a sus hermanos aun por ahí, se sintió nerviosa de tener que atender a Kouen y Koumei, aunque no solo a él, los hermanos de Hakuryuu y su madre también estaban ahí, jamás se imaginó verlos a todos juntos, aunque parecía haber un buen ambiente. Su madre también estuvo, no le pregunto nada, Kougyoku sospechaba que el interrogatorio seria en la noche, siendo ya casi la hora de la salida y ya cambiadas Morgiana y Kougyoku iba bajando con varios alumnos.

-oye mor- organizando un poco su mente, Kougyoku recordó que todos estaban raros con ella y el tema de su noviazgo

-Kougyoku- Morgiana la interrumpió- creo que no debería decirte esto, no me compete a mi hacerlo pero al saber que viven juntos… creo que es mejor que lo sepas antes de que pase algo más entre ustedes- con ese "algo más" Kougyoku sospecho a que se refería aunque como siempre no puedo evitar sonrojarse, pero el resto de lo que dijo la dejo pensativa

-¿Qué pasa Morgiana? ¿Tiene que ver con Judal?

-la verdad sí, no garantizo que sea completamente verdad, pero no creo que me estuvieran diciendo mentiras

-¿Qué paso? – estaba nerviosa

-te pregunte si aún estabas de novia de Judal porque he escuchado varios rumore y…

-¿y…? ¿Qué rumores? ¿Qué pasa?

\- los rumores en general se burlaban de ti ya que muchos te conocen como su novia actual

-¿Por qué se burlaban?

\- bueno, decían que Judal no te toma enserio y que ha estado saliendo con varias alumnas de su salón e inclusive de otros salones

-¿Qué?- Kougyoku se negaba a creer lo que escuchaba- no es posible…- tenía una risa nerviosa- Judal no haría eso…

-¿lo conoces lo suficiente como para asegurarlo?- Morgiana estaba muy seria, y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón, ella no sabía muchas cosas de Judal… pero quería creer que él no la engañaría- bueno, yo no soy de creer en chismes así que le pedí a uno de mis hermanos que está en su grado y salón que me dijera si eso era verdad

-¿y que te dijo?- cruzaba los dedos porque fuera mentira

-no me dijo nada de los rumores, al parecer exageraron algunas cosas como siempre- sintió un alivio al escucharle- pero…- adiós alivio, porque tenía que decir pero

-¿pe…pero?

\- pero no son del todo mentira, Judal no ha salido con nadie de su salón, pero mi hermano dijo que últimamente lo ha visto muy cercano a una chica de otro salón, también de tercero

-pu…pueden ser amigos- deseaba que fueran amigos

-honestamente Judal no es de tener muchos amigos, y tú lo sabes… el punto es que su comportamiento con ella no es el de un amigo, mi hermano dijo que hace poco, antes de que comenzara la feria, los vio besándose

-¿be…besándose?

-sí, y no era un beso de amigos, ¿o los amigos se besan en la boca?- Kougyoku sonríe tenuemente, no sabía que sentir o creer, no podía aceptar lo que ella le decía, pero ella no tenía motivos para mentirle- Kougyoku creo que mejor hablas seriamente con él, no quiero que salgas lastimada- muy tarde… sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho, quería y necesitaba verlo, Judal, debía hablar con él, sin despedirse salió corriendo a buscarlo

Como si todo hubiera estado planeado justo en la entrada estaba Judal de pie, parecía estar esperando a alguien, Kougyoku al verlo corrió hacia él y lo abrazo cuando llego a su lado, Judal por poco pierde el equilibrio- ¿oye que te pasa?- involuntariamente comenzó a llorar

-vámonos, por favor, vámonos de aquí- sin preguntar nada más el la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a alejarse, aunque después de varias cuadras y cuando ella se calmó un poco la soltó, caminaron otro poco en silencio-j…Judal…- no contesto solo hizo un ruido con la garganta dándole a entender que la escuchaba, el caminaba a su lado, ella tenía la mirada sobre el pavimento- ¿tú me quieres?- no contesto- sabes que hay muchos rumores de ti

-¿y que tienen?- el sonaba desinteresado, aunque por lo visto también los había escuchado

-si lo sabias ¿porque no los desmientes?

\- no tengo porque desmentirlos, no me importa lo que digan los demás- Kougyoku se detuvo al escucharlo, él no se detuvo, un poco molesta por su actitud apretó el bolso que llevaba en las manos

-¿entonces no le ves problema a que estén diciendo que sales con muchas mujeres a la ves?

-ya te dije que no me interesa- seguía sin detenerse

-Judal…- grito-¿No se supone que soy tu novia?... como crees que me siento con esos rumores

-haya tu como lo tomes

-DETENTE-grito con todo lo que tenía, él se detuvo, pero no giro- ¿ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO?- grito dejando escapar varias lágrimas- ¿lo haces? ¿Sales con otras mujeres?-mientras que sentía que todo lo bonito que había vivido con él se desvanecía Judal comenzaba a reírse, lo que la desconcertó completamente, el giro levemente hacia ella sonriendo aunque la sonrisa no duro, su rostro serio, uno que veía mucho últimamente apareció

-recuerdas que una vez hace mucho me encontraste en un salón haciendo grullas para este tonto festival- ella no podía hablar solo asintió- también recuerdas haberme dicho que si quería tu podías cumplirme cualquier deseo

-lo recuerdo- no dejaba de llorar

\- bueno, resulta que si tenía un deseo, lo tengo aun

-¿c…cual?- le temblaba todo, no tenía un buen presentimiento

-bueno, quiero que me dejes en paz, deseo que te alejes de mí, nunca me intereso que fueras mi novia, solo te seguí la corriente

-¿Qué?... ¿porque?- aunque intentaba no llorar, no podía evitarlo

\- como que porque, nada más mírate, eres infantil, llorona, fastidiosa, ya no te aguanto, me molesta el tener que verte todos los días, el solo escuchar tu vos me fastidia- Kougyoku deseaba que eso fuera un sueño, pero no lo era, tristemente sabía que no lo era

-pe…pero…estos días… no…no parecía que te molestara tanto

\- bueno- sonrió como siempre, lo que le dolió- ya que tenía que aguantarte por vivir juntos, decidí divertirme un poco, y tú te me entregaste con tanta facilidad… sí que eres tonta

-Judal ya basta…. No ves que me lastimas… por favor, dime que no es cierto nada de lo que dices, dime que no es cierto… yo… Yo…

-ya basta tú, deja de llorar, eres patética-parecía molesto- entiéndelo de una buena ves, menos mal que al fin captas algo

-Judal…yo…yo…yo te amo…

-sabes siempre me preguntaste que sentía por ti, pues bueno ahora lo sabes y por si no te ha quedado claro, no te quiero, nunca te he querido, jamás me interesaría en alguien como tú, lo único que buscaba en ti era acostarme con tigo, y sabes… aún podemos seguir siendo ese tipo de amigos- volvió a sonreír, Kougyoku se había acercado de a poco a él, al escuchar eso no lo resistió mas y lo abofeteo

-Idiota- grito al salir corriendo- grandísimo idiota

Judal se quedó allí sin moverse, tenía la mejilla roja, le había pegado con bastante fuerza, antes de seguir su camino se topó con la mirada de Aladdin que al parecer había escuchado todo, paso a su lado sin darle importancia pero aun así diciendo algo

-eres un tonto – no se detuvo seguía caminado- por cierto papa quiere hablar contigo

-dile que se puede ir al demonio, que todos se pueden ir al demonio- así se dio la vuelta y se alejó de aquel camino

-bien, como quieras

Judal camino rápidamente buscando algún sitio que no estuviera tan concurrido, ya no lo aguantaba más estaba harto de todo, sin poder resistirlo se recostó contra a la primera pared que vio, su mirada fallaba de nuevo, todo le daba vuelta, tuvo que cerrar los ojos pero no sirvió de mucho… una desagradable sensación en el estómago lo forzó a vomitar, después un ataque repentino de tos, no parecía detenerse, tuvo que cubrirse la boca al ver sus manos no le sorprendió lo que vio… era sangre, en el vómito también era más sangre que cualquier otra cosa, viendo ese espectáculo de nuevo comenzó a golpear la pared con furia, no le importaba el dolor, de por sí ya todo su cuerpo le dolía bastante. Estaba cansado… muy cansado, se levantó después de un rato, esperando que el malestar pasara pero no pudo sostenerse, ya no tenía tantas fuerzas, su cuerpo le fallaba, así que para terminar de completar el día tuvo que llamar

_-¿si?_

-Setta- su voz era apenas audible- no puedo moverme

_-¿Dónde estás?_

_Bueno, perdón la demora, creo y es lo más probable que el siguiente capítulo sea el último… no me odien, perdón la ortografía y no olviden comentar_


	30. Chapter 30

**Final I**

Después de ser recogido por Setta Judal fue llevado al hospital aunque no se quedó, él no era de quedarse en ningún hospital, pero sabía que tampoco debía volver como si nada a la casa de Kougyoku, quizás en medio de su enojo había entrado a su habitación y tirado, recortado o quedamos todas sus cosas, reía imaginándola. A la salida del hospital se encontró con alguien que no quería ver, Ithnan al parecer había regresado, probablemente le avisaron sobre su condición

-¿no saludaras?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- contesto toscamente, pasada la crisis volvía a ser el mismo

-¿tú que crees?

\- solo exageraron, me voy a casa…

-tu lugar es conmigo- Ithnan le cortó el paso- ya no te dejare solo

-mira Ithnan- se detuvo frente a el- nada de lo que hagas o hagan cambiara las cosas

-no estés tan seguro

-los dos sabemos que no hay cura

-pero hay formas de postergarlo hasta que encontremos la cura

-NO LO QUIERO- grito- no seré su conejillo de indias, no experimentaran conmigo

-Judal…

-si moriré prefiero que sea rápido y no lenta y dolorosamente- paso a su lado, contra su voluntad se subió en el coche de Ithnan lo cual lo sorprendió, pero no pregunto nada, el también subió y decidió llevarlo a casa. Mientras iban Judal recibió una llamada era Setta, lo había ayudado, no podía solo ignorarlo así que contesto

-¿si?

-_Judal ¿firmaste los documentos que te di?_

-no

_-¿Por qué? Creo que no debo recordarte lo importante que es…_

\- no los encuentro- mientras hablaba veía que Ithnan lo vigilaba por el retrovisor- y tu...- aparto un poco el teléfono- la vista hacia adelante- Ithnan rio

_-¿Cómo no los encuentras?_

\- no sé qué los hice, ya busque entre mis cosas y no hay nada

_-probablemente estén en casa de Ithnan ¿no? Ahí fue donde te los pase_

-quizás, tal vez los deje y no me di cuenta- los escuchó refunfuñar lo cual era extraño, Setta era alguien muy paciente

-_buscare, Judal es importante que los firmes así que aquí te espero-_ colgó, así entendió que ya no tenía escapatoria, quería poder ganar un poco más de tiempo pero ya no podía evadirlos, además… aunque se portara como si no le importara morir, en verdad quería vivir, había encontrado un motivo para seguir viviendo, aunque probablemente no lo volverá a ver, seguramente lo odiaba en esos instantes y es que tenía que asegurarse de que no lo viera en ese estado deplorable, no quería ser como liz, al fin estando en su lugar entendió por qué su hermana le decía que no volviera, no quería que el la viera enferma, era el mismo sentimiento que lo invadía en cuanto a Kougyoku, si iba a morir quería que ella lo recordara como se habían conocido… y no tendido en una cama agonizando

-antes de ir a casa- Ithnan lo sacaba de sus pensamientos- vamos a otra parte

-que no sea un hospital y que sea rápido, Setta nos espera

-vaya, tal parece que se hicieron amigos mientras no estaba- Judal no contesto y el simplemente cambio de rumbo

Mientras tanto Kougyoku llegaba a su casa después de perder el tiempo hasta que fuera de noche completamente y bien tarde si se podía, no tenía ánimos de ver ni contestar nada de lo que su madre le tuviera preparado, que ironía en la mañana había sacado valor y en parte fue culpa del cinismo de Judal, de decirle que tenía novio y no solo eso, presentárselo como tal… y ahora, acabando ese mismo día ya no tenía nada, ni siquiera ánimos de caminar, Judal había sido muy cruel aunque en el fondo no se sorprendía… siendo tan popular, era difícil de creer que no tuviera novia antes de conocerlo y menos que se dedicara a una sola mujer, aunque estando con el… no le dio la impresión de ser alguien que se portaba de esa manera, aunque mucho decían que uno cosa es lo que se ve y otra lo que realmente es y ella no lo conocía bien, no lo suficiente

Llegando como lo sospechaba su madre la estaba esperando, aunque quizás tenia cara de haber llorado mucho ya que cuando la vio entrar aunque tenía toda la intención de preguntar no lo hizo, guardo silencio y la dejo subir a su habitación- no comeré, dijo pasando a su lado- no tengo apetito, buenas noches- su voz era apenas audible y con un gran esfuerzo de no sonar quebrada, le dolía más de lo que quería admitir –idiota- estaba en su habitación, observando su propia cama… si planeaba dejarla porque tenía que hacer lo que hizo la noche anterior… y porque tenía que ser tan cruel, Judal sabía perfectamente que algo como eso le afectaría muchísimo

Por su mente solo cruzaba una pregunta y era ¿Por qué? Y aunque era tonta al pensar algo como eso, deseaba que fuera mentira, deseaba que Judal apareciera diciéndole que era una de sus molestas bromas, que era mentira… pensando en eso se abalanzo sobre su almohada llorando de nuevo como lo había hecho antes en aquel solitario parque. Se quedó dormida sin darse cuanta y sin notar también el auto que llegaba su casa, Judal por su parte no pudo esconder su sorpresa al darse cuenta de cuál era el otro sitio que Ithnan quería visitar, era imposible que el supiera sobre lo que paso, ¿pero qué demonios hacían ahí?

-eh…. ¿Ithnan?- el susodicho solo le sonrió

-baja si quieres- le tomó la palabra, como no quería verla mal por su culpa no bajo, aunque si observo a la ventana del cuarto de la chica la cual daba a la calle, estaban las luces apagadas, quizás era muy tarde, se recostó contra el vidrio usando su cacheta como sabana, con lo débil que andaba también le daba mucho sueño, pero antes de poder quedarse profundamente dormido, alguien golpeaba el vidrio del coche, al escuchar los golpecitos observo tenuemente quien era para sorprenderse de ver a la madre de Kougyoku frente a él, se enderezo rápidamente, no quería parecer enfermo, esperaba que no hubiera visto nada raro en él, bajo del coche

-Buenas noches- saludo ella, no parecía molesta pero si estaba seria, se preguntaba si Kougyoku le había dicho algo

-buenas noches

-te dije que quería hablar contigo también… Ithnan me dijo que te irías una temporada con él, entonces ¿podemos hablar ahora?

-por supuesto, pero ¿el no venía a verla a usted?

\- ¿ah mí?- rio un poco- no para nada, quería ver al tío de Aladdin

-ah… está aquí el también

-sí, llego temprano en la tarde, por cierto muchacho…- deslizo la mano sobre la mejilla de Judal, el noto que la tenía mojada, seguro estaba lavando algo- no tenías que ocultarnos tu enfermedad- otra sorpresa mas

-¿enfermedad?- fingió indiferencia pero no le funciono ya que ella le mostraba una mancha roja en su dedo, motivo por el cual había limpiado su rostro

-sabes también fui enfermera, se reconocer a un enfermo y más cuando lo tengo en mi propia casa, aunque no sabía que tenías… sospechaba que no es algo que se pase con remedios y esas cosas- Judal sonrió tenuemente, quizás la había subestimado. – descuida no le he dicho a Kougyoku, creo entender que no querías que ni ella ni nadie supiera…ahora, si, ¿podemos hablar?...-Después de conversar con ella Ithnan salió y los dos se fueron de esa casa

El siguiente día fue absurdamente molesto, todo se la recordaba, Judal estaba harto de fingir y harto de tener que tomar medicamento para poder asistir a clases. Se las había ingeniado para no tener que participar en la última carrera, ya no le importaba si ganaban o perdían, bueno nunca le importo pero antes tenía algo que ya no tiene, saltándose sus propias actividades no pudo evadir la última, esa tonta obra, y es que Solomon iría a verlo y muy seguramente toda su comitiva, como los odiaba -…esta vez…- Yunan le hablaba, vestido nuevamente para esa obra aunque de manera diferente, parecía un bailarín árabe- ¿me estas escuchando?- Judal asintió aunque realmente no le estaba prestando nada de atención- lo importante es que tendremos cambio de vestuario- se recostó y se dejó caer al suelo- ¿te sientes bien?

-de maravilla…- no lo veía observaba a todos los demás que estaban en aquel teatro, algunos reían, otros se quejaban, otros parecían al borde de un ataque, rio levemente, quizás extrañaría todo eso- ¿porque?

-bueno no has protestado por tener que estar en la obra, se me hizo raro

\- ya que, es mi último año- Yunan iba a preguntar pero varios de sus compañeros lo arrastraron asía donde tenían el vestuario, quizás para que se cambiara, mientras se lo llevaban Sinbad que estaba en la sudadera de estudiante se sentó a su lado

-no luces muy animado

-metete en tus asuntos- quería levantarse e irse pero no podía, le dolía el pecho y si hacia un mínimo movimiento dolería más, era algo que le pasaba de vez en cuando y no duraba mucho, pero era molesto que le pasara justo ahí y con el

-ayer intente seguirte, olvide darte algo y vi una escena un tanto peculiar- maldición, gritaba Judal mentalmente- no sé de qué hablaban pero por lo visto tú y la señorita ren discutieron

\- repito – se movió algo molesto y sintió como si le estrujaran el corazón, no pudo evitar llevarse la mano al pecho, extrañando un poco a sinbad- metete en tus asuntos- volvió a la posición en la que estaba, relajándose un poco

-¿estás bien?

-que si- ya le molestaba que hicieran tantas veces las mismas preguntas

-bien, solo quería decirte que si ustedes se separan no dudes que intentare salir con ella- se levantó- bueno iré a cambiarme- y se alejó, no le sorprendía lo que le dijo, en cierta forma ya lo sabía, ese idiota había demostrado un interés genuino en ella. Nuevamente se movió, esta vez pudo hacerlo aunque lentamente, ya no le dolía. Se levantó también dirigiéndose asía el vestuario, debía tomar su traje antes de que lo escondieran y le obligaran a usar otro

Kougyoku pensó en mil excusas para no tener que ir a la feria, pero por si misma entendió que no tenía casa fallar, si era por Judal igual tendría que seguirle viendo de vez en cuando… lo bueno era que no estaban en el mismo grado así que eran pocas las probabilidades de encontrarlo. Llegando no vio los relevos, decidió que no saldría de su clase, aunque entro inmediatamente salió junto a Morgiana kouha y varios más, al parecer seria incluidos en el gran evento, la obra de teatro y también había una fogata nocturna para los estudiantes, solía ser un evento algo romántico así que también se lo saltaría

Dudando de su capacidad actoral, Kougyoku se cambió a lo que parecía un vestido de la era Edo, una especie de princesa, de color blanco y azul, le gustó mucho el vestido pero pronto deseo quitárselo, ese atuendo no era para actuar sino bailar y ella prefería lo primero a lo segundo, busco un atuendo que fuera de la obra, encontró otro vestido de rosa y verde, no dudo en ponérselo

-ah, buenos días- recién salía del cambiarse fue sorprendida por Setta y su hermano, Ithnan que también andaba por ahí

-b…buenos días- quería inventar algo para no tener que hablarles pero no se le ocurrió nada- ¿c…cómo están?- ambos se observaron y rieron, ella se sonrojo

-bien gracias, supe que Setta participaría en esto y pues quise ver- Setta estaba serio e Ithnan comenzó a reír- no me lo perdería, además también están varios conocidos- analizando un poco eso, recordó que Judal probablemente también estaría en la obra… así que lo decidió, prefería bailar a actuar y encontrárselo

-esto…tengo que cambiarme- se dio la vuelta entrando rápidamente- Disculpen- ellos algo sorprendidos se alejaron de allí, también se reunirían con alguien. Kougyoku por su parte busco aquel primer vestido que se había medido pero para su mala suerte ya no estaba, aunque se alegró un poco, actuando podía improvisar, bailando era diferente debían estar todos coordinados, suspiro pesadamente deseando no topárselo en la obra o tener que actuar con él, era poco probable pero… con sus suerte

Caminado un poco por el escenario y con lo que parecía su libreto leyó un poco para entender la historia, y medio aprenderse las líneas, no le era difícil memorizar pero con tanto escándalo le costaba concentrarse, tomando un leve descanso observo un poco a sus compañeros, faltaban una horas para que todo aquello comenzara y todos se veían apurados, todos menos… si para su mala suerte ahí estaba el, Judal, refunfuñando como era su costumbre, sus vestuario era aquel traje negro que le había visto antes a el del de sacerdote, tenía lo que parecía una capa sobre los hombros con la que al parecer pretendía esconder el vestuario, sus compañeros intentaban quitársela, rio al ver la escena, al verlo así era como si nada hubiera pasado, pronto dejo de reír y ver a otra parte. Tal vez solo a ella le había dolido, quiso no verlo pero la curiosidad fue más grande, giro para sorprenderse una vez más, Judal no estaba con sus compañeros quienes no pudieron quitarle la capa pero tampoco le dejaron cerrarla completamente. Judal estaba con una chica, la cual lo abrazaba de una manera bastante peculiar, ella no pudo evitar ponerse celosa, quiso ir a alegarle pero dolorosamente recordó que no tenía nada con el como para eso. Se fue a memorizar sus líneas en otra parte, decidió no llorar y fingir indiferencia, aunque le costaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que vio sumado a lo que le dijeron, quizás esa era la chica con la que el la había engañado

-¿estás bien?- se sobresaltó de nuevo, agradecía no haber llorado, quien le hablaba no era nadie más que Setta, con un vestuario similar al de Judal pero blanco

-eh…si… esto…- se sonrojo levemente, debía admitir que el aún era un hombre joven y atractivo, aunque muy mayor para ella- no logro memorizar bien-mintió, no encontró mejor excusa

\- si supongo, mis líneas no son muchas y se mesclan con un baile- no parecía tampoco muy animado- me arrepiento de haber aceptado participar- ella rio un poco y el la imito

-bueno, supongo que si ya lo hicieron una vez podrán repetirlo

-sí, aunque ese no es el problema- estaban fuera del escenario, sentados a un costado de la entrada, mientras hablaba Setta se quedó mirando a un punto y ella por curiosidad lo imito, de nuevo Judal y esa chica colgada de él, nuevamente le dieron celos, pero los disimulo fingiendo leer su texto- espero- comenzó a hablar el llamando su atención- que tú y Judal no hayan tenidos muchos inconvenientes por lo que paso

-¿lo que paso?

-sí, y me disculpo profundamente por ese incidente, se crearon muchos rumores a causa de eso- Kougyoku no entendía nada, pero al oír rumores no pudo pensar en otra cosa que Judal y esa chica, volvió a observarlos, no estaban muy lejos, Judal parecía molesto

-¿p…porque se disculpa?

-bueno fue mi culpa para empezar- levanto la mirada al cielo

-¿usted conoce a esa chica?- cada vez se convencía mas de que era sobre lo que hablaba, aquel beso del que le comento Morgiana

-que si la conozco, claro es mi hija adoptiva

-¿ah?- no creía lo que escuchaba

\- bueno, si Ithnan adopto a un par de huérfanos pues no le vi nada de malo a adoptar a alguien yo también, es una buena chica pero un poco impulsiva, de verdad me disculpo por lo que hizo

-disculpe pero no entiendo por qué se disculpa, ¿q…que paso? ¿Cómo es que es responsable de eso? – imaginaba aquel beso

-por esos días estaba muy ocupado, suelo irme con ella a casa, antes venía a recogerla ahora pues ya que estaba trabajando aquí nos íbamos juntos, pero tuve inconvenientes y no pude irme con ella, entonces tontamente le pedí a Judal que la acompañara. Sabes ella me comento que Judal le gustaba, pensé que sabiendo que el tenia novia- la observo- se comportaría, pero me equivoque, de nuevo lo lamento, aunque no soy quien debe disculparse, hare que ella más adelante hable adecuadamente contigo- volvió a fijarse en ellos dos, ella intento besarlo y el la evadió apartándose muy molesto, y dejándola sola regreso al escenario, estaba tan molesto que no los vio- sabes, Judal te quiere mucho aunque no lo diga- se levanto

-¿c…como lo sabe?

\- bueno, eso no te lo puedo decir a detalle pero te lo aseguro, él te quiere mucho- le sonrió y entro también al escenario, Kougyoku al ver a aquella chica sola corrió hacia ella, debía confirmar sus sospechas, ella al verla se espantó un poco

-eh…- antes de poder decir algo ella se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos con algo se soberbia

-mira ya sé que me vas a decir y sabes que… lo lamento- no la miraba, aunque se sonrojo levemente- sé que no debía besarlo, pero él me ha gustado desde hace mucho y me enojo el saber que tuviera novia sin siquiera considerarme un poco- su voz sonó tenuemente apagada pero pronto se recuperó observándola con altives- de todas manera no me arrepiento, lo volvería a hacer si pudiera, aunque ya entendí que él no me corresponderá, así que cuídalo bien- se dio la vuelta y se alejó del escenario, al parecer no estaba en la obra, Kougyoku por su parte quedo paralizada no supo cómo tomar aquello, antes de poder digerir todo lo que le habían dicho los de la obra fueron llamado entrar, debían practicar

Kougyoku se preguntaba quién sería su pareja en el teatro, pera su buena suerte no fue Judal, no sabía qué hacer si lo veía, estaba muy nerviosa… estaba molesta porque él fue muy hiriente, pero el saber que aquel "engaño" no había sido real le había dado algo de alegría, torpemente se tropezó y golpeo a unos cuantos bailarines que estaban cerca de ella, el sujeto molesto se levantó y la sujeto fuertemente- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Estas ciega o qué?!

-lo…lo siento…- jamás había visto alguien tan molesto, bueno molesto por su causa

-y crees que eso es suficiente- levanto uno de sus brazos con toda la intención de hacer que se inclinara

-debería ser suficiente para ti- Judal que salió de quien sabe dónde, golpeo fuertemente al sujeto obligándolo a soltarlo y dejándolo en el suelo,-aprende a respetar a las mujeres- la tomo de la mano y la alejo de el yéndose ambos tras bambalinas, donde había muy poca gente y un poco más allá, cerca de los baños- se más cuidadosa- dijo soltándola y deteniéndose, ella volvía a estar sorprendida

-yo…- no supo que decir, nunca después de lo que paso imagino que algo como eso pasaría, el defendiéndola… aunque quizás era por algo de culpa- yo…

-oigan muévanse…- estaban la mitad del pasillo por donde entraba un dragón gigante, parte de la obra, los que iban dirigiéndolo fueron los que gritaron, Kougyoku asustada no se movió a lo que Judal la tomo y la recostó contra la pared

-eh…- nuevamente estaba en una de las tantas escenas en las que se veía envuelta con Judal, aunque había sido un reflejo para que no saliera lastimada, Judal al tenerla tan cerca no pudo evitar el impulso de querer besarla, un último beso no estaría mal…Kougyoku nerviosa y seguramente sonrojada no supo que hacer, mientras él se acercaba ella solo quería dejarse llevar, pero le era difícil ignorar aquellas palabras, si solo él le dijera que todo era mentira… pero… no decía nada, Kougyoku coloco una de sus manos sobre los labios de Judal antes de que este la besara, apartándolo- Judal…- él se alejó completamente

-se más cuidadosa- sin dejarla hablar regreso a la obra

Esa fue tal vez la última vez que hablaron, ella decidió no actuar se cambió y fingió estar indispuesta, aunque si vio la obra con sus hermanos que llegaron justo cuando ella salía. Se enteró de que habían ganado contra superior, también que su hermano mayor Kouen había preparado una "cena" con toda la familia incluyendo a sus primos a la que debía asistir, después de la obra la cual ignoro lo más que pudo. Todos se fueron a esa reunión y así finalizo la gran feria que habían esperado durante mucho tiempo, con menos desorden que durante los preparativos y con muchos sinsabores, Kougyoku era la más apagada, no entendía nada a Judal y quizás nunca llegaría a entenderlo

Pasando el tiempo pronto se vieron libres de los estudios en las vacaciones de navidad, desde entonces Kougyoku no ve a Judal, aunque su renta estaba pagada hasta año nuevo, quizás no volvería más, no sabía qué hacer, sentía que debía buscarlo y hablar con él, pero simplemente no podía moverse, en algunas ocasiones lo veía a la distancia solo e inclusive con un pañuelo en la nariz… lo que le confirmaba que seguía sangrando, cosa que no entendía porque era si hacía mucho frio, estaba nevando y se supone que Judal estaba sano. Sentanda en la sala de su casa pasando aburridamente los canales de televisión llego Aladdin que estaba por salir de viaje con su tío, faltaba un día para navidad motivo por el cual suponía era el que viajaban, al llegar se sentó a su lado

-hola- le saludo ella lo más alegre que pudo- ¿cu…cuando viajan?

-mañana en la mañana

-espero que les vaya bien

-yo igual, aunque no se… tal vez sea aburrido

-¿veras a tus padres?

-sí, y a Judal seguramente- no esperaba que él se lo mencionara, no supo cómo reaccionar- ¿no han vuelto a hablar cierto?

-eh, no- desvió la mirada hacia la tele, siguió cambiando de canales

-sabes no debería involucrarme pero creo que deberías buscarlo

-tienes razón, no te involucres- no lo veía y hablo lo más seria que pudo

-como gustes, espero después no te arrepientas- se levanto

-e…espera…- tuvo un mal presentimiento, Aladdin no solía hablarle mucho y menos sobre Judal, quizás él sabía algo más- ¿acaso pasó algo con él?- el la observo seriamente también

\- lo siento, tampoco lo sé, no he visto a Judal desde que se fue de aquí

-entonces…- ella también se levanto

-Quizás…- interrumpió- mi tío sepa algo

-¿t…tu tío?

-sí, hasta donde supe mi tío e Ithnan estaban trabajando en el tratamiento a seguir para su enfermedad- no podía creer lo que escuchaba, "su enfermedad" acaso…

-¿enfermedad?- se puso nerviosa-¿Cuál enfermedad?

\- ¿no lo sabias?- guardaron silencio un momento- supongo que él no quería que nadie lo notara

-¿Cuál enfermedad?- comenzaba a impacientarse

\- insisto en que no debería ser yo quien hable de esto, porque no mejor hablas con el

-¿Cuál?- lo tomo por los hombros zarandeándolo un poco- ¿Cuál enfermedad?

-la enfermedad que heredó accidentalmente de su hermana- el tío de Aladdin, Ugo entraba a la sala- resulta que Judal si contrajo aquella enfermedad, aunque resulto ser más fuerte a ella de lo que fue su hermana, pero sigue siendo una enfermedad muy agresiva y Judal está por así decirlo perdiendo la batalla

-¿no pueden salvarlo?- pregunto Aladdin, su tío suspiro pesadamente

\- es complicado

-Judal…- Kougyoku que solo los había escuchado estaba como ida, no podía creerlo- ¿no estaba sano? El mostro unos documentos que decía que su salud era buena…

\- lo siento pero seguramente eran falsos o no eran los más importantes, o hasta seria pruebas antiguas; Judal lleva presentando los síntomas de esa enfermedad desde hace un años y medio más menos es imposible que este "sano"

-entonces el…- comenzaba a sentirse muy mal por no haberle háblalo, aunque él había sido el responsable, se sentía culpable, justo cuando más la necesitaba….- ¿Por qué no me dijo?

-quizás…- hablo Aladdin- con lo orgulloso que es, no quería que lo vieran enfermo- antes de poder seguir hablando el teléfono de Ugo sonó, salió a contestarlo y regreso rápidamente por Aladdin, luego los dos se fueron, su viaje se había adelantado y al parecer los estaban esperando en el aeropuerto- adiós -se despidió Aladdin- Judal es un idiota, así que mejor háblale tu

-Yo…- viéndolos alejarse no supo que hacer, excepto por que quería ahorcar a Judal por mentiroso, quería hablar con él, quería verlo pero no podía simplemente aparecerse así como si nada… además no sabía dónde estaba, lo único que le quedaba de él era el número que le dio y no sabía si seguía usándolo… debía arriesgarse…

-por cierto Judal, en lo poco que vi a aquella joven, la señorita ren… me pareció alguien que no se rendía fácilmente, ¿Cómo conseguiste que se alejara de ti?

-no es asunto tuyo, y mantén la mirada al frente cuando manejes, no querrás matarme antes de tiempo ¿o sí?

-Judal eso no fue nada divertido

\- habla por ti- viendo por el retrovisor Ithnan noto que aunque era una broma acida en verdad parecía divertido, iban de regreso a casa, recién saliendo del hospital, Judal recostado en todo el asiento trasero, con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana y arropado de mala gana con una sábana que le había dado Setta

\- ¿le hiciste algo cierto?

-solo lo necesario…- la mirada de Judal parecía perdida, había dejado de reír – de otra manera no hubiera entendido, al final todo tuvo que ser por las malas

\- y porque no optar porque te acompañe hasta…- se detuvo pero no fue necesario decir más Judal lo miraba también por el retrovisor- creo que necesitas de alguien como ella ahora más que nunca

\- no quiero lastima de nadie y menos de ella, y puedes ahorrarte tus comentarios- se sentó completamente

-estas siendo orgulloso, no te sirve de nada

-mejor cállate- observaba el panorama tras el vidrio- mañana es navidad…

-aunque creo que no es solo orgullo- movió bruscamente el volante ya que por andar vigilando a Judal casi choca con el coche de adelante

-mantén la vista al frente viejo – grito Judal sosteniendo se los asientos delanteros, por poco se cae, Ithnan rio

-porque no la llamas, después de todo te espera algo importante mañana- Judal sonrió algo pensativo

-¿qué te hace pensar que quiere saber de mí?

-¿con exactitud que le hiciste?

-ya dije que no es asunto tuyo

-no habrás fingido engañarla, ¿verdad?- pudo ver como Judal reacciono ante eso, se encogió de hombros y volvió a ver por la ventana fingiendo indiferencia- ¿acaso eres tonto? ¿Quieres que te odie por siempre?

\- repito, vista al frente y metete en tus asuntos

-Judal…

-tengo sueño- casi grito recostándose de nuevo y cubriéndose la cabeza con la sabana, muy oportunamente ya que le comenzaba a sangrar la nariz, mientras como ya era costumbre con un pañuelo se la cubrió reviso su teléfono esperando ver algún mensaje, uno que sabía que no llegaría, su condición empeoraba conforme pasaba el tiempo, pero no tanto como su hermana, se podía decir que él estaba resistiendo más que ella, aunque era consciente de que no podría resistir por siempre, dejo el móvil sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, de repente este sonó, dos alarmas, había recibido dos mensajes, ignoro el primero que era de Aladdin pero se sorprendió del segundo, era ella…. No entendida como después de tanto aún les escribía…

(9:30) ¡eres un idiota!- rio al verlo, muy típico de ella, no pudo evitar el impulso de contestarle

(9:31) y tú una bruja- quería hacerla enojar, e imaginarla enojándose, se preguntaba porque le escribía, quizás era más noble de lo que imaginaba capaz de perdonar lo que le hizo o era una completa tonta

_Bueno tendré que colocar un capítulo más, me quedo muy largo este u.u, el siguiente si sera el final, no olviden comentar y perdón la ortografía_


	31. Chapter 31

**FINAL II**

**LAMENTO LA DEMORA, MIL PERDONES**

-siempre he pensado que eres una tonta- después de discutir como niños por mensaje Kougyoku termino llamando a Judal, el cual colgó varias veces hasta que llegaran a casa luego de encerrarse y evadir las preguntas de Ithnan contesto- y masoquista, no logro entender como después de todo lo que paso aun me hablas

\- por…- lo pensó un momento, aunque quería pelearle, lo importante era verlo- a diferencia de lo que creas tengo mi orgullo, y no te estaría llamando si…- se volvió a quedar callada, pensó en si debía delatar a Aladdin, si no hubiera sido por el ella seguirá odiándolo

-¿si qué?

-Judal… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Judal tuvo el impulso de colgar, no quería escuchar lo que seguramente ella diría

\- ¿decir que?- comenzaba a molestar y solo tenía una pregunta en mente…

\- mentiste. - planeaba darle un muy buen sermón, pero…

\- ¿decir qué? - escucho algo en el tono de Judal que la alerto un poco, si decía algo que no debía probablemente esa sería su última conversación, pero… ¿qué decir? … molesta también por su actitud tomo aire y decidió hablar

\- eres un tonto, el más grande de los tontos, te quiero mucho y parece que no te interesa, sé que…- y antes de poder terminar de hablar la llamada se cortó, no supo si había sido Judal o ella de los nervios ya que se dio cuenta de que tenía los dedos sobre la pantalla del teléfono, intento marcar de nuevo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, el teléfono de Judal sonaba ocupado probablemente él lo había pagado. Quiso estrellar el suyo contra el suelo, pero se contuvo, era el único medio para comunicarse con el que le quedaba. Se sentía muy frustrada, mañana seria navidad y quería verlo, había dejado pasar mucho tiempo

La mañana del día en el que la mayoría del mundo estaba de "celebración", navidad, kougyoku estaba encerrada en su habitación, le había ayudado a su madre con algunas decoraciones y algunas galletas ya que había invitado a sus hermanos a una cena, después de eso salió de compras y hasta ahí supo de ella, ya casi era más de medio día, seguía infructuosamente marcando el número de Judal… suspiro observando el número, se preguntó porque no hizo algo antes, si estaba molesta y se sentía traicionada, pero algo de todo lo que paso no le cuadraba muy bien, había algo extraño, algo que solo pudo saber que era cuando aladdin le dijo; al recordarlo se levantó de la cama donde había estado desde hace un buen rato, bajo a la habitación de sus huéspedes y sin permiso entro, quizás aladdin tenía alguna manera de comunicarse con Judal, o en su defecto ella localizaría su propio número, ellos se habían ido de viaje, tenía la esperanza de que supieran algo.

Antes de poder cumplir con su misión recibió un mensaje, era de Judal, se puso ansiosa e inquieta, temía que fuera algo malo, quiso no leerlo, pero no pudo contenerse y lo reviso

(12:05) eres una acosadora- rio al verlo, dejo escapar algunas lágrimas y se tumbó al suelo respondiéndole

(12:05) me preocupaste, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no contestabas? - ya no quería pelear mas

(12:06) aunque no me lo creas, hubo un accidente en casa, y mi teléfono se vio afectado- se preocupó un poco

(12:06) ¿accidente? ¿Qué paso? ¿estás bien?

(12:06) yo estoy bien, Ithnan fue el del accidente

(12:06) ¿Qué paso? - Judal le envió una foto, aparecía Ithnan con un montón de cajas encima, también envió otra donde estaba el en un estado similar, pero sin cajas, eso si su celular fue aplastado por estas, al parecer el a diferencia de ithnam las pudo esquivar, rio imaginándolo, pero algo le causo curiosidad- ¿para qué son todas esas cajas?, se ven pesadas

(12:07) son pesadas, son para la mudanza- otra cosa que no entendía

(12:07) ¿mudanza? - espero respuesta, pero Judal no parecía contestar- ¿se irán de esa casa? - seguía sin contestar, a los pocos segundos llamo

-Judal, Qué…

-no hables y escúchame- extrañaba como no tenía idea su voz, y eso que solo había pasado un día- no sé por dónde empezar…

-que tal desde el comienzo, sigo esperando una disculpa

-no tengo porque disculparme- podía imaginarlo haciendo muecas- supongo que ya lo sabes

-si se la verdad, esa chica y tu tutor, me lo dijeron-no encontró a quien más culpar, esperaba que Judal no comenzara a preguntarles- el señor Setta se disculpó conmigo también, así que faltas tu- Judal estuvo en silencio un rato, kougyoku pudo escuchar mucho ruido a su alrededor, definitivamente no estaba en su casa

-enserio ya no hables más o esto será muy difícil- había una especie de música navideña también

\- ¿Qué cosa? - tenía un mal presentimiento- ¿Qué pasa? - antes de poder formular otra pregunta escucho del lado de Judal lo que parecía ser la voz de una mujer por un parlante, aunque no entendió muy bien lo que dijo- ¿Judal?

-lo de las cajas es porque …- se detuvo de nuevo, kougyoku estaba muy inquieta- porque- lo escucho suspirar, algo raro en el- Ithnan alquilara esa casa, así que saco todas sus cosas y las pocas mías, las cuales estarán en una bodega

\- ¿Qué?, ¿porque la alquila? ¿Dónde vivirán ustedes?

-te dije que ya no interrumpas

-perdón-se tapó la boca, escucho reír a Judal un poco

-supongo que para ti es inevitable, pero si sigues hablando no podré decirte lo que quería decir

-bien habla, ya no interrumpiré más-se volvió a cubrir la boca, esta vez pudo escuchar claramente lo que el parlante decía_…" pasajeros del vuelo 413 con destino a newyork por favor abordar por la plataforma…" _\- ¿estás en el aeropuerto? - su presentimiento se hacía mayor, la sonrisa que había mantenido fue desapareciendo

\- si estoy en el aeropuerto, es más dentro de poco saldrá mi vuelo, ya nos llamaron, estoy atrasado para subir- quiso interrumpir, pero entendió que si seguía con sus preguntas Judal colgaría y solo se iría, una vez más estaba llorando en silencio- no planeaba despedirme, por eso quería que me odiaras para ahorrarme esto, odio las despedidas

-Judal…- antes de poderla dejar decir algo el siguió hablando

-este viaje será sin regreso sea por una cosa u otra, lo más probable es que no nos volvamos a ver, ni hablar, es más cuando cuelgue esta llamada destruiré el número, así que no pierdas el tiempo marcándome

-pero…- no podía solo quedarse callada sin decir nada- te amo, te amo mucho

-lo sé, pero si ya sabes toda la verdad serás consiente de que no me queda mucho tiempo- le dolió escuchar eso- mis órganos internos fallan, necesito donaciones urgentes por eso en parte me voy, hay un posible donante fuera del país, aunque hay problemas con eso, honestamente no le doy tanta importancia, no creo que tenga muchas alternativas

-Judal… déjame ir contigo

-no, eres la última persona de la que quiero recibir lastima

-no es lastima, yo…

-de todas formas, no alcanzaras a llegar…me preguntaste muchas veces que sentía por ti, bueno, ni yo mismo lo sabía, era una mescla de muchas emociones juntas, tu particularmente tenías la capacidad de hacerme enojar y reír al mismo tiempo; pero conforme pasaba los meses no quería alejarme- se pauso de nuevo, volvió a escuchar aquel mensaje del altavoz- desde que lis murió deje de lado todo aquello que una vez me había importado, deje de esforzarme también, yo…sentía que era injusto que siguiera con mi vida normalmente cuando la de Liz se acababa, mientras la veía agonizando y fingiendo estar bien delante mío, no podía imaginarme mi vida sin ella, sus consejos o sus locuras, me sentí mal, me dolía. Yo…-kougyoku quería decirle tantas cosas, pero entendió que él se estaba desahogando quizás por primera vez desde que su hermana murió- yo me sentía miserable de seguir viviendo mientras ella estaba muerta- podía imaginarlo apretando los puños, quizás con lágrimas en los ojos, de verdad quería estar con el- no podía comer o dormir sabiendo que ella ya no volvería a comer o dormir

-no fue tu culpa- logro decir entre lágrimas-y ella lo sabia

-pero si fue mi culpa perder el tiempo antes de que enfermara, me concentre tanto en estudiar, en ser el mejor que Ni siquiera cenábamos juntos, vivíamos en el mismo techo, pero casi ni nos veíamos, quería que estuviera orgullosa de mi y Ni siquiera me daba cuanta de como su salud decaía- Judal se volvió a quedar en silencio

-ella te amaba Judal, y yo también

-el punto es, -hablo después de un rato- que desde que te conocí las cosas cambiaron un poco, y no hablo de cuando me mude a tu casa- kougyoku extrañada se preguntaba de que estaba hablando- pero eso ya es algo viejo, igual solo nos vimos unos días, cuando te golpee por error con aquel balón te reconocí casi al instante aunque tú no me recordaste

-¿n-nos conocíamos de antes?- una vez mal aquel mensaje en el altavoz

-debo irme ya o perderé el vuelo

-Judal…

-lo que quería decir es que… si, te quiero, conviviendo contigo recordé algunas cosas, y el estudio ya no me parecía tan aburrido, me gustaba mucho molestarte, se volvió mi pasatiempo favorito y es probablemente lo que más me haga falta y eche de menos de este país, es más cuando me entere de mi enfermedad me conforme con la idea de morir, cuando te encontré en ese juego; es raro ya que todo eso no debía pasar, nunca fui de jugar mucho, todo no fue más que un accidente, un error- Judal parecía hablar para sí mismo- pero un error muy agradable

-Judal…

-me voy porque hay una pequeña, muy pequeña posibilidad de no morir, porque simple y sencillamente ya no quiero morir, quiero tener un poco más de tiempo por ti, quisiera poder estar más tiempo contigo- kougyoku en medio de todo se sonrojo- me gustas mucho, pero también soy realista, estoy al límite de lo que mi cuerpo podía aguatar, es un poco tarde para cualquier posible solución, por eso no te quiero decir que si regresare, lo más probable es que no lo haga, así que ya sabes la respuesta a tu pregunta, adiós kougyoku

-no espera…- sin dejarla reaccionar a todo lo que le había dicho Judal colgó, segundos después subió al avión, kougyoku se desesperó no supo cómo reaccionar, quiso correr al aeropuerto, pero no era capaz de moverse, sus piernas no reaccionaban, además los más probable es que cuando llegara Judal ya no estuviera. Al final se quedó estática en su cuarto observando por la ventana, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño y Judal regresara en algún momento, llorando un poco sin apartarse de la ventana. Mientras tanto su mama estaba reunida con ithnam

-en verdad pensé que no vendrías- comentaba el colocándose la chaqueta, iba de salida debía alcanzar a Judal- eres mala para cumplir horarios-ella rio

-pensé en no venir, no quería dejar a mi hija sola, no se ha sentido muy bien estos últimos días- hubo una pausa mientras ithnam terminada de recoger sus cosas, estaba en el hospital- ¿y cómo van las cosas? ¿cómo va Judal? - depositando lo que parecía ser un reloj de bolsillo en su maletín levanto la cabeza hacia ella sonriendo tenuemente- justamente me voy del país por el

\- ¿volvieron a pelear? - el rio un poco

-no es todo lo contrario, por primera vez desde que está conmigo me está haciendo caso

-pero estas diciendo que te vas por el ¿de qué hablas entonces?

-bueno más o menos ya conoces la situación actual de Judal ¿cierto? -ella asintió- su enfermedad es una de las muchas enfermedades huérfanas que existen de la cuales no hay una cura como tal, pero Judal es mucho más resistente a esta enfermedad de lo que fue su hermana simplemente porque él no era el portador original

-si ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con tu viaje? - ambos comenzaron a caminar saliendo de su despacho

-es simple su hermana cuando desarrollo los primeros síntomas la enfermedad prácticamente se la llevó, la consumo en dos años exactamente, aunque nosotros lo notamos en sus últimos meses cuando ya no pudo ocultarlo mas

\- ¿Por qué ocultarlo?

-creo que ella pensaba que podría ser algo pasajero, o no quería preocupar a Judal, no lo sé, la mente femenina es un lio- ella le dio un leve codazo, el rio- como sea fue poco lo que logramos saber sobre esa enfermedad más que como comienza a atacar y como termina- hizo un breve silencio- cuando descubrimos la naturaleza asesina de su enfermedad todos incluyéndola solo podíamos pensar en una cosa

\- ¿Qué?

-ya no podíamos hacer nada por ella, pero ella había donado sangre a Judal, la enfermedad se mueve mediante la sangre y ellos lamentablemente para nosotros eran compatibles

-entonces estaban preocupados por el

-sí, una vez ella murió quisimos hacerle todas las pruebas necesarias para descartar o confirmar el que pudiera estar enfermo

-Pero el no quiso

-exacto, Judal no nos lo permitió ni por las buenas ni por las malas

\- ¿por las malas?

-si intente recluirlo en el hospital, pero sabrá el cielo como se escapaba, creo que hubiera sido un buen escapista

-aún puede serlo- ithnam se detuvo al escucharla, estaba en la entrada del hospital

-me gustaría pensar que si, por más que le pregunte que quería estudiar, que quería ser nunca me respondió, solo me miraba molesto y se iba a su habitación- ithnam había permanecido de espaldas a ella, volteo sonriendo lentamente- pero no puedo ser positivo con los resultados de sus actuales exámenes- ella se sorprendió un poco- de unos meses para acá Judal pareció querer colaborar, fue extraño siempre se negó y de la nada quería ayuda… pensé que lo había reconsiderado pero me di cuenta que fue por otros motivos

\- ¿Qué motivos? - volvió a caminar y ella a seguirlo- ¿acaso kougyoku tiene que ver?

-como su madre y arrendataria ya deberías saber-ella sonrió

-jóvenes, pero entonces ¿Judal no tiene posibilidades? ¿dijiste que era más resistente de lo que fue su hermana?

-oh, y lo es; para estas fechas Liz ya había muerto, Judal por el contrario sigue luchando, por lo menos aún puede moverse por sí solo, recordemos que Liz duro yendo al hospital cerca de seis meses antes de morir, los últimos tres tuvo que ser internada porque no podía moverse. Pero, aunque sea más fuerte ya está en su límite también, hay pocas esperanzas- llegaron hasta el estacionamiento- y nos vamos buscando esas pocas esperanzas

-entonces es cierto, te vuelves a ir

-si lo es, Judal necesita con urgencia un dónate tanto de medula como de sangre y probablemente de hígado

-todo tiene que ver con su sangre

-es por donde se extiende el virus por decirlo de alguna manera, y los primeros sitios en sufrir, Judal ha estado vomitando sangre, aunque intentaba que no lo notáramos

-debe ser muy doloroso

-tal vez, él no es de quejarse o pedir ayuda, pero esta vez lo hizo, me dijo que no quería morir-deteniéndose en uno de los coches ithnam quito el seguro y abrió la puerta- me pido ayuda y me habría encantado decirle que lo ayudaría, pero no podía decirle mentiras, tuve que ser honesto basándome en los resultados de sus últimos exámenes; apareció un posible donante pero honestamente no creo que sea compatible, el tipo de sangre de Judal es bastante complicado de encontrar, fue bastante curioso que él y su hermana sin ser realmente hermanos fueran compatibles, como sea el ya debió irse, yo tenía que dejar algunas cosas en orden, pero también deberé viajar pronto

-me pregunto si se habrá despedido de mi kou, si lo hizo me imagino que debo regresar rápidamente

-Judal es muy orgulloso, pero quizás si lo hizo, por cierto, -se iba subir, pero se volvió a bajar- me habría gustada que aceptaras salir conmigo, aunque sea una ves

-bueno, cuando regreses al país y tu "hijo" este bien tengamos una cita-rio y se subió al auto despidiéndose con la mano, los dos sabían que probablemente el no volvería, y menos si Judal moría

Regreso a casa, como lo sospechaba su hija estaba dormida pegada al vidrio de la ventana en su habitación, la recostó como pudo y la abrigo un poco, era navidad después de todo, se notaba que había estado llorando vio varios papeles regados por su cama la recogerlos se encontró con los que parecían ser unos resultados médicos, se extrañó ya que kougyoku no se había hecho ningunos análisis recientemente, al leerlos noto que no eran de ella sino de Judal, leyéndolos un poco no pudo evitar su sorpresa cuando vio el tipo de sangre de Judal, anonadada y revisando el reloj busco su teléfono para llamar a ithnam esperando que no se hubiera ido aun

Marco muchas veces el mismo número casi insultándolo para que contestara, ya era de noche, probablemente ya se habría ido, pero para su sorpresa el devolvió la llamada

\- ¿ithnam?

-acosadora- lo escucho reír un poco

-dime que aun sigues en el país- tomo su abrigo y su cartera, como siempre le comenzó a escribir una nota a kougyoku pegándola en el refrigerador

-me retrase un poco pero ya estoy por salir

\- no, aun no te vayas, tenemos que reunirnos- tomando las llaves salió de su casa

\- ¿Qué pasa?, oye si quieres una cita no es la forma de pedirla, además enserio debo irme o perderé el vuelo

-y que importa piérdelo, no es como si no pudieras irte otro día

-puedo irme otro día, pero no debo dejar mucho tiempo solo a Judal, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

-dime donde estas, voy para haya

\- ¿enserio, tan urgentemente quieres una cita?

-No seas tonto, no es eso- rio un poco- ithnam encontré a tu donante

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Dónde estás? Voy para haya

\- ¿Cómo que contraste?

-es 100% compatible, créeme lo se

\- pero ¿cómo es posible? Llevamos buscando dentro del país meses y no apareció donante

-dime donde diablos estas- comenzaba a impacientarse, lo escucho tropezarse, era increíble lo coincidencia que podía llegar a ser la vida; mientras su madre se iba kougyoku despertó y se levantó sin ánimos caminado hasta la cocina, vio la nota de su madre, la tomo, pero no la leyó, suspiro sacando un poco de leche para poder dormir, la música navideña a su alrededor comenzaba a inquietarla, deja la nota y el vaso sobre su mesa y se cubrió completamente con las sabanas durmiéndose lentamente

A la mañana siguiente al levantarse y ver la nota, solo decía "_debo irme de urgencia, tal vez demore un par de semanas, pero si todo sale bien te tendré una agradable noticia, feliz navidad_"; ya no le sorprendían las desapariciones de su madre, aunque esa feliz navidad le molesto un poco, como podía estar feliz

Despertó al último dio de clases antes de las vacaciones navideñas; había soñado con Judal, era curioso no quería recordarlo, estaba muy molesta con él, por la forma como se fue sin dejarle decir nada, sin permitirle estar a su lado, pero sin importar cuantos años han pasado aun no puede olvidarlo, se sentía también culpable y aunque fingía desinterés aún esperaba algún tipo de noticia ya que ninguno de ellos nunca dijo que paso con él; todos los que alguna vez habían estado involucrados con Judal parecían haber desaparecido mágicamente , el único al que aun podía ver por ahí era a aladdin pero no sabía cómo preguntarle, no quería mostrar ningún interés; después de que Judal se fuera aladdin y su tío también se fueron, el hermano del tutor de Judal, Setta había renunciado a la enfermería y también se fue; visito el hospital donde se suponía que estaban los padres de aladdin e ithnam pero al parecer ellos habían dejado encargados y también se habían ido, oficialmente no tuvo como sabes de él.

Después de desaparecer en navidad su madre regreso un mes después exactamente, pero sea lo que fuera que se fue a hacer no le dijo nada, llego algo palida y el cansancio se le veía en el rostro, por más que le pregunto ella no contesto, así que asumió que no le fue bien como esperaba, entonces dejo de preguntar, cuando se graduó del intermedio ithnam regreso al país, pero no fue a buscarlo, tampoco duro mucho solo lo suficiente como para tener una cita con su madre y ahora comprometerse, era increíble, pronto serian familia, fue un compromiso esporádico ya que no duro mucho en el país, regreso dos años después y parece ser que esta vez sí se quedara, entonces comenzaron los preparativos para su boda. Kougyoku por fin entendió porque su madre desaparecía cada nada dejándole solo notas

Y es que al parecer ellos habían estado saliendo de jóvenes, y por alguna razón desconocida ithnam se alejó y ella conoció a quien es su padre, después el falleció y pues al parecer quisieron darse otra oportunidad, pero no podían mientras ithnam estuviera concentrado con lo de Judal, lo que significaba que si ya se iban a casar ese tema ya estaba resulto, fue a la que era la casa de ithnam con su madre muchas veces pero no vio a Judal por ninguna parte, incluso reviso todas las habitaciones en busca de sus cosas pero no había nada de él, en alguna ocasión tuvo el valor para preguntarle a ithnam por el pero este solo bajaba la mirada y cambiaba la conversación; pero ese ya era tema pasado, no le gustaba la navidad porque ese día le recordaba lo último que había hablado con él, su voz permaneció borrosa en su mente, seguramente a ese punto habría cambiado un poco, quería pensar que Judal estaba vivó, lejos pero con vida

Pasando ese último día aburrida recibió un mensaje en la tarde, de su madre; estaba en su última clase, una extra que había decidido tomar solo para no llegar a casa temprano

(5:00) ¿recuerdas las habitaciones libres en nuestra casa? Pues las volveremos a arrendar-kougyoku se preguntaba muchas veces en que estaba pensando su madre, desde que sus anteriores inquilinos se habían ido esas habitaciones habían permanecido solas, no entendía porque justo cuando planea casarse, las va a arrendar de nuevo; aunque la convencería de que no lo hiciera, ella planeaba quedarse a vivir allí cuando su madre estuviera casada y se mudara con su esposo, se sentiría extraña yéndose a otra parte, además aunque no quería admitirlo allí aun podía conservar sus recuerdos con Judal

(5:01) ¿es necesario? Estamos bien las dos solas, además hay algo que quería decirte con respecto a la casa

(5:01) kou, sospecho que es lo que me quieres decir, pero sabes, me gustaría que te mudaras conmigo

(5:02) mama, sabes que aún me queda un año más, e ithnam vive muy lejos, no quiero cambiar de colegio justo el último año

(5:02) bueno eso es cierto, pero sabes, ya recibí adelanto por la habitación

(5:03) ¡mama!

(5:06) llegara pronto, recíbelo bien si ;) cuanto contigo cariño, por cierto, hoy no llegare a casa

Se sentía frustrada del comportamiento de su madre, a veces era más madura ella como estudiante que su madre como adulta, paso la última clase desconcentrada, pensando en quien podía ser el nuevo inquilino, la última vez que su madre había hecho algo por el estilo fue cuando encontró a Judal en la puerta de su casa. Sin darse cuenta alimento esa pequeña esperanza de que el nuevo inquilino podía ser el anterior, aunque no quería comenzó a recordar muchas cosas de Judal.

Al siguiente día, estando ya en vacaciones de navidad; en la mañana sonó el timbre, como su madre no estaba tardó en reaccionar y tuvo que bajar corriendo a abrir, se peinó de afán y coloco un saco muy grande para cubrir su pijama, tenía el corazón a mil; abrió como nunca antes la puerta, de par en par y con una gran sonrisa, olvido preguntar, del otro lado quien timbraba volteo algo sorprendida, con una maleta en la mano; kougyoku tuvo que disimular un poco no era quien esperaba, era de echo una chica, de su estatura, cabello y ojos oscuros

-h-hola- dijo sonrojándose, se sentía muy avergonzada

-b-buenos días- contesto la chica- esto, vine por…

-La habitación-interrumpió kougyoku, ella algo asustada asintió-c-claro- rio nerviosamente, se sentía como una tonta- po-por aquí, es en el segundo piso- no podía creer que aun esperaba ver a Judal en aquella puerta

-di-disculpa- las dos parecían nerviosa. Kougyoku volvió a verla-m-me dijeron que era en el primer piso

-Ah, eso- se sonrojo aún más, no supo porque pensó que era la que estaba frente a su habitación, supo de inmediato que era por Judal, no podía olvidar lo que sentía por el-di-disculpa- intento sonar casual- entonces es por aquí- la chica entro observando a todas partes, kougyoku la guio hasta la que había sido la habitación de aladdin y su tío- a-aquí esta

-g-gracias

\- ¿no traes más cosas? - comento al ver que solo tenía un pequeño maletín

-ah, sí, pero llegan después, estaban en una bodega y pues no queda muy cerca de aquí- se extrañó un poco

-oh, bien, esto, está limpia mi madre la organizo estos días- supuso ya que no vio polvo ni desorden-siéntete como en casa- aún estaba algo nerviosa, quería salir corriendo- ¿q-quieres algo de desayuno?

-no gracias- dejo el maletín y el abrigo-debo reunirme con alguien ahorita, solo pasaba a dejar esto y pedir las llaves

-oh, si las llaves, espera, las buscare- mientras las buscaba se sentía como una tonta pensaba que el tema Judal ya estaba clausurado, pero se daba cuenta de que no, mientras no supiera que paso con el si seguía vivo o… había muerto, no podría dejarlo ir; aunque deseaba con todo su ser verlo de nuevo y verlo bien sabía que eso difícilmente pasaría, encontró las llaves en la habitación de su madre, cuando iba a bajar vio una tarjeta de hotel sobre su escritorio, se extrañó ya que ella no era de quedarse en hoteles…. Quizás era vieja, pensó, había un número, así que la guardo decidida a marcar cuando su nuevo huésped de fuera, y así lo hizo una vez entrego las llaves y ella salió, kougyoku corrió por el teléfono para marcar

Porque sentía tanta curiosidad por ese número no lo sabía, pero solo quería tener algo que la distrajera, algo que sacara a Judal de su cabeza

-¿hola?- al oír esa voz se quedó atónita, no podía creerlo; era su hermano mayor kouen

-eh…- no supo que decir, ni que excusa pondría, pero tampoco podía solo colgar, aunque no hubiera sido mala idea, pero él podría devolver la llamada, entro en pánico

\- ¿quién es?

-s-soy yo…- dijo lo más suave que pudo, así que la tarjeta era reciente y era de su hermano mayor que se estaba quedando en un hotel

\- ¿kougyoku? - se sorprendió de que pudiera reconocerla a pesar de hable hablado tan bajito

-sí, h-hola- saludo más alegremente o intentándolo- mi mama tenia este número y lo marque por curiosidad- no tenía caso ponerse a inventar- no sabía que era tuyo

-no es mío, es del hotel donde me quedo casi siempre, recuerda que vivo en otra ciudad

-eso significa que estas cerca ¿vienes a pasar navidad? -se levantó de la sala de donde estaba llamando y comenzó a dar vueltas por los pasillos

-si, hakuren me invito, no sé qué tenga en mente, pero no pude negarme-rio un poco, kouen les tenía mucho aprecio, pero no lograba entenderlos muy bien, así que cuando se reunían era algo digno de ver- pero ya que llamas, ¿tienes inconvenientes con que vaya a verlas?

-no ninguno, aunque mi madre no esta

\- ¿estás sola?

-tampoco, hay una inquilina nueva

-bueno, pasare más tarde o mañana, te estaré avisando

-bien

-ten buen inicio de vacaciones

-gracias- al termino de las gracias kouen había colgado, quizás estaba ocupado

Kougyoku arreglándose mejor, salió a la entrada de su casa, se quedó observando los adornos navideños y a los vecinos que compartían con sus familias, faltaba poco para volver a esa fecha que no le gustaba tanto; sintió frio y entro, comenzaba a nevar, estando en la cocina su huésped regreso, o escucho abrir la puerta se asomó con una tase de chóclate caliente, pero pasa su sorpresa no era su inquilina, ni su madre

Era un individuo que sonreía descaradamente con una bolsa de navidad en una mano y un balón de futbol en la otra-tuve- comenzó a hablar- el impulso de tirarte esto mientras estabas parada en la puerta- kougyoku no podía moverse- como para recordar viejos tiempos-rio, ella seguía inmóvil, se sentía dentro de un sueño; él se le acerco- te traje esto-levanto la bolsa y luego la dejo en la primera mesa que vio, junto con el balón- ¿no vas a decir nada?

\- ¿a-aun tienes llaves? -fue lo único que su mente le dejo articular, él se sorprendió, pero no tardo en soltar la carcajada abrazándola-…j-judal…- por inercia también lo abrazo

-deberían cambiar la cerradura, un día de esto algún ladrón podría entrar- lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, si era un sueño no quería despertar, no recordaba haberse quedado dormida antes, pero no sería la primera vez que le pasa, desde que él se fue tuvo muchos sueños así- kougyoku…- su vos era un poco diferente pero la misma, podía reconocerla como la misma

-no hables…- algunas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla- no desaparezcas- comenzó a gimotear- no te vayas…- odiaba esa clase de sueños

-no planeo irme esta ves

-mentiroso, cuando abra los ojos ya no estarás, lo sé, siempre es así- era cierto, por eso cerro los ojos con fuerza y no quería abrirlos

-kougyoku, si no abres los ojos como sabes si es real o no

-sé que no es real, como podrías aparecer de la nada después de tantos años sin saber de ti, hacía mucho frio, me levante muy rápido así que seguramente me recosté y me quede dormida de nuevo

-si es así entonces despierta

-no…- se aferraba a él con mucha fuerza

-despierta

\- ¡no! - no paraba de llorar- no quiero que te vayas

-si no despiertas no podre…

-¡no!, si despierto ya no estarás, no quiero perderte de nuevo

\- ¿entonces planeas quedarte dormida por siempre?

-si pudiera lo haría, porque al menos en mis sueños puedo verte, puedo oírte… puedo abrazarte

-kougyoku… lo siento…- antes de poder darse cuenta abrió los ojos, estaba en la sala de su casa, el teléfono y la tarjeta de kouen en la mesa frente al sofá donde al parecer se había quedado dormida, había una fresada sobre su cuerpo, comenzó a golpear el sofá amargamente, lo sabía se había quedado dormida de nuevo; ya no podía más necesitaba saber de el

Se levantó rápidamente y pasando hacia la cocina a dejar el vaso de chocolate que también estaba en la sala, observo curiosa el balón que estaba sobre una mesa en el pasillo, pero no le dio importancia; busco entre las cosas de su madre el número de ithnam, lo obligaría a que contestara sus preguntas; mientras marcaba se detuvo frente a su habitación, timbro varias veces, pero este no contestaba, colgando la última vez se dirigió hacia la habitación que había sido de su querido Judal, abrió la puerta observando todo, era tal vez la única habitación que permanecía intacta, observo algo extraño había una nota pegada en la pata de la cama; entro la tomo y se devolvió a la puerta, leyéndola

"_apareció un donante 100% compatible, quien diría que estaba viviendo con el todo este tiempo, aunque es un proceso lento y doloroso, lo que importa es que por fin pude regresar"_\- reconocía la letra era la de Judal, pero no entendía nada, como había llegado esa nota ahí, de donde salió, ¿Quién era la donante? No podía ser ella, puesto que en todo ese tiempo no fue al hospital más que lo regular, y estaba muy segura de que no le sacaban nada; mientras intentaba resolver sus dudas unos brazos que salieron de la nada la atraparon, ella estaba dentro de la habitación de espaldas a la puerta. Grito instintivamente, pero el cubrió su boca

-si gritas muy fuerte alertaras a los vecinos-le susurraba al oído, se sintió en un dejavu- cuantas veces te advertí lo que te pasaría si entrabas aquí- quito la mano de su boca- no aprendes cierto, le dio la vuelta para verla a la cara- ¿ya estas despierta?

-Eh… eso creo- nuevamente atónita

-bien, porque te extrañe mucho y debes recompensarme por todo este tiempo, la beso y luego la abrazo, y la empujo dentro de la habitación. Kougyoku estaba casi segura de que no era un sueño….

**FIN**

_**Bueno al fin termino este fic, espero les haya gustado, lamento la demora con este último capítulo, enserio perdón u.u, quizás escriba más fics mas adelante no lo sé, disculpen mi ortografía y no olviden comentar**_


	32. Chapter 32

EPILOGO

Era víspera navideña, la nieve caía con más intensidad que en las vísperas anteriores, todos alegres preparándose para celebrar ese día especial con sus respectivas familias. Comprando regalos y riendo con sus amigos, enviándose mensaje e incluso hablando por teléfono, aunque las líneas estaban un poco colapsadas, allí en medio de todo, mientras todos reirán, en una casa no había decoraciones, no había fiesta, pero si estaban reunidos familiares y amigos y mientras se arreglaban no podían evitar ver por la ventana, la casa de Ithnam era realmente grande. Había muchos invitados para esa ocasión, aunque todos no estaban reunidos para una fiesta precisamente… kougyoku fue a pasar una larga temporada con su madre ya que le pesaba vivir sola en aquella casa donde tenía demasiados recuerdos… Judal… su Judal…

-hija- entraba a su habitación dispuesta a levantarla pensando que esta no lo había hecho por su propia cuenta, pero para su sorpresa kougyoku estaba levantada, vestida de negro frente a la ventana viendo la nieve caer- ¿vas a comer algo? -pregunto después de suspirar al verla, era obvio que había llorado la noche anterior, y seguramente las anteriores

-no tengo apetito- contesto con voz apenas audible, no aparto la vista de la ventana

-bueno, los demás también están sin apetito, y todos ya estamos listos- ella también vestía de negro- vamos kou- le extendió la mano, pero ella seguía sin observarla, inevitablemente dejo escapar varias lágrimas y rompió en llanto, su madre corrió a abrazarla- tienes que ser fuerte kougyoku, vamos, levántate, aún hay algo que debes hacer por el

-no es justo mama, ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué paso esto? ¡¿Por qué?!- grito- si ya todo estaba bien- su voz se quebró, su madre la abrazaba fuertemente

Y es que Judal, después de haberse reencontrado con ella murió inevitablemente un año después, lo que parecía una victoria contra su enfermedad solo fue un poco más de tiempo; al final el no resistió como todos pensaban y falleció para la víspera de navidad. Todos estaban reunidos en una de las casas de ithnam para darle el último adiós, su funeral seria precisamente el día de navidad, al igual que su sepultura, entre todos los conocidos de Judal, compañeros y conocidos de ithnam, kougyoku era la que más devastada estaba, su madre temía por ella, cuando murió Judal no estaba en el país por lo que mientras traían su cuerpo la agonía por la noticia se hizo más larga.

Había ocasiones en las que kougyoku parecía estar hablando con alguien, incluso sonreirá, y luego se ponía a llorar, por eso su madre y hermanos casi la obligaron a irse con ella y su esposo. Mentalmente estaba a punto de quebrarse y emocionalmente, bueno desde que recibió la noticia… ya no sonreía, recordó las palabras del mismo Judal expresándose sobre su hermana… ¿Cómo vivir si esa otra persona ya no vivía más? ¿Cómo dormir? ¿Cómo respirar y comer?... dolía hacer todo lo que alguien hacia diariamente e inocentemente, puesto que pensaba en que esa otra persona, a la que tanto amaba ya no estaba más, y que ya nunca más haría esas cosas.

Como pudo su madre logro sacarla de la habitación, aunque había euforia y alegría a su alrededor ninguno de ellos era capaz de levantar la mirada, todos de luto, con algunas flores y mensajes para despedirlos: en el cementerio el ambiente era igual incluso peor, allí llegaron más compañeros de Judal, kougyoku termino inevitablemente desmayada, no pudo con la presión, después de eso tuvo que ser internada, no quería estar consiente en el mundo real, al parecer Judal estaba presente y muy vivo en su mente. Una vez pasado unas semanas, cuando creyeron que ya estaba mejor, kougyoku casi se quita la vida tomándose un frasco de droga para dormir. Un día y para sorpresa de mucho kougyoku simplemente abrió los ojos, parecía más calmada, más estable y así fue, no necesitaba de medicamentos para calmarse ni menos para dormir, poco a poco fue recuperando las ganas de comer.

No parecía haber superado la muerte de Judal, pero por lo menos no parecía querer atentar contra si misma de nuevo, cosa que alivio un poco a su madre, la cual también estaba a punto de colapsar; para mantener su mente ocupada, kougyoku entro a unas clases extras y pauso sus estudios, no quería ni podía pensar mucho, pero tampoco debía mantener su mente libre… algo que le permitiera expresarse y des estresarse estaría bien, termino tomando clases de natación.

Exactamente un año después de haber iniciado el curso, y anímicamente estando mejor, kougyoku regreso a sus estudios, entro a la universidad y se dispuso a estudiar medicina, antes no le llamaba mucho la atención, pero quería que casos como el de Judal no terminaran de la misma manera… aun le dolía recordarlo, pero a la vez era su motor para seguir adelante. Tenía algunos videos grabados de cuando estaba en intermedio, y muchas anécdotas divertidas… lo que comenzó como un accidente, termino en el más grande amor que pudiera imaginar, junto a un gran dolor

También tenía algunos audios que Judal le había enviado cuando chateaban, era la única forma en que podía escuchar su voz, lo extrañaba mucho, todos los fines de semana iba a visitar su tumba, llevándole flores… nunca supo cuales le gustaban más así que siempre cambiaba de tipo, ithnam cumplió lo que había dicho en su funeral, dejo la medicina… a que se dedica no lo sabía, se había alejado lo más que pudo de él y los suyos, si lo visitaba era por su madre. Una tarde de verano, mientras estaba en medio de una competencia de natación, y mientras veía algunos de los videos del festival cultural en el cual no quiso participar, pero sí estuvo Judal, una compañera sin querer la empujo, estaba al lado de la piscina de práctica, la cual estaba al lado de la oficial donde se llevaba la competencia, ella solo iba como suplente; su celular cayo dentro del agua… como reacción involuntaria salto a la misma para recuperarlo; una reacción muy tonta ya que tenía estos audios y videos en su computador, el video era el único que había logrado conseguir casi completo de esa feria, y más de Judal. al llegar al fondo e intentar apoyarse en el para subir a la superficie, después de haber recogido su teléfono, le dio un espasmo muscular, con un dolor tan grande que abrió la boca perdiendo el poco oxigeno que había alcanzado a tomar.

Solo veía agua y las inevitables burbujas que provocaba intentando pedir ayuda, infructuosamente ya que estaba a en la parte más profunda; poco a poco todo se fue oscureciendo, el agua turbulenta que era lo único que veía frente a si se iba calmando, y claro ella misma había dejado de manotear, aun sentía el dolor en su pierna… pero también fue desapareciendo poco a poco, llego a visualizar algunas siluetas frente a ella, pero ya tarde, cuando se dio cuenta ya no sentía nada, pero aún seguía pensando, era extraño…

Se sentía en medio de un jardín, olía a flores, era un aroma dulce muy agradable, también habían lo que parecían ser esencias aromáticas, mantenía los ojos cerrados, sentía que estaba sonriendo, probablemente estaba muerta, había sido muy imprudente y actuado muy tontamente, se imaginó a Judal burlándose por tonta… también la preocupación de su madre…quizás el dolor que le estaba causando involuntariamente, era lo único que tal vez lamentaba… no lo había hecho a propósito como pudo haber sido su intención en otro momento, así que estaba tranquila

-kou…- no dejaba de imaginar muchas cosas, ¿Qué se sentía estar muerta?, era una pregunta tonta, pero muchos se la hacen, intento recordar que era estar con vida, pero sus memorias eran borrosas, no recordaba el rostro de su madre con claridad… es mas no recordaba mucho, era como estarse despertando de un sueño, lo único que mantenía presente era a Judal-…gyoku- se puso algo nerviosa, quería y no quería abrir los ojos, el aroma a flores era muy agradable pero se mesclaba con algo que le parecía familiar, quizás algo de comer –kougyoku…- intentaba identificar que era aquel aroma, se alejaba y acercaba, o era así como lo percibía. Mientras pensaba sintió un golpe en su cabeza, abrió bruscamente los ojos observando al lado donde cayo lo que la golpeo, era un durazno, la luz del solo era intensa así que la dejo ciega temporalmente, se levantó un poco recogiendo el durazno y sobándose la cabeza, estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, cuando pudo ver mejor se percató de que estaba también dentro de lo que parecía ser un jardín, un gran jardín, en el cual había muchas flores, que era el aroma que le llegaba, bueno uno de ellos

El árbol no era de duraznos así que no entendió por qué pudo haberse caído un fruto y pegarle justo en la cabeza, estaba extrañada, pero como recién despertaba, se quedó observando su vestido, rojo y verde, como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto… le era conocido y desconocido al tiempo

\- ¡oye! - esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos, les resultaba inevitablemente familiar, provenía de la parte superior del árbol, así que levanto la mirada rápidamente, su corazón comenzó acelerarse - ¿estás bien vieja bruja?- sonreía descaradamente mientras lanzaba al aire otro durazno, el cual mordió después de atraparlo y luego volvió a lanzar- pareces sorprendida…- en efecto lo estaba, mientras el intentaba molestarla como era su costumbre, ella estaba sin palabras, primero solo había logrado distinguir una silueta por la intensidad del sol, seguramente era medio día, pero después la imagen se fue aclarando dejando ver un rostro bastante conocido, había soñado con verlo de nuevo tanto... mientras que ella no quitaba la cara de sorpresa Judal por su parte, pareció molestarse un poco- ¿Qué te pasa vieja bruja? ¿soy o me parezco? - ella sacudió un poco la cabeza volviéndola hacia el suelo, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, lo cual era extraño, no era nada más ni nada menos que Judal, el magi que cuando se aburría iba a molestarla por diversión

Pero entonces, porque sentía como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, y más como si… como si lo hubiera perdido de alguna manera, es mas ¿Por qué se sentía como si fuera algo más que una conocida de Judal? -j…Judal….-susurro levantando la mirada de nuevo a este que tenía el ceño fruncido, pero al ver la nueva expresión de kougyoku se sorprendió, ella lloraba, estaba llorando

-oye, no es para que exageres- bajo rápidamente del árbol- tú te lo buscaste, cuantas veces te ha dicho el inútil de tu niñero que no te duermas en el jardín del pala…- no pudo terminar de hablar, kougyoku se había abalanzado sobre él y lo abrazaba fuertemente- ¿v-vieja bruja?- no supo que más decir, jamás se había esperado ese tipo de reacción y menos de parte de kougyoku, aunque de por si la había notado extraña desde que la vio allí bajo aquel árbol, dormida, parecía tener pesadillas, por eso intento despertarla llamándola, al no obtener respuesta le lanzo lo primero que vio, uno de los duraznos que llevaba consigo y que acababa de robarse

-Judal…- las lágrimas no se detenían, lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, como si fuera a desaparecer, tenía la cabeza hundida en su pecho- Judal…- no quería soltarlo nunca, quería permanecer a su lado siempre, era extraño, jamás lo había visto como nada más que un conocido, quizás amigo, aunque él no la veía así… y aun así ahí estaba, desesperada por permanecer a su lado, su corazón latía fuertemente, no era algo nuevo, él no le era desagradable, es más, en cierta ocasión admitió que le gustaba, pero era algo que solo sabia ella…

-bien esto es extraño- Judal intentaba apartarla para verla a la cara, pero ella sorprendentemente tenía bastante fuerza- ¿Qué tienes? ¿te duele algo? - en medio de su confusión y porque no debía admitirlo, se comenzaba a poner nervioso, no sabía que hacer… jamás la había visto así, ella siempre había querido verse fuerte frente a todos… así que su lógica fue que quizás estaba herida, y él había de alguna manera, hecho que le doliera o algo por el estilo -¡quieres contestar de una maldita vez!- ella dejo de gimotear y se apartó un poco de él, pero sin levantar la mirada

-te amo- susurro, aunque lo dijo muy suavemente, Judal estaba lo suficientemente cerca e interesado en oírla, como para entenderle… se quedó estático al escuchar esas palabras, pensó incluso que había oído mal- te amo- dijo un poco más alto, kougyoku estaba a punto de desmayarse, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero tampoco podía ni quería desmentirlo, era lo que sentía, lo sentía desde hace mucho pero no quería decirlo, temía no ser correspondida, aunque por alguna razón en ese instante no le importaba

-kougyoku…- Judal no supo que decir, ella levanto la mirada asía el, aún tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos que ocasionaban que estos brillaran con una fuerza que jamás había visto, era una mirada dulce, casi suplicante… no se le ocurrió que más hacer, solo acercase a ella, kougyoku también se acercó a él, y antes de darse cuenta sus labios estaban juntos, ninguno de los dos se apartó ante el contacto, así que Judal tomo la iniciativa, presionando un poco más para que ella abriera los labios y así lo hizo

Los dos estaban profundamente concentrados en aquel beso, era tierno y un poco agresivo en ocasione, era su primer beso, por lo menos el de kougyoku, Judal parecía tener más experiencia, así que solo se dejó llevar, pero…

-princesaaa…- escucharon, y se apartaron para ver en la misma dirección- ¿princesa?

-como siempre tan imprudente- soltó Judal, algo exasperado, kougyoku se sonrojo, saco una alfombra de quien sabe dónde y subió en ella, esta comenzó a elevarse

\- ¿j-Judal? - fue lo único que pudo decir, él le extendió la mano

-ven, vámonos antes de que se dé cuenta que estamos juntos-se sonrojo levemente al entender un poco mejor lo que dijo- es decir…- kougyoku comenzó a reír- ¿Cuál es la gracia?

-ninguna- sonrió- pero koubun-ka se molestará si no me encuentra

\- y que más da, ¿vienes o no? –ella observo por donde provenían los gritos, su fiel asistente parecía llevar rato buscándola, pero si tenía que escoger entre él y aquel sujeto frente a ella, pues su asistente saldría perdiendo, tímida y sonrojada tomo la mano de Judal, al hacerlo este la tironeo para que subiera rápidamente a la alfombra y se elevó rápidamente, kougyoku cayó sobre el… acomodándose mejor y ambos sonrojados observo hacia el patio que ya se veía alejado, a koubun que al parecer se había dado cuenta de que ella se fue con Judal, algo nerviosa por el seguro regaño que le esperaba cuando regresara, se recostó en la espalda de Judal relajándose un poco-te amo…- volvió a decir sonriendo como nunca

_**FIN**_

_Bueno ahora si, este es el final, espero les guste el epilogo…. Siempre tuve en mente desde que comencé el fic que Judal moriría, lo demás fue algo que se me ocurrió recientemente, no olviden comentar y como siempre disculpen la redacción y ortografía XD _


End file.
